


【K漏】出鞘

by Novembersleepwalk



Category: B站RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-03-13 12:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 35
Words: 136,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novembersleepwalk/pseuds/Novembersleepwalk
Summary: 雇佣兵paro架空现背年操有bug主队Moonlight，音乐区全员向，带四欠真人无关补档性质





	1. 前奏+初遇

**Author's Note:**

> 雇佣兵paro架空现背年操有bug  
> 主队Moonlight，音乐区全员向，带四欠  
> 真人无关  
> 补档性质

00 前奏

即使是在冬季，热带雨林的气候也相当恶劣。高温没有丝毫缓解，丰富的降雨助长了蚊虫的猖狂。对于隶属C国北方分公司的他来说，在这里作战简直是折磨。

不过，这种状况，很快就要结束了吧？

他猜刚刚那枚榴弹的碎片可能嵌进了膝盖骨，不然不会痛得够呛，而且之前贸然从高处跳下来让他怀疑自己左肩挫伤了。总而言之，现在随便被哪个劣质的民兵发现都可以要了他的命，毕竟只有右臂能动实在起不了什么作用。

见惯生死，此时真的轮到自己了，凡是个有血有肉的人都会害怕，但他是经过磨炼的战士，害怕在其次，他不甘心就此湮没。

战场太过残酷，他或许始终没有彻底适应这里的生存法则，每当眼睁睁看着生命以一种轻易的方式消逝的时候，难以抑制的恐惧都会在短时间内占据大脑。但他永远不能允许自己像他所见过的那些人一样毫无办法地死去，然后被遗忘。

他拽着枪，艰难地挪到掩体下，按照长年累月训练所掌握的那样，强撑着清醒的意识，仔细把自己和枪伪装好。

再多坚持一会儿，说不定队友就会意识到他这边的危急而赶来，希望失血不要让身体情况太糟糕。

01 初遇

X省战乱多年，像蝗虫一样无法扑灭。激进宗教团体往往利用民众的信仰和当局的容忍扩大势力，占山为王。当局不方便出面的事情，只能由雇佣兵来办，比如抑制宗教势力，成功的好处自不用说，失败了也可以一口否认。

今天凌晨在Q县高速路南口刚发生了一场枪战，官方是当做黑社会斗殴处理了，可明眼人都知道这是受雇于当局的安全咨询公司和当地武装的一次冲突。

“这次是想运枪支，谁知道下次那帮疯子会把什么东西带出去，不然上面的人哪里会紧张成这样。”

大清早五六点，天蒙蒙亮，启明星还好好的挂在半空，萧忆情带着一个排的人清扫战场。昨天接到目标会在深夜经过这里的消息，光是他就已经忙得三十个小时没闭眼，这时候自然心情糟糕。

这次冲突波及范围比较大，萧忆情让手下的人分散到两边的桦树林里去搜索，自己挨个儿检查高速上的岗哨。

本来没指望能在岗哨里发现漏网之鱼，结果当他在最后一个哨位里瞥到一个人影的时候吓得手一抖就要开枪。

再一细看，原来窝在椅子下面的不过是个十几岁的少年，睡得正香。

萧忆情一脸警戒地把他拉起来，才看到这少年后颈青了一片，敢情是被人打晕塞在这儿的。他叹了口气，拿出通讯器向上级请示，不然他可没本事把这么大个活人带回分部去。

“所以这就是你把这货加进测试名单的理由？”A路人听完萧忆情干巴巴的描述，头痛地说，“白鼠查不到这小子的身份，他也承认自己是个睡街边的黑户，你觉得咱公司能收他吗？”

“不收他还怎样，难不成把人扔回给当地行政部门？我看他明显不乐意被送进少管所。”

“你们在说谁啊？”门口传来一个声音。

“哎漏儿你咋来了？”路人从沙发上站起身，快步走过去，上下打量来人，“你这……你腿没事？”

“没事没事，再不出来走我就该长毛了。”哦漏摆摆手说，“你们刚刚说的谁？”

“就一小孩，南口那次对方抓他当向导，被我们截击之后把人丢那儿了。”路人说，“仙儿想叫他参加咱们的考核。”

“那不挺好？”哦漏正问着，忽然裤兜里手机响起来，“喂您哪位……噢好的，我马上叫他过去。”挂了电话，哦漏糟心地看向坐在后面玩手提的萧忆情，“新人考核要开始了主考官先生，银临说联系不到你。”

“哎？”

“哎你个大头鬼，让你再浪！”路人回身直接把电脑合上抱进怀里。

“上次出任务我手机吃枪子儿了没时间换能怪我？”

天知道他这主考官除了面瘫脸坐在台上镇邪以外还有什么用途，不就是看一群菜鸟被虐嘛。

“我去，”路人目瞪口呆地指着下面训练场，“这小孩儿有点猛啊。”

“嗯……看他之前脱靶脱得……看不出来这么厉害。”萧忆情拿笔点着刚打印出来的成绩单，颇为苦恼。

似乎是应景，训练场跑道那边尽头站着的少年回头望向主席台，哦漏看不清他的表情，但就冲他甩了一群人大半圈的成绩……

或许正笑得张扬吧。

“别考他了。”坐在萧忆情旁边的哦漏忽然说，“开广播，喊他过来。”

两分钟后跑完三千米大汗淋漓的少年满脸疑惑地被叫到主席台下方的架空层，迎接他的是那位把他捡回来的萧忆情，还有一个看起来普普通通的青年，两人都穿着整齐的军装。犯着嘀咕，走近一点，就见萧忆情跟那青年拍胸脯打包票：“漏儿点名要的人我就算伪造射击成绩也得把他送到你手里啊！”

……什么鬼，我现在走还来得及吗。

还没等少年形成完整的吐槽，萧忆情就拍着青年的肩膀对他笑道：“来KB认识一下，这位是哦漏，你以后的教官。”

KB微微抬头，才能看清哦漏的脸，对上目光的瞬间他心里咯噔一声，不知道为什么硬是从这面容温和甚至带点苍白的人身上瞧出了一股生人勿近的气质。他料得萧忆情应该会照顾一下他的特殊情况，可没想到考核都没弄完，直接就被拉过来了，这会儿毫无心理准备。虽说如此，他仍然是有模有样地用力抬手行礼，“教官好！”

“好。”哦漏面无表情地说，“收拾东西，我带你去看宿舍，中午跟大部队一起吃饭，下午开始训练。”

打发完KB被领去配制服，萧忆情满脸担心地拉住哦漏问：“你就不怕这小子觉得你给他加练心里不爽？”

“最迟后天别的分部过来参观，那射击水平丢不丢人呐。”哦漏说着挑眉一笑，“再说他哪有拒绝的权利？”

萧忆情觉得这可能是个假的哦漏，但是这话够不讲道理，他很喜欢。

等着褐发少年跑过来，手里拎着水壶，哦漏看着他：“没别的了？”

“没了。”少年摇头笑道，“教官，我就是个睡天桥的，总不能把脏铺子带来吧。”“正经点。”哦漏瞪他一眼，“从现在开始你是我手底下的人，整天嘻嘻哈哈的给总教官看到了他训不死你。听明白没有？”

“明白。”

“说清楚点，我听不到。”

“明白了教官！”

“这还差不多，以后就喊这么大声。现在去你宿舍，齐步会走吧……手臂伸直！头抬起来！看见没，人家总教官的背影都比你帅！”

不远处无辜被点名的A路人相当确定接下来的两天会过得很艰难，“他那状态真没问题？”

与他并肩离开目指食堂的萧忆情笑道：“他真想做的事，我们哪能阻止啊。况且……不说了，去吃饭？”

况且，哦漏既然做出选择，就说明在那个少年身上，一定有什么吸引了他。

tbc


	2. 吃饭问题

02 吃饭问题

哦漏眼神复杂地注视着KB傻站在床铺之间好奇地东张西望，忍不住开口：“赶紧收拾，不然没午饭吃。”还没等KB张嘴想辩解，“别跟我说你是饿惯的，我们的训练量你应付不来。”随即丢下少年一个人在宿舍里，哦漏转身就走。在四楼的高度上，可以看到考核及格的新人们正有序地被带到这边，于是刚上任的教官先生开始考虑要不要跟萧忆情通个气，给初出茅庐的小鬼换几个靠谱舍友了。

说起来北方分部的食堂其实除了管饱以外没别的什么，肯定比不上南方G省那边的人讲究，但是在一上午的高强度运动之后没人挑挑拣拣，基本都学习鸵鸟低头扒饭。

军官们大都上三楼用餐，已经提前结束饭点的路人和萧忆情搬了长凳坐在旁边看着这群新人吃。KB左右偷偷观察，发现总教官和萧忆情交头接耳不知道在讨论什么东西，哦漏也不在，于是忍不住翻手用筷子头戳了一下旁边一个专注于消灭午饭的同伴，“吃完饭什么时候开始训练？”

那个小个头的男生顿了顿，用奇怪的目光扫了KB一眼，“训练？”

“是啊。”KB小幅度地点头。

男生对他确信的口气很无奈，“没训练，自由行动熟悉基地。”

“哈？教官跟我说下午去训练是怎么回事？”

“你教官谁啊这么6……”

“KB。”

本来不大的话音在几乎只有咀嚼声的食堂里显得分外清亮，语调中似乎夹杂着什么，一闪而逝地又消失了，平稳得没有一丝波澜。

远离人群可以面对全场一览无余的萧忆情一捂脸，偏头悄悄对路人说：“他完了。”

“还有旁边那个谁。”

A路人沉默片刻，“刚刚没阻止他俩可能是错误的。”

哦漏一步步走进来，目光所及之处全是头顶和后脑勺儿，就只有KB抬头望向这边，眨巴眨巴他那双绿眼睛，一副读不到空气没懂状况的样子，他看着就气到想笑。

“KB跟我走，现在马上。旁边那个，站起来吃。”他说完，就跟刚刚丢下KB一个人在宿舍里收拾一样，一刻不留地转身就走，丝毫不顾身后少年迟疑惊愕的神色。

不知何时路人已经站到KB旁边，“还不快点？”

KB缩缩肩膀。虽说初生牛犊不怕虎没错，可他知道眼前这人是管基地新兵营的，应该比哦漏的军衔还高，自然明白耽搁不起，拿起水壶和帽子就匆匆出去，也没敢瞧原本坐在他身旁被连累到的那个男生是什么表情。

哦漏的个子在他这二十几岁正当盛年的时候来说不能算高，顶多中等，在一众军人当中就是偏矮。因此他走起路来不会造成大步流星雷厉风行的效果，但步频却要快上少许，速度一点也不慢。这直接导致KB在毫无心理准备的情况下险些落下十几米。不得不小跑赶上，KB跟在哦漏后面，盯着他压在帽檐下却仍翘起来的黑色发梢上上下下一晃一晃——“拿好身份牌。”

一块方形金属被塞进手心。KB一愣，抬头看向哦漏。

他们停在训练场边缘，这时候几乎正午，北纬五十度的太阳微微倾斜着腰身投来灼眼的光辉和热度，直到此时KB才突然发现，面前人的双眼在日光下映出好看的蓝色，他一时竟有些分不清这到底是他眼睛本来的色彩，还是天空情有独钟的倒影。那略显冷淡的薄唇由紧抿着过渡到稍稍舒展，“以后你要一直带着它，不许取下来，也尽量别拿给别人看。”

他似乎还想说什么，可最终话语被扼杀在想象中，心思尚单纯的少年并没有察觉。

“……噢。”KB握着方牌，做工精细的铜链盘成一小堆，冰凉的，却隐隐在阳光下显出暖金色的微芒。

“先来回走两次，再跑四个折返，注意呼吸节奏。”哦漏看着KB颇为珍惜地把身份牌戴上脖子，不等他再对指尖的金属的气息有所回味，就指指曝晒中的水泥跑道，说。

那个少年像是还担心他会为了食堂的事情有什么别的惩罚，这时乖乖地在滚烫的水泥地上执行命令。哦漏目送少年尚未完全长开的身姿渐渐走远，迷彩服和短短的黑影一起伴着远去，口袋里的手机忽然震动了一下，他拿出来一看，是A路人的短信。

“场地给你空出来了”。

他笑笑，轻触屏幕回复，“好，谢谢”。

KB自信体力算很好的那种，然而禁不住中午的太阳猛烈，大量出汗之后口渴得不行，衣服黏在后背也难受，脚底仿佛贴在炒过的铁锅上一样要熟掉了。最后一个返跑即将结束，有点失焦的双眼还死死盯着不远处那个立成一竿竹的人。每次接近起点时都不由自主地试图压抑耳边那似乎要响彻操场的喘息声，终于收住脚停在哦漏跟前的时候他觉得丢人极了，但还是挺起不那么结实的胸膛。“报……报告教官，完成任务！”

“哪完成了？”

“跑完了……”

“我刚刚说的什么你复述一遍。”

“来回走两次，再跑四个折返……”KB忽然打住，差点咬到自己的舌头。

“懂了？下回记得就行。走吧咱们打枪去。”哦漏特别淡定地挥挥手，好像知道肯定会发生这种事情，然后也不给KB休息的时间，径直朝那栋低矮建筑迈步。

KB捞了一口没动的水壶在手上，默默跟在哦漏后面。他不是傻的，看这到处都没几个人的情况，就猜出这是哦漏专门给他开小灶。

毕竟他作为一个没摸过枪的人，上午那考核他二十发子弹十九发脱靶确实很尴尬，也难怪萧忆情找他的时候脸色比较微妙……恐怕，如果没有哦漏的坚持，他一没钱二没背景的早就被扫地出门了。

KBShinya活了十八年第一次产生了明明白白的心虚，厚成城墙的脸皮也不能让他对哦漏问出“你怎么就选了我这么个渣”的话。

他不想知道，假使他没能达到那人的期望，那人将用什么样的目光审视这个让他露出失落神情的自己。

要努力！

KB暗暗握拳。

终究还是个怀揣英雄梦的少年人，当KB跟着哦漏一起进入室内射击场时，扑面而来的硝烟味顿时把刚刚那点小惆怅冲得一干二净，才被烈日炙烤过的神经再次兴奋起来。

“站边上去，戴好这个。”哦漏从射击位下摸出一副连着无线接收器的专配耳机，又探身在旁边的位置里揪出另一副看起来崭新的扔给KB，余光瞥着他生疏地戴好防护装置退到六七米开外，也不多说，右手还没拿稳枪，左手已经“啪”地拍在红色的开始按钮上。

从一开始KB就移不开眼。没办法，哦漏的动作太过流畅，仿佛是与生俱来的本领，那边5环靶慢慢升起的时候这边他熟练地上膛拉开保险栓，重心不晃，单臂举着那把看起来毫无特别之处的手枪，专注的双眼甚至没有刻意地瞄准，然后枪响。

“砰！”“砰！”……“砰！”

由于回声而造成了几乎没有停顿的错觉，可那终究是连续十枪，尽数倾泻在那小小的靶上。就在最后一枪完毕的瞬间，两人的耳机里同时响起了冷硬的机械女声：“10发，40.61环。”[1]

“我就是演示一下，现阶段你用标准制式枪瞄准来打，平均值也得是39到40之间……KB？”

KB咽了咽，使劲儿摇头，好像要把杂念甩出去，“明白了教官，我会加油的。”

“我觉得我得从姿势开始教你，没意见吧。”哦漏托着下巴看他，说道。

百分之九十五的脱靶率……除了基础姿势不对他真的找不出别的原因。

“没问题，谢谢教官。”KB一脸认真。

哦漏似乎呆了一下，随即笑了，“不要叫教官，直接喊名字就好，比你多吃两年米还不至于。”

“诶？那、那啥，哦漏，”KB看起来居然有点不好意思，“那你今年贵庚啊？”

“四十。”

“……除以二？”

“……啧，开始训练，过来乖乖站好。”

还真只是多吃了两年米。KB过去接了枪，侧身站好，微微一抬头就看到那温和得不太像军人的年轻面容，还有静如止水的蓝眼睛。

好看，真白。他心想。

没事，我还能长高。并且如此安慰自己。

“理论上的东西我回头给你教案慢慢看，不用太在意刚刚的示范，那是人家竞赛姿势，实战根本不能用。拿好枪，先模仿吧。”哦漏看着他若有所思的模样，笑道。

其实看上去像是有那么回事，命中率在短时间内提高不少，总体来说哦漏其实相当满意了。一开始是用BB弹练，还必须时刻提醒他护好自己的双手以免震伤。后来看他手感上来了就教他填弹和各种小技巧。

上午那会儿KB的射击成绩是什么鬼样子哦漏也是知道得很详细，正因这样，这个还没有二十岁的少年到底有着多么大的潜力，他能够看得更清楚了。

或许最初他是抱着搏一把的心态选了KB，但现在他满心都在想怎样才可以帮这个人变得优秀起来，直到与自己并肩的程度。

一个人一旦沉浸于某物之中就会极其投入，以至于记不起细枝末节的事情，比如时间。早在哦漏喊停之前KB就觉得手臂有点发麻，手指摩挲着枪身上的每一寸纹路不能满足，把枪放回去时还颇恋恋不舍。虽然整个下午他基本上都处于错误与被纠正的状态，但开枪打中靶子的成就感还是非可小视。

“其实这些东西都挺难的，现在只是为了应付后天基地的内部参观活动，你也别着急。”哦漏说着说着抬手一看表，“呃”了一声，“现在饭点已经过了哎。”

不提吃饭还好，一提起来，KB那本来中午就没饱的肚子顿时应景地发出了不争气的挣扎声，在只有两个人的射击馆里这点动静大得吓人。

KB：“那还有别的地方吃东西吗？我快不行了……”

哦漏思考片刻，点点头，“仙儿，就萧忆情，他肯定能给我打包回宿舍吃。”

KB差点没委屈得哭出来。

哦漏一秒钟都没犹豫：“跟我走，去抢劫他们。”

KB：“……”这样真的好吗？

哦漏打量了一番KB那张卖惨脸，不知道出于哪种原因笑出了声：“没毛病，要敢不给我打包了他们。”

[1]这是我记忆中的一个数据……5环靶这个成绩应该相当厉害了，别问我漏二十岁怎么做到的，我给开的挂不服憋着。


	3. 关于大冷天的事

03 关于大冷天的事

其实哦漏和KB都忽略了一个问题，那就是萧忆情没那么不靠谱。哦漏带着KB回宿舍的时候两盒快要冷掉的饭好端端地放在置物架上等着饥肠辘辘的两人，萧忆情趴在床上探头出来问要不要用电磁炉热一下。哦漏连忙说别，再热那饭该烂了。

凉菜拌冷饭对于两个身体健康的年轻人来说也没啥，两个人一个坐在自己床上一个搬来椅子，凑在床头柜边将就着吃。KB飞快地扒干净了自己这一盒，抬头一瞧，哦漏居然还没吃完，而且颇有不想战斗的懒惰倾向，皱着眉头，拿一次性筷子戳那小半盒芹菜，时不时还偏头偷瞄萧忆情有没有在看这边。

KB觉得很难承认自己对那堆青绿的芹菜没有肖想，毕竟他可还在生长期，是吧。还正垂涎着，不期然就跟哦漏类似于求救的目光撞上，KB福至心灵，满脸真诚讨好地说：“绝对不嫌弃。”

“拿去拿去。”哦漏立刻把饭盒往KB手上推，一点都不带犹豫的，站起身拎着保温杯就开门到走廊那边，大概是打水。

萧忆情干脆利落地翻身下床，路过KB背后的时候他拍拍KB肩膀，“小伙砸你慢慢吃啊。”带上门出去了。

这时候已经起了微凉的晚风，气温转低，萧忆情从门外往宿舍门上的玻璃窗里看KB并没有特别注意他的动向或是意谋跟上来，才不急不躁地朝过道左边去，早就瞥见哦漏就抱臂站在饮水机旁边，水壶放在饮水机上，好像料到他会一起出来一样等着。萧忆情心里无奈摇头，快步赶过去，才发现他是半靠着墙壁的，不由犹豫一下，还是决定避开那个话题，笑道：“下午情况怎么样？”问的自然是训练的事情。

哦漏点点头，看起来心情不是很好，跟刚刚吃饭的时候相比，从气场上来说简直判若两人。

“他应该知道以后咱们要组精锐班的事情了，年轻人都会努力的啦你放心。”萧忆情想都没想就以为是哦漏碍于情面没有抖露出这个门外汉的水平是多么令人发指，顺口说着，不自觉地就已经把自己当成前辈了——当然是针对KB而言。

“并不是这个原因……”哦漏愣了愣，脸上露出他那种在不知如何开口时会下意识勉强支撑起来的微笑，“今天我是在想，从年纪小的成员里挑人组班，是不是真的合适。”

被他充满担忧的语气影响到，加上又怎么可能没有考虑过这些，萧忆情也没了一开始轻松的聊天心态，“估计上面受了华南分部的启发，想打造一块招牌吧，没办法，愿意执行高级任务的越来越少……”他没有继续说下去。

拿多少钱办多少事，敢冒险的雇佣兵中绝大多数都不会冒份外的险。那些经验丰富的老成员，一般首先考虑的是如何功成身退，而非为自己把性命通过一纸契约交付的组织竭心竭力。自从上次哦漏从特勤组调回来之后，即使是作为舍友的他也无法确定面前这个差点挂在热带雨林里的北方人是不是还想着重回前线，毕竟是濒死体验的话他萧忆情完全不要来上第二次。等到跟公司解约的时候，对于世人来说他们都还很年轻，没必要把刚开始有色彩的人生推上风浪的顶端。

然而按照公司的指示，他和哦漏以及A路人，加上四个新人，将会成为备选人员，在他们中再淘汰掉一个，剩下六位组成精锐班。萧忆情不知道哦漏的考虑，但如果好友真的不想上战场，他会毫不犹豫地帮忙，无论手段。

脑子里在胡思乱想一些有违职业道德的事情，甚至连摆平上级的说辞都有了腹稿的雏形，结果哦漏睁大眼睛望着他，看上去有点惊讶，“那不是问题，总有人会愿意的。”很笃定地说道，“我只是……别人我管不着，但总之没告诉他。”

萧忆情并不算太意外地皱眉，“名单已经上交，这事情恐怕很难有回旋的余地了。”

“是，我知道。”哦漏撇撇嘴，叹了口气，“我只是觉得他不太适合，这构不成更改的理由，所以我会尽量帮他，也是为了未来自己的生命安全着想嘛。”

回屋的时候两人冷得哆哆嗦嗦，全在心里头后悔为什么要在新人面前装这个逼穿单衣迎接大西北秋夜的寒风，却都咬着牙对此绝口不提，哦漏假装镇定地推开宿舍门时一股刺骨的冷风灌进来把三个人挨个刮了一遍，屋里KB一句“卧槽”还没成形，门已经关上，那两个人特别有经验地飞快闪身进来了，看着KB那欲言又止的表情直笑。

“在北方住十楼的体验，爽吗小朋友。”萧忆情冲KB一挑眉。哦漏默默蹭回自己床前拿起外套披上，拉上衣链缩起肩膀全身绷着抖了抖。

“外面特别冷？”KB见状问，盯着哦漏其实发红的双手。

“还行吧，学习G省人靠抖腿发热。”哦漏搓搓手笑道，“饭吃完了我拿出去丢……哎？”

他愣愣地瞧着KB的手覆上他的，在丝毫没有防备的情况下还冰凉的左手给不由分说地捉住，放在少年的掌心里合着捂住，饭盒被无情遗忘在桌上。

“这样暖得快。”KB微微抬眼。

哦漏无言地等KB松开手，目送少年极其自然地抄起两份扫空的一次性饭盒往外走，说着我直接回去了，门一开一合，身影消失在黑暗中。

被捂过的左手虽然没有马上回温，可是酥酥麻麻地，血液很快带来热量，比刚才舒服得多，相比之下右手几乎冷到发僵。哦漏呆站了好几秒，忽然扭头看向围观了全程的舍友。

萧忆情觉得是哦漏自己把人领进家门的被撩怪谁，转念一想，这个迷弟好像是他捡回来的……

已经窝上床的萧忆情一蒙头，假装什么都不知道，黑不拉叽的就在被子下面想，白菜要被拱跑了怎么办在线等挺急的。

 

KB循着记忆找到自己去过一趟的宿舍，从楼梯口下来，不紧不慢地沿走廊往前，许多刚挂上去的衣服淅淅沥沥滴了他一头一肩的水。

越来越近，是了。

今天中午，他的教官就是站在他脚下的这两三块瓷砖上，看着外面。KB探探脑袋，外面几乎没人，西边的操场倒响起了晚练收场的哨声，隔了百来米，刺耳的也清远悠长。可若论看，显然不如白天时热闹。KB长叹了一口气，转身就走，险些和从门里出来的一个人撞个满怀。

“抱歉我不是故意的……啊是你？”

面前这个看起来年纪挺小的男孩子提着热水壶，睁着大眼睛望着足比他高了一个头的KB，脸上露出尴尬的神色，特别客套地冲他笑笑：“你是KBShinya？快进去，其他人都等着你呢。”

其实KB比他还别扭，眼前这少年可不正是在饭堂坐在他旁边的那位吗，结果……同宿舍？现在细看之下他身板文文弱弱的，居然也是能通过考核的人啊。

“有什么重要的事情吗？比如说补搞值日之类的？”KB斟酌着问。

“也没什么特别的，就是……”少年支吾了一声，“大家想见见你而已。顺便，我是斯雷嘟。”

直饮水机在走廊偏远的一端，离熄灯还有十几分钟，斯雷嘟显然不想多耽搁，快步与他擦肩而过。KB就着没关实的门缝往里看，里面已经不是他今天中午见过的样子了，灯火通明，直对门的那张桌上堆着袋子，不大的一间屋里有四个床铺，都是上下式的。他推门进去的时候两个上铺鼓起来的棉被都动了动，三号铺里面闷闷地传来一声：“嘟嘟？”

KB沉默几秒，“呃我是KB。”

三铺瞬间就坐了起来，“嗯你好我是奇然，这个是择日。”他指向另外那个挣扎了一会儿也还没起来的人。

KB：“……你们今天是练得多惨啊。”

奇然撇撇嘴，“那可不是，你别看萧忆情说话温和，罚起人来简直要命，亏我还以为从华北调走就不用在他手下咧。”

“你是从华北……？萧忆情也是？”KB有点惊讶。

按理来说，新人是不会随便调动的才对，教官就算了，从华北调个新人来西北？

“我是两天前坐火车来的，萧忆情从华东到华北再到这边。”奇然点头，“据说总部挺重视这边组建精锐班的事情的，不仅华北，连特勤组都抽了人，而且以后估计会留下来成为精锐班成员。”

“等等等等会，什么精锐班？”KB听得有点蒙，他怎么就跟八竿子打不着的精锐班扯上关系了？

“哎你教官没跟你讲？”奇然不可置信地问道，“喂我说，身份牌你总有吧！那个就是精锐班预备役的凭证啊。”说着他比划了一下。

“诶卧槽，哦漏他真没讲。”KB喃喃自语。

难怪哦漏给他那块金属牌的时候是那种表情，是暂时不想让他有压力，还是……他不知道。

“这个宿舍里的全是新人中的候选，把我们安排在一起可能也是想提前培养培养感情什么的。”奇然说，“你是直接被挑走了，我们还得努力啊，今天练体能都练到崩溃。”话音未落，斯雷嘟推门而入，看见KB跟奇然聊着，就微笑着打了个招呼。

“KB教官可厉害了，萧忆情忙的话咱们可以去找他加练。”斯雷嘟坐在床边边脱袜子边说，没人回应他，他愣了愣，“你们没听说他是特勤组出来的吗？”

KB一口水差点没喷出来，艰难地咽下去，给这突如其来的信息量砸了个措手不及，“什么组？”

“特勤组啊。”斯雷嘟重复道，眼睛都亮了，“公司除了六大分部以外的第七个编队，专门负责满世界跑，虽然经常要从分部抓苦力，不过他们是有常驻人员的。”

“比……比如？”

“华北慕寒，这个人你可能不知道，他前年进了组就一直就没出去，在我们那边超级出名。”对于KB的没常识奇然已经有点麻木了，毕竟他无法预料一个连特勤组都不清楚的人能否了解到更细致的情况，“那里全是大神，要不是因为这边的事情，我本来想冲冲特勤组的，结果还是得服从分配。”说着他十分夸张地叹了口气，但眉目间全是对未来的兴奋与期待，“如果我们去找哦漏的话KB你会不会不高兴啊？”

得，还能开上玩笑了。

KB故作思索：“不高兴，最起码这段时间他是我一个人的好吗。”

奇然“噗”地一声笑出来：“好的好的小公举开心就好。”

正好铃声响起。斯雷嘟踮着脚去关灯，回来的时候指了指KB，笑着说刚刚那句话怎么这么基啊。

tbc


	4. 想要成为的那个样子

04 想要成为的那个样子

西北分部坐落在这个基础设施都不算完善的鬼地方，生活必需品倒是从不见缺，就少娱乐的东西。公司对老手的训练要求比正规军稍松，至于新人嘛，吃点苦是肯定的，可无论进公司时间长短，没有哪个人不盼着来点活动什么的，这不，基地总负责人就搞了个内部参观，特意从全国范围内另五个分部请人过来，美其名曰考察西北分部建设情况，事实上就是青年人相熟的放松玩一玩，年纪大的聚一回，说不定哪天就没机会见面了呢。

“卧槽厉害了我的华南分部，直接就出动‘锋刃’一半人马？我们是SS级任务吗？”A路人拿着通知单跑来训练场，抓着个萧忆情就开始数落，“说得好像我们真有本事让人大老远跑过来参观似的，他们那大多数不都是图热闹。”

“其实‘锋刃’派人来是好事，我们看看他们做成什么样子。”萧忆情一边闲聊一边微笑着把上来请示的新人排头兵打发走让他们跑圈去。

路人就“嘿”了一声，“不说我还想不起来，华东的那个，不就是你以前在的队嘛，还参考？”

“满汉人比较多，玩脱了都能救场，咱们可没辙呀。”他笑道。

“你们当年那个群魔乱舞的录像我看一次笑一次，讲道理你怎么还没跟梨落友尽。”

“因为魂总靠谱可以随便浪……”萧忆情扶额。

“哎说起正事啊，明天人应该就到了，队列教他们了吗？”路人抬抬下巴指向操场。

“队列不是一直都随便弄吗，下午再练不迟。”萧忆情说，“幸亏前几天银临就调过来了——路人你知不知道KB的情况？”

“有漏儿带，怕啥。”A路人大手一挥。

好吧，他早该意料到这位心宽的总是对哦漏抱着莫名其妙的信心。萧忆情一哽，想到昨晚入睡后从对铺传来被子翻来翻去的声音，一直过了凌晨才安静，心里哭笑不得，一时间也不知道该不该就如路人所说，任其自由发展便好。

真的……没问题吗？

反正哦漏是不觉得KB没问题。看着KB做完三十个引体向上之后苦巴巴地抱着肚子，他嘟哝了一句“不会吧体能也得练”，上前去打量那张不知道是因用力还是日晒而泛红的脸，本想端着教官的架子冷言训他，话到嘴边却变成：“昨晚没睡好？”

少年把头摇成拨浪鼓，汗珠顺着头发和脸颊一侧的弧线甩下来。

他想了想，“没睡好很正常，也不用瞒着，新人都这样。”

“那你当年也……”KB小心地匀了口气，小声问。

哦漏一愣，怀念地笑笑，“我刚进来的时候老被教官说心理素质不行，一跟队友呆一起就特别紧张，人家让我天天早起半个钟做适应性训练来着。”

KB觉得那可能是个假教官：“……那时多大年纪啊？”

哦漏低头默数一两秒：“那时我进的是预备团，可能十六？现在都没有预备团这种东西了。”看着KB目瞪口呆的表情他笑出声，“没事你属于潜力股，就算现在开始练也不迟，咱们行动放在第一步，现在跑圈儿去，记得是四圈啊别又跑多了。”

少年跨着强作轻快的步伐从操场边缘切进去，沿着规划好的路线执行计划，深绿色的身影很快缩成点，绕过一个弧，再缓缓向另一边推移，偶尔被方阵遮挡住，没过几秒又从排头那儿冒了出来。哦漏是站在太阳底下的，纵然运动量不大，无奈将近正午，太阳当头，他脖子以下到锁骨铺了一层微微反光的汗珠，背后差不多也湿透了，汗衫基本贴在身上，实在不是什么很好的体验。他四处看了看，发现似乎没有人有闲心注意他，于是就默默挪到了身后的树荫下。A路人坐在那儿，手里拿着个鸭舌帽扇风，看到哦漏过来，吐了吐舌头说：“这鬼天气，中午热到变形，晚上冷到崩溃。”

A路人其人，没事不会冒着二十八度高温跑出来聊天，“找我有事啊？”哦漏蒙都蒙得到他八成是有正事，也许是关于KB的。

“上面的指令，精锐班备选的新人要进队列，不过活动完了还是要单独练，专门划了一片地给咱们。”

“队列是现在弄？”

“对对对，现在立刻马上，时间很紧张。”

“诶好。”

他望见KB从左边弯道靠近了，就跑过去招手，结果这小子好像视若无睹，固执地沿着既定路线前进，眼看快到哦漏面前几米远的地方了，还没有减速的意思，“KB！”哦漏叫了他一声，一愣，居然就让人给跑过去了——“KBShinya！”无奈之下，只好扯着嗓子吼了一句。

少年身影狠狠地一顿，似乎差点到了收不住脚往前扑的边缘，然后气也没缓，立马就转身跑了过来，脸上除去少许疲倦以外还有点小狼狈。

“……到！”

KB，KB你醒醒，你教官在叫你，哦漏在喊你名字，你醒醒好吗。

哦漏瞧着他那模样，不知为何心情忽然愉悦起来，就很自然地冲他笑笑：“紧急命令你归队，准备参阅。”

KB眼珠子一转，“我不知道我是什么队的啊。”

“什么什么队，那叫方阵……”哦漏硬生生吞回到了嘴边的一句“傻孩子”，险些憋到内伤，“找A路人，临时给你个地方站。”

“这能不参加吗？”KB小声说。

“不能。走吧路人估计在等你，哎他还在那儿呢咱别耽搁了。”哦漏直接扯住他短袖拉到树下。A路人坐在偏矮的石墩上，两只手撑着脸，饶有兴趣地观望不远处发生的事情，看到哦漏拽着不情不愿的KB过来，立刻整理好自己的表情，面对几乎要翻白眼的少年他尽力不让想要大笑的情绪从眼中流露出来：“你的位置在第五方阵，表现得好一点。”

等到A路人转身抬手示意他跟上的时候，KB终于是没忍住瘪起嘴，紧接着背后就挨了一巴掌。

其实能通过新人考核的大都不是KB这样的新手。这些人的来源大致能分三类：军校出身，比如奇然；或是业余兼职者，比如华北分部的慕寒；待遇最高的还属外派的官方人员，他们一般做着监督性质的工作，这种人往往是各种希望实现完全独立的雇佣兵组织的心头刺——幸运的是，这群大爷并不被要求参加队列，否则他们的工作量还要多上许多——总体来说，一个下午足以解决问题，何况人家压根都不是来看检阅的，精锐班候选队员可比一般士兵有吸引力得多。

这半天，几乎所有新人都觉得轻松无比，唯有为数不多的一众教官成了老妈子担当，跑前跑后地纠正队形，到了傍晚开饭前，除了A路人没有谁是不累的，“明天走完了记得来主楼集合，千万别忘了。”收队的时候哦漏押在第五方阵的尾巴上，走在KB旁边，稍微碰了碰他的手臂。

“是……那个什么班？”KB偷瞄哦漏，犹豫地问了一句。

果然，年轻军人的表情瞬间就有些松动，流露出的不仅有惊讶，还有少许心虚，“对，你怎么知道的？”这种波动只持续了半秒的时间，说出话时已经完全看不出痕迹，被他一贯的温和口吻遮盖得严严实实。

“奇然他们提起过。”KB很诚实地说道。

身侧那人始终沉默着，KB越等越慌，但又不敢直截了当转头看他，只能眼观鼻鼻观心地研究自己齐步走的姿势。忽然间，接近罢工的耳朵接收到了一声叹息，他一惊，正想辩解些什么，就被打断了。

“知道就好。”他听见哦漏如此说，语气平平淡淡透不出喜怒哀乐。

“我能问一问……”KB努力从自己可怜的文辞中掏出能用的那部分组织组织，“怎么选的我？”

按理说他这个人进入公司视线不过约一周，其中有三四天都在观察期和身体检查中度过，真正展现出潜力，就只是在那次考核而已。组建一个未来的精锐班，无论如何都不应该找上他。

“我给保的。”

KB怀疑他耳朵坏掉了，“什么？”

“我觉得你可以。”那话音里夹杂了叹气，“不想去也没问题，在最终评测里表现得差一点，你就不会被选上了。”末了又十分严肃地加重语气，“考虑清楚。”

几个方阵走到饭堂前列队，背阴下KB更加看不清哦漏的神情，听到的那声不咸不淡的“考虑清楚”却无比明晰地回绕在脑海里。

考虑，考虑。

他真的准备好了吗？他真的“可以”吗？哦漏，凭什么觉得他可以？

KB目视前方，保持着立正，纹丝不动。

“我……”

他说不出口。想到哦漏那副期待的模样就说不出口，他怎么能这样。

他无措地去看哦漏，那个人也恰好在看他，目光相撞，哦漏点点头。

“我明白了。”他说着，眼里似乎有点遗憾。

他的教官好像明白了——这种念头顽固地根植在心。

他不明白，他不明白，这人这么傻，怎么可能明白。

说不出口啊。

算了吧。

走形式一向无聊，不过当哦漏从纷纷攘攘的人群中发现整整齐齐穿着军装的少年时，他庆幸自己没有偷懒不来参加这场玩闹般的非正规检阅，在台上被晒了两个钟还是值的。

在那边扎堆的不止KB，还有他宿舍里的几个，聚在一块儿聊着什么。哦漏靠近了些，正看见KB双手抓着一脸无语的奇然的肩膀，笑得直不起腰。

他犹豫了一下，果断转身朝主楼的方向走去。就在此时，他听到有人在喊他。“溜那么快干嘛！”

来人胸前别着的徽章有点眼熟，那样子却几乎陌生了，年轻的面容上洋溢着活力与好奇，青年两步并作一步小跑过来，“嘿好久不见！”

哦漏盯着他的脸，虽然一时间没想起这人到底是谁，但他还是维持了一贯的礼貌，不是特别真心地扬起嘴角：“嗯，是好久不见。”不然他怎么会想不起来……不过，这个徽章终究特别，一道利剑如同闪电一般劈开几层同心圆，立刻让他脑海里浮现出以前看过的一份关于华南分部的资料。“感觉‘锋刃’怎么样？”

“挺好的，听说你们在这边要搞事情才想着来瞧瞧。”那人报以狡黠的笑，“排骨已经在大堂里等着了，咱们一起过去，吓他一跳。”说着不由分说挽着哦漏手臂往既定目标出发。

哦漏却在此时怔了。他忽然记起来，这人是华南分部的西瓜，是和他同期进的公司，当年做新人时也没少互相扶持什么的，如今他居然已经是“锋刃”的成员了。

好几年没见，他们都长大了很多，西瓜一眼认出了他，而他却没能马上把眼前这个大男孩跟以前那个跟自己一样懵懵懂懂的小少年联系起来。是说他洞察力下降了，或者……他一直没有根本的变化？

都说军旅生活可以磨炼人，但哦漏反倒不觉得那些该有的军人气质体现在了他身上，一秒都没有。他自始至终都和这些格格不入。

蓦然觉悟之下，他带着几分小孩子抢占了心爱玩具似的做贼心情回头望向KBShinya。

那个少年没有在看他。

他如释重负。也好。他说服自己。

你这个自私的傻子，会被那样无瑕的崭新光芒吸引，纯粹就是因为，那是你想要成为却再也没有机会成为的样子，仅此而已，何等绝望。

tbc


	5. 可能性

05 可能性

“卧槽我都不知道原来萧忆情干过这种蠢事啊哈哈哈……”“我去你小声点！哎KB你看那边那个不是……”

顺着奇然的视线扭头望去，却只捕捉到一片人头和军帽，KB略微疑惑地看向奇然，奇然睁大眼睛踮着脚直伸脖子：“我刚刚看到哦漏教官在那儿啊，还有一个人，看制服好像不是我们分部的。”

几个少年严肃地一边说“有py交易”一边硬推着KB追奇然所说的那个背影，KB满脸无奈地走了几步，心念忽然一动，竟不由自主地把身体的控制权交给了凭本能行动的双脚，步子渐渐加大，步伐渐渐加快，最后跑了起来，把同伴的笑闹彻底忘在身后。

不知道为什么，他现在很想去见哦漏。他希望从那个人脸上发现赞许的神色，或者只需要一个温和的微笑就足矣。

但是。

他刹住脚步，险些让人撞在身上却丝毫未觉。西北分部高耸的主楼矗立在他面前，仿佛威严的长辈，正在进行无声的质问。

这一切，都建立在他优秀得可以与那个人并肩的前提上。

没来由地脑海里浮现出列队时哦漏那一句“我知道了”，KB伸出右脚，鞋尖碾着无辜的枯叶，泄愤般地将已经死去的叶片磨碎，“我不要去见他”“我知道了”“怂都怂了干脆怂到底”“我知道了”“这么赌是为个啥”“我知道了”过电一样在眼前交错，到最后满眼里都是哦漏在夕阳背光下露出的那个表情，似乎是平静得无以复加了，然而恍惚中KB好像能读出点寂寞。

“KB！”

正发着呆，这一声可把他吓得不轻，还以为自己挡着别人了，可抬头一看，刚刚还在念着的人就在面前，“在想什么？”

“在思考人生。”KB顺口说，却去瞄哦漏背后站着的那位。哦漏侧身让开，不明身份的青年朝KB露出开朗的笑。“华南分部的西瓜JUN，‘锋刃’成员之一。”哦漏向他介绍。

“前辈好。”KB连忙敬了个礼。

“别客气啊，好歹我跟漏儿是过命的交情……”“你走开谁跟你过命了。”“诶诶没有吗？”“没有，滚。”

“我比较好奇的是你当教官是不是也是这副冷漠脸。”西瓜摸着下巴坏笑，他那目光仔仔细细把KB瞧了个彻底，KB给他看得浑身不自在。

“这是KBShinya，我带的一个新人。”哦漏不再理他故意的胡搅蛮缠，“挺有前途的。”

“漏说的很有前途那应该是真的很有前途。”西瓜笑道。

哦漏瞥了满脸写着心虚两个大字的KB一眼，没做更多表示，只是指指不远处的A路人，“去集合。”

检阅完后换上便服的A路人穿黑色的连帽衫在南楼楼梯口站着观望全场，他戴上帽子比黑社会还黑社会，就差架副墨镜再叼根烟了，压根不像个正儿八经的少校。他早已get到了那三人，看到KB怔愣地望向他，他笑着打了个响指，勾手示意。KB这下子是不去也不行了，不情不愿地跟哦漏告别，差点就把还在旁边的西瓜忘了个干净。

“这才几天，闹别扭了？”A路人等KB到他面前，笑得老不正经。

“报告总教官，没。”KB闷声答道。

“没你爸爸。”路人一秒变脸，一巴掌重重落在毫无防备的KB的肩背上，故意瞪着眼看他，“好好呆在哦漏旁边，那种哭丧脸下不为例。”

KB没料到在长官面前竟也能有如此变故，一口气险些没喘上来，“是。”

“大声点儿，要让你教官听到。”路人不依不饶。

神经病吗！KB暗暗腹诽。敢情这两个人是一个德性？“……是！”

虽说内心相当拒绝，但是服从命令毕竟是第一位的，KB只是略微迟疑地看了看来路的方向，便憋足了劲大喊了一声。这下好，整个架空层里无论是哪个分部、什么身份的人全都望了过来。他们中的大多数人认得A路人，却不知道A路人跟前好像被训了的那个新人是谁，于是一瞬间的寂静之后，复又渐渐喧哗起来。这一嗓子唯一的好处恐怕就只是把该聚集的人聚集起来了，仅此而已。

二十秒后KB糟心地接受了三位舍友幸灾乐祸的问候，面对双手合十低头认错的奇然他除了保持微笑不知道该说什么好，最后还是A路人大手一挥承认了事出由己怪不得他们，好好取笑了KB一番。

自此，西北分部精锐班共计七位候选者总算正经聚了一回。按照事先安排，A路人先通知了飞行中队的总负责人银临捎上已经在二楼会客间瘫着的两个“锋刃”队员，一起四处转转。至于其他人，他A路人才管不着呢，自然会有人去接待诸如华北鸾凤鸣之类的大牌队伍，他只带着朋友们逛逛就好了。况且还未组建的精锐班本来就不适合大张旗鼓地秀出来，这对于将来被刷出去的那个人来说也会是个潜在的打击。

“其实也还真没什么好看的。”

从主楼一路走到操练场，进室内训练馆观摩了一圈，最后由满汉出身的萧忆情总结出这一句话。

“相比之前好很多了，今年还扩建了射击馆，漏儿带KB玩过的——”A路人盯着萧忆情说，“应该不比华东差吧！”

他这么一说，从华南飞过来的两位顿时就有兴趣了，直催着去看看。A路人拗不过，最后十个人浩浩荡荡拖拖拉拉地经由两楼之间的梁道蹭过去。快到门前的时候银临让一通电话叫走了，A路人瞧她的神情，估计八成是西南那边的人又搞出了什么幺蛾子，还得老上级去撑场咧。心里如是哀叹，在兜里掏钥匙的手忽然被抓住，路人一愣，扭头看向哦漏。黑发青年松开他的手腕，食指轻轻触在唇上“嘘”了一声。

跟在最后面的择日被斯雷嘟捂住嘴之后，所有人都听到了，从射击馆里传来的，枪响，很有节奏。

路人表情一变再变，憋着嗓子用气音骂：“我靠！”

“勤快过头了吧，现在还练？”萧忆情干笑道，说完就又挨路人一个白眼，“哪儿不对？”

“哪儿都不对好吗！”A路人摸出手机噼里啪啦发了条信息出去，脸色相当难看，“这地方平时是闭馆的，没我的批条没人进得去，所以……”

其实KB就不是很懂他们搞个参观活动怎么就还能扯上玄乎的东西了，但是这并不妨碍他头皮发麻手心流汗，他一点都不想脑补的恐怖小说剧情成真。想着想着他不由得打了个冷战。

“KB别怂，快去打头阵！”奇然把他往前推，差点撞上了脸色发白往后缩的择日。

“我靠我打你个大头鬼啊！”不说还好，一说KB就有点怕，万一门背后真的有什么超自然的东西，他恐怕只能喊出一句“前方已经高能战斗人员也请迅速撤离”就GG了。

果然这种大家都不敢动的时候前辈还是很靠谱。萧忆情走上来扬扬手中的手机，专门示意KB安静，并且已经开始录音了。KB马上闭嘴，顺便掐了把奇然的手臂的同时，目光不由自主落在哦漏身上。没办法，哦漏作为在场职衔最高的之一，这时候左翻右翻，最后特别难过地望向一脸懵逼的A路人，拼命做口型——看起来实在有点傻得冒头……

呸，是萌才对……不不不还是蠢萌比较合适。卧槽我他妈在想什么。

KB头脑风暴刚还没告一段落，斯雷嘟悄悄凑过来：“他——说——什——么——？”

KB无言地看着斯雷嘟满眼的期待与好奇，实在没好意思说自己一开始就懂了哦漏那似乎“简直令人难以费解”的唇语，“没带手机。”

A路人虽然一时间搞不懂哦漏的表达，但他听到了KB的话，那他还能怎么办，他也很绝望啊，只好把自己的手机给哦漏，哦漏熟练地解了图形锁，打开相机功能举在胸前。而路人一点犹豫都没有地就从腰包里摸出把折叠刀，右手持刀左手拿钥匙，一副要打家劫舍的模样。

KB在后面瑟瑟发抖地决定以后千万不能惹A路人。

枪声骤停，可惜这时候已经没有怂的借口了，A路人轻手轻脚地开锁，后面年纪最小的择日攥着KB的衣角搓来搓去扯个没完，等到那铁锁咔哒一声脱开锁扣才消停下来，双眼只瞪着门缝儿。

“谁在里面？”路人尽力压低嗓音，制造出一些威慑力，却在看清里面的人之后大松了口气，同时飞快地单手折刀塞进口袋里，直起腰来。

“谁啊？”KB在后面踮起脚来探头探脑，身材还没长开的少年一不小心就扶了个空，“卧槽奇然你——唉呀？”

他愣愣地抬头，伸出去要乱挥的手臂被人稳稳托住。他顺着手臂向上看，正对上那双显然也流露出惊愕的蓝眸。

哦漏回过头的时候刚巧就看到KB傻乎乎地踮高个儿试图窥视这边的情况，心里还暗笑呢，就见他甚至想按着奇然肩膀跳起来，而此时完全没有察觉到后面动作的奇然恐怕是出于好奇地往前走了几步，同样只顾望着路人的KB……完美避过了支撑物，眼看要用不太优雅的姿势避免摔跤了。

……或者直接摔了也说不定。

在那个瞬间，哦漏脑袋里其实过了不止一种设想，但大概是下意识的反应作祟吧，他鬼使神差地越过一脸茫然的萧忆情，硬是抓住了少年的手。握住的那只手腕紧张到青筋绷起，少年抿紧嘴唇，像做错事的小孩子一样偷瞥他。

“别闹。”他说，使力把少年拽起来，一个眼神也不给他，转身就走，把A路人的手机物归原主。

然后他们就听到A路人欲哭无泪地打电话：“喂上校，这里需要一个翻译……不是，这特么不是放洋屁能解决的问题好吗，你们怎么把人家R国的人放走了啊都跑我射击场里玩儿了……我靠这锅我背个球！总管大大我求你下次别这么不靠谱行不行？”

挂了电话，A路人相当烦躁地挥手让所有人驻留原地，他彻底把门推开走进去。

射击馆这个侧门进去之后是一个小高台，A路人下去之后就连人影也看不到了。可这一群人都是基本没有视力问题的，看清那馆内原本为何人绰绰有余，最显眼的就是那个人见到路人后摘在手上的黑色帽子，当即萧忆情就“咦”了一声道：“那不是……诶他名字我给忘了……”

“应该是R国那边，和我们关系比较好的一个社团的人。名字的话，如果我没记错……他是优十。”哦漏是越说越小声，最后那几个字好像马上就要吞回去一样在舌尖打转。

也有可能是他们相处的时间还不够长，这是KB第一次看到他垂下头，不同于平时放松的姿态，此时的神情显得有些低落，黑发投下的阴影抹深了那双眼睛的颜色，无从探寻。

路人看起来似乎是跟那人攀谈上了，比手划脚看得这边几人直笑。这一大帮子人里也没有会说R国语言的，过去也是添乱子，眼下只要等总务处那边派个翻译过来交涉——

“KB我们走。”

三个新人眼睁睁看着哦漏不由分说把毫无防备的KB拖走，目送那两个人消失在拐角，不多时影子也淡去了，目瞪口呆：“这是怎么了？”

“触景伤情了呀漏儿他。”萧忆情摇头，向馆内瞥了瞥，“有些追不回来的东西，还是很让人遗憾的，你们还什么都没经历过，懂啥。”

明明也远没到退役的期限，最近这一两个月萧忆情却几乎预料了自己辞退这份工作的时候是什么情况，他的眼神想必将和刚刚擅作主张离开的那个人如出一辙。目光所见之人有多优秀，就觉得自己有多无力。

毕竟虽然大家都没有明说，但萧忆情清楚地知晓以他康复的状态来说，想要再次踏上真正的战场是难上加难。

而那个他挑中的少年，则尚有无限的可能。

思绪及此，萧忆情忽然发觉他被围在中间，退路都给封死了。三个人全是一脸期待。年龄最大的奇然十分严肃地对他说：“萧教官，你人最好了，给我们讲故事吧。”仿佛在下一个奇怪的定义，说完就笑了，斯雷嘟和择日是负责不遗余力地点头的，还要辛苦地忍笑。

天知道几个大男生哪学来的这么八卦。萧忆情无奈叹气。

tbc


	6. 麻烦的根源

06 麻烦的根源

“哎哦漏？哦漏？教官！”

明明只要一个命令就可以，这人却非要拉着他走，抓着小臂的手心滚烫，步子飞快，不多时就已出了楼，KB发觉他们竟然是要往基地的东南角去。

听到称谓的变化，黑发青年总算舍得回头，“干嘛？”微微皱着眉，一双蓝眸里隐隐有丝不耐。

但是，更多的还是他那令人噤声的沉静。这让KB意识到他的举动并不是心血来潮，而是有所指求。

“我们去哪？”他问。

哦漏不再看他，继续走，淡淡道：“去训练。”

“现在？”KB一愣，望望四周，还有许多非西北分部的人员，显然还没收场。等到晚上，将举办一场小型的汇演，而在那之前几乎都是自由活动的时间。

刚刚才听萧忆情说过“勤快过头了吧”，现在就要给自家教官领着在自由时间搞训练，若非KB自信对哦漏有一定了解，加上从奇然他们口中得知的各种传言，真不知道谁才是比较严格的那个。

“对。”哦漏给了个肯定的回答，语气已经缓和了些，“我们抓紧时间。”

“话说……”

绕过拐角，穿越一条林木次列的露天走廊，枯瘦枝桠间勾勒出一座小门，约三米高，栏槛纵横，任是一个受过训练的普通人恐怕都能轻易翻过它。

只是门上挂着的铁锁和旁边树着的警告牌却透着一股子生人勿近的森严。

“既然都不让人进去了干嘛不把门做高点儿？”KB跟着哦漏，自然不需要翻门，但是这并不妨碍他吐槽。

“反正有用。”哦漏说。

“你知道吗？”KB问。

“不知道。”哦漏摇头。

“这都不知道啊。”KB很夸张地叹气。

“你知道？”哦漏显得很吃惊。

“那——那必须的。”KB拍拍胸脯信誓旦旦，“这绝对是要看哪个坏家伙不听命令，他敢翻门就触发个报警器什么的，我们可以把他抓起来打一顿。”

“胡说八道。”哦漏哭笑不得，“哎就这儿，以后我们要来这边训练的。”

“……卧槽听起来好恐怖，还搞隔离啊。”KB好奇地四处张望，“不过……好像有点小。”

确实，这片地方还没有一个操场大，孤零零的一幢小楼前，障碍设施倒有一些，却也不全，在这里肯定是没法进行全套训练的，不知道能折腾出什么花样。

“没事，就是我们多少有走不了正常程序的额外任务，跟普通新兵混在一起恐怕不合适。”哦漏犹疑地顿了顿，“应该会把人吓着……”

KB表示我现在走还来得及吗。

“分部组织的下一次考核比较重要，会直接把表现差的新人踢出去，相当于二次筛选吧。”哦漏看都不看那堆对于KB来说十分新奇的设施，径直走过去，在小楼楼下刷了张卡，沉绿色泛黑琉璃的感应门才缓缓打开。KB跟进去，回头看那感应门自动闭合，才发现这门居然是单向玻璃制的，而刚刚他从外面看进来，完全以为这只是一扇普通的门而已。

“这种材料是自主研发的，不过韧度不够，离投入应用还很远。感兴趣的话，回头找技术组要一块来玩都行。”

“即使有缺陷也很牛啊，没有申请那个专……专什么的？”

“专利？肯定的呀，而且狮子当时扬言说要把这东西做到能防弹的程度，真要那样可就不得了了——毕竟这几年的局势一直挺乱的……”

脚步声和闲谈回响在空荡荡的楼梯间，不多时上到二楼，KB见哦漏又掏出门禁卡，不由惊讶：“这还用？”

“这可是重地。”哦漏微微偏头朝他笑笑。

说实话，就KB眼中所见，这地方简直是被打造成了一座堡垒，地形比一般楼房复杂得多，各种曲折抹角好像是专门为了训练战术设定似的，跟游戏地图一样刻意，却潜藏着猎手的气息。因此他很难想象在这栋楼里能被称为重地的是怎样的存在。

该不是关了个恶魔吧！

除了刷门禁卡以外，哦漏把难掩偷窥动机的KB赶到一边去，用手挡着在门边的密码机输密码。等了足足一个世纪哦漏才示意KB过来，两个人走进这所谓的“重地”。

“感觉如何？”哦漏问。

一阵奇怪的寂静。

“马马虎虎。”

回答的不是KB，而是背对大门的一个人。屋里的装潢风格与外面的粗糙冷硬完全大相径庭，格局松散的一个个单元被玻璃幕墙分隔开，就在KB几乎以为自己来到了广场荧幕上那些漂亮的事务所的时候，哦漏拍拍他肩膀，“也没有很坏吧——刚刚提过的，狮子，技术组的主力……之一，这里是西北分部技术组研究中心。”

那个人转过身，露出身后饮水机，手里还捏着一次性纸杯，张口便道：“可以嘛这么快就能跟哦漏勾肩搭背了？”

他们说话的声音不算很小，但明堂堂的一整屋竟然没有任何一个人抬起头来，全在忙活手头的事情。KB假装听不懂狮子的话，直视前方地去欣赏着这所谓的研究中心是何般景象。毕竟这种充满现代化气息的地方他是真的第一次身处其中，以前就他那睡大街的条件能吃饱饭都算不错了，眼前这些人和事，他全然地陌生，却又全然地好奇着。

“你脑子里在想什么，他就一新人。”哦漏撇嘴，“提前带他过来转转而已。”

“这届新人好几百呢！”狮子夸张地指指KB，“有什么朋友交易啊这是。”

哦漏看KB一眼才说：“他是精锐班候选队员。”

“噢懂了，是想先测身体机能？哎呀要是当时跟上面给大家都申请那破测试仪的使用权，现在哪还这么多麻烦。”狮子仰头一口气咕嘟咕嘟喝下大半杯水，顺手把纸杯丢进一边的垃圾桶里，“我们走。”

“手上没事做？”哦漏有点吃惊于狮子的效率。

“有啊，不过跟这个比起来，应该没那么重要。”狮子笑道，“别以为我不知道现在是路人在带队，你既然单独找我，就说明一定有什么特别的原因，我还是挺感兴趣的。”

“你最好别感兴趣，会很失望。”哦漏哑然失笑，拉着一脸傻愣的KB，“走啦，咱去玩好玩儿的东西。”

“感兴趣什么？”KB自言自语了一句，然后手臂上那只手突如其来地收紧，闷疼得他说不出话来。

狮子口中“测试仪”这简单粗暴的三个字包含的可是整个分部技术组近一年的努力。其中利用电极、击打等途径测试的项目细目多达几十种，加上测试人员的主观判断，已足以对一个人的身体素质和能力进行系统的评估。为了减少干扰，实验室里只留了狮子KB两人，哦漏在外面等着。

拿到分析单之后狮子审视它足足几分钟之久，久到KB以为他睡着了，他才看过来。

“还可以。”他说。

“没了？”KB迟疑。

“没了。”狮子摇头。

“那看啥看老半天？”KB问。

“就是因为你这个数据是处在一个中上水平，我才要细看。虽然路人他们对你评价超高，说老实话我真没觉得你能进精锐班。”狮子说。

“怎么看出来的？”KB问。

“你那时跟哦漏——”狮子拿下巴一指门外，“——进来的时候，整间屋的鬼都听见脚步声了好吗，各方面你都没有自觉。

“我听说过你以前的事情，白鼠还找到了那时候监控的副本。你不会保护，不会为谁、为什么而战。哦漏绝对可以把你培养成一个优秀的战斗专家，但是……你永远不是一个军人。

“我问你，你想不想进精锐班？”

狮子看起来年纪也不算很大，可那像是能看透心思的眼神逼得KB有点慌：“我……”

“说实话。”狮子打断道，又示意他继续，“不要考虑别人。”

KB沉默不语。

那个“别人”是谁，他很清楚，但他不想清楚，并且下意识地，脑海中第一个浮现出的是那个人的身影。

“……我不知道。”

“作为一个文职人员，我一般不喜欢用军衔压人，尤其在必须得到非黑即白的答案时。”狮子微笑，“你在顾虑？”

“测试不是已经结束了吗？”

“那好啊，拿着这单子，去问问你教官是怎么想的吧。”狮子说着就把分析单塞给他，起身就要走。“等等！”

狮子坐下来，手肘支在椅子扶手上，撑着脸，那笑容却露出了胜利的意味。

KB犹豫一下，几乎敲定了上套的事实，但是这个套他钻得心甘情愿，因为他确确实实，有想要更加了解的东西。

他向门外看去。

小楼不仅承载了技术组的中枢，还专门扩建了原本供给技术组的宿舍，甚至新设室内训练馆——虽然哦漏根据目测真的觉得那只是把一个空荡荡的裸房贴满瓷砖再铺上保护性地板罢了。

不过，它是个合格的，能够用来进行一些活动的地方。他想。

“我想提前教你正规的格斗动作。”

不出意料地KB一脸惊讶，“提前？”

“就你那基础，是等着被教官打哭吗？”哦漏四下望望空无一物的房间，“不，说不定都不用萧忆情，这次有些新人都超厉害的。”

“我只知道奇然很强。”KB小声说。

“奇然是他以前那个分部里成绩最好的新人，缺的那点经验根本不算事儿。择日和斯雷嘟嘛……他俩都是专攻特殊技能的，但是体力差一些，尤其是择日，我看他第一天都快直接趴下了。”说着说着哦漏瞥了KB一眼，“说实话——”

这是KB今天第二次听到这句“说实话”了。前一句是狮子所言，牵扯出了他丝毫没有思想准备接受的事实。而哦漏这句甫一出口，他忽然开始害怕。

“——我原以为他俩可以很轻松地进入精锐班的。”他如是说。

“我能问为什么吗？”KB低声道。

“因为，”哦漏抬头想了想，笑道，“要超过一个即使不是特别努力的你，也不是一件很容易的事情呀。”

话音刚落，他注意到KB面色一沉，从无遮无掩的脸上就把“郁闷”两个大字读了个干净，“怎么……？”

“那他们原本应该超过谁？”

哦漏几乎以为，KB是错觉他话中的意思是在讽刺自己，才心情不好。但个头儿还不高的少年看起来完全不是那样的，走一步绕到正面试图直对着那双通透的蓝眼睛。确实生气了，像只马上要张牙舞爪的小狮子，而且显然莫名其妙地情绪低落起来。哦漏直觉他这个问题不太对劲。仓促之下平时的语言习惯就会作祟，于是在半秒内他不过脑子地决定先装傻再说，“你在问什么？”

“你知道我在问什么！”

“我不知道……”

少年脸上渐渐浮现出无奈的笑，眉头微皱，苦涩酝酿已久，“今天如果没提，是不是永远不会告诉我你受过伤，严重得到现在都没有完全恢复的那种？”

“……”

“是不是不会告诉我……”他一哽，神色如常，“你其实是要替我进那什么班，就因为那天我该死的迟疑？”

“……”哦漏保持沉默，好像这样就能否认似的。可他知道KB说的都是对的。狮子，萧忆情，或者是路人，一定有谁跟KB说了什么，他不敢轻易反驳，但不代表毫无想法。

他不知道他为什么在短短几天中就改变主意决定代替KB加入精锐班，却隐隐约约懂得内心的倾斜不仅仅是为了个人的抗拒这种无法报备的理由。那点思绪如同滑溜溜的鱼，潜藏在幽深的水中，穿梭在石缝之间，他看见了，抓不住。他不知道他的耐心能不能保留到捉到它的一天。

“哦漏。”

哦漏敛下眉眼，叹息，决意已定。

“让我去，可以吗？”

“军中无戏言，现在太迟了。”哦漏转身走出屋子，“明天记得向萧忆情报告。”

他招招手让KB关门，迎着那张微露惊愕的表情心里无奈地笑，却仍然生硬地抿着唇毫无波澜。

义务以及想交给他的东西必须一一兑现，但在找到答案之前，可能都没法与KBShinya这个麻烦精坦诚相见了。他想。

tbc


	7. 逃离

07 逃离

接到萧忆情火急火燎的电话时哦漏的内心是崩溃的。

“我都说我不去了！”他看一眼旁边坐在地上喝水的KB，掩口小声对电话那边说，“咱们不是已经有个二胡了吗，我临时请假好不好？”

“不好，走音社的人跑得早，华北的吵着要奇然唱贝加尔湖畔你快来。”

“不是，我……KB还在这儿，我教他格斗呢。”

“KB那水平不差这一晚上，你捎他一起来嘛。”

“真必须得上啊。”哦漏不情不愿，又看向KB，正撞上他的目光，匆匆地又低下头，“什么时候到？”

“晚饭后。”回答干脆利落。全分部都是一个饭点吃饭，因此这种笼统的说法其实也能指代准确的时间。电话来得急，纯粹就是萧忆情怕这两个人像上次那样忘了时间。

“好吧……”哦漏挂电话，俯视那个棕色蓬松的发顶，原本抑郁的心情似乎也轻快了不少，“现在快五点半了，晚上有场汇演，我们去看看。”

“就看看啊？”KB笑说。

哦漏又有点气不顺，顾左右而言他：“咱们不到场也不太好，你得多接触点公司的人，不然到时候谁帮你啊。”

“这不有你？”

哦漏看他一眼，语气平淡：“我跟他们不熟。”

KB没说话，哦漏环顾四周，把散落在地的木刀等尽数收入大匣子里，然后将匣子搬回器材室，锁门出来之后见KB还坐在那儿眼巴巴望他，“被揍几下就不行了？”

“腰腿胳膊不行。”KB很耿直，一双猫眼似的绿眸子里认真干净一点开玩笑的意思都没有。

“看来以后得多揍揍，简单粗暴。”哦漏很感慨地说，“我对你太好了。”说完立马就意识到这句话有哪里不对劲，顺手按灭了头顶的灯。天色已晚，加上没有了室内光源，空旷的房间一下子昏暗下来，完美掩盖住了他的尴尬，“还不走？起来啦。”

KB赖在地上，嘟着嘴，张开双臂：“我摔倒了要……”“哪学来的玩意儿。”哦漏忍笑打断他，伸手拉上他的，一用力将人拽起来，“走吧。”

KB看着哦漏锁门，跟在他后面，不由自主微笑起来，方才的触感还留在手心，指节和虎口上的薄茧摸起来很舒服，只是那稍嫌纤弱实则有力的手确实凉了些。

他不知道哦漏打断他是出于何种心态，但把那只手实实在在攥住之后，想要注视着他，大概也不是人类感情中新鲜产生的希望吧？

如果没有搞什么文艺汇演，可能KB要过很久才会意识到，现在聚集在西北分部里的这些公司顶端战斗力是群平均年龄不到三十的小年轻。

包括A路人。

哦漏和KB一起到操场那个临时搭建的舞台下时场面几乎无法控制，远远地听到某个熟悉的声音，扯着嗓子大喊大叫。捂着耳朵，抱怨了几句这麦克风真强，走近了就见A路人站在舞台下面，一大堆人围在旁边，笑声钻进麦克风和跑调的rap一起冲出来。

……这么唱萧忆情怎么还没弄死你，而且现在好像完全不需要我的样子啊。哦漏面无表情，扯着一脸懵逼的KB就想走，不料刚抬脚那堪比鬼哭狼嚎的rap就断了，萧忆情带笑的声音传出来，传遍全场，“漏儿别走！”还伴着A路人抢麦的无用挣扎。

这一声听得哦漏直想打人，左右看看只有KB在旁边，想了想只能转身，迎着一众复杂的目光拨开人群走进去，直至萧忆情眼前了才忽然惊觉他还拉KB的手走了一路，立刻就甩开了，明明是大晚上的脸却有点发烫，装作没听到身后狮子拖得长长的“噫”，挡住萧忆情递过来的麦克风把锅塞给KB，语气间充满怨念，“你干嘛不提醒我……”

“抓得太紧了。”KB努力辩解，“再说半路放开更奇怪啊，跟……跟那啥啥似的。”

“哪啥啥？”哦漏问。

KB沉默，伸脑袋去看萧忆情。萧忆情那领悟能力没话说，就拍拍哦漏肩膀笑道：“已经准备好了，咱们准精锐班内部消化的节目要上啦。”

“什么鬼。”哦漏一愣之下，傻傻的居然就给萧忆情推走了，剩一个全程负责懵逼的KB站在原地，被斯雷嘟拉着坐在台下，问他怎么回事，少年狡黠一笑，“你就等着吧。”

舞台上一个人都没有，接替没救的A路人担下主持重任的萧忆情拿着主麦宣布下一个节目及阵容的那一刻全场寂静了几秒，随后起哄的欢呼几乎掀了幕布。

“来自西北分部的奇然的独唱曲目贝加尔湖畔，伴奏感谢来自东北分部的水无月轩，以及，”说到这里他顿了顿，话里带笑，“同样来自西北分部的哦漏。”

其实对于哦漏，有很多人是不知道的，毕竟原来特勤组保密程度相对较高，但是KB听着旁边一个姑娘一脸兴奋地大喊“仙漏仙漏”的时候他真的受不了了，那分贝那声线好像能把他耳朵刺穿。他忍不住拍了拍那姑娘，问：“仙漏是什么？”

“你哪个分部的，居然不知道仙漏！”姑娘大概兴奋到忘乎所以，没有考虑到眼前这位男同胞的感受，“就是萧忆情和哦漏的CP啊！”

“什么是CP……”KB有种不祥的预感。

“就是仙鹅和漏漏在一起的意思！”姑娘还沉浸在自己的世界里，不管一脸三观破碎的KB了。

“啊？啊啊啊？”KB重复着愕然的单音节，反应过来后用求救一般惊恐的目光投向斯雷嘟，“怎么回事什么鬼？他和萧忆情什么关系？”

斯雷嘟已经笑得前仰后合：“没事儿大K你可以很快让这个流言灰飞烟灭的相信我。”

喧闹声随着舞台上啪地灯灭刹那归于寂静，那里黑黢黢的，KB努力瞪眼也看不到半个人影，身边斯雷嘟的面容也不甚清晰。忽然地，聚光灯亮起，沿着那明亮的光柱飘下视线，KB觉得他一定是中了邪了。

曾经在自己面前稳稳扣动扳机的右手拈着琴弓，左手手指逐一立在琴弦上，黑发青年身着墨绿色的军装，站成一枝笔挺修竹。

一定一定有哪里出了问题，或者是撞客，否则他怎会就这样移不开眼。

超级紧张，都不敢直视台下了……没有谱子，不知道行不行。

哦漏走到麦克风前面，搭上弓，深吸一口气。

他并不是一个专业的乐手，这点技术也是当时跟外面文艺团的人学的，幸好从他的琴弓下流淌出的倒也不能说是锯木头的旋律——啊，没有拉错真是太好了，奇然快开始吧，那时候大家的目光才不会看向这边。

他不着痕迹地往后退了一步，踩到了麦克风拖向幕后的线。

奇然从后台踏着节拍慢慢走上来，清亮的嗓音几乎是从第一句开始就让人难以抗拒。贝斯的拨弹在惬意中略显忧伤，小提琴偃旗息鼓。

“……多少年以后，如云般游走……”

是多少年以后呢。KB目不转睛望着台上，默念歌词。

还有以后吗？训练期之后，只要他没有行动，分道扬镳乃成必然。

琴声穿入唱词间隔中，仿佛是在与歌者相应，长弓一伸展一收束明明是款款深情，可KB拉着斯雷嘟挤到前面去，那个人却并未直视观众，而是半阖双眼，神情虽谈不上紧绷，看上去仍不算好，似乎奏出这些音符对于他来说是件艰巨的任务。

“……这一生一世有多少你我，被吞没在月光如水的夜里……”

他跑到前面来了，怎么办。哦漏一低头就见少年站在台下直盯着他看，栗色碎发在光线中泛起丝丝银白，衬得那清澈眸子里一抹深绿都浓了几分。

完蛋。他心想。

手指按在弦上用力过度引发钝痛，他不由自主地眉头一紧，下意识往底下一瞅，果然KB始终没挪过位。

快走吧。他闭眼祈祷叹气。

那双眼睛，哦漏偏偏就怕这个软弱的自己，见得久了，牵到心头上。

“……这一生一世这时间太少……”

后面的歌词KB其实已经听不大清了，他的全副注意力几乎都在哦漏身上，那个不引人注目的业余提琴手，一柄安然入鞘的利刃。

那个人，他站在那里，却时时刻刻准备要逃。一个后退，一个皱眉，一个稍不和谐的错音，一个略为慌乱的目光。KB忽然觉得自己顿悟了，继而脑子里过了千百种稀奇古怪的设想，摇摇头摒弃掉绝大多数，跟斯雷嘟说了一声我去下后台，就匆匆离开。

“……在贝加尔湖畔……”

尾音终了，哦漏长舒一口气，好像就连要把人所有细节都披露出来的聚光灯都没那么可恶了。侧身让过掌声，仅是朝台下几个相熟的朋友简单打了个招呼，想下场放松一下。结果刚下台阶迎面来了个萧忆情笑得促狭，说KB找你。

卧槽。

哦漏那身形控制得行云流水转体150度就走，“告诉他我不在！跟其他人玩去吧。”

“人就在后台等你，不去吗？”

“不去，叫他早点休息。”

“等等，你上哪儿啊？”

“……睡觉，累死了。”

“呃……早睡早起，别忘记明天的训练。”

目送他把琴交给场边的工作人员之后离开，度量着大概出了听力范围，萧忆情暗搓搓挪回幕布后，冲KB摊摊手，“没辙，他洗洗睡了。”

“就不能听我一句话？”KB很不服，但是还没有堕落到卖惨的地步，所以他只是瞪着萧忆情，完全没把对方当教官看。

“听你一句话有什么用？”萧忆情反问，不出意料地见KB怔了怔，于是一挑眉角，摆出看透的表情，“那种人，你就算能把他摁地上揍一顿他都未必听。”

“你揍过？”KB问。

“……怎么可能。”

“那全瞎扯。”KB不屑。

“你行你来。”萧忆情觉得自己迟早会给这货气到吐血。

“总有一天会的。”KB答得很认真，一点儿不像在逗乐。

A路人趁着这俩说话的时候重新夺回主持大权，拿着麦克风带得全场画风都变了，不过这对KB倒影响甚小。那些难得的恣意曾经是他无比向往的，多少次幻想着能坦然站在同龄人中间开怀大笑而不得，他几乎能够说服自己忘记孤立在人群之外的隐痛而坦然面对，碰见幸运的事情就会高兴很久。但是此刻心里被其他东西占住了，沉甸甸的，压得他笑不出来。

总有一天，他要揪着那个藏了一身傲气伤痕的家伙的领子，把旧债老账全部讨回。

“我等着。”萧忆情其人，已经过了能读懂青春期思想的年纪，虽然察觉到有哪里不太对，也只是指指他鼻尖笑道，“敢动漏儿，估计会先被A路人打死。”

“那他怎么受的伤？”KB皱着眉头说。

萧忆情看这毛头小子居然大有怪罪他们没护着哦漏的意思，一时竟有些语塞，理不清这个中缘由，“当时我们不在特勤组……唉呀，那支队伍就是那鬼样子的，落单基本靠自救，没人会停下来。你可能应该庆幸他还能活着回来吧。”

难怪了，那个人原来一直习惯独来独往，是要吃过多少苦头，才会敛着其实也没成熟的眉眼，告诉他这个还涉世未深的新手，说，你要多接触点公司的人，不然到时候没人帮你。

“那是……我是挺走运的。”KB小声说，抬眼见萧忆情面露疑问，就拨浪鼓似的摇头作乖巧状，“不过现在应该不会了，当独行侠之类的。”

“绝对不会。”萧忆情拍胸脯打包票，“咱们要让特勤组上面的老顽固瞧瞧团队的力量，秀他们一脸，让他们再看不起西北分部。”

“我怎么记得你自己原来也不是西北的啊？不华北的吗？”KB一听他这说法就乐了。

“来了西北就算西北的人了。”萧忆情话中充满大义凛然理所应当，“难道你还算大街的不成？脏小子，当心哦漏真的不要你。”

tbc


	8. 套路

08 套路

“怎么了大K。”

“还是搞砸了……”

“第四遍。”

“好吧好吧。”躺在床上的KB放弃挣扎般地一松手，简装书啪地一下砸在脸上，倒不疼，就是显得很有些蠢，摊开的书覆在眼前，近在咫尺的有一股旧书的淡香。

他几乎可以在脑海中重现奇幻得不似现实的场景：那个人像只懒猫一样地以一种舒服的姿势半蜷在单人沙发里，手中捧书，唇边噙着微笑，眯起的眼里藏了一片海，乌黑柔软的发梢翘起，眉目间敛起锋芒，就如同最普通的大学生那样。

诶你是想太多还是想太多，根本不可能，这本书是从图书馆借来的，跟那个人半毛钱关系都没有。

但是聚光灯下……KB两眼放空望着床板。

好吧，他果然不适合。

那个人不属于大把的观众和广阔的舞台，只需要一片小小的芥子天地，藏身其中，身后背着长柄的镰刀，就像古早漫画里的死神。

灵魂干干净净，隐匿得悄无声息，才是本色。

那种浓染的色彩，当真有着特别的吸引力。

“讲真你这怎么搞得跟小孩子一样，不是闹别扭么，直接说清楚不就完了？进精锐班可是要赌命的，知道你有心人家还无意不成？”斯雷嘟刚刚是端着一盆洗完的衣服回来，一边拿毛巾搓头发一边说。

“小公举……”择日窝在上铺轻声笑道。

“哪那么容易说得清。”KB一脸“你们都不懂”的表情，把书拎回来继续囫囵吞枣地啃。

毕竟局限于此的生活还是相对单调，听说新人要封闭训练个把月才能出去，这段日子可难熬了。这本书是斯雷嘟借的，结果不出半天已经沦为了宿舍的公共物品。然而KB觉得这一堆方块字组合起来就陌生无比，根本无法被理解，他可能上了假的九年义务教育，或者有个假脑。

哦，义务教育确实是假的，完蛋没文化哦漏更嫌弃我了。KB绝望地想。

“哇难道是因为KB你脸皮太薄吗哈哈。”

“我……”KB欲言又止，怨念地给了发声的奇然一个大白眼，即使处于头顶上方的奇然并不能接收到。

“我跟你讲你这样是要出事情的啊。”奇然从上铺探头下来，脸上语重心长话里咬牙切齿，“你知不知道你教官对你有多好，看看萧忆情，王八蛋一个。”

“他……他，呃是挺好。”KB支吾了一下，想起第一天他到宿舍里看到的惨况，只能撅着嘴承认，“他那人，他那人他越好我越慌啊。”“他”了半天也他不出个所以然来，KB苦恼叹气，“你说我是不是有点辜负他的期望了？”

“根据我以往的经验，”奇然一本正经地发表看法，“只要努力，没有什么是改变不了的。你肯定是干了什么事情让人家觉得这货弱爆了不适合呆在精锐班。但是你可是零基础通过考核的人，要说没优点我都不信。”

“这不一样。”

“哪儿不一样？”

“哦漏他没说，不过我猜……”KB仰天盯着木制床板上的纹路，又叹了口气，“他可能是觉得他擅自给我做决定了，还问过我，但是当时我一个犹豫就……”[1]

“那也只是因为你当时还没有考虑清楚吧，现在说肯定也来得及。”斯雷嘟已经脱鞋爬上床，抖着被子扭头插话，还把“当时”两字咬得特别重。

“我跟他说了！他意思就特别坚决，晚会那会儿他都不想见我。萧忆情都抖露干净了吧，他那情况……神他妈上前线他在逗我。”熄灯铃在走廊上响起，KB干脆随手把书扔在床头柜上，也懒得记住看到第几页了，扯过被子草草一盖蒙头躺下。斯雷嘟哎呀一声，取笑了几句“KB果然是小公举”便连忙踮着脚蹦蹦跳跳去关灯，回来的时候黑灯瞎火地还踢到了床脚，疼得趴在床上哼了半天，“嘶——KB你欠我的这。”

“胡说，明明是他教官的锅，没聊他就没这回事。”奇然笑道。

“我的锅我的锅，要揉揉吗？”KB也没忍住笑出了声。

“别，怕你手劲儿大得给我揉残废了。”斯雷嘟说。

“我嗑了药吧能把人揉残废。”KB哼笑。

“干嘛呢？”门外忽然传来敲门声，还有喊话。人本来就不多的宿舍立刻安静下来，连呼吸都听得见。

“挺精神的，要不出来跑个圈？”外面那人又问。

压根没人敢出声，全都做了回哑巴。脚步声渐渐远去了，宿舍里也没有人再说一个字。

KB倒不是不能理解对于明天即将到来的第二轮高强度训练的深恶痛绝，可他是一旦打开话匣子，即使不说话，自己也能想很多的那种人，要他就此入眠简直不可能。窝在被子里，漆黑一片，眼前却又莫名浮现出过去不久的场景，以及刚刚才从舍友那里得知的信息——据说是来自萧忆情的小道消息。

虽然相识未久，但是夜深人静之下，他忽然发现，就在这短短几天里，他似乎已经相当习惯于身边有熟悉的面孔了。舍友暂且不论，一想到将来哦漏或许不会和他分到一起，他就有点少年人特有的惶惶感，几乎在睡梦中见到那个人时都无所适从起来。

是因为今晚一次突如其来的不辞而别，让他患得患失？KB立刻唾弃这种想法。被择日说中了，可能他内心就是个小公举，甚至很怂。

但是，这样害怕失去什么的感觉，确实在他小时候离家的那一天起就久违了。

失眠的人躺在床上默默祈祷明天的太阳快些轮转升上地平线，而那时西北深夜的寒风还兀自拍击着门，昭示入冬。

狠话是放出去了，可最终哦漏还是没有真的让KB去跟萧忆情报告。他昨天晚上很晚才睡，结果今天居然仍是四点半准时跳起来，那动静把在阳台洗漱的萧忆情吓得差点吃牙膏，还以为他掉下床了。在被问到怎么回事的时候他也只能用做噩梦来搪塞。神游一般出去晨练，在东南角小楼下等了半个钟，终于等到四个人小跑着赶过来。那四个家伙看到萧忆情本来特别担心的，见哦漏也在，立马就不怂了。

——反正哦漏教官一直不怎么罚人，大概都抱着这样的想法吧。困意全消的黑发青年暗笑，甚至有闲情瞥一眼一脸心虚不敢直视他的KB，冲他一勾嘴角，见他不敢抬头的样子也是挺无奈的。

“今天起各位的训练内容就彻底跟别人不一样了。”萧忆情站在哦漏旁边，他已经意识到这位舍友今天的状态恐怕不会好，干脆就把话全包下来，“老规矩先搞体能，今天轻松点，等会儿你们总教官开车带咱出去。”

“报告教官，出去跑？”奇然问。

KB愣了一下就反应过来。敢情这是没把他们当新人看啊？

“外面路况复杂一点，人家军事行动的时候哪可能给个跑道啊。”萧忆情笑道，“别愣着，先热身吧，散开散开。”

像小学生一样把准备活动从头做到脚对于KB来说算是很陌生了，耳朵里听着奇然喊的口令，眼睛却在看正在压腿的哦漏，突然想到什么似的问身旁的择日：“教官也要跑？”

“大概……惯例？第一次要陪跑……之类的？”择日越说越小声。

“那萧忆情没拉筋儿。”KB嘟哝道。

“可能是哦漏教官比较认真吧，他看起来就做事挺勤的。”择日说。

KB情不自禁就要点头，瞥到萧忆情的目光之后硬生生把一句“他是很认真”吞回肚子里。

要努力保持在潜伏期，没错就是这样，最终考试之前绝对不能让他发现异常，否则全盘计划都泡汤了。KB告诫自己。

“我跟KB说会儿话，路人来了我们就走。”萧忆情摆出正经脸嘱托不在状态的哦漏，在其他几人各异的目光中，带着不情不愿的KB走远了些，瞥了瞥那边，正碰上斯雷嘟投向这厢的视线。捕捉到个儿矮的少年慌张低头的瞬间，萧忆情笑笑。

身板还瘦瘦小小，心思倒是挺足的了，不如今晚再偷袭一次他们的宿舍去谈人生吧。如此充满恶意地盘算着，萧忆情转回来看KB的时候还带着迷之微笑，瞧KB嫌弃的眼神，笑得更欢了：“怎么样，跟漏儿一起训练，激动吗？”

KB闭嘴不答。

“KB。”萧忆情忽然沉下脸来，严肃地叫他，见他顿时站直了几分，精神抖擞起来还是颇有气概的，萧忆情眯起眼，“考虑到你们基础都不错，路人直接把这次训练大部分路线设在山上，但是途中如果、如果你发现不对劲的地方，一定要想办法，具体的你自己斟酌。”

“他的腿？”KB呼吸一滞，绿眸里显出些焦急来，“那还跑！不对，那你不管？干嘛非得……是我？”

“我不跑。”萧忆情扶额叹气，“是漏儿坚持要跟你们一起。要站上原来的高度，那他自己必须要付出更多的努力，我……”他又深深叹了口气，仿佛这样就能把胸中的郁结散掉，“我下不了决心，拦不住他。”

“为什么，你们应该也不想让他再……”若不是有萧忆情差点捂上嘴的手，KB险些就忘了控制音量。语毕，KB立刻就朝那边望去，被议论的那个人插着裤兜，正好也在看这边，紧接着他就被萧忆情顺势打了一下。

“太明显了！”萧忆情小声警告他，“我们当然也想着漏儿能留在后方就最好不过，但是当……”他顿了顿，又冲KB笑，是苦笑，“你这家伙，我不相信你没有这种时候——看着他的眼睛，什么反驳的话都是无用。替我看好他。”

“这是命令？”KB问。

“是。”萧忆情颔首。

“必要时可以放弃训练？”KB再问。

“可以。”萧忆情深深看了他一眼，“归队吧，路人来了。”

在太阳还没有完全升出云层的时候，天辉尚未明了，从建筑阴影中射出的远光灯便相当醒目，很快一辆吉普车出现在视野中，不急不缓地驶过来，稳稳停住，带起一缕尘土。就在KB以为A路人会从后座跳下来的时候，驾驶位的车窗被摇落，A路人探个脑袋出来：“上车？”

“别磨蹭了，今天是只有我们。”哦漏绕到旁边拉开车门，看到葛优躺在后座吃面包的狮子的时候他差点就一关车门并表示我打开的方式可能不对，结果一只手伸来一把拽住门边，紧接着人就坐了进去。哦漏定睛一瞧，KB睁着无辜的绿眼睛冲他傻笑。

哦漏看着不作声往这边挤了半个位置的狮子和从善如流的KB，回头又见萧忆情一脸事不关己地带着另外三个绕到另一边，内心不由悲叹交友不慎，刻意避开KB那简直是欲盖弥彰的目光，坐在他身旁，拉上车门。

坐进去的一瞬间哦漏就真的是后悔，暗想狮子可能是太低估他的体格了，关上门之后他觉得挤得不行，刚要开口让KB过去点儿，就见择日在萧忆情的指示下坐到了这一排的另一端，彻底压没了仅余的空间。

……萧忆情你玩我。

训个练这么多套路，又不是不知道效果。

顾名思义，西北分部就坐落在Q省与X省交界处，出了城市圈是戈壁。而分部基地被划在省府城市圈边缘的一座三线城市，充分说明当局虽然与公司有不少合作，但对于他们这个武装齐全的民间组织还是相当忌惮。即使处于城镇外围，可那摄像头一个一个闪着白光，A路人顶着张记在档案里的脸，就是再能玩都不敢随便浪，规规矩矩仿佛新手上路，兜转足足十分钟才出关口。在国道上又走了几公里，绕进右边的小岔子，磕磕绊绊从近乎田埂的石子路驶进去。

两边都是休耕的麦田，呈一种苍白的黄，零星的麦秆被遗弃在地里东倒西歪，时不时还有褐黑色的雀下来碰运气，图着初冬里能有干瘪的穗粒充饥。这些鸟大概是从山头上飞下来的。哦漏实在不方便往KB那边挤，索性开了窗，半个脑袋伸出去往前面看，一股清晨的凉风灌进来，顿时把惫困的意识扫了个清醒，还刺得人一时间睁不开眼。

山上林花凋落，幼虫冬眠，食物骤然减少，鸟类为了生存只能飞来人聚居的地方觅食，趁着风还没有完全携上严寒。此时恐怕只有人才会故意往荒郊野外跑吧。

“漏啊，地图我夹在我座位背后了，看到没？”A路人忽然说。

“嗯？”哦漏听到话声扭过头，却见KB早已抽出那张纸，哗哗哗摊开了，一脸乖巧地把地图递到他面前，“……嗯，这个路线可以带，奇然他们跑过越野的应该挺轻松。”

至于KB吗。他特别冷漠地想。

放养算了。

[1]这是04后半部分的一段内容。

tbc


	9. 莫名其妙

09 莫名其妙

车果然停在一片低矮土房后的山脚下，这里比起大道边上的那些有模有样的小楼群来说人烟更加稀少，有好几座黑瓦泥墙的屋子已经没了窗户，絮状的蛛网还挂卷在檐下或破损的纱窗间，一看就知道是长年无人居住所致，户主大抵都搬走了，甚至不再务农。一个裹袄子的小孩蹲在路边逗鸡仔，远远望到车开过来，左手笼着鸡，还朝他们挥手，A路人自然而然地探出车窗吹了声口哨，笑得眼睛都眯缝起来。

“你们很熟？”哦漏随口问。

“今年三月份我过来西北的时候这小孩才丁点儿大，现在都能自己跑出来玩儿了。”A路人答道，“那段时间他整天想送我鸡蛋，过几周就改送小鸡。”说着说着笑起来。

“那你有收吗？”狮子说。

“靠你看看我这么正直，怎么能接普通人的东西。”A路人从后视镜里瞪他，狮子吐吐舌头不说话。

KB兴致缺缺地听着他们短暂的对话，他对车外的田埂更好奇，甚至开始计划着以后养只犬科动物，就是刚刚在路边瞥到的那种大黄狗，蹲在高高的门槛前的样子蠢萌蠢萌的，看起来应该不难养。

要不还是猫……能不能养都不知道。KB对昨天隔壁宿舍的仙人掌被丢下楼变成肥料的场景记忆犹新，心想别提会动的了。

此时后座斯雷嘟的声音成功把KB从妄想中拉回来：“总教官之前是不是经常来这边？”

“嗯。”萧忆情点头，开始招呼大家收拾东西下车，“那时候还没当上总教官呢，而且很快也不是了。”

“诶为啥？”一听话里暗藏玄机整车人虽然都各自动作，但一股八卦的味道已经弥漫开了。

“怎么，以为你们老大的实力够不上精锐班？”狮子在背包里掏掏掏，不知道从哪个角落里抽出一块散装的糯米团子，还没吃就先打了个嗝。

同排的哦漏和择日无言开门，在突然作响的风声中KB幽幽说：“会月半的。”

狮子微笑着，干脆利落地撕开包装，对包装上那个“请勿一口吞食”的标志不屑一顾并且现场表演了一波狮子大张嘴。

KB表示他真的想窒息死，他们都还没吃早饭啊，更过分的是这个糯米团子居然是榴莲馅的。狮子嚼吧嚼吧，觉得味道好极了。[1]

其实要说跑个几千米什么的，对于他们这些体力好的年轻人来说并不会特别难办到，但要是再加上二十公斤的负重，难度可就是指数增长。

狮子和路人从座位后面拖出两个箱子，仔细一看还是顺○快递的，单子都没撕。路人把里面包得严严实实的东西拿出来，拆掉防震层，就着泡沫板递给离他最近的择日：“自己弄。”

“这不就护腕吗。”奇然忍不住说，拎着那玩意，充分表达了自己的嫌弃。

“是护腕我直播日狗。”狮子呵呵。

“它能亮诶。”斯雷嘟把东西绑上手腕后说。

“里面装了感应片，能亮说明你还活着。”A路人接话，“监测仪应该能记录血压脉搏，数据会直接传给车上接收器，要是遇到什么危险我们也能反应。”

“虽然不知道它的信号是不是真的能在野外传那么远。”狮子一脸怜悯地补充。

“也就是说我们可能遇到危险？而且这还是个试验品，靠不靠谱啊。”KB抽抽嘴角，接过斯雷嘟丢给他的负重装备，掂了掂，估计带的是真枪实弹，心情更复杂了。

“戴好没？别半路上掉了，整个技术组都会炸的。尤其是某个新人，注意点儿。”萧忆情看着KB神色变幻，不由得又好笑又有点气，“注意一下队友的情况，安全第一，准备好了就出发，我们在终点等你们。”

并不如想象中那么艰难，甚至算是游刃有余。KB敢说以他现在的状态跑完全程不在话下，只要后半段的路不太坎坷。

但是哦漏就不一定了。

虽然按照狮子声情并茂的讲述，他到西北之后还休养了近一个月，不过毕竟基础摆在那儿，加上也没放松过的复健，总体上看体力方面应该没什么问题。要说起来，问题还是出在他那腿伤上。KB跟在哦漏斜后方，腹诽着这个人怎么这么拼的，努力观察他的身形，心知哪怕有一点儿不对劲他都不能犹豫。既然已经得到了萧忆情的许可，那他就要充分利用起来。

天不怕地不怕就怕他疼了也憋着，KB打心里揣摩哦漏大概就是这种令人讨厌的家伙。

但是他很在意，不如说，比起能否成功进入精锐班还要让他在意。也许是介于憧憬与惜缘之间小心翼翼的感情促发了奇妙的萌芽，KB是尚未完全弄明白的。

不过……总有人看得清楚些。

半程上，斯雷嘟感觉吧，作为特殊兵种出身的他，可能唯一的硬伤就是，身体素质方面真的渣，至少比起现在这帮队友们，是的。

尽管能完爆原来东北分部的几乎所有技术兵，扔进专业圈子里还是比较菜。好在不是一个人在吊车尾，眼下还属他和择日的竞争比较激烈……不过来西北几个月，斯雷嘟已经相当习惯这种情况了，思忖着反正体力这鬼东西一时半会提不上来，索性完全不急，按着自己的步调走。如此跑下一两公里之后，他跟前面大部队的距离其实就可以固定在两百米内，状态好的时候甚至可以更近，而后半段唯一的难点只是冲刺罢了。

这也使得他有余力去对周围事物作详尽的观察，略微抢抢侦察员的饭碗，有时候也挺有挑战趣味的。而且这类观察实际上提升了战术素养，让人在紧迫的境地下更有生存竞争力，至少斯雷嘟个人一直如是认为。

也许是以前长年累月的训练到了质变关头，这次长跑斯雷嘟很轻松地就把差距追到五十米左右，带得择日也跟上来不少。汗水流进眼睛里，有点酸痛，可斯雷嘟是跑步过程中绝对要保持姿势的类型，打死不擦汗，单用力眨了眨眼。

眼花了？

不知道什么原因，他总觉得前面的队友……好像有点奇怪。

定睛一看，斯雷嘟险些笑出声。

前面的是哦漏，这没什么大不了的。在康复期确实很难立刻把速度提回原来的水准，况且考虑到复发的可能，哦漏没有跑到前面去绝对情有可原。

但是KB也跟在旁边，就很诡异了。

斯雷嘟充满小道消息的脑子里自动回放起了坊间关于他们这个班的风言风语，时不时还穿插着萧忆情那浮夸的演技，嘴角就忍不住真的绷出弧度来，看得他旁边的择日浑身起鸡皮疙瘩。

KB当然完全察觉不到斯雷嘟那些神奇的想法，他一心想盯哦漏，但又担忧被察觉端倪，只好吊着速度，努力在哦漏前后晃悠，经过身边时状似无意地瞥一眼他的脸色，发现那张侧脸上并没有异样的表情，由于清晨气温不高，就连汗珠都很少，倒有点泛红，不知道是被风吹的还是单纯运动所致。那双蓝眸专注地直视前方，好像根本没有把KB纳入识别范围，也不对落后于晚辈露出哪怕一丝动摇。

直到终点，KB都没有找到让他停下的理由。

A路人在两个山头后面的低洼谷地等他们——鬼才知道他怎么把车弄进来的——令他们欣慰的是他们可以坐车出山，而不是跑回去。

如果不是萧忆情在副驾驶位上频频提醒，坐在A路人后面的KB简直怀疑他能把车开成一条直线下山。路人横冲直撞不说，狮子窝在后面捧着笔记本电脑处理数据走火入魔，KB叫他好几声都没回应，无奈之下艰难扭身拍他肩膀：“座位下面的水给我。”想了想，又补充，“两支。”

狮子黑着脸，颤颤巍巍撑了一箱伸过去，吓得KB和斯雷嘟连忙接住，就怕这细胳膊细腿儿的技术宅手一抖把水全摔了，砸起人来也够戗。

“水。”KB拿了一支给哦漏，对上那双微带惊讶的眸子，两个人这一下子就都是不约而同地好几秒没移开眼。KB只能清清嗓子，直截了当地把水塞进哦漏怀里，然后立马就像小学生一样双手扶膝坐得端端正正。

旁边斯雷嘟呵呵。

“谢谢。”哦漏其实没想为难KB，他忽然发现KB直瞅自己的时候，脑子是有点懵，就那样盯回他，其实是不知道该怎么回答。是直接拿还是推辞呢？他咽了咽，感觉是需要补充点水分了，正想开口，KB便急匆匆地把水递进臂弯里。接了水也还没缓过来，下意识地道谢，兀自思索哪里不对。

似乎也没什么不对。哦漏看着KB把水分给其他人，迅速按灭了心里那点奇怪的感觉。取而代之的是……仿佛，崽长大了，这种更加复杂的心情。

“哎，哦漏。”几个参与长跑的都消耗了不少体力，加上没吃早餐，这时候个个蔫在座位上不动弹。一路沉默衬托之下KB这一声就显得十分突然，连前面的萧忆情也回头看了他一眼。

“嗯？”哦漏抬眼，他刚拧开瓶盖，右手不小心一用力，淅淅沥沥水珠落在裤子上晕开几点深色，“你说什么？”

KB沉吟很久，拧着眉头，最后将目光撇向别处，说：“没事。”

哦漏一怔，随着他视线看去，居然落在坐在前排、貌似对后面的汹涌暗潮完全不感冒的萧忆情身上。

而且后视镜出卖了萧忆情，哦漏几乎在下一瞬间就见舍友一挑眉，眼中分明露出笑意。再瞧瞧KB，这什么情况基本上就一目了然了。

哦漏微笑，拍拍KB肩膀：“午休前等我来找你。”

很久以后知道真相的萧忆情：我有一句妈卖批不知当不当讲。

哦漏专门和萧忆情换班去看午休，推开KB宿舍门就把人抓到外面去，在走廊上盯着他劈头就来了一句。

“知错没有？”

KB这时候是懵逼的，但是加上车上那事，莫名又心虚起来，“什……什么？”

“今早干嘛不出全力跑？”

看到哦漏绷着脸KB有点慌：“没有啊。”

“那你走神走到哪里去了？”哦漏又问。

KB无话可说，回想起自己那猥琐行径好像确实不太上道，哪有一直跟在人家边上窥视的，还不如说是保镖呢。但是KB很不服气，是萧忆情叫他看紧哦漏的，他这样顶多算执行命令，虽然是以一种颇为愚蠢的方式，好歹目的达到了。而且更让他松了口气的是，哦漏都没有给他叫停的机会，除了速度慢了点儿，他就像从来没受过伤似的。

然而，KB并不能肯定，眼前这个人是不是真的就是他所见的模样。他也许只是把痛苦掩盖在平淡与安抚之下，把创口遮住，只凭KB的眼力怎么可能看得出来。除非他装个摄像头，把全程录像发给萧忆情叫他自己鉴定。

……好像更奇怪了。

KB抱着自己的小心思，根本没法与哦漏对视，偶尔抬眼看见那双显得冷静过头的蓝眸，心里就是咯噔一下，此时只敢低着头等训。

“而且，狮子说你心率异常。”哦漏看着他开口，“跟你之前留档的数据相比。这怎么解释？还有，你干嘛老跟着我？”

KB依旧语塞。前一个问题还好解决，可后一个……难道要说“我担心你担心得要死恨不得每次训练都呆在你旁边怕你旧伤复发”？那KB觉得他大概看不到今天的日落了。[2]

“萧忆情。”哦漏说。

KB一惊。

“我就知道。”哦漏面无表情，“行，你回去睡觉吧。”

“等等。”哦漏迈步就要从KB身边过去，应该是要看其他宿舍，KB急了，也管不上那么多，一把抓着他手臂，迎着他惊愕的目光，刚刚那些顾忌全给丢得干干净净，“我是怕你出什么意外……”说到一半忽然停住，KB意识到有哪里不太对劲。他要怎么解释这个问题，总不能实话实说是怕他出意外没法跟萧忆情交代吧！另一边的恶魔挥着小叉子邪恶地笑，说：实话个屁，明明就是你自己的问题，怎么还怪上萧忆情了。

[1]并不知道他们对于榴莲的看法，瞎G8写（

[2]哦漏：我这一拳下去你可能会死。

tbc


	10. 怀疑

10 怀疑

这回答看起来出乎意料之外，哦漏愣了愣，还没等他说些什么，身后楼梯口便传来一句：“还真在这儿啊？”

声线听起来便是个女孩子的，却与银临的那种清亮干脆相去甚远，低声道来像是婉转在咽喉中，有种说不出的柔美。但是见到人了KB马上就把这个遭天谴的想法丢到九霄云外。走过来的年轻姑娘身材虽谈不上有力量感，却绝不是弱柳扶风的类型，卷起的袖口加上扎在脑后的一小揪短发也显出了几分精练，乌黑的眼眸一转，停在面色僵硬的哦漏身上，她开口：“你怎么会跟萧忆情换班的，找你说件事还得跑上跑下。”

“抱歉，我不知道你过来……是不是比较急？”

“我想着早些告诉你，其实不是特别急，你这边——”她目光在哦漏KB中间游了几回，笑道，“你这边有事我就等等呗。”

“那边走边聊。”哦漏瞥了KB一眼，语气坚决，“赶时间。”语毕不由分说便抽身出去，两眼直勾勾盯了KB几秒，然后深吸了口气。就在KB以为他要对自己说些什么的时候，他却再没下文，脸上表情看不出喜怒，只是指指宿舍门，便招呼上那姑娘，朝拐角那边的下一个宿舍走去。

KB沉默地目送他们消失在视野中。他没有乖乖回去睡觉，因为之后并不会有别的教官巡查，他选择满足好奇心。

轻手轻脚踮到墙边，果然这样那边的低语可以听得更清楚。

“……Y省没人？”哦漏的声音隐隐传来。

“你是不知道，之前开放参观的时候银临被喊走了嘛，就是因为这次西南分部损失惨重，他们有个别人想让银临回去，总部不同意，就直接找上门了。西南现在基本剩下些老弱病残，哪有余力完成这个任务。”

“华南离得比较近吧。”哦漏嘀咕一句。

“华南下海强，这种东西搞不定。”那姑娘幽幽道。

“那……我们调人过去，就真的能填上缺？总部也这么觉得？”

KB很少会听到哦漏用这种不确定的口吻讲话，大部分时间，那个人作为他的教官，总是把所有指令下得清清楚楚。KB明白得很，那张面容是易于流露出悲伤的，但不会随便摊在别人面前，取而代之的是一种属于军人的坚忍执着。

是什么超出了他的预料之外？KB胡思乱想着用“震惊！……”的标题开出了好几个脑洞，忽然捕捉到一声叹息。

“我考虑一下，明天再谈吧。”

“好。”

猝不及防地KB几乎跟那姑娘迎面撞上，两人全是迷茫的，目光对视的瞬间姑娘便唇角一弯笑得了然，不再理会他，径直朝楼梯口去了，消失前还留下一个挥手的曼妙背影。

如果不是身上与周围格格不入的黑衬衫和她本来的气质，这几乎是校园青春剧里的完美桥段。KB单论见识其实也不算少，这姑娘在他看来绝对属于漂亮的行列。这若真是校园片，那么接下来的剧情大概是少年对偶遇的女孩一见倾心开始暗中观察……呸，暗中追寻的艰苦征程。

可惜这并不是。KB愣愣地想，莫名有点郁闷。中午的天空一色碧蓝无云，阳光便十分眩目，照在不锈钢栏杆凝成光点，点点片片投落地上映出随机性的纹理。他盯着地板发呆，肩膀上被拍了一下，原来是奇然。和谐的舍友摆着一脸透彻的表情，示意KB别出声，抓着人回宿舍，看KB的眼神复杂得一言难尽，可是动作偷偷摸摸鬼鬼祟祟充满做贼的气息，仿佛下一刻就要实践黑社会套麻袋的艺术。

一进去，KB就见里面两个人齐刷刷从床上探头看这边，没来由背上一阵恶寒：“搞什么？”

“听到啥了快说说。”斯雷嘟催他。

KB本来是拒绝的，然而斯雷嘟是什么人，一句“我可能知道更详细的东西哟”，就让KB松了口。其实KB根本不指望斯雷嘟，毕竟他也只是个新人，能打听到多少消息？但他简短地叙述完之后，斯雷嘟在他对铺支着下巴趴在床上瞅KB，只问了两个字：“Y省？”

“Y省啊。”KB重复道。

“他们应该是在聊那个跨国团伙吧。”斯雷嘟说，“在Y省和国外交界处做非法交易的那个。”

“那个？前几年不是已经被灭了一半吗，怎么还能搞事情？”奇然问他。

“我鬼知道。”斯雷嘟翻白眼，“不过当年我们公司好像也有参与这个任务，具体什么情况就不清楚了。”

“难道又有哦漏？”KB突然警觉。

“要是次次都跟他有关我就去买彩票。”斯雷嘟笑道。

一直沉默的择日：“别立flag。”

“诶说起来，我好像看到刚刚过来的是个妹子，谁啊？”奇然说着就看KB。KB跟他大眼瞪小眼，最后把求救的目光投向斯雷嘟，“她穿黑衬衫，没穿制服，不知道是哪个部门。”

“咱们整个分部通共就两个部门可以不配制服，一个技术组一个外勤组。技术组……没有妹子，所以你懂的。”斯雷嘟沉痛地结束推理。

“哎，小姐姐长得好不好看？”奇然探头下来瞧见KB发愣，敲床板问他。

“很漂亮。”KB答道，顺口补充，“不过她好像跟哦漏关系挺好。”

“那是天造地设。”奇然一板一眼地给他分析，“这几天不老说哦漏傻死了都看不出你KB小公举细腻的心思吗？这时候就需要一个聪慧机敏女孩子来打开他的心扉！调动他的感性！然后你们就可以……”

“一本正经地胡说八道。”斯雷嘟特别不屑，“他是把机会拱手让人的类型吗？我说大K啊，Y省的人员变动倒还在其次，但是我们这个班去留的事情——”

“——不亲自跟他解释清楚，他是不会放弃的。”

“你的意思是……”萧忆情有些困惑地打量眼前这个用赴死一般的表情面对他的KB，“主动加练？找我干嘛？”

傍晚的时候太阳余晖探进大窗开在西边的茶水间，给整间屋镀了一层暖金。南方人不喜欢夕照，大抵是低纬度的阳光太凶猛，那种金黄来得刺眼。而在西北的冬天里，这可是黑夜前最后一捧热度了，值得好好咀嚼。萧忆情就坐在温和的夕晖中，手肘撑在膝盖上，十指相互交错支着。这是他第一次单独面对KB，结果对方就给他出了个大难题。

“对，我觉得不加练赶不上其他人。”KB很认真地点头。

萧忆情看着那双绿眸映着灿然的光，心里一阵哀叹，感觉此番一劫是逃不过了，但是口头上绝对不能落于下风，“别绕弯子，是赶不上哦漏吧？”

“是啊。”KB承认得特别干脆，直视着萧忆情，耿直的表情好像在说“就是这样你说的都对”。

萧忆情低眉沉吟。KB的来意他不是没猜到，可……“为了不让漏儿坚持进精锐班你要努力超过他？”委实太难了些……这句话他没有说出口。

“没问题的。”KB笃定地说。

“不不不，KB你冷静，”萧忆情摁着太阳穴，似乎找到了点当妈的感觉，“就算你在各种测试里都赢了，嘟嘟跟择日……难道指望我们收两个技术兵不成？”

“我知道。”

“那你还？”萧忆情微微讶异挑眉。

KB低头不吭气，半晌才闷闷地道：“我想过了，要是他在精锐班，我也必须在那里，而且我还要证明……”他略一停顿，“我可以成为和他一样厉害的人。”

萧忆情不由得笑出声，“漏儿可从没觉得他自己很厉害。”见KB眼神都变了才抿紧嘴唇咳了咳，正色道：“那你加油。”末了他看着KB闪亮的绿眼睛，默默捂脸，“我帮你吧。”

捡了个KB回家，还得把他拉扯大。萧忆情心很累。

“漏儿上次给你的讲义是……噢，持枪基础？那个你自己研究一下，看不懂的问你舍友。然后我们重点练的是格斗项目。”萧忆情把KB带到办公室，打开电脑把他们以后一个月的时间安排刷给KB看了，鼠标在下一周上晃来晃去，一溜儿下来全是一个颜色的色块，再离远些才有斑驳交错的变化，“这个就是符号而已，你们不用记的。”

KB觉得眼睛要瞎掉了：“这么长时间全在练打架？”

萧忆情冷哼一声：“这是对于有基础的人来说的，你的话还不够。”

“你怎么知道我不够？”KB梗着脖子说。

萧忆情看着他不是在开玩笑，倒像真有什么凭借似的。沉吟数秒之后心中已有着落。萧忆情敲敲电脑桌，“等我打印完时间表，找个地方，我试试你。”

连续三天的体能训练之后KB已经觉得相当疲倦，而且一想到按照萧忆情的时间表这种磨人的训练还得再持续两天，KB就觉得人生都灰暗了。

今天晚上九点，去操场西南角的空地找萧忆情，大概是他这几天一直记挂的排位第二的大事。

排在第一的当然是哦漏的问题了，但KB几乎抓不到他的破绽。

因此他开始对最初的判断心生疑惑。也许，哦漏为了稳妥地完胜他，在日常训练中会加倍小心，不会让自己受伤以至于影响成绩。虽然这是好事，说明这人还不是那么地不在意身体，但对于KB来说可就糟糕了，他想超越他的任务肯定更艰难。

照此训练下去他留在精锐班倒不是问题，可是KB追求的并不止于此。

怎么说呢……是更加虚无缥缈的东西。

“准备好了吗？”

KB回过神来，正见萧忆情向他投来询问的目光。这位现役军人大他有六七岁，个子不算很高也足够俯视他了，那张脸上并没有傲然的神色，却也远谈不上认真。

会让你后悔的。KB暗暗握拳，默默估计了一下他们之间的距离，“嗯。”

“你先来，我会还手的。”萧忆情道。

KB半点犹豫都没有，一拳照面门上轰。这一下没什么章法，萧忆情像是有防备似的轻松闪过，左臂早已横在胸前挡住一记勾拳，拳头打在手肘上，虽然力道不小，可一点痛感都没有，最多是震得肩上微麻。紧接着萧忆情果然反击，抓住KB还没能收拳的当儿，右手抬起，眼看就要控住要害，下盘忽然一松，萧忆情吃了一惊，意识到自己只关注了这个菜鸟的进攻方面，却忽略了他可也被哦漏带着练过几次，称他新手菜鸟恐怕不太合适。眼下这一脚扫得漂亮，萧忆情硬生生稳住不动，其实被踢到的地方也是疼，右手却还照着线路来了发锁喉。按倒KB时瞥见那双在昏暗天色和人造灯交相辉映下显得格外明亮的绿色眼眸，心下感叹——还是个孩子啊——毫不留情把人摁在地上，就差没拿膝盖顶得结结实实。迅速结束战斗，看出了KB一脸不服气，萧忆情笑笑，放开他，站起身拍了拍裤子，“再来？”

KB不得不承认他跟萧忆情之间的差距并不比他想象的小，被阴了一把之后的萧忆情认真起来，他更没有胜算。

第四次被打偏重心撂倒，KB感觉背后硌得慌，毕竟每次萧忆情都特别贴心地没让他脸着地……

但是，这不是认栽的理由。他咬咬牙，准备在萧忆情问出“再来吗”的时候点头爬起来。

萧忆情没动，KB挣扎了一下，却觉卡住脖子的那只手硬得跟铁箍似的，正想开口，上方萧忆情沉声的质问便传进耳朵里，“你到底是什么人？”

tbc


	11. 回溯

11 回溯  
“什么我是什么人？”KB不敢乱动，问道。他没见过这样的萧忆情。触了逆鳞似的，琥珀色的眼睛看下来，竟透出几分冷意。  
“那几招，”萧忆情缓缓道，“哦漏不会教。”  
“你怎么知道他不会？”KB沉默了一下，就是这停顿的几秒，他知道已经失了先机，说什么都迟了，以萧忆情的聪明恐怕无法取信，但此时KB也没想到应对的方式，只能走一步算一步。  
“勾下三路和膝撞这种手段，可能会被他应用在实战中，但从来不会教给一个架势都摆不对的新手。行了……KB，我要你的解释。”  
KB缄默地盯着他。这个姿势绝对不舒服，萧忆情虽然每次都能飞快制住他的要害部位，可没有哪次跟这回一样，好像下定决心要让他彻底动弹不得。他没有挣扎，也没有辩白，单无言地仰头看着萧忆情。萧忆情与他对视，忽然间记起，眼前这小子毕竟才是十几岁的少年，于是又补充道：“我不会告诉别人。”  
然后他满意地看到KB表情明显松动了，“先放开，我怕你打我。”他说。  
萧忆情立刻就从他身上跳到一边，笑道：“我要想打，你还有得跑？快说，我听着。”  
“你不会告诉哦漏？”KB追问。  
“不会就是不会。”萧忆情挥挥手。  
“嗯。”KB低低应了一声，“我以前……不全是睡大街的。”  
“等等，你该不会是黑帮的吧，那天被敌对势力寻仇抓走，被丢在南口完全是由于我们的伏击？”萧忆情越说越觉得这个套路很是合理，眼睛都亮了起来。  
“啊？我不是。”KB一脸愕然，“我就是……嗯，老是打架的那种，我爸不理我了……你别问了行不行？”  
“行吧，我本来也不想知道那么多。”萧忆情从自己的脑洞里脱离出来，一脸失望地打量KB，“其实就算把这件事交代出来也没问题，毕竟公司那边在意的又不是过去的经历，干我们这一行的啥人都有，以前的事情，没什么大不了的。”  
“难道犯过罪的人公司也会雇？”KB问。  
“你这就不对了，先不说监管机制，从zhengce上来讲我们不能以有案底为由拒绝别人啊，而且有些人他高智商，公司为什么不收？”萧忆情点着他鼻头笑道。  
“那万一行为特别恶劣呢，比如说杀人之类的。”KB想了想又说。  
被吊打了好几次，KB怀疑自己可能被震得眼睛出毛病了，不然一贯冷静而且显得温文尔雅的萧忆情怎么会露出那种……似乎是不受控地回忆起了什么，却又极力抑制的神色。  
“那就要视情况而定了。”年长的军人一字一句地吐字，他的目光始终没有离开KB的脸，“你有听说过这方面的传闻吗？”  
KB一呆，几乎是下意识地摇头。  
“这暂时不是你该关注的东西，现在我们还是要专心准备组班的事情。”萧忆情拍拍KB肩膀，叹道。

不得不说虽然每天都搞得筋疲力尽，但是效果是实打实地有的，两个星期过去，就连两位技术人员跑起五公里越野来也不像以往那样困难了。  
从前他们接受的训练是哪里有需要就往哪里去，整个行动路线是有规划的。可如果想跟上精锐班的步伐，技术兵必须具备长途奔波苦战的实力，绝对不能拖慢队伍的进度。  
相比之下，哦漏观摩了几天得出结果，KB就是揣着天分不懂得运用。每天下午吃饭前那三百个俯卧撑做完之后，体能垫底的两位筷子都抓不稳，KB这家伙吃得还贼快，第一天的时候搞得坐在他旁边的奇然表情仿佛见鬼，甚至吓了A路人一跳。然而同时他可以越野落单时绕个弯路，也可以搞不清四百米障碍跑的要求。  
不可否认的是，恐怕很少人在没经过整套系统训练的情况下能有他的水准，可以说是个好苗子吧。  
这样一个人，无论是用成长让他在这里生存下去，还是希望他就保持如今无忧无虑没心没肺的样子，都是过分的干预了。  
“今天进入格斗训练。”哦漏对着手里的时间表干巴巴地念，“两人一组，教官个别指导？怎么可能。”  
他们现在身处基地东南角那片区域的小楼，正是在之前哦漏带KB来过几次的训练室里。即使格斗这种交互式的运动看起来比单纯跑步练体能恐怖多了，但所有人几乎没有不愿意来的，毕竟训练室和现在的宿舍在同一栋楼，那么除了去食堂以外，没有人心甘情愿大清早出门拥抱寒风。一到空荡荡的场地里，几个人特别积极地把软垫什么的全都搬了出来。迫于斯雷嘟和择日两个职业病的巨大压力，萧忆情甚至翻出了在杂物间压箱底的医疗包，理由是准备应对今天可能会出现的流血事件。  
你俩是有多盼着搞事情。  
“奇然出列。”哦漏的目光在四个人之间来回移了几回，在KB身上停留得尤其久，最终还是只点了奇然的名，“跟萧忆情一对一去那边。你们仨可以先——啊嘟嘟麻烦跟我配合一下，我演示一遍今天的内容，之前没接触过的话还挺难的，KB你认真点儿，这个之前我没给你讲过。”  
KB无语凝噎地看着冲他眨眼的奇然，内心几乎是绝望的。偏偏这种时候萧忆情连个头都不回扯着奇然就跑，仿佛是在玩他，“那个，我觉得我……”  
“很棒棒了。”奇然经过他身边时小声说。  
“……可以试一下。”KB咬着牙说完。  
跟萧忆情串通过的假舍友。  
“啊？试一下什么？你想干嘛？”哦漏微微睁大眼睛望向他，看起来有点惊讶。  
“就是……看看我水平再说。”说都说了，没理由再缩回去，KB对上他的眼睛，语气不由自主放软了一点，“绝对没问题，让我试试好不好？”听上去不像是在征求许可，倒跟哄小孩似的。  
“来呗。”哦漏也不反对，笑道，“你几斤几两我还不清楚？”  
只是KB越看他那笑容越不和谐，隐隐约约察觉到这人打着什么坏主意。那邃深湖蓝的眸光流转，似乎是灵机一动。  
“你站这儿。”心下还在想着，哦漏已经拉着他叫他站位。KB一个没准备，脚步有点忙乱，不小心踢到了一块做仰卧起坐用的垫子。明明只言片语未发，KB却莫名感到推着背后的那只手的力道带着些安抚的意味。  
是错觉吧。  
但是哦漏的手是真冷，隔着衣服都透过来一股寒气，KB缩了缩。哦漏可能是以为他终究会紧张，就掐了把他的腰，“放松点，没关系的。”  
结果KB整个脊背都绷成了铁板一块。  
哦漏很纳闷，他以为KB会怕痒躲开或者像A路人那样嗷嗷大叫，如此也许能消减掉大部分紧张感。然而KB的反应好像被冻结了似的，让他大失所望。萧忆情的招数使起来怎么就这么不管用呢？他很不开心，觉得自己又被欺骗了。  
疑惑归疑惑，该来的还是要来。斯雷嘟跟择日两个乖乖让到一旁。斯雷嘟扯扯择日衣角，朝房间另一端示意。两个人偷眼望那厢，只见奇然跟萧忆情并肩抱臂靠着墙，两边目光相撞时都是意味深长得很。  
而KB完全没注意同伴们的小动作，此时他不是很敢抬头，生怕看到哦漏的表情。  
自己做出来的事情，自己下定的决心，自己竟然没有勇气直面……他耳边回响起萧忆情说过的话。  
不试试谁知道？  
碰巧这时候哦漏开口道：“KB你看着我。”  
“啊？”  
“不注意点儿怎么配合？”  
“噢、噢。”  
“KB。”哦漏叫他的名字。KB应声抬眼猛地对上湖蓝色的双眸，不由得就是一愣。  
他确信哦漏是想表达什么的，撩得他心痒，可是这个人的欲言又止让他如鲠在喉。  
哦漏微微摇了摇头，站开了一点，看起来不准备再说了。  
没关系。KB安慰自己。正如萧忆情所言，来日方长——  
“卧槽！”  
全场一片寂静。仿佛过了大半个世纪的时间，那边才传来没憋住的一声“噗嗤”。哦漏转头，正瞧见奇然几乎把脑袋埋到了胸前，萧忆情更夸张，直接别过脸去对着墙抖，更别提身边这两个离得近的，脸色都僵住了，一副想笑又笑不出来的样子。  
所以，A路人推开门的时候，映入眼帘的就是这幅糟糕的景象，“你……你俩在干嘛？”他指着那两个人——KB一脸蒙圈躺在长条形的墨绿色垫子上，哦漏伸手拉他，看见路人进来了，笑着跟他打了个招呼，又对其他几个说：“这不是示范。”  
路人有点惊恐：你到底在不在演习？  
地上的KB愣了好一会儿，握住哦漏的手都不会用力了，被生生拽起来之后却还坐在垫子上不肯动，抬头直瞅哦漏，表情里全是说不尽的委屈。  
时间回溯到前半分钟。KB正打起精神来准备应对即将到来的“示范性”攻击，忽然眼前一花，手臂上已经传来一股几乎是不容抗拒的力量，还没扎稳的双脚顿时离地。  
这种感觉他有点熟悉，好像又不太熟悉，砸在软韧的垫子上时并不算疼，至少比起萧忆情给的待遇好得多。他眯着被附在天花板上的照明灯晃成白幕的眼，不由陷入了短暂的恍惚。  
他知道自己肯定打不过哦漏，多天以来的训练也佐证了这一点。但是他没有哪次是如同今天这般，毫无还手之力。  
即使对上萧忆情也自信能挣扎一番的KB，方才站在哦漏面前，竟觉得身体仿佛替代他的意识缴了械，然后就被狠狠地摔了个难看的跟头。  
摔跟头不是第一回了，以前曾经历类似的情况。不过……十分危险，稍有不慎就会有性命之忧。KB记得很清楚，那时候他甚至没拔个儿，矮矮的，却早已到了要为一顿饭争生死的地步。在混乱的管理空白区，比他强的家伙比比皆是，但活下来的寥寥无几。KB不敢说他能够泰然自若地穿梭于危险与死亡之间，可至少不会对生命的终结感到太过惊讶了，毕竟他自认为已经同死神擦肩而过。  
哦漏的出手比他以前见识过的那些人迅疾得多，随后力量的爆发也更具技巧性。令他寒毛倒竖的是，在被甩出去的那一瞬间，他晕晕乎乎地以为自己是回到了那个见鬼的地方。是没有亲人，没有同伴，没有关怀，孑然一身的地狱绝境。  
几乎是刹那的迷茫，他马上就意识到事情并非如此。因为他身下不是冰冷的泥泞，而是一块用来做仰卧起坐和平板支撑的垫子。站在他旁边的，不是虚假的阵营，而是那个人。  
猛然的天旋地转之后，KB一时间看不清东西，然而头顶上方，那个人嘴角噙着的淡笑，不觉间已然深深印入脑海挥之不去。  
这可不是个好预兆。KB坐起来的时候想着。  
“漏漏你不要欺负我们小公举，他要委屈死。”路人猜到原委就乐了，虽是这么说，幸灾乐祸的语气里可完全没有护着KB的意思，而是充满怜悯地俯视他，仿佛在看调皮捣蛋的儿子。  
“我没有欺负他。”哦漏看了路人一眼，十分冷静地开始解释，“是他先说‘看看我的实力再说’的，反悔的话鼻子会变长。”他满脸写着的全是无辜，可眼里的笑意怎么也掩不住。  
A路人：“说谎才会让鼻子变长好吗。”  
“路人有事？”萧忆情早就走过来看表演了，这时候实在看不下去，何况KB搞这么一出其实也有他的责任，怪他没弄清楚这小子在想什么就贸然给了建议。  
而且哦漏如此耿直的反应也是他没料到的。  
当众一招解决，是让你看到差距在哪里。似乎太过于不近人情了，却不失给了这选择题一个简洁的答案。  
“有事的有事的。”路人果然带着目的，“就是总部那边的指令，说让——”说着他朝地板上画了个超大的圆，权当是把这个准精锐班全包括进去了，“——去开第一枪。”  
“太早了吧。”哦漏还没说话，萧忆情就道，“有合适的任务吗？”  
“董事会态度硬到不行，我也很绝望。”A路人报以白眼，“看到小公举今天的表现，我感觉我们都需要一个高额保险，漏漏仙鹅你们意下如何？”  
“不需要。”KB突然站起来，迎着A路人玩味的目光，努力让自己显得没那么没底气，“我不会拖累你们的，如果有危险的话……”  
“KB。”  
哦漏目睹着KB那双翠绿色的眸子里，在遭遇打击之后好不容易爆棚起来的勇气顿时给他这一句话杀成了畏怯犹豫，不禁又好笑又有点心疼，似乎还有种奇怪的思绪从意识深处慢慢浮现——  
“你可以先不用啊。”  
就像是一股寒冷的上升流。  
“我不会让你有危险的。”  
tbc


	12. “边境”

12 “边境”

西北这见鬼的天气，白天还能有二十度，晚上竟然已经开始飘雪花，更别提西北分部坐落在海拔偏高的山区边上，起得早的队员都能看到楼下水泥地一层亮晶晶的雪。那雪不出一个小时便化成了一滩水，积在凹陷的地方，随着太阳升高被蒸干。

可惜的是绝大多数训练都将不受天气影响，按部就班地进行下去，而且哦漏知道他们的悠闲日子快要到头了。

准精锐班的第一枪在两个月内将如期而至。这么一搞，虽然能提前体会实战，可是先前的计划全给打乱了，A路人过来告知他们之后又被叫回去，弄完手里的活郁闷得要命，这会儿正在技术组那儿跟狮子发牢骚呢，还拉上哦漏，美其名曰讨论时间安排。

哦漏只觉得要死了，大好的晚休时间他居然不能瘫在床上搓炉石，可要知道今天他是着实陪几个菜鸟打了一下午……旁边路人喋喋不休吵得他想拿抹布塞住那张嘴。技术组的办公地点把特殊频道外的信号百分百隔离掉了，他连和1xx86聊天机器人打发时间都做不到。

他倒觉得路人所抱怨的那些东西没什么大不了的，毕竟他们六个人才是整套训练计划的真正执行者，在训练阶段苦的累的他跟萧忆情基本全包。A路人在前期做的是技战术的工作，调整计划本来就是他份内的，现在拿这事情来唠叨……哦漏看着狮子频频点头都不知道有没有在听，不由无奈地笑笑。

大概压力也不小吧，加上之前西南出的那事，事实上也有路人原来的队友参与，他最近的焦虑完全可以理解。哦漏自己反正不懂那些纸面功夫和其中的难处，现在就当是陪着好友了。

“诶，漏漏啊。”

突然被A路人没轻没重地捅了一下，正在发呆的哦漏吓一大跳，险些没喊出声来，“怎么了？”

“之后那个……那个，准备好没有？狮子说他和白鼠合作，这几天就能把传感器搞出来。”

“真的？”哦漏讶异地看向一脸得意的狮子，脑子里还加减了一番日期，忽然惊觉时间原来流逝得比自己想象中要快得多。

到那时恐怕不仅仅是KB这个纯新手能不能独当一面的问题。

“嗯，鹅说他也想玩。”路人盯着哦漏说，“一起？”

“嗯……来造作啊。”

A路人继续扯着些有的没的，跟狮子插科打诨，时不时瞥一眼哦漏，却几乎每次都发现这人似乎在走神，微垂着脑袋，对于他和狮子两人一刻不停的叽叽喳喳，反应可以说十分之迟钝。

“……第一枪那个任务我看了，没什么难度。”

然后A路人就见哦漏双眼猛地一亮，他只能强压住内心的吐槽欲望问狮子：“怎么没难度了？我记得以前可是出过人命的。”

“我听说这次啊，咱们的对手还处于假想敌的状态，总部那边只是接到卧底的通知，知道有这么个行动而已。”狮子摇摇手指一脸神秘兮兮的。

“我靠，敢不敢靠谱点。”A路人说，“到时候我们这边枪都磨好了结果没人可打就很尴尬。”

“那就换个任务呗，总部缺单子吗？大不了把整个队伍扔到咱Y洲西部维和去，等回来我就比你们所有人都白了。”狮子振振有词，说着还特别骚包地撩了一下他齐肩的金发。

这回愣是把路人也哽住了，半晌才道：“不可能，漏漏会白回去的。”

“没有没有。”哦漏连忙说。

路人突发奇想，摆出包租婆的表情伸手掐他脸：“有没有？”

哦漏：“有有有有有……”委屈死。

不得不承认的是哦漏这张脸手感真的好，路人放开的时候意思意思给他揉了揉被掐的地方，如果不是考虑到在狮子这个狗的面前还要留着嘲讽的资本，他可能会选择放任自己胡来的右手——他绝对没有在想什么不干不净的东西，只是很沉迷软软的触感而已……

不过，虽然现在他们已经足够熟稔，但对于这位友人并不抱有融入西北分部乃至精锐班的希望，他是心知肚明的，而且事实上也极其痛恨这种想法。

路人不算是很优秀的雇佣兵，他自认为不过是有些特殊才能罢了，因此他永远和特勤组无缘。特勤组难进，而且是刷人刷出名，比如早些年几乎是招牌担当的雪霏岚岚，最近貌似也有辞职不干的意思，听说是实力下滑吧，或者是想去过自己的生活了。

但是哦漏根本不属于这两类情况，A路人清楚得很。他羡慕那种才能，可同时他也是哦漏退出特勤组的绝对支持者之一。他说不明白自己抵触情绪的来源，恐怕仅仅是由于认定了这个人不适合那里。然而正因如此，路人才觉得他到了普通部队还总是一个人玩，是件很难理解的事情。

好像现在也不太会了。A路人脑海里浮现出某个不知好歹的新人菜鸟的名字。估计这货现在也挺郁闷的，好不容易对自己有点信心，就给硬生生摔了回去……

哦漏接起电话的时候正赶上路人的发泄即将结束，少了刺激的脑子更加昏昏欲睡，迷糊地按下接听键，“喂？”

过了几秒他才意识到，能打通位于技术组办公室的移动设备，对方要么是黑客要么是走绿色通道的自己人，无论如何他不能用这种梦游的状态去应付。

“这里是潜移默化，西南分部外勤组组长，我希望能跟你谈谈西北外勤组井一的事情。”对面的人连寒暄都省去了，开口单刀直入。

“西南分部？”哦漏被迫集中的注意力帮他抓住了细节，他抬头看了眼瞬间沉默的A路人和狮子，直接开了免提。

“对，是关于那个任务的，井一的角色非常重要，我们这边，暂时是希望她调回来……到时候还会征求总部的意见，但是现在联系不上她。是出个人任务吗？”

“联系不上她是什么情况？”A路人抓过手机直接问。

潜移默化显然没有想到哦漏这边还有别人听着对话，愣了愣，“您是？”

“A路人。”

潜移的语气立刻平淡下来，“噢。”只不过这一声感叹似乎拖得长了几分，好像把死灰撩拨了一下，露出几点金红色火星，和呛人的黑烟，“西北的外勤告诉我她现在人不在分部。鉴于这边跟井一合作的特殊性质，我不能掌握她的私人号码，所以只能问你们。”

话音落下，狮子早就在电脑上打开了安排表，调出外勤组，对两人摇摇头。“最近她应该没任务，这要不在本部只能是个人原因。”哦漏看了路人一眼，拿手机说。

“希望如此。”潜移道，“西南负担不起任何意外，井一回来了就请一定让她跟我联系。”

挂断电话，A路人罕见地没有发表什么评论，只是很放松地靠在椅背上，可哦漏看得到，他左手在右肘遮挡的阴影中握得紧紧的。狮子似乎试图以语言来缓解一下僵硬的气氛，急起来却不由自主地咬起了嘴唇，用他那放弃思考的双眼向哦漏求救。哦漏也有点尴尬，他本来就不是很会讲好话，此时A路人状态不对，他自然也是知道原因的。

但是，这本来就不是三言两语可以解开的结，更何况哦漏简直是巧舌如簧的反义词。

还正纠结呢，A路人一跺脚：“干嘛呢干嘛呢，我没怎么样啊，我刚刚有怎么样吗？你们有看到什么吗？”

他在摸那把折刀。哦漏咽了咽，把一句“我看你的表情好像要杀人”吞回肚子里。

也就只有狮子，还会耿直地说：“这么好几年了你都没缓过来？菜不菜？”

“记得以前的痛以后才不会吃大亏。”A路人对此嗤之以鼻。

“诶刚刚潜移打电话来，我忽然想到件事。”哦漏说。

“什么？”

“你看最近发生的事情，觉不觉得巧合有点多？”

“说起这个，”狮子插嘴，“实验室那边出结果了，南口那次截下的夹带兴奋剂，确认跟‘边境’曾用药物是同个来源。”

“南口那批人应该没有‘边境’背景吧？完了我不确定。”A路人懊恼地拍脑袋，“早知道不要把他们移交上去了，自卫军里那帮白吃公粮的智障能查出来才是有鬼。”

“还有井一，本来是负责‘边境’的线人，居然刚好跟南口的事情撞上，她最近的行动其实我也很搞不懂。”哦漏抓抓头发，有点苦恼，“她那个人……我平时都有点怕她，感觉气质比较神奇。”

“依我看，上面的人把她派给精锐班，目的很可能是到时让你们也参与围捕‘边境’的行动。至于让漏漏当临时负责人嘛……”狮子摊手，“给路人怕刺激他，上面只好在漏鹅之间两害相权取其轻。总而言之，看你好欺负呗。”

“参与行动不是没可能，如果是的话，那难道总部掌握到整掉‘边境’的材料了？”路人挑眉道，直接把狮子后面那一大串话通通无视，“哇大家鼓掌。”

“一个组织而已，纠缠这么多年没解决，会不会很没面子啊？”

“等井一回来，我们就知道能不能对‘边境’出手了。”A路人甩给狮子一个白眼，“管他的，这次要是做成了……”

他话还没说完，忽然感觉他椅背靠着的门震了震，好像是有人在后面推。A路人反应也不慢，马上拖着椅子就往边上挪，门果然开了。一个人飞快闪身进来然后轻轻阖上了门，整个过程貌似还属A路人发出的噪音比较大。“嗨。”来人只是简单地打了个招呼。

“嗨白鼠。”狮子笑道，“来修仙吗？”

“修个头，再敢私接电线我宰了你。”路人说。

“我不修仙你之后那个项目就不用搞了。”狮子倒是胸有成竹。

“……那也别用私电。”A路人沉默了一下，“想坑死我是不是？”

狮子像是没有听到似的扭头对白鼠说：“实物测试怎么样？”

白鼠摇摇头：“灵敏度不够，参数肯定有问题，不大可能是机器故障。”

狮子拍桌：“那再改。”

白鼠看向A路人，A路人“啧啧啧”几声，起身把位置让给他：“你们慢慢表演，我撤了。”

白鼠还会正经地说句“谢谢”，狮子只顾着催白鼠插U盘，插进去之后迫不及待地找他们那实验视频看，一心扑在显示屏上。哦漏光看白鼠U盘那些用二十六个字母拼在一起他就看不懂的文件名，已经很头大了——天地良心，他之所以知道那是英文还是因为A路人灌输得到位——于是也站起来小声向两个技术宅道过别，便紧随A路人溜掉了。

出得门，A路人却早已不见踪影。哦漏没有急着捕捉那点渐渐淡远的声响，而是信步朝楼梯过去。

他的目标也十分明确，就是四楼。自从第一天来这边训练之后，众人就把铺盖搬迁至此，免去了天天两边跑的麻烦。毕竟对精锐班的要求从来不在于每天多来回几百米，比这凶残的多了去了。

四楼十五间宿舍，除去技术组的大部分成员以外还空出三间，容纳一个班绰绰有余，其中A路人因为职位特殊还不住这边呢。廊道尽头倒数第二间是四个新人的宿舍。走近了一些，哦漏刻意放轻了脚步，小心地贴着门往里面瞥。

五分钟后的哦漏会希望他这时候没有犹豫。只要再快一点，赶在那句话之前出现在他的面前，那么一切问题都不复存在。

可惜时间不会倒带。

诶。哦漏有点小惊讶。里面的人似乎在生气，在拔高的调子上颤抖的少年音里充满不敢置信，“KB你脑子里到底在想什么见鬼的东西？”他不得不承认在隔了一道门的情况下他没法分清那是斯雷嘟还是择日，不过印象里择日并非会大喊大叫的人，斯雷嘟倒还是心直口快的，这也许是KB又干傻事了……

猛然间，熟悉的声音清晰有力地穿出门，仿佛给了他的耳朵重重一击。

“我不需要他用这种方式来教我！”

tbc


	13. 夜半的警铃

13 夜半的警铃

哦漏愣在原地，回过神来的时候，一种不可抗拒的力量已经夺过了他对自己手脚的控制权。先是不识好歹地拧开门把，手底发出扭断骨骼似的“喀喇”一声。再是该死地迈步进了去。他觉得自己可能表现得就如同被逼出一身刺的刺猬，糟糕透了。

陡然从昏暗的走廊来到通明的室内，哦漏觉得眼前有些发白，可能是给灯晃的。他看到KB站在阳台，捧着毛巾只望着他，微微的怒意还凝固在脸上，已经是吓住了似的抿紧嘴唇，眉头皱得化不开，却仍盯住他，那双透着倔强的绿眸不肯移开。

哦漏默然。最后他说：“小声点，隔壁萧忆情睡了。”停顿一下，“我正要去睡，你们……你们也早点。”

KB是目送他逃跑似的离开了视线的。

明明你和其他教官一样，斩钉截铁地说过临阵逃跑是软弱的表现，结果到头来，自己也过不了这一关啊。

KBShinya，你何尝不是。

刚刚就有些控制不住情绪的斯雷嘟扒在床沿上瞪着KB：“说你活该没错！”

KB默然抬头看了正在气头上的舍友一眼，什么都没说，背身回去洗脸。

说是洗脸，不如说是在往脸上泼水。KB睁着眼，任由冰凉的水珠浸入眼眶带来一阵生疼。他重重一拳砸在洗手盆上，扯到今天训练时挨的伤，被意料之外的疼痛激得咧牙。

你他妈活该，斯雷嘟说的一点儿没错，你他妈这全是自找的。

双肘撑在冷得像要结霜的陶瓷边缘，他现在只想一个人呆着，不要出去跟嘟嘟硬碰硬。他平时跟嘟嘟玩得挺好的，但在这个问题上KB感觉两边根本没办法互相理解。

他始终坚信着，没有第二个人将他从泥潭中拉出来——萧忆情把他的人带来西北分部，可说句矫情的，毕竟是哦漏让他的心留下了啊。于他，那个人不仅仅是一个厉害的年轻教官。

军校出身，一路训练下来不知道换了多少任的教官的人，不会产生他这仿佛抓住救命稻草般的心情。

KB稍微平缓了一下呼吸，看了眼外面墨蓝色的夜空。

星星很多，大概是晴天的信号。

他挂好了毛巾，回宿舍里低声说一句我出去一下，便闷头朝外走，就像他刚来没多久的那天在饭堂里一样，没鼓起勇气去看对床斯雷嘟的表情，丢给舍友一个僵硬的背影，轻手轻脚地出去了。

哦漏果然很不擅长说谎。KB见到隔壁宿舍灯还亮着，只是那透出来的光线稍微有些暗淡，大概是因为开了一半的灯。即使这样，跟哦漏所说的萧忆情已经睡下的说辞也冲突了。

KB以极慢极慢的速度推门——他都很难相信自己有这么耐心的时候——然而还是不可避免地造出了吱吱呀呀的呢呢喃喃。只开到一个身位就侧着挤进去，生怕还搞出更大的响动。

踮着脚跟做贼似的蹑足进去，先映入眼帘的是从阳台出来的萧忆情，嘴里颇为随意地塞着牙刷，左手拿着玻璃杯。看到KB他先是一愣，然后指指另外一边。

原来开一半灯不是为了省电费。KB呆呆地想。他在那儿躺着，是这么快就睡着了吗？

KB大胆地往哦漏床头靠了靠，小心翼翼地俯身，护着桌上的杂物。并没有像小说里写的那样听到均匀的呼吸，但他可以清楚地看见哦漏双眼闭着，散乱的黑发在眉目下打下一片零碎阴影。似乎是睡着了。KB直起腰，扫过哦漏整个人都裹在被子里只露出大半个脑袋的模样，视线忽然定住了。

他在他以前流浪的地方见过很多人，那些人如同用破席子随便打包的廉价品。

也都像这样自卫的脆弱姿势，蜷在阴暗潮湿的街角。

还没等他进一步思考这其中可能的关联，阳台里萧忆情洗漱的流水声就停止了。萧忆情把他拉到阳台，沉着脸，“你刚刚说什么不该说的东西了？”

KB不得不承认，点头说：“但我不是那个意思，我……”

“管你什么意思。”萧忆情皱眉，“要不是今天实在累，我估计他能气到睡不着。”

KB无言可对，只能听着数落，也不是很敢直视萧忆情。过了一会儿，萧忆情忽然问他：“今天摔着哪儿了？肩膀后面是不是？”

“是、是啊。”KB支吾说着，想起下午被整得够戗，现在萧忆情这个脸色……完蛋了，难不成恼得要照那里揍他一顿？

萧忆情没吭气也没动手，进屋里拿了个小包出来，看KB茫然地戳在原地，见到他就立马低下头好像老鼠见猫，就瞪他：“弄一下你衣服，涂药。”

“涂什么药？”KB没反应过来，犹自问。

“肩膀。”萧忆情面无表情逼近，居然直接开始扒他衣服，KB大吃一惊往后退，后腰撞上了洗手台，整个人就僵住了。他瞅着萧忆情貌似是认真的，闻到那药味儿他险些给呛了，无论如何不想叫这味道留在衣服上，只好使劲把领子往一边拉，忖度这布料还蛮有弹性的。

“有点瘀。”萧忆情看了看说，“不过按照我的经验，这些小伤不处理的话以后会变成大问题。涂的时候别动。”

虽说不能动，可真要沾了冰凉药膏的手指按下来，KB还是忍不住怀疑这人是要趁机名正言顺地报复他一把。“我当时真不是那个意思……”

“那你说啊。”萧忆情道，“站出来一点，光线不够。”

KB依言跟着萧忆情的动作挪了几小步，“我只是觉得，得有些改变才行。”

萧忆情没说话，抹药的手的腕子上青筋都突出来了，不消半秒又没回去。

KB仿佛对这一瞬间的变化毫无知觉，“假设要超过他，我一定不能把他单纯当做教官看待。之前在宿舍他们开他的玩笑……就是说他一直就把精力放在我身上之类的，我知道是玩笑啦，但是没忍住……倒不如说我已经不可能把他只当成教官了，我想我们，至少是我对他，更像是一种……”

“朋友？”身后萧忆情用很轻很轻的声音道。

“……也只有这种解释了。教官的话隔得比较远，如果是朋友，我就会尽全力去追赶啊。”KB话音一顿，没有反驳，“他是我遇到的最好的人。”

萧忆情似乎长叹了一口气，短暂的缄默后他说：“好了，你回去躺着吧，药你拿上明晚再涂一次差不多了，省着点用，说不定明天还得多摔几次。”

“药是你的吗？”KB扯正了衣领，接过药盒便随口问。

“不是。”

“啊，那是……”KB不说话了，只看着萧忆情希望他给个答案。

“训练的时候他一直揣口袋里，结果最后也没亲自交到你手上。”萧忆情说，“临睡前给我的，他猜你会过来。”

等KB离开，萧忆情收拾了桌上一些杂七杂八的东西，包括刚拆不久的非处方药包装。

混在杯子热水壶手机纸笔中间，一个外包装盒果然很不起眼，不仔细分辨根本认不出这是药盒，而且它被人捏得变形之后跟一团垃圾也相差无几了。

“喂，我要关灯了。”他笑道。

裹在被子里的人有气无力地说了句“关吧”。

“药我给了。”

闷闷地“嗯”一声。

“他说的你听清没？”

动了动，又往墙边蹭。

萧忆情眨眨眼，“你错怪他了。”

彻底没了动静，也不知道是真是假。

个个都知道KB最近心情不大好，听说是给教官训了，不知道是哪个，嫌疑最大的是A路人。

而且他不仅心情不好，练起来格外拼。

显得是要急于证明自己似的。

完全相反的是，准精锐班的几个新人都知道哦漏因为撞破了他们起小口角的那个晚上，理应被KB一句口无遮拦的话打击到的，结果这几天他看起来反倒不错，虽然他平时总是自称老人家，但起码比起KB来说算得上很正常。

“KB今天咋回事？”训练结束后A路人凑过来问哦漏。

结果是萧忆情替他回答：“有心病。”

“年纪轻轻哪来的心病。”A路人作嫌弃状，把正想走开的哦漏拉回来，“那个项目定在今晚。”

“那些东西要我们自己弄吗？”萧忆情问。

“技术组全包。”路人摇头，“十一点二十分开始，银临也在。”

“行，到时再说。”

报警声突如其来。

刚爬上床没多久的几个人内心是崩溃的，草草穿戴一通便慌忙下楼集合，结果那催命一样的报警声还响着，楼下却一个人影都没有，那些住在这里的技术组人员也不在。

“怎么回事？”KB问另外三人。

“不知道啊。”按理说经验最丰富的奇然都一脸迷茫，“等命令还是去找教官？”

“我刚刚看隔壁锁了没人。”择日说。

忽然，警铃毫无预兆地就停了，广播里传出A路人懒散的声音：“喂喂喂，应该有在听吧？在楼下对不对？”

“怎么回事！”KB直接冲那广播喊。

“别喊了，广播室离这儿好远他听不见的。”斯雷嘟糟心地提醒他。

“我说明一下情况。”A路人清清嗓子，“有两个人潜入了分部，就在刚才，东南区大门的报警器感应到了有人强行翻过大门。现在给你们一个任务，半小时内找出这两个人，行动人数不限，不许出东南区。就这样，加油哟，要是找不到你们懂的。”

KB听到这里已经目瞪口呆：“卧槽我当时说什么来着？”

“什么？”斯雷嘟顺口接话。

“呃，没……”KB顿时有些泄气。

他想起来了，那是他跟哦漏说过的话，说要把哪个踩雷的坏蛋抓起来打一顿之类的、本来是孩子气的玩笑，可如今恐怕要成真了。

“那现在怎么办？要不先去大门看看有没有线索？”斯雷嘟问。

“这又不是侦探小说。”择日皱着眉头，“凭我们四个人的体力，半小时内扫完东南区应该没问题，不如就分散开来地毯式搜索。”

“容错度比较低，不过确实有效率。”斯雷嘟道。

“诶，你们说这是真的紧急情况还是任务？”奇然忽然问。

“我看像任务。”斯雷嘟摸着下巴点头说，“这东南区住着的可是技术组，那大门说翻就翻吗？没通电我都不相信。”

“是任务就好办了，而且也没配武器，说明危险不大。”奇然说。

“说不定武器要自己找呢？”择日冷不丁冒出一句。

KB沉默地看着讨论作战计划的舍友，莫名其妙地，他心中升起了一种奇怪的预感，便拍了拍奇然：“赶紧开始吧，没时间了。”

“噢，那行，就按刚刚布置的方位走。”

KB随意朝一个方向走了一段路，看其他人都消失在视野中，于是立刻折返往大门那里去。

如果真的如他所想，那么那里一定有着什么等着他。

出来久了，渐渐感到西北的蚀骨寒意，KB出来的时候就没有带齐装备，此时缺水缺衣服的，着实不好受。到了正门时KB冷得直往手上哈气还要跺脚。

跺着跺着，跺到了一小块东西。他捡起来一看，是块黑绿色碎玻璃，跟他刚来那天看到的感应门的材质一样。他四下找了找，又在地上发现了相似的碎片，稍一拼凑，马上就发现它们原来都属于同一块巴掌大小的玻璃。

……巧合？哦漏也曾说过这东西不值得上心，任何人想拿去哪里玩都可以。这么说来闯入者还是自家人？

不管怎么说，这玩意出现在这里就很不正常，大概能算一个线索。KB随手将碎玻璃放进裤兜，然后上上下下把大门查了个遍，甚至还自己攀上最高处又跳下来，仍然没有出现任何异常，也没有通电，十分安全而且毫无防护措施。

想想也是，本来分部基地的安保工作就做得足够严密，东南区虽然驻扎着一群手无缚鸡之力的技术人员，好像也没有多加防卫的必要。斯雷嘟的推断倒显得过头了。

这恐怕只是考试的一种方式。KB心下寻思着，沿着他第一次来这里的那条路往下走。

tbc


	14. 发现

14 发现  
再往下就绕了个圈回到了小楼楼底。KB站在感应门前面愣了好一会儿，才惊觉刚刚被报警声闹起来的时候走得匆忙没带门禁卡，不由得懊恼不已。正考虑翻窗的可能性，楼边从车库的方向来了个择日，他一眼看见KB在门前急，招呼着跑过来，“那边没有？”  
“没。”KB摇头，指指大门，“我没带卡……”  
带了卡来的择日算是很细心了，KB自告奋勇地打头阵，一来是心切，二来却也怕择日格斗水平太水，万一一上来就被偷袭了局面就要糟。所幸事情的进展并没有那么迅猛，里面一片寂静，没有人的气息。  
感应门在两人背后无声合上，阻隔了外面的月光。不敢在封闭的楼内贸然开灯，KB只能勉强看到择日模糊的身影，这下子连打手势都做不到了。正想把自己的意图告诉择日，KB突然就听到了楼梯间那边传来的一声轻响，似乎是鞋子踩到塑料袋的声音。毫不犹豫地，两人迅速靠近声源。KB只觉得心要跳出嗓子了，打架他不是第一次，但这回可不一样，这也许是一场考试，关系到哦漏他们对他的看法和评价。  
无论如何他应该更谨慎点。  
楼梯间没人。KB已经料想到了，对方必然意识到自己发出了足以暴露位置的声音，一定会尽快转移。楼梯间可选择的路径少得可怜，眼下只有上下两条路，往上是技术组办公室等地，以KB对那里印象来说，特殊构造的地形相当适合捉迷藏。往下是车库，是个发动袭击的好地方。  
没有哪条路是百分百安全的。他轻声问同伴：“你走哪边？”  
“我往上。”择日说。  
“行。”决定是择日先做的，免去了选择困难的烦扰，KB也不再理会，毕竟时间所剩无几。他并无把握就凭余下的十几分钟搜完整个车库。  
地下车库常年不见阳光，比楼内还要阴冷，加上西北现在是入冬了，气温在夜晚降得又快又低，KB一跨入里面，就忍不住打了个寒战。这地方七拐八弯，停的又都是体形颇大的半军用车辆，要在其中找个人相当费事。  
而且还有被偷袭的危险。KB有些紧张地咬咬下唇，眯着眼警觉地扫视周围的可疑迹象。  
毫无预兆地，在寂静的车库中，传出了玻璃碎裂的声音。  
后面！  
来不及回头，KB下意识往后扫了一腿，借力把身体转过来。狠狠扫在对方脚踝上，但是那人站得稳当，果然并非等闲之辈。KB确信自己的耳朵没出问题，刚刚那声音几乎就在他身后一两米内。能如此无声无息接近他，换在战场上早就不留情了。  
说起来现在其实还是熄灯之后的休息时间，车库的灯只开了三分之一。不过刚刚那一闹，声控灯又亮了几个。KB勉强地看清了来人模糊的身影，觉得他几乎和黑暗融为一体，一拳招呼上去却挥了个空，人影迅速隐去了，只留下一地碎玻璃。  
KB警惕地迈了几步。左侧方停着一辆有两个他高的运输车，他哪敢贸然接近，万一人家突然从拐弯的死角蹦出来那他躲都来不及了。  
没有出现这种情况。KB飞快捡起一块玻璃，入手就知这玩意绝对跟大门口那块同根同源。  
他去门口的时候，对方极可能也在……没有出手，是为什么？  
是躲着他？还是……为了将他引到这里？  
不知从何处传来一声轻笑，KB只觉得浑身鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，慌忙防卫时已经来不及，双手被人干脆利落地反剪，紧接着肩膀便重重磕上了石灰墙。  
居然没按他原来受伤的那一边。  
“你已经死了。”  
“卧槽你……”  
“死人不准讲话！”  
KB狂点头。  
那人放开他，拉着衣领低声道了句“完成”，旋即抬头对KB说：“呆在这儿别移动，听到广播就去楼底集合。”  
“那你呢？”  
“啊？”  
“现在到底在干什么？”  
“你要敢这么跟路人说话他绝对会劈死你，而且也不会告诉你我们在干什么。”  
“我错了……”KB认真思考了这种可能性，果断向黑恶势力低头，“那，哦漏教官，我们现在在干嘛呢？”  
这么一来哦漏反而有点不知所言，支吾了一下，“就是个任务，别往心里去，我跟你讲嘟嘟往楼后面搜，这够机智吧，结果是萧忆情蹲守在那儿把他秒杀了……”  
KB立刻就想起了自己的处境。  
“你找到这里来也算可以了，但是你们所有人从一开始就犯了个错。”哦漏说起战术内容上的问题就比单纯的交流要能谈一些，而且对于KB他一向能说的全都说，“为了做到地毯式搜索就分开走？知道你们对手是谁吗就敢单独行动？像你跟嘟嘟，跑到偏僻的角落，地形又不熟，是不是找抽？”  
KB没说话，他想起来那时候好像大家都对这个没有异议，原来都是过分自信，平时以为烂熟于心的东西其实有许许多多积灰的死角。要是把这带到战场上绝对死定了。  
“这一次我们看清了很多……”哦漏停顿几秒，接着说，“总之等指令吧，你可以坐下歇会儿。”  
“那你干嘛去？”  
“当然是继续收拾人。”他笑道。  
“等等！”KB突然喊住他。  
“嗯？”  
“你前几天……”他差点咬到舌头，硬生生把话拗了，“……你前面衣领歪了！”  
哦漏一脸懵逼地望着他，“我这儿挂着通讯器本来就歪的。”  
KB只恨这一时措辞不当让印象分急剧下滑，这时候他只能含糊地道：“谢谢那个……那个药。”  
“那个是路边货。”哦漏不假思索地回答。  
“路边货盖着生科组的戳儿呀？”KB笑道。  
“……管那么多干嘛，又不是专门给你的，我就看你摔得比较惨。”他撇开眼。  
“对对对我好惨——”  
“呆这儿别动我走了。”哦漏转身就走。  
KB瞅了块看起来稍微干净一点的地就真的坐下了，冲那人的背影喊道：“喂，要快点把择日干掉啊！”  
“你跟择日才是一队的！”  
“那也要快点。”KB笑道，“别在外面待那么久，你的手好冷。”

没有等多久，就在KB即将以为自己会睡着的前一刻，广播响了，依旧是A路人懒懒散散的声音：“注意了各位，小操场集合，两分钟内。”  
KB跑上去的时候还没其他人到，只有路人一个蹲在边上拔草，看到KB来了他就站起来，拍了拍手上的土渣，“玩得开心吧？”  
KB摇头。  
“被虐得开心吗？”路人就笑。  
KB扭头，拒绝回答。  
“这正常，经验还是不够。”路人慢条斯理地说，“我没兴趣八卦以前的事，反正你现在努力就好了。”  
“嗯。”  
“别考虑太多。”路人瞥了他一眼，用十分笃定的口气说，“很多事情并不像你脑补的那样。”  
“我只是想……”  
“想啥？怎么超过他？”路人打断道，“我都说了，想那么多干嘛，你跟漏儿不是一个类型的……”说着他指指天上，笑得狡猾。  
KB还待说些什么，那边萧忆情和斯雷嘟已经过来了。虽然据说是第一个被抓到的，斯雷嘟看起来心情大好，一路上跟萧忆情有说有笑的，见到KB还挥挥手。  
“在聊啥？”A路人随口问他。  
斯雷嘟指指KB。  
“你聊我干嘛。”  
“对你有意思。”萧忆情在后面摆着正经脸说。  
听了这话斯雷嘟笑出声来也没反驳，KB当时就震惊了：“这不能够啊，我心里有人的。”  
A路人愣了一下，嘀咕道：“这狗粮塞得。”  
没过多久人就到齐了。择日因为是跟哦漏一道儿来的，理所应当地站在哦漏旁边，直到KB捅了他一肘子，然后把他往后面挤，要强行取代他的位置。偏偏哦漏就跟没看见择日的遭遇似的站在原地没动，碰上KB那宛如求表扬的大金毛般的眼神，甚至还默许地微微低了眉，任由他蹭过来，得寸进尺地拉住了自己的手。  
择日强忍住叫站在他俩前面当了活屏风的奇然回头的冲动，狗粮这种东西他可不想一人独吞。他都不忍直视旁边这两个大老爷们仿佛小学生春游的状态了。  
因为硬性的身高问题完全看不到后面情况的A路人已经开口：“今晚还可以嘛。”  
奇然是一开始就跟萧忆情正面对上的，毫无防备地在偷袭之下贡献了一血。不过短暂的交手中终究也是展现出了出众的实力，有几次逼得萧忆情连连退让就相当精彩。更令人安心的是，他并没有因为认出对方是萧忆情便放松警惕。这样的伙伴，无论在什么场合下都可以成为队友坚实可靠的后背，他不是个容易被外界干扰的人。  
虽然A路人为了盯其他人而没有亲眼去看，但总监控室里银临跟他连着麦，几乎是把整个过程口头实况给他了，判断来源还是十分可靠的。  
至于另外几位，路人倒觉得有些出乎他的意料。  
萧忆情搞定奇然之后绕到楼后，本来是只是想排查一个点，顺便像哦漏那样留下点线索，在发起攻击前才能提示一二，不然胜负无疑要一边倒了。结果线索没留下，撞中了斯雷嘟。若不是斯雷嘟察觉到灰暗的楼后小道是藏身的好地方而首选此地侦查，恐怕还真没那么容易被抓个正着。这种观察力可不是随便来个人就有的。  
择日那边他也有看。这货从头到尾都比较倒霉，不过站在一个体术差劲的技术兵的角度上看，知道对方不大可能往楼上走就往楼上去，合理分配，判断也足够准确，只是欠些经验。有意识的技术兵绝对不会在这种情况下单独行动，他只身搜索，加上被突袭，惨遭压制，毫无还手之力地就跪了。  
至于KB……路人心下思忖着该怎么评价他，正犹豫时，忽然听到几个人中传出一个显得很是薄弱的声音：“那个……”  
“什么什么？漏你讲大声点儿。”路人马上竖起耳朵，靠近了几步。  
“我觉得他很好了，没问题的。”哦漏在后面举起手来。  
天地良心，你们的手可还牵着呐……A路人捂着眼睛说：“行行行，KB小公举，已经很棒了，学会黑魔法了。”  
管什么，熊孩子交给哦漏去管就好，看开一点。他安慰自己。看了看表，时针堪堪扫过十二点，他想到银临早已回到宿舍他就很困，于是一脸不耐烦地挥挥手：“去睡去睡，明天照常训练，起不来床的要罚。”说完也不理会，拖着步子朝回去的路走了。折腾了半个多钟的几人自然没有留在原地吹风的理由，干脆顺道一起回宿舍补觉。  
哦漏在前面刷卡，抵着门让其他人先过了，忽然发现KB不知怎么的掉到队伍末尾。这时他最后一个进来，抬手按门，有意无意间两人的指尖碰在一处。哦漏下意识缩了一下，但未曾多想之下他没能完全躲开，看着他捧起自己的手，脑子里顿时一片空白。  
“都进屋子了咋还这么冷，还说不是虚啊？”  
明明比他小两岁，反倒跟个老妈子似的叨咕。  
“天生的好吗。”哦漏微微一怔便抽回手，快步赶上前方大部队，“再不走我就把你关在电梯外面，让你一个人爬楼梯。”  
“怎么这么残忍，漏漏你不能这样……”  
“你叫我什么？”哦漏一脸不可置信地看他。棕发绿眸的少年装作委屈地回望，那眼神中却分明带了一股子倔气，“路人他们都可以这样叫你，我为什么不行？”  
哦漏觉得这说法显得十分无理，但又想不出哪里不合适，以至于一时间竟然无言以对。那边萧忆情招呼他们说电梯门要关了，他急忙埋头就走，把KB撇在后面。  
耳听得后面脚步声紧跟着他，哦漏恨不能一步飞进电梯，在狭小的空间里他总不至于被一个年轻后辈追得乱了阵脚，谅他也不敢瞎说话。  
所以当KB再次无比自然地握住他的手时哦漏整个人都僵硬了，任由几个人都走光了才慢慢挪出电梯，KB在旁边乖得像个三岁小孩但他就是不走。哦漏自忖他再怎么强也没可能把这一百多斤的孩子轻易扔回宿舍，只好是隔着人墙冲萧忆情喊了句“我等会儿再回”就把KB拉到饮水机那边。他下定决心要问问KB今天他咋回事，可真对上那双翡翠色的明眸他不由就软了口气，“胡闹什么？”  
“啊……那个。”KB此时竟然犹疑了，他咬了咬嘴唇，“前天那句话……我，呃，我不是那个意思……”  
“啊？”  
“你听我解释……”KB越说越慌张。  
“你解释个什么劲。”哦漏心下了然，便笑道，怕他误会就赶紧补充道，“我知道的，要怪也该怪我没有问清楚。”  
“诶？”  
“我特批了。”哦漏清清嗓子，话题一转。  
“特批什么？”KB突然发现此时他跟不上哦漏那跳跃性的思维了。  
“你可以喊我……嗯，反正就那个。”  
“真的？”KB很快反应过来，脸上毫不掩饰地流露出惊喜，末了居然又委屈上了，“凭什么我要特批才可以啊？”  
“你还想怎样。”哦漏灵机一动，伸手使劲揉乱KB棕褐色的发顶，坏心眼儿地笑道，“别人都没这待遇呢。”  
tbc


	15. 突如其来

15 突如其来

离上次睡下二十分钟后被叫醒夜训的事件已经过了整整五天。第一枪的事情也有了眉目，外勤组那边打包票说最晚不过这个月底他们就能拿到任务了。

过了第一枪，再过内部二轮筛选考试，精锐班成员名单才算最终水落石出。

紧张密集的训练一定是有成效的，除非学生是一群木头桩子。但是无论怎么加练，令哦漏头疼不已的是KB这家伙的射击成绩还是那么差，几乎赶不上两个技术人员。平均下来60％的脱靶率，他看得麻木，一开始还会在宿舍里跟教着高材生的萧忆情玩笑式地抱怨几句，后来已经懒得吐槽了。

他当然十分清楚这并非缘于不努力，而只是单纯的……或许现在就将其下定义为“天赋”还为时尚早，可他还真不知道怎么对付这种情况。

是不是在期待一个天光乍破般的惊喜，他也不知道，但他等得起，更希望别人等得起。

只要有时间，他确信身边的这个个头还没完全长开的小家伙会成为优秀的士兵，锋利的尖刀。

换而言之，有人是等不了的。

这一轮的训练以迅雷不及掩耳之势突然袭来。哦漏知道为了效果他将不被告知训练时间，但他没想到来的这么快。

凌晨两点整，震耳欲聋的火警声响彻整个东南楼内。没有广播，没有疏散的指示。技术组这天刚好全组飞去省城的一个科研基地了，所以整栋楼恰巧就剩他们准精锐班的几人。技术组留守人员不超过五个，还属于工兵队，纯粹为了应付临时的故障，都住在监控机房那边，而且显然对此时的火警声无动于衷，完全没有动静。

哦漏和萧忆情赶到楼底的时候A路人果然在。穿黑色兜帽的军人罕有地面无表情，冲他们微微点了一下头，就算是打过招呼。两人已经明白了目前的状况，识趣地在路人跟前几米远的地方站起标准的军姿。不出一会儿隔壁宿舍的新人们也下来了，个个苦着张脸。要知道虽然不是真的着了火，但楼道里仍然弥漫着土黄色的烟雾，相当呛人。

就算再迟钝，KB也意识到这一次的集中跟上次多少有些不同，或者说它处处透着异样，更为妥当。

略为迷惑地跟着其他几人规规矩矩站成一排，KB看到A路人抬头，那堪称冷峻的目光让他不由自主寒毛倒竖。

他忽然想起来，A路人才是他们中军衔最高的那个，他可能一直以来都想得简单了。能到这个地步，怎么会真的像平时看起来的那样无害？

“三分二十二秒。”A路人开口道，看向奇然，“这是从警报响起，到你们最后一个人离开紧急通道的时间。这个水平跟那些来训练的业余爱好者好像没多大区别。”

没有人说话。KB微微斜眼瞥向左侧，还什么都没看清呢，A路人就走到他面前，“KB，你应该是你们宿舍里体力最好的一个，由你断后而不是领头的话队伍的速度会快很多，整体性也好一些。”

“明白了。”KB一愣，仔细想了想好像还真有点道理，之前他们都没考虑过这些，反正谁先出来就谁带头了。

“提一个最严重的问题。”A路人扬手把秒表展示出来，“时间太长了！”

还长啊？KB回忆了一下刚刚的情形。经历了一天的常规训练他睡得很死，被刺耳的警铃炸醒时基本上是靠意志力把自己挺起来的，之后努力从梦中摆脱出来了，才能够带上该带的东西下楼。相比之下奇然动作麻利得很，KB在刚爬起来的时候就看到他差不多穿好鞋子了，之所以最后一个离开纯粹是为了等他们。现在按照A路人的说法，奇然就该直接冲出去，KB殿后，反正他跑得比较快……

但是慢吗？除了这个排序的毛病，KB完全想不到还有什么别的提速方法。这边还迷茫呢，那边A路人又捅第二刀：“哦漏和萧忆情的时间是两分零四秒，这也是你们下次必须达到的目标。”

几个人面面相觑，不知道该说什么好。这大声应下吧，是应了一个超难的要求，可不应吧分明是找打。犹豫到头来，就是稀稀拉拉的一片“是”，仿佛被打蔫的瓜。

A路人一看，不对劲啊，就笑，今天第一回笑，“没精打采的，我给你们提提神，去大操场，每人五圈，完了回来报到再去睡。”

“站在这儿看得到我们跑吗？”斯雷嘟问。

“嘟嘟十圈。”A路人微笑以对，“记着，虽然我们将要组成的是自由度相当高的精锐班，但无条件服从命令什么时候都适用。”

或许一开始还存了偷点路程的念头，但KB看到操场角落里的摄像头就不敢乱来了。上次银临坐镇总监控室把他们被完虐的影像尽收眼底，后来还把那些视频单独剪出来给路人去做鬼畜的事情，他打死都忘不了。

令他感到讶异的是，哦漏和萧忆情居然也要跟他们一起跑。虽说五圈不能算很多，可这大半夜跑步，只有树影繁星孤影作伴显然不是愉快的体验。表现良好的他们没有必要也参与这个训练才对。而且两分零四秒……KB想破头都不明白他们怎么做到的，这又不是打架，人和人之间的差距怎么就这么大？

全部人结束跑圈的时候已经过了两点半。回去的路上没有人大声说话，因为电梯停运了，走的还是紧急通道，楼梯间里时不时飘出几句窃窃私语。KB跟在哦漏后面，不用抬头都能看到他背后湿透了，就扯扯他衣角，“回去要洗澡。”

哦漏用十分怜悯的目光俯视他：“大半夜哪来的水，躺一躺六点钟又该起来了。”

“卧槽？！”

这天一大早果然六点钟被抓起来，所有人都很崩溃，晨练跑完两圈，终于集体飞奔进饭堂，KB感觉自己饿得在发抖，在领了早餐坐下之后，面对着冒热气的粥面，这种感觉达到了顶峰。

干瞧着不能动手，而且是在体力消耗非常大急需补充的情况下，无异于遭受精神上的酷刑。此时A路人的形象分在KB心中急剧下滑，DuangDuangDuang地跌下负值。

往右看看，嘟嘟已经一脸生无可恋，往左看看，好吧，哦漏他看起来一点问题都没有，坐得端端正正……难道他就不饿吗！

耳边忽然传来吸溜的水声。KB僵着脖子去看，对上了正用筷子撩着面条吹的A路人诚恳的目光。

“吃啊。”

狗一样的路人。KB一边大口喝粥一边愤愤不平。身旁的哦漏瞥见他的表情，戳了戳他，飞快拣出粥里的两根芹菜扔进他的碗。

对面萧忆情选择低头吸面条，但是路人不会装没看见。“哎漏你干嘛呢？”

哦漏扭头看了他一眼，想了想，就从KB筷子边夹了一片生菜开始嚼，嚼得还特别大声。

路人：……

萧忆情：……噗。

还是漏漏比较可爱……紧接着这个该当谴责的想法仿佛自带异状态的技能把KB自己狠狠雷了一下。

除了掌握着上帝视角的A路人以外，那时候可能没有谁预料到这一切仅仅是一个开始。

第二次A路人就没那么仁慈，一副恶毒配角的嘴脸，捏着秒表算几人与前一个同伴相差的时间，按秒跑圈。这一来，听了A路人的话乖乖冲到最前面带队的奇然自然要大大吐血，其他几个按他节奏的家伙，再怎么样相隔的秒数也比他跟萧忆情少啊！

而且这次的速度虽有提升，但仍有限，完全是因为警觉性上来了，动作就变快了，跟隔壁两位还差得远。更让他们感到人生不易的是A路人一本正经地宣布所有人下次要在一分半钟内集合完毕才算达标。

回去的路上连哦漏都开口抱怨了：“欺负老年人。”

“你一个两分钟的还老年人那我们是什么……”

“对啊，两分钟到底怎么做到的？”

哦漏用怀疑的目光把KB上上下下打量了一番，“首先，别穿外套。”

“晚上很冷。”KB不服，“一出门就打喷嚏。”

“又冷不坏。”奇然嘀咕道。他属于穿着件衬衫跑出来的人群，十分有发言权。

“那还有吗，半分钟的时差全拿来穿衣服？”

“就……能简化就简化呗。”哦漏也说不出个所以然，扭头向萧忆情求助。

“总结起来两句话。”萧忆情清清嗓子，“上床前不要脱得太干净，下床后不要穿得太丰富……”

一阵可怕的沉默后，KB给出了一个横批：“妈的智障。”

KB现在丝毫不怀疑公司训练的危险性了。这第三次没警铃，KB是从梦中被硬生生呛醒的。在楼底下看到一堆空瓦斯罐的时候他感叹A路人不去搞恐袭真是浪费，对自己人都这么狠。

“不错嘛。”A路人破天荒地表扬了一下，“不过离目标还是有一段距离。”

众人泪流满面。真不是他们不想快，而是快不起来……按照萧忆情的理论，难道要睡前穿得整整齐齐然后警铃一作跳起来穿鞋就走吗？这得神经质了吧？

“列队，跟我走。”路人却没提跑圈的事情，把队伍带到了大操场。

KB这才意识到，整个西北分部的部队，此时已经集结在操场上，黑黑的一大片人头，却鸦雀无声，只有夜风吹拂树叶发出轻细的沙沙响动，更衬得操场的气氛压抑非常。

出什么事了？KB猛地想起什么，体内生物钟明白无误提醒他，现在可能已经过了两点，也就是训练状态下正常该被叫醒的时间，难怪他眼皮打架，困得要死。

主席台空无一人。路人带他们走近了，排在大方块的最边缘，KB才发现银临站在所有队伍前留出的空地上，还有分部负责人，是个须发半白的老头子，站在银临后面，两人的神情都相当严肃。这还多亏了他的角度好，视线穿过重重身影看见了他们。A路人随后走上前去，简短地跟他们打了个招呼，然后接过了负责人手中的话筒。

其实，这分部负责人，也就是总部下派来审查管控大局而已，真正管到鸡毛蒜皮的，是A路人这个看起来极其没有威严的总教官。挂着参谋之名的银临似乎都比这货可信得多，毕竟人家虽然是个姑娘，以前在西南分部的战绩可明明白白的，不像A路人，突然被任命为总教官之前是藉藉无名之辈。

事实上说他藉藉无名不大合适，但总之，这人就是突然冒出来成了这分部实权最大的一位爷。公开讲话没讲几次，平素和大家一起吃饭堂，除了训练确实少了点以外貌似没什么特别的。

今天这个“没什么特别的”总教官一开口，话里竟含着隐隐的杀气：“突然把各位叫起来，是有一件一定要马上处理的事情，某些人心知肚明的啊，这些人应该跪下来忏悔，因为你们让全分部的同志们大半夜起床，严重影响了明天的训练。”

路人说到一半，KB就开始腹诽：那你还不是动不动就把我们拉起来，一点人性都没有！

A路人自然听不到他的心理活动，自顾自地说下去：“西南分部，也算是我们兄弟分部了，近期在对抗‘边境’的任务中损失惨重……”他显然不会蠢到把人员伤亡和物资损耗报上台面，“经初步调查，基本确认对方在公司内部有渗入。”

无人敢出声，只不过那一双双眼中闪出的异样的光，叫人心颤。

站在这里的约三分之一是新兵，三分之一是在役军人，剩下三分之一是外勤组这类的专职人员。没谁的心理素质是不过关的，只不过见多识广的外勤组已经不会大惊小怪，而老成员作为过来人，自然也不会声张。因此，真正紧张起来的还是新人们。

强大不可怕，未知才是可怕的。这种完全在计划外的事情，也是准精锐班的新人害怕的。

偏偏A路人还一副毫无自觉的样子，继续着他的言语恐吓：“我们这里的老伙伴们就不用太担心了，不过嘛……”

话音刚落，银临朝另一端招招手，引来一队人，直接把方阵劈开两边，留着一群新人在左半部分，脸上多多少少都有些惊惶。平时很爱笑的银临此时冷着脸，看不出半分亲近从容，站在排头，直视前方，也就是A路人。

她和分部负责人一样，都迫切地希望看到A路人在这件事情上能做到什么程度。对于一个不以战斗力取胜的精锐班成员，这就是某种考核方式。

“最近这两个月加入的人就不好说了。西南分部落入颓势，也跟那段时间非常吻合。还有诸多电子证据我现在不列出了。”A路人扫了眼三分之二的一边，便踱步到新人组成的这小块长方形前。

这不仅仅是精锐班其他人的训练，更是一场针对他的试炼。

他仔仔细细回想了整个过程，包括可能有的意外，最终他露出在这场合下堪称和蔼的笑。

“全体教官出列。”

tbc


	16. 众矢之的

16 众矢之的

“干什么？”KB悄悄抬手戳了戳前面的择日一下，借着踏地声的掩护问。

但择日却是没能回答他，因为操场上很快又是一片死寂，给他多几个胆子也不敢撞这个枪口。KB也只好闭嘴，借着身高优势观望前面的情况，只见哦漏和萧忆情并排站，两个人身形绷得笔直，完全没了平时的漫不经心。

“报数。”

共计十三人，都是带新兵的教官，岁数参差不齐，可如准精锐班这边两位年轻到不像话的还真没有，数下来哦漏算是最小的。

“对于教官我们没什么怀疑，凭我的观察，大家对自己教官都是非常尊敬的。”A路人先表示了一下信任，但随之而来的一段话却让刚松了一口气的他们如坠冰窖。“不过，这不代表我会放过那些混入分部的卧底。”

摊牌了。KB只觉呼吸一滞，忍不住朝右边的队列瞥。绝大多数新兵都可以说是十八九岁的半大孩子，一张张朝气蓬勃的面孔，此时都充满惊愕，更有些人四处观望，殊不知自己顿时成了周围人眼中的可疑份子。

这些年轻人里，会有那个“边境”的卧底？KB虽然一直在做心理建设，但他从没想过卧底这种听起来是活在影视剧或是离他很遥远的高端战场的玩意会突然出现在他身边，而且毫无疑问地，牵涉到了他最在意的人。

难道路人会搞出什么幺蛾子。KB心里暗骂。不过有银临和总负责人在，应该不会有问题……吧？

这个怀疑在A路人宣布了他的措施后达到顶点。

“全体教官听我口令。”路人摘下别在领口的扬声器，话语却更加铿锵有力，“向左转！轻装五公里——那边怎么了？”

话音未落，普通部队不敢吱声，准精锐班这边却起了不大不小的骚动。

为什么说是不大不小呢？毕竟再怎么乱，一个班人数都有限，但同时，这整个班剩下来的四个人全都有跳弹的迹象，不然也不会搞得A路人都注意到。他看得极清楚，站在最后的那个家伙，那眼神仿佛是表示要吞了他似的，他心里也有点无奈。

“我警告你们，再叫我发现有谁对这事有异议的，直接开除。”没了麦克风，A路人的声音不算很大，夹着晚风飘远，却带着股厉然决然，“除非你能说出卧底是谁，我少不了难为别人，自己好好考虑一下，我给你们二十分钟的时间。”

没有大众期待的反抗，方阵前一排人只是沉默地将命令执行了下去，整齐划一的脚步声逐渐远去。二十分钟，人家五公里都该跑完了。而且A路人要是没有特意点出来KB还真没有发现，所有教官竟然都是齐齐整整挎了把步枪的。两千克又不是空气，背着这玩意跑上个五公里……

KB此时已经在暗自磨牙了，偷着空，穿越人墙恶狠狠瞪了A路人一眼。

他猜得透路人的用意。他这种方式恐怕逼不出那些真正的卧底，但是却会让那些发现了蛛丝马迹的普通新兵压力陡增。都是二十岁上下的年轻人，再怎么老辣成熟总归有破绽，路人吃准了这一点，下的是十足的猛药。

能站在这里的，毫无疑问是通过层层审核的，像KB这样全凭个人信任就放进来的绝对少之又少。这批人里有卧底就够让人不可置信，居然要以这种方式找出卧底，KB单是想想，就忍不住气得发抖。

把卧底放进来，是审核人员的问题，这个后果，凭什么要萧忆情和哦漏来承担？他们这个班平时基本是封闭或错峰训练，跟其他部队一点关系都没有。可要是说准精锐班里出奸细，不是笑话吗？

更别提……鬼才知道那傻子的腿伤有没有痊愈啊！伤筋动骨还要一百天呢，KB没经验，而且他明白直接去问肯定不会得到正面的答复，这事情一天拖一天，差不多成了执念。现在A路人这王八蛋上来叫他扛着两公斤的铁条一次性跑满十二圈半？其他三位可能只是为两人鸣不平，KB险些就要从末尾冲到前面揪着A路人勒令他停止了。

但他也知道那句“直接开除”不是玩笑话，他相信路人说到做到绝不含糊，所以他硬生生缩回了已经出去一半的右脚。

假如这时候轻举妄动酿成什么后果，他肯定无法原谅这个冒失的自己。他的冲动，是哦漏不愿看到的。要是他因为如此不合情理的事被处分掉了，那才叫搞笑呢。

但是好像……并没有人出来背锅啊？

KB心里掐着秒数，时间在压抑的缄默中少说都走过了五分钟，方阵中仍然没有动静，身后的脚步声却已经略有杂乱了。

“我知道有的人是在挣扎的。”A路人也陪他们一直站着，而且他面对方阵和大操场，所有人的情况他都看得一清二楚，接下来的话更像是一种诱惑，“说出来我就叫他们归队。”

KB敢说，这一刻至少有十打的新人恨死了A路人，甚至怪罪起了袖手旁观的银临，因为他自己的心情不过如此。

这是完全没有意义的举动，但它就那样发生了，他什么都做不了，在场下干站着，背对着他。

A路人的时间估计得很好，开始后将近二十分钟队伍就回来了。刚结束一场不轻松的长跑，气息还没调整过来，排头的萧忆情根本没看路人的脸色：“报告总教官，应到十三人，实到……”

“不用报了。”A路人挥手打断他，十足反派做头，“没有人招，怎么办？”居然问起别人来。

KB那个着急啊，他都预见到接下来的情况了，只要没有人站出来，A路人就会继续罚下去，而且有银临和负责人在旁边，他找不到投机取巧的方式去照顾一下自家人。

还是说……他压根没存照顾的心思？

回答A路人的不是萧忆情，是他后面的哦漏：“服从命令。”

微哑的嗓音谈不上流露了多少坚决，但这平静中却饱含着无条件的支持，没有人异议，他俩身后的十一人好像全都认可似的保持沉默。

这一下就有新人受不了了，方阵中有个人大喊：“这到底是在搞什么？卧底这种东西说找就找得到吗？”

“九班第二列倒数第三个。”

刚刚激起的少许讨论顿时跟吃了迎头闷棍般鸦雀无声。

“别瞎瞅了就你。”A路人瞥了那个发声的方向一眼，“明早可以来跟我报告了。”

卧槽。KB目瞪口呆。这是遇上了传说中的专制统治，真的道理都没得讲。他不禁想起当时因为一句多嘴被罚了十圈的斯雷嘟……

“你们教官自己说的，服从命令。”A路人貌似不满意目前的状况，还要火上浇油，“没人认吗？告发一下可疑人员也行啊！”

这话说得，KB下意识就觉得不对劲。到底是逼供还是搞分裂？要比起平时，A路人可不见得是这个激进性子，何况人上级还站在后面呢。

“全体教官，就地散开——也不用多整齐，反正都站到前面来。”紧接着A路人就跟报菜单似的背起书来，“五组俯卧撑五组深蹲，加两轮四百米障碍。”

有些进度慢的班可能还没反应过来，但是方阵中已经一片哗然。这在他们眼里绝对超过了正常训练的限度，要是加上之前的那五公里，不少新人都感觉这大概是他们两天的量了。总教官摇身一变俨然成了反人类的典型代表，偏偏还一副没有自觉的模样，抬手调秒表，“准备好没？”

“准备好了！”

令一部分叫嚷的新人汗颜的是，他们的教官始终如一地执行着荒谬的命令，就好像坚信他们会把藏在他们中的卧底揪出来一样。

不少人真的开始左顾右盼了，试图打破这个僵局。

也有少数人是能理智思考的，而且KB知道自己必须冷静下来理一理这件事到底是什么情况，但是他只觉脑子里乱成一团，不是乱麻，而是无名怒火，烧作一股股的烦躁和担忧，渐次涌上心头。

就算是为了那八竿子打不着的见鬼卧底，这样惩罚教官来逼人开口，到最后的效果也多半是杀敌八百自损一千。

他闭上眼，努力把外界的信息摒除出去。事实证明唯物主义大杀器起了效果，他只是什么都看不到了而已，A路人平稳冷酷的数秒，以及刻意抑制的轻微喘息，全都没有逃过他的耳朵。

“那边那位，你是心虚吗？”

听见声音，KB猛然睁眼，惊异地看向从头到尾几乎一言未发的银临。

她果然在盯着这边的反应！难道说我们中间真的有问题？

KB扪心自问绝对没干过缺德的事，但是人家把怀疑当成一记直球砸上脑门，他多少有点慌张，而且他很难把这种怀疑承接到朝夕相处的同伴身上。不过银临这一声，也提醒了他。

仔细观察了一圈周围人的情况，不知所措的是大多数，有一些倒还镇定，只是看起来拿不定主意。

没有人是无动于衷的，在面对取舍时，难以衡量得失是致使天平不稳定的最重要的因素，万一因为多心而指责了无辜者，以后这队友真的没法做了。

等等……卧槽？

KB猛然惊觉一个被集体忽略至今的事实。

其他人先不论，他们准精锐班，要说起来，现在还在训练中啊！如果这是训练中的一环……那简直太合理了，所有的疑惑都迎刃而解，唯一奇怪的地方就是这个训练的对象未免太多了些，不过考虑到它针对的恐怕不是体能上的弱点，这地图炮也勉强可以接受。

其实如果这果然是某个特殊训练的话，结局最悲剧的可能会是A路人，谁让他把全分部的新兵都得罪了个遍？

也许在别人眼中KB就像是那种见谁都敢怼的类型，但他知道自己过了光凭一腔热血去日天日地的中二年纪，有些利弊他权衡得很清楚。比如此时，似乎已经看穿路人的“诡计”了，他要是再冲动就不是护短，是智障，是给人家一个踢他出局的理由。

短短几秒KB飞快理清思路，然后苦笑。

道理都懂，可这要命之处就是，即使他可以理性地思考目前的状况，却无法真正理性地去对待啊！

不知道普通部队的新人中是不是有人意识到这种可能性，但总之，五组俯卧撑完后，仍然没有人站出来。

A路人这次算是招尽了仇恨，数数的时候那音调拖得长，间隔还远，听得下面一帮人难受至极，KB眼看要有一个人忍不住要冒头，正期待着路人的反应呢，结果那货神色变幻着，在同伴复杂目光的注视下渐渐地渐渐地缩了回去……

“继续。”路人这次却没有把乱动的家伙抓出来，只是低头看了看表。

这一回，终于又轮到准精锐班这边沉不住气了。

他们不可能对哦漏的情况一无所知。KB确实不知道自己舍友各有什么信息渠道，但没一个藏得住事，平时相处的时候，三言两语，大家也就心知肚明。这特殊时期，就算是素知A路人性格的他们，都要怀疑这人是不是故意的。在这些知情者眼里，A路人就是命令他们多做十组俯卧撑都没有这五组深蹲来得恶劣。

站在最前面的奇然明显察觉到身后的异动，也不太敢大大咧咧地直接扭头，最终是趁A路人和银临视线都没放在这边的时候，借着身体遮蔽，左手飞快地打了几个手势。事到如今他也只能希望队友们可以意会了。

第一组结束，A路人没有像之前那样未加停顿，而是绕过来，着重在奇然面前停多了几秒，面色严肃，一点都不像在开玩笑：“怎么样？”

奇然一愣，脱口而出：“什么……”

A路人却没再对他说话，转身背对他，“继续。”

还没等几人反应过来，右边早已炸开锅了。KB仔细一听，居然不乏指责他们几个就是奸细的声音。

他真想揪着他旁边喊得最夸张的那位老兄的衣领然后给他迎头一拳，让他知道他说的话有多荒谬，即使他明白如此作为只能让他们更加被动，甚至断送其他人的努力。

要克制住。他除了麻木自己别无他法。

然而，当A路人迟迟没有回音，所有人都不约而同地有种被调戏了的萎靡感。操场重新寂静无声的时候，A路人看了眼他身侧的同伴，“第二组。”

“操！”

这一瞬，大家无论分属什么部队，心里都是同一个想法：枪打出头鸟，这是第二只。

“谁？”A路人看起来毫不惊讶，这一句话更像明知故问的从容。

“你……你有完没完！”

众人只见站在最左一列末尾的那人挣开他前面试图捂嘴的同伴的手，嗓门更大了，而且是直接和A路人放对。他的同伴身体力量显然稍弱，手臂被反按着，有些惊慌地看向周围。

“是你啊。”A路人扭头，银白街灯映得他眼中隐隐泛着异样的淡色，“想被开除？”

A路人身后，黑发蓝眸的青年也正越过层叠的人群望着他，目光冷然。

tbc


	17. 没下限

17 没下限  
想被开除？我他妈有病吧？仔细一推敲，KB有些愕然无语地发现他似乎真的……有病。  
但这确实，完全代表了他的立场。A路人已经不考虑可能会出现的负荷问题，银临和总负责人就是来看戏兼盯梢的，基本不用指望。KB相信，在场多少善于观察的老手，总不至于只有他一双眼睛发现哦漏那时候的一个小小的趔趄。  
是的，第一组结束后，他看到的是那人起身时重心的不稳。加上体力消耗之大不容小觑，这一不稳，他竟然是硬生生没能调回来，本能反应之下便朝旁边迈了一步。  
这动作若是放在正规训练中肯定是要加罚的，可下面一大群同仇敌忾的新人显然不会挑刺，A路人当时好巧不巧背对着他，银临和总负责人都看到了，却没多说什么。  
期盼这全是巧合的心态让KB没有马上跳出来，他耐着性子等A路人给个解释。结果，没有。  
他可不觉得这全是自己的错，当下就爆发了。  
然后，他收到的是A路人一视同仁的对待，还有那个人，对他的举动，近乎冷漠的回应。  
不，何止冷漠……他生气了。  
那一个迟疑，话头已被银临抢过。从头到尾存在感就很薄弱，没人想到此时会是她站出来处理这个情况。  
“这人我带走了。”她说着遥遥朝KB招手示意他出列，竟俨然没有征询其他两位许可的打算。  
A路人未作答复，显是默认。总负责人一点头，KB就是不想走也得走。何况他留在这里，除了同情心什么都赢不来，还不如顺势跟银临走一趟，听听她的说法。  
KB的感觉很敏锐，他知道自己是在各式各样交错复杂的注视下离开队伍的，但是莫名地，他似乎能够非常清楚地感知到那个人也在看着自己。  
不知该欣喜还是愧疚，总之就是如此确信着，渐渐地也便远了，感觉不到了，化作了空落落的怅惘。  
银临没有真的把他带去注销，更没有专门跑去什么正式的地方。估摸着出了操场百余米，肯定脱离A路人的管控范围了，她才道：“你不要把事情想得太严重。”  
银临放慢了步伐，KB愣了愣才找到节奏。这场景，跟普通的散步谈心好像没什么两样，让以为接下来会受到严厉惩罚的KB一时间都有点恍惚。  
“在我眼里这就是严重的事。”定了定神，他回答。  
“如果你是说他的伤，”银临见眼前这家伙眉角一跳，知道自己讲到点子上了，不由安心地笑笑，“完全是个巧合，我们没有故意安排的意思。”  
“那为什么不能推迟？这其实……这其实是个训练吧？”  
“你怎么知道这不是真实的？”银临反问。  
“‘边境’重创西南分部是最近这两个星期的事情，要找内奸也应该先在西南找。这种方式是要出其不意的，万一走漏了一点风声，效果绝对大打折扣，无论逼问还是训练，都是这样……”  
“把你拎出来果然很正确。”银临感叹。  
“猜对了吗？”KB突然紧张起来。  
“嗯，差不多吧，所以要是放你在队伍里带节奏，那这练习不用做了。”  
“那我会不会算是没完成这次……”  
“肯定不会。”银临笑，“路人会让你过的。”  
“我看他只是想整死我。”KB咕哝道。  
“他处在那个位置，不得不采取这种做法。相信你看出来了，这个训练，考的是意志，而且是在一种残酷的环境下。在我们造出的小环境里，压力最大的是路人才对，每个指令都是他亲自下达的。”银临说，“所以，通过这个测试的方式，其实有很多种。我认为你会过关，是因为你在分析，这种分析会在逆境中帮队友争取到机会。相信自己的能力，有时候就可以不必忍耐。”  
“但是……”KB犹豫了一下，还是说了，“个人能力起不了太大作用吧？”这是他从几节理论课上听辅导员反反复复唠叨才记住的话。  
“一个人的个人能力不算什么，那边不还有很多人么？到时候你们都会成队友的，只不过关系不会太紧密。”  
“关系紧密不是会方便沟通吗？”  
“搞清楚状况。”银临看他一眼，“战场瞬息万变，谁都不知道下一秒会发生什么，既然如此，还是不要太牵挂的好——”  
听着银临的声音，KB忽然想起准精锐班里的几人，此时还留在操场上。不，都这个点了，他们大概开始四百米障碍了……  
然而，即使是和这些人，也不可能并肩直至终点吗？  
和他一起的话，又还能走到什么地方呢？  
“——至于已经得到的，那就努力保护吧。”

“他怎么了？”  
这大概是A路人今天第四次被KBShinya彻头彻尾无视地略过，他有点尴尬地与身旁的白鼠对视了一眼，发现狮子友善的目光之后更尴尬了。  
“吃火药了？”最后也只好以这一句作结，然后遭到了两人毫不遮掩的鄙视。  
“都说是有意见咯。”狮子笑得很微妙，“不会照顾小朋友的感受啊，啧啧啧。”  
昨晚的训练是以到了时间为由解散的，今早晨跑之后由目前形象比较良好的银临做了简单的总结，把接下来整整三天假期的安排交代了。  
这假期来得突然。一来是因为持续到凌晨的训练实在太消耗体力，就算有精力旺盛的想继续拉练，上面也不可能批准。二来，是因为传说中的第一枪要来了。  
很多资质优秀的新人，都是倒在第一枪这个关口。纸上谈兵比不得真刀实枪干一场，而除非此人天赋异禀，真正战场上，血与硝烟的压迫感并不是那么容易消化的。上阵之前，定量的放松和心理培训都十分必要。  
不过目前为止A路人对班内几位都抱有相当的信心。毕竟如果不能保证成材率，选进准精锐班也就毫无意义了。精锐班确实是按照尖刀的标准锻造，但这刀的边角料总不该是废铁吧？第一枪从来只被看作入门的资格，而七选六，筛选的红线还得划在最终考核的时候。  
“KB直接回宿舍？”他正思考着别的事情，忽然听到白鼠冒出一句。  
“是吗？是吧……”路人望了望KB离开的方向。  
“我还以为喝进了银临女神的鸡汤他会从今天开始奋发向上。”狮子吐槽。  
“漏儿没下来吃晚饭。”A路人灵光一闪想起原来还有这码事，感觉自己发觉真相的同时也不禁要泪流满面。这是别人家的教官，有这待遇，他明明也背着超大的心理包袱，怎么就没有人心疼呢？  
“他刚刚手里是不是提着饭盒？”狮子读不懂路人内心复杂的情绪，直接开始求证。  
“我哪注意到这个。”路人哭笑不得。  
“提着。”白鼠推推眼镜，看向路人。  
路人完全不带迟疑地一指前方：“跟上！”  
今天是无所事事的第一天，于是乎，有许多在基地内游荡的新兵声称自己当天目击西北分部三位大佬疑似尾随的猥琐行径……“你想好怎么解释了？”白鼠可不管这些，他和狮子同为技术人员，跟着A路人一路玩潜藏，那叫得心应手，一点儿不见生疏的。这眼看到宿舍楼下，远远看着KB人影都没了，可是一股没来由的危机感刺得白鼠一个激灵，下意识问道。  
“来看望昨晚被我搞得很惨的队友。”A路人张口就来，脸上不带愧疚的那种。  
白鼠还没说话，三人背后就传来一声惊讶的“诶”，一看，居然是奇然。  
“KB刚刚回宿舍了吗？”简单打了招呼，奇然率先问道，眼神中充满了期待。  
“刚进去。”路人说。  
“一起来？”  
“一起。”路人点点头。  
人多势众，KB你就是再不待见我也没用！  
进门之后心照不宣的四个人不约而同走了楼梯。住宿用的楼层不高，不大会儿从楼梯口出来，熟悉的场景映入眼帘，却混入了一些不和谐的东西。亏得这四位心理承受能力一流，看着这情况都是相视无言了。  
斯雷嘟和择日这两个跟约好了似的，以比路人他们猥琐得多的姿势扒着门上玻璃窗的下沿。A路人再次感叹准精锐班前途无量，这已经无师自通了俩了，以后上了前线还愁什么新人不够阴险狡诈的问题？这两位可都是妥妥的科班出身，此时根本不存在心理障碍似的。  
尤其是斯雷嘟，发现四人震惊地站在楼梯口，还挥手让人过来，好像两个人看热闹还嫌不够，要拉多几个垫背的。  
“什么情况……”奇然明显被自己舍友无下限的偷窥行为雷住了，大概万万没有想到平时看上去两个乖巧的男孩子可以变成这样，难道……这就是八卦的力量？！  
“KB刚刚进去了，我们看看情况。”斯雷嘟说。  
A路人好像是深呼吸平复了一下心情：“谁那么机智发现的？”  
“出来打水碰到的。”择日笑得颇有些狡黠，“KB昨晚都没怎么睡，光念叨他教官了。”  
“令单身舍友心寒。”斯雷嘟补充道。  
路人低头看了看，择日手腕上挂着的水瓶半满不满的，心念一动，也没有细究下去。  
“这地方隔音很好，听得到吗？”白鼠却是凑了过来。  
“听得清一些。”斯雷嘟说着退了出去，站到奇然旁边抻腰，腰椎上咔咔咔地响了几声，面对周遭几人的目光，十分坦然，“这姿势太辛苦了。”  
还在倾听门内动静的择日突然直起身，奇然趴在他背上，猝不及防被撞了一下，捂着鼻子只觉得眼泪都要掉下来了：“搞什么？”  
“有人出来！”  
这下就不止奇然要哭了。宿舍这两层的地形就算有几个弯弯，大体上无遮无拦的，这么多人走动起来，脚步声全成了叛徒，无论怎么躲都来不及。  
于是当门悠悠打开的时候，一脸茫然的萧忆情看着择日奇然这两个来不及撤退的作靠墙望天状，狮子和白鼠不知怎么的勾肩搭背坐在旁边楼梯口，A路人站在他俩旁边扶额，斯雷嘟反应稍慢了一点就被晾在正中央，怎么伪装好像已经是课题外的事情，两人干脆就对上了眼。  
愣了足足几秒，萧忆情仍然懵逼：“啊？”  
“你是不是傻掉了。”A路人实在看不下去，跑到这边来，左看看右看看，竟然有样学样也半蹲下来偷瞄起了玻璃窗。萧忆情也不是真傻，这阵势，他略一推测便猜到了其中原委，心下无语，却又有些高兴。  
“里面什么情况？”A路人以极其严肃的口吻问他，声音自然压得极低。  
“什么情况，KB来找漏儿啊。”  
“我就是问他俩说了些啥！”  
“没说啥啊！就什么，‘你晚饭是不是没吃我给你带了’之类的呗。我说，你们都脑补了什么东西？”  
“这是合情推理。”路人痛心疾首，“你作为我们这个战线中唯一深入敌后的潜伏人员，居然先顶不住压力撤退，胜利遥遥无期！”  
萧忆情：……怎么就突然“敌后”了？你要哪门子的胜利？  
“他们现在在干嘛？”狮子插话问。这位的矜持显然也是被八卦干掉了，眼神亮得萧忆情心里就是一惊。  
“一起吃饭。”萧忆情给出了非常客观的描述。  
“你吃了没？”奇然在旁听，冷不丁问道。他和萧忆情以前在华北分部时私交就不错，而且两人年龄相差其实不算悬殊，还是聊得开的。  
“吃了。”  
“那你出来干嘛？”  
问题很直白，思想很深刻。萧忆情一呆。是啊……我是出来干嘛的来着？  
推敲一番之后，他顿时风中凌乱了。  
看到KB一来就跟哦漏说话，他内心产生了一种自己特别多余的感觉，然后莫名其妙地就出来了……  
这种理由，说出去绝对会被笑死！  
“放松一下，昨天太辛苦了。”情急之下他还算是搪塞过去了。这也不全是瞎话，没看哦漏今天一整天都不愿意出宿舍门吗？  
“其实我觉得睡觉才是比较高效的恢复方式。”斯雷嘟丝毫没有意识到这句话是个多么犀利的吐槽。  
“消耗大，休息三天够吗？”奇然问。  
“没问题，这属于最基本的体能调节。不要讲得好像这训练我们以前没接触过似的，我们也有队伍啊。”A路人头都不回，专心致志贴在门上听。  
“后来解散了而已。”白鼠在旁边补充。  
“所以不要小瞧我们，快叫前辈！”狮子强行把话题扭了过来，怎一个生硬了得。  
“重点难道不是为什么解散吗？”斯雷嘟已经无法直视这位技术组的“前辈”了。曾经他也是很憧憬技术组的来着……  
“为什么？成员不齐不就解散了。”白鼠草草回答。  
“为什么会不齐？人员调动调到解散这么夸张？”斯雷嘟不依不饶。  
“是我们集体去任务，然后……”白鼠显然不是很上心。  
“那傻逼，可能已经挂在那里了吧！”A路人说。  
狮子白鼠一起侧目：“明明是你差点挂掉好不好？”  
“我那叫做给队友创造时机。”A路人面不改色。  
tbc


	18. 任务伊始

18 任务伊始  
外面的腥风血雨是一点都没有吹进那扇，据白鼠所言隔音超强的门。  
“就知道你不会下饭堂。”KB一进来，把装了一次性饭盒的塑料袋轻轻放到桌上。哦漏趴在床上专心致志摆弄手机，胡乱应了一声，头都没回一个。KB还当他有要紧的事情处理，或者是单纯地不想动弹，于是把筷子之类的全都分拆好，探过去一看，这人居然是在搓炉石，还什么什么任务的，顿时不乐意了，“不饿啊？”  
哦漏大概是察觉到KB突然间变得有些不友善，福至心灵地找到祸根，飞快退了游戏，把屏幕朝下盖在旁边，腰板一挺便翻身坐起，“不去饭堂？”  
“陪你。”KB也是辛苦，好不容易咽下一大口饭才能挤出空暇回答。  
“噢……谢谢。”  
KB抬头看了他一眼，语气倒还比较平淡：“手在抖诶。”  
“我也不想啊。”哦漏停下筷子，把手举到空中认真盯了一会儿，末了感叹道，“我已经是花甲之年了。”  
“讲道理，我都不知道怎么吐槽。”KB没绷住脸笑出声，“快吃。”  
哦漏一边扒菜一边纳闷，按理来说他才是教官，为什么这话从KB嘴里讲出来就会有种颐指气使的味道？  
心里胡思乱想，咀嚼的动作自然慢了下来。直到猛然发现旁边坚定不移锁在他脸上的目光，哦漏惊觉自己竟学会了细嚼慢咽，“你怎么老盯我？”  
“吃完了。”KB实话实说。  
“不是，你盯着，我就……我吃不下去你知不知道。”哦漏只觉压力倍增，他有点头晕。这货到底是干嘛来了？  
KB闻言还真的乖乖扭过头去，不大会儿又问：“那我好无聊，能不能借你手机看？”  
“自己拿。”  
“密码是啥？”  
“右上角开始逆时针绕个大圈。”  
“‘O’？”  
“体谅体谅老年人的想象力。”  
“我又没有鄙视你。”KB笑道，看了看屏幕，一挑眉换上了惊讶的神色，同时手机默认铃声突兀地响起，是小米的默认提示音，“你的电话？潜移默化是谁？我接了哈。”  
“你慢点！”哦漏险些没噎住，急忙接过手机，“不好意思我还在吃饭……嗯，你说。”  
还不是因为你打游戏。KB越来越佩服自己了，他竟然克制住了把这句话说出口的冲动。  
“他（她）到了吧？情况怎么样……嗯……明白了。这件事需要告知路人吗？我是说……好吧，后续的事情麻烦你了，再见……嗯，合作愉快。”  
“是谁啊？”KB看他挂了电话，却好像没有交待一下这个电话的来历的意思，不由得问道。  
“西南分部外勤组组长，以后咱们会和他们打交道的。”哦漏吃得有点急，嘴边粘上的米粒，舌尖微微探出来也就给舔回去了，顾着说话，腮帮子倒还一鼓一鼓的嚼东西。  
KB看他皱着眉头，似乎对这个现状不是很满意，一时间有点出神，下意识就道：“还有一颗。”  
“哪儿？”哦漏本来不信，见KB神色认真，便抹了把唇角。  
“左边。”  
“哪儿有？”哦漏又擦了擦，指尖从那半颗玉白的米粒下划过，于是他狐疑地向他投去质询的目光。  
“这。”KB伸手替他捻掉，炫耀似的拿沾了饭粒的手指在哦漏眼前晃，笑道，“傻死了你。”  
“你几岁了，赶紧扔掉。”哦漏脸上挂不住，就使劲把他往阳台推。KB刚出去几步，哦漏马上叫住他：“哎我吃完了，饭盒……”  
“你事好多。”KB抱怨归抱怨，脸上却分明是带着笑意的，把饭盒放回塑料袋里，将袋口扎结实了，“我等会儿带去楼梯间，阳台的垃圾桶可能不够大。”  
哦漏从喉咙里闷了一声软软的“嗯”，站起来伸了个懒腰，“我洗把脸。”  
外面水声渐小，哦漏回来的时候显得精神不少。他看KB还坐在那里，正要开口，却被抢了先：“膝盖还会疼吗？”  
就知道他不会真的放心。哦漏心里无奈，只能含糊着说：“还好。”  
“给我看看。”KB盯着他，语气听不出什么大起大落。但这种平静，也是哦漏怵的。  
鬼知道这家伙脑子里在想什么！  
“你懂啥你就看。”哦漏往后退了半步。  
“奇然说你昨天受伤了。”  
“那是不小心……”  
“给我看一下。”KB站起身来，那架势，好像分分钟就要用强一样。天地良心，现在哦漏对于压制他是一点把握都没有，又着实有点怕，脚后跟可不就磕在了阳台门边，“担心那么多干嘛？”  
“我不担心谁担心？”KB理直气壮，“你要不给看我今天赖这儿不走了。”  
“这能有啥！”哦漏坐回床边，一脸不情愿地卷起裤腿，下面果然包了白花花的绷带，“铁丝网挂了一下，早就不痛了。”  
“蒙谁呢。”KB也没料到他这么干脆，蹲下身便闻到股淡淡的药香，微微一愣，伸手拉高了本来就很松垮的布料。  
“都说没事……”哦漏还想缩脚，脚踝却被一把捞住。  
雪白的绷带一段一段地缠上去，明明光线并不充足，KB竟觉得有些刺眼。  
“呃……就是有点吓人，不严重的。”  
“疼吗？”他还在固执地问这个问题。  
哦漏看着他还盯着绷带出神，“不疼。”  
“别硬撑。”KB确实给不出什么建设性的意见，最终也只能交待了这一句普通的嘱托。  
“我没有。”哦漏嘟囔道。  
“我怕你出事好不好？”KB抬头瞪了他一眼。  
“你还是担心一下自己比较现实。”哦漏给瞪了一下，顿时有点气不过。他原本其实算是个挺逆来顺受的人，结果不知道为什么，面对KB的时候总是莫名其妙地产生各种小情绪，越想越不对劲，感觉好像被调戏了但好像又没有，也说不清楚。“放完假我们去Y省，会比较辛苦。”  
“Y省？”KB听着这名字有点耳熟，一时间却想不起来。  
“第一枪定在那儿。”哦漏点点头，很高兴KB顺着转移了话题，“这个事情还是要好好准备。”  
“Y省哪里？”  
“H市……？忘记了。”结果KB一问，哦漏反而是想不起细节，犹犹疑疑地不敢确定。  
“跟那什么‘边境’有关？”KB忽然问。  
“可能吧，我不清楚。”哦漏瞧他一眼，又默默低下脑袋，似乎是在打字。不一会儿他长吁一口气，把手机扔到了床铺上，脸色有些阴郁，“还不回宿舍？”  
话一出口，他钻地缝的心都有了。KB他们的宿舍就在隔壁，现在时间还早，他就算待在这里也没啥可以指摘的。  
大概……是因为这人实在讨厌，突如其来地就闯入他的世界赖着不走了。身边多出一个人的感觉，并不如他所想象的那样易于习惯。  
仔细想想，他真的没几个走得特别近的朋友。萧忆情从新人时期开始就是他的前辈。与路人虽然相识较晚，却是早已听闻了对方的大名，加上路人性格颇为外向，也挺照顾他，所以接触之后很快便熟络了。狮子和白鼠是路人的好友，和他玩笑之余更多的是相敬。其他人，要么是去了别的分部从此联系渐少，要么金盆洗手，要么，就是不在了。  
最后一类，其实是占多数的。  
KB么，比他还小两岁，正是最有冲劲的时候，在很多情况下反倒谨小慎微，自从知道他有旧伤之后好像整个做事的思路都不太对，就差没把他当易碎品一样护着。  
连萧忆情都没做到这一步。哦漏脑子里蹦出舍友的身影来，突然有点气结。  
这家伙，难道还不信任我不成？枪林弹雨好几年，谁没点大伤小伤的，就挂心我一个？  
KB当然不可能知道哦漏刚刚到底经历了怎样的一番头脑风暴，听他问了一句，愣了一下，神色顿时狼狈了，才磕绊着道：“其实我能不能问一下……刚刚那个外勤组组长说了什么？”  
“就是关于‘边境’的东西。”哦漏含糊其辞，“这事在自卫军那边是机密，要不是要雇公司帮忙，我们连参与资格都没有。要是想了解这些的话，等我们组了班，档案随便你翻。”  
“那怎么……怎么你会管到这个？应该很难弄吧。”  
“本来是路人的活，上面甩给我了，那我除了接锅还能咋样。”哦漏喝了点水，揉了揉肚子，身体一歪又倒回了床上，被KB一把拽起来，“干嘛！”  
“对胃不好。”KB顿了顿，“萧忆情说的。”  
哦漏觉得牙痒痒，挣扎着坐起身，怄气般把剩下半杯水一口饮尽。  
“……其实。”  
“嗯？”  
“以前路人是不是负责过‘边境’的事情？”  
“你怎么知道？”哦漏一惊。如果记忆没出错，他肯定没跟KB提过路人以前的经历才对，他那几个舍友虽然都不是纯新人，各有各的人脉，但也不太可能了解到那些资料。  
“猜的。”KB见哦漏翻了个白眼，就笑，“不是路人不肯管这件事，而是他出于某种原因管不了。”  
“你觉得是什么原因？”哦漏反问。  
“怕被寻仇？‘边境’应该算是个恐怖组织了吧？”KB以不确定的口吻说着。但哦漏对上那双熠熠发光的碧绿眼眸，就知道这货对自己的推测信心非常，而且也许还在求表扬。事实上，他松了口气。  
“差不多。”他笑道。  
“敷衍。”KB撇撇嘴。  
不能躺下，哦漏找了个相对舒服的姿势，撑着桌子，把全身重量都压在手肘上。“你总会知道的。”

平心而论，这三天虽然够闲，但闲得实在过头。几人都还没拿到分部的出入证，从早到晚就只是呆在基地里，最后个个都受不了了，约上一些混得比较熟的新人一起去训练，结果到头来哦漏和萧忆情也没好意思瘫着。就算体力还未完全恢复，他俩跑到现场指导一下还是没问题的，何况A路人也在。  
准精锐班包括路人在内的七人早已接到了通知，第四天清早便动身坐火车前往Y省，西南分部。  
出乎意料的是，等候他们的，并不是电话里说好的井一，而是一个其貌不扬的男人。面包车在省道上绝尘而去，那人才笑道：“你好！灰原穷。”  
“你也好，井一呢？”A路人很自然地就站出去跟他握了个手。  
“井一在执行这边的任务。真是抱歉，我们以为又是无功而返的一次侦察，查出了大问题，幸亏你们动身得快。”  
“什么情况？”  
“有苗头了。”他毫不掩饰眉眼中的喜悦，“进去说。”

“你的意思是，井一在跟踪目标，并且目标将在近日发起一场袭击？”  
“是的。”  
“可是一般来说，有把这种机密情报泄露出去的可能吗？对方背后如果真是那帮人的话，他们的手段会比我们想象中的要丰富一百倍。”  
“你是在怀疑井一还是在怀疑她的能力？”  
“倒不是这个意思，只是确实有点好奇。事实上自从井一到西北分部以来，我们就都没有正式谈话过，之前她有几次报备资料不全的外出行动，我听从你们的建议，也都给批准了。比起增派，我怎么觉得，你们更像是把她扔来避难的？”  
“让井一去西北是总部的授意，即使她就在西南，我们也可以保护她。至于你所说的外出，至少我们这边并不知情，我想那只是个人行为。”  
“停停停……井一的事情我们稍后再谈，别扯远了，又不是没她不行。这次任务具体是个什么情况？”  
“很简单，就是应对一次恐袭。华南‘锋刃’明天就到，加上自卫军，足够了。”  
“恐袭？果然是那些人？”  
“七八成吧！”  
“行，我先带他们休息去，有进展请随时通知我们。”  
虽说如此，灰原穷先行起身离开了会议室。剩下七个人，除了A路人以外，全都是一脸茫然。  
“怎么看？”最终还是萧忆情先开口。  
“没听出来吗，是玩真的！”A路人冷笑了一声，“这一仗我们只能赢，不能输。”  
“路人，我刚刚就觉得你今天不太对劲。”萧忆情却微微摇头，“节奏乱了。”  
“什么节奏？”这回倒轮到A路人摸不着头脑。  
“就是……各种节奏呀，我也不知道怎么表达。”萧忆情皱着眉头，手腕支着下颌，一直盯着路人的脸，“放宽心态比较好。”  
路人沉默良久，“我知道。”  
tbc


	19. 波折

19 波折  
Y省这个地方，对于A路人始终有着特殊的意义。他会答应把Y省的任务作为第一枪，也不是无缘无故。  
实在太想回到这里了。就像个即使知道希望渺茫，仍然要搏一把的赌徒，可笑却无可厚非。  
可当他真的站上战场，却不由得双手颤抖。  
“怎么样？”  
“行了。”  
“我们走。”  
虽然监控已经被场外的技术人员替换成了五分钟前的影像，但他们仍然需要迅速行动，保持着警戒，进入地下负一层的入口，从那里潜入商业楼。如果时间超过五分钟，日影的移动就极可能提前暴露他们的存在。此时所有人的耳麦都已打开，两人一组，随时接收同伴的讯息。  
“锁了。”最先到达的果然是萧忆情奇然小组，其他组还在排查四周情况。听到这个消息，A路人看了眼雷达屏幕上几  
人的位置，“KB嘟嘟尽快会合。”  
上次测试过的定位系统在经历一番波折后终于正式投入使用了。  
“收到。”  
不出一分钟，那边KB的声音便传过来，还有嘟嘟小声的惊呼，“开了，请求指示。”  
“够快！”A路人也有些惊讶，夸了他一句。他们可没有任何商场提供的钥匙，按理来说要强行破门应该挺难的，即使地下负一层入口装的不是电子锁。“探路就交给你们了，地图还记得吧？”  
“记得。”萧忆情代表集体回答，末了遮住麦又转头问旁边几个，“记得吧？”  
几人一脸无奈地狂点头。整栋楼的地形并不复杂，来时A路人早就给他们反反复复讲了不止一遍，不厌其烦得像个老妈子似的，很不容易了。这要还记不住，不如直接退役。  
“漏漏择日跟上。”  
萧忆情余光瞄到斜后方的KB在摸腰间的枪，吓得背上就是一凉。  
“楼梯间情况如何？”  
“有个电子锁，看上去是感应式，有被发现的可能。”  
“绕应急通道，注意支援，‘锋刃’就位。”A路人马上下了决断。  
“明白。”那边是一个相对陌生的嗓音，A路人反应了两秒才想起这是西瓜。  
也有很久没见了。路人掰着指头算。他不比其他几个只顾着训练，最近任务繁重，忙得不可开交，几乎没有什么私人时间。这么想来，他倒是很期待精锐班成立的日子，到那以后他大概就能闲下来了。  
忽然，耳机里传来极有规律的“笃笃笃”几声，A路人手一抖差点按下警报器。  
是遇敌的信号，两个，看来是守门的。  
A路人重新确认了他们的位置，“动作小一点。”  
不出几秒，“好了，我们继续往里走。”  
“没暴露吧？”A路人突然有些紧张。根据他的经验，很多计划周密的行动，就是由于在战斗还未全面开花时不够谨慎，以至于一步错步步错，落得败局的。令人扼腕痛恨的失误，但总是频频出现，不是没有理由的。  
罪魁祸首，不是别的，正是他们这些精锐之师最不缺的，自信。  
因为对战胜对方抱有绝对的自信，便很容易忽略细节。强杀在面对弱者时确实够效率，但眼下这个对手很明显不会任人拿捏。对方是劫持了整栋商业大楼、疑似有着“边境”背景的恐怖组织，条件一提就是要释放几个已经入狱的头目——自卫军怎么可能答应，这不还在谈吗——公司派出的先锐部队能顺利进入楼内，还多亏“锋刃”先灭了放哨的杂兵，灰原穷率领下的西南分部技术组把监控神不知鬼不觉地替换掉。  
逼格多高啊！要是起手就栽跟头，A路人可该郁闷了。  
“这里是萧忆情和奇然，到一楼中庭附近了，目前确定每层楼都有哨兵，看上去都有步枪。”  
“卧槽，这火力，他们怎么不直接劫狱呢。”A路人忍不住吐槽了一句。  
这些人要是直接去劫狱的话，公司是没活接了，他们怕也不用这么忙。本来A路人就觉得他们这第一枪选得太难，任务太重，结果这么一想，他就更憋屈了。  
吐槽归吐槽，命令还是要下：“按照计划，每层排查，注意隐蔽，不要让对方有开枪的机会。”  
“必须的。”这一句却是KB回答的，“这里是KB和斯雷嘟，已抵达第三层。”  
几乎同时地，“这里是哦漏和择日，已抵达第二层。”  
“注意地形。”A路人犹豫了一下，还是出言提醒，顺手拿过水壶灌了两口。刚刚他还得调度外面的部署，说得嗓子都痒了。  
“第二层遇到一男一女，疑似情侣……啊没有疑似。”  
“什么情况？”A路人皱眉。  
“是普通人，之前逃过了搜捕，藏在更衣间里。”  
这可不是个好消息。虽然根据健康向上的价值观与雇佣兵的守则，他们应该把这两人送出大楼。但是此举难度极大，因为监控已经被替换成实时摄像了。假如此时有人出去，对方马上就会知道，不但有漏网之鱼，而且通道还被打开，那么自卫军与对方现在维持着的微妙平衡便将顷刻崩塌。  
第一次替换监控，是个在精准观测周围环境下的技术活。灰原穷再强，也不太可能为了他们冒险把商场入口监控黑个第二次。  
这也就是所处的位置不同，造成的不同抉择了。此次事件极有可能牵涉到“边境”，那可是给了西南分部重创的组织啊，更让人无言的是，当时是银临担起责任降职调往西北分部，由于众所周知的原因，灰原穷没有万分之一的可能放过这次机会。  
所以，为了确保任务成功，他们只能把这两个普通人就地保护起来，这分明是个大包袱。何况迫于脸面，他们还真甩不掉这包袱。  
蓝瘦香菇。A路人磨磨牙，一时间也想不出什么别的办法：“带得动吗？带不动扔给‘锋刃’就行，负担轻一些。”  
“喂我们还听着呢！人质就在四楼好不好。”西瓜在抱怨了。“锋刃”在四楼，而根据准精锐班几位在一二三层的排查，四楼才是最有可能是对方集中人质的地点。“锋刃”需要以少打多，为远程狙击创造时机，压力相当大。  
“知道你们比较辛苦。”萧忆情说。看来那两个人已经被转移到下方了。A路人稍稍放宽了心。  
事实的确如此。哦漏和择日顶着两张年轻的脸，遭遇了哭笑不得的信任危机，连推带赶地总算是把那对疑神疑鬼的情侣送下去。正要继续搜查二楼剩下的一半区域，择日忽然开口：“你说他们会不会是装的？”  
“装的？他干嘛要装？”哦漏一愣。  
“不知道。”择日的回答表明他的说法纯属猜测，“我感觉那妹子太镇定了，心脏再大也没有这样的。”  
“那是萧忆情他们要探讨的问题。”  
说得太对了，在战斗时如此冷静才像原来的他。萧忆情听到耳机里的谈话，想着。  
不过这话更像是一语成谶。  
“这不太好玩……”  
横肘把这位惊慌失措的姑娘压在地上，萧忆情瞥了下身后的奇然，然后把视线转回手底，冷笑一声。  
局面发生转折只是转瞬，那两个本来应该被保护起来的普通人已经被萧忆情和奇然一人一个撂翻在地。萧忆情是完全没有怜香惜玉的意思，奇然面对一个体型跟他差不多的成年人，竟然也是毫无悬念地在电光火石间把对方击倒，看起来早有准备。那姑娘好像还想说什么，萧忆情腾出一只手摸向她腰包，轻轻巧巧拽出一把左轮，丢到了几米远的地方，姑娘顿时没话讲了。“这两个人怎么办？”  
“你们肯定已经暴露了，押出来吧！”  
几乎同时，“第三层遇伏，对方开火了！”  
“那两个人怎么报信的？”哦漏立刻反应过来，心下不由一紧，“第二层安全。需要支援第三层吗？”  
“支援！”A路人当机立断，“怎么通知的现在已经不重要了，关键是稳住，自卫军大部队马上到。第四层情况如何？”  
“对方呈螺旋向外搜索，视线范围内有十个人。”  
“包围圈再放大一些，你们自行判断。”  
“明白。”  
其实“锋刃”的经验足够丰富，对付十几个人怕是根本不需要A路人一步步地指挥，但为了战术节奏，偶尔的提示也是很必要的。比起他们，第三层的状况才更让他挂心。  
遇伏不是遇敌，是己方意外的遭遇，对方股掌之上的事情。而且至今他这边没有得到这方面的情报回送，A路人也不知道拿这片战场怎么办。  
算了。他横下心来，决定撒手不管：“第二层第三层两组听到没，单独用一个频道，你们自己想办法解决问题。”  
“收到。”  
“收到。”  
也不能什么鸡毛蒜皮都叫他亲力亲为不是？三楼那几个可都已经不是菜鸟了。  
万万没想到，最大的意外还真出在第三层，这个看似不是主战场的地方。  
“这帮人怎么回事，追得好紧。”  
现在是六七个人追杀他们俩的糟糕局面，两人凭着自身实力，还是很有周旋的机会的，过程中甚至抓住机会直接打残了一个。  
目睹搭档把那个倒霉鬼推到墙角就是一顿狂抽的斯雷嘟表示，这真是太刺激了他接受不了……虽然必须鄙视一番KB的大手大脚，但是他也明白，比起开枪泄露位置，这暴力起码还算是不动声色的。  
说实话斯雷嘟有点惊讶。他自己是正儿八经军校出来的，即使体能差些，面对这种程度的围剿都是没什么压力，难题主要是如何与哦漏他们会合以及彻底击溃对方。对方应该察觉到了他们有两路人，此时也正竭力把他们分割开。而一旦陷入被逐个击破的境地，受人数劣势影响，想翻盘，很难。  
但KB表现得同样如此从容，就很令他刮目相看了。这家伙真的是野路子出身吗？他不禁想。  
“我怎么知道……哎呀！”斯雷嘟仗着熟识强记对地图足够熟悉，担任起通讯和带路的重任，此时收到那边的叩击，居然是情况紧急的信息。本来就在东躲西藏，一分心，原本可以在拐角处暂时甩掉的小尾巴顿时咬了上来，这枪打在墙上，流弹堪堪擦身而过，着实惊得他冷汗直冒。  
亏得素质过硬，斯雷嘟的第一反应不是傻乎乎地回头，而是压低身形，再回击。对方果然也把重心拉得更低，结果斯雷嘟一记肘击准确撞上了这货的下颌，对方下一枪开到了天花板上，威胁不大。  
而且他不是一个人在对付这颗意料之外的流弹带来的麻烦，KB的反应也很快，而且他的空间更充裕些，于是，拔枪就射！  
下一秒斯雷嘟就迎来了他今天第二个惊心动魄的时刻——KB射出的子弹几乎是迎面擦着他的耳朵过去的，这要是放成慢镜头就分分钟可以拿去拍电影，绝对是一等一地需要替身的那种——“你看清楚点！”  
“这不是打到了吗？”KB其实也吓了一跳。  
“太恐怖了，老铁冷静冷静。”斯雷嘟心有余悸地确认了对方的死活，拉着KB就开溜，“择日那边不知道遇到什么了，我们快点过去汇合。”  
“快点快点。”KB听得到刚才的讯息，这时候也催起来。  
“你先去支援，我断后。”  
这个判断可不是什么大义凛然的牺牲。身后对方快追上他们了，他看准时机探出一点来和对方打照面对射，几乎是踩在刀尖上跳舞一般。那一瞬暴涨的枪声让他完全确定了对面的人数，毕竟对他这个活靶子对方没必要留手。  
三个人，可以周旋。  
KB也知道他的能耐，并且出于一种路人皆知的心态，斯雷嘟给他指路之后，走得那叫一个干脆。  
好了。第三层地形还算复杂的，作为商场来说该配备的全部应有尽有。控制着节奏与对方保持距离，斯雷嘟找进了一家面馆，严阵以待。  
运气好的话，这一波就能全歼也说不定，他们可没有接到过留活口的命令。  
tbc


	20. 不速之客

20 不速之客  
身影闪现的一瞬，斯雷嘟仅凭余光便看清了来人身形，原本做好万全准备的一颗心控制不住地重新加速跳动起来。  
一个人……只有一个？另外两个呢？不对……这个人也不是之前那三个之一啊！  
“大K大K听到没有，那三个人可能去追你了！”  
“我靠你就说你菜不菜！”枪声同时通过空气振动和便携挂麦传进耳朵，形成微妙的二重奏。虽然枪声大作表明那边交火节奏紧凑，KB多半已经和哦漏择日会合，但是斯雷嘟只觉得要聋了，为了时刻盯准那个来历不明的人，他也不敢规避外界的声音，“我这不是以为他们会集中火力先灭我吗……”  
话一出口，他猛然一个激灵。  
难道是因为，对方觉得这人就足够？  
他将频道调回，听见了A路人略带惊讶的一声哼腔，暂时没有开口求助，却已把这边不利的情况传达出去了。  
“漏漏他们离结束还早，需要的时候记得喊救命哦。”  
斯雷嘟强忍吐槽的欲望，把步枪端得更稳了些。  
既然路人这么说，那么窗外的狙击手想必是准备万全了，就是不知道自己这里视野怎么样，千万别是盲区。  
人影从转角出现，斯雷嘟看得分明，当机立断，子弹按照预计的轨迹飞去，最终竟然偏了几许，没有打中。  
目测身高误差太大？运气这么差？  
不。  
这一枪走得仓促，对方躲得却潇洒，像是早有料算。是他故意放高了追击中的身形，而那时斯雷嘟还处于跑路的状态，也根本来不及针对这一破绽做什么回击，但关于这人的移动高度是在那时目测的。现在人家猱身而上，可不就矮下去十几厘米了吗？斯雷嘟意识到不对时，枪已经放了出去。  
真的，有时候反应太快也是错。斯雷嘟认真检讨了一下。  
毫无疑问的是，至少现在，他需要一错再错！  
对方也不是没脑子的不会找掩体，一路借着什么桌桌椅椅，竟然愣是只受了些皮肉伤，而且还没被直接命中过，毫无疑问是个厉害角色。  
不过这人着实是……斯雷嘟不知道该怎么描述，反正他看到那颗粉色的脑袋在阴影下面晃啊晃，敏捷的身影忽隐忽现地，他就被撩拨得很烦，就很想一枪爆头，只恨障碍物太多。  
下一秒，对方主动结束挨打局面，子弹打在坚硬的陈设上火星四溅。  
对方的手枪比起自己手中这个，终究有填弹量的差距。这是斯雷嘟不畏惧跟他互怼的原因之一。  
还有一个无法回避的缘由：不这样强硬，就没有退路了。向A路人无声的求援，不是玩笑，而A路人的回答同样是认真的。  
已经太近了，自己换弹夹肯定来不及。对方拿的是手枪，装弹有限，基本是一点一发，特别节俭，也很清晰。如果他没有数错，对方这一盒弹匣也该用尽才对。  
咔！  
是错觉吗？  
他似乎看到，放空枪的同时，那个男人笑了一下。  
距离缩短了，虽然他百分之九十九的注意力在对方的肢体动作上，但落在余光中的百分之一便已让他觉得，眼前这个本应是敌人的家伙，好像并不是特别热衷于眼前即将到手的猎物？  
那不是冷笑，更像是一种信手拈来的自信表露。  
对射周旋没能压制对方，一想到要玩近身格斗斯雷嘟顿觉绝望，这人的体格更是本来就比他高大，几招下来左支右绌，竟然一步步被逼入了死角。  
连狙击角度都被封住，他真的只能期望KB那边能尽快解决战斗了，但是枪声还没有停。  
性命攸关的时刻，斯雷嘟仍然保持着八分冷静，这份冷静是他最后的仰仗，顺畅的思考很快把通向脱身之路的大门推开了一点——对方看上去并不急于彻底解决他，这或许是个可以利用的地方。  
支肘挡下直攻面门的重拳，后背便已撞上墙壁。接下来是什么？锁喉，但是是左手。  
这人，到底想干什么啊！斯雷嘟一边庆幸，一边又有点气愤，被小瞧的感觉可不太好。如此想法，这一下提膝提得更用力了。  
几乎同时，像蛇头一样探来的那只左手一翻，反而是把他作防护的肩臂强行拨开，竟然是右手以更迅捷的速度触碰到了他的脖子。  
耍假动作也令这人付出了代价，被本来比较容易闪避的膝撞完美命中小腹。  
防守被假动作晃开还是很遗憾的，不过看到这家伙的脸有那么一瞬间的扭曲，斯雷嘟内心忍不住乐了一下。乐完，他也没忘自己目前的情况是要多任人宰割就有多任人宰割，不敢闭眼等着对方动手，抬腿还想再补一脚挣扎挣扎，眼前这个刚吃了大亏的人黑着脸，手枪直接顶上脑门，右手把他脖颈箍在了墙上：“别动！”  
“大……大哥有话好好说。”斯雷嘟立刻对自己刚刚的判断产生了怀疑，倒不敢想不开去试这枪里还剩多少子弹。  
他一直没来得及向A路人报告实际情况，也没来得及喊救命就被逼进了角落里，但听了他这一句，A路人多少应该意识到他这边不是一般的情况。  
“谁是你大哥……嗯？”  
那人微微一怔，右手松开，在他颈边拉起一条暗金色的铜链，居然是把那块身份牌抽了出来。  
“斯雷嘟……？怎么不倒过来念？”那人有闲心吐槽，斯雷嘟心中却警铃大作。  
“你是那什么，精锐班的？”他又问。  
斯雷嘟瞪他，然而为了自己的小命着想他还是点点头。  
“我问你。”那人忽然凑近，右手扣得更紧了，枪口也毫不放松地顶着，“跟你们一起来的有没有个叫做A路人的？”  
耳麦还没关，斯雷嘟知道路人在那边听得清清楚楚：“不清楚，我们不是一起的。”  
“啧。”那人皱着眉，一脸烦躁，“别跟我抖机灵……”  
十分突然地，斯雷嘟的视线中出现了一个人，穿着简洁的黑衬衫黑西裤，映得露在外面的小臂和面容白皙——就在这家伙的背后不远处，却没有走过来。  
孰敌孰友？这不是重点，因为这个奇怪的男人跟后脑勺长眼睛似的，回头看了那个人一眼。  
这一眼不要紧，对于被钳制住的斯雷嘟来说是个大空当。正在他刚开始动念盘算怎么反击这个看起来十分欠扁的家伙时，眼前的目标撤枪就走。  
跑了……  
斯雷嘟有点吃不消这个信息量。  
遭偷袭的是他，落入绝对被动大概只有被爆头这一个下场。结果此时对方……雷声大雨点小，真的走掉了，那个男人消失得飞快，跟逃跑一样，都不带回头的。  
有陷阱，还是说，不得不走？  
斯雷嘟发现自己今天执行起这个任务来，就是被各种不确定性缠到头痛的过程。他甚至想，有A路人在就不用思考太多了，他们的老大会用他的方式把队伍领向胜利。  
但是，作为精锐班的合格成员，在没有路人的时候，也要自己肩负起决断的重任啊！  
他默不作声把麦调回了和KB那边的同频道。  
此时，支援同伴显然是最关键的。对方一口气把对付他的三人减至一人，就说明其他人手肯定都全力压向了另一边。他也没兴致去追那家伙，谁知道又会有什么幺蛾子。  
他摸摸自己被掐疼的脖子，看向不速之客。  
是个身材高挑的姑娘，她的漂亮跟银临不一样，透着高岭之花的清冷味儿。  
还没等他酝酿好情节呢，她看了眼那个人消失的方向，快步走过来：“你怎么在这里？”  
“呃？”  
“算了，我们赶紧撤。”漂亮姑娘一点都不避讳地揪着他衣服便朝外走。  
“诶等等等等！不是，大姐，大妹子，你哪位啊？”  
“西北外勤组井一，现在给西南打短工。”  
“你怎么会在这里？”斯雷嘟立马原话奉还，“西南那个技术组组长找你好久了。”他也旁听过路人和灰原穷的交谈，大概知道是什么情况。  
井一用看智障的目光瞥他：“因为我出不去。”  
最朴实无华的理由往往是最无法反驳的……  
“你不知道门已经开了吗？”  
“无线被打坏了，你是我遇到的第一个公司的人。”  
“那你是有多背？”  
“往最背的地方想。”井一检查了一下身上的弹药，朝斯雷嘟笑笑，“我是外勤人员，接下来的支援行动还是要拜托你。”  
“哪来的自信？我可也只是个搞技术的而已。”斯雷嘟捡起枪，麻利地装上新弹夹。  
“喂喂，将来西北的精锐班里都是你这种人？”井一示意去向，正是战斗还在继续的那个地方。  
他动作有了微不可察的一顿，神色如常，甚至扬着嘴角，“他们比我厉害。”  
“不想当排头的技术宅不是好雇佣兵。”  
“我不是宅！”斯雷嘟说什么都要反驳一句，“哎，那个家伙，你认不认识？”  
“怎么支援？我觉得只有两个人的话火力不是很够……”  
“那个男的怎么回事？”  
井一转过身看他。明明她仅仅是个据说实战经验为零的普通外勤组成员，斯雷嘟却被那双墨黑的眸子盯得一惊。  
“把频道关了。”  
“路人听不到，我们单开。”斯雷嘟把微型麦克风捂住。  
“好。”井一看起来松了口气，“那个人的身份，是个秘密。”  
虽然很不礼貌，斯雷嘟还是不可避免地产生了“我裤子都脱了你就给我看这个”的感觉。  
“即使在公司也没有多少人知道，所以你暂时不要问了。”井一仍然一脸严肃。  
“跟路人有关？”斯雷嘟摸了摸耳麦。  
井一没有否认：“也不要和其他人说。”  
“他是……好吧我不猜了。”斯雷嘟识趣闭嘴，心里却另有计较。  
不许和其他人说，我还不能自己打听不成？  
此时他们离枪声越来越近，两人也愈发小心翼翼，生怕这临门一脚地出纰漏，连移动都是提心吊胆。所幸这地方是连片的服装店，掩体相当多，地形复杂。  
“有准头吗？”一梭子弹突然朝这边扫过来，斯雷嘟看到枪口的一瞬间就飞速缩脑袋堪堪躲过，定定神，回头悄悄问井一。  
“还行。”  
“我们有个不行的，等会冲出去的时候注意点，我肯定掩护不住你。”斯雷嘟立刻把KB供了出来。  
“……”  
“上呀！”耳麦里突然传来KB的声音，随之而来的是一阵猛敲。  
“就来。”斯雷嘟应道得干脆，却只是带着井一从一个潜伏点转移到了另一个。  
“这是什么操作？”井一忍不住问。  
斯雷嘟猫在柜台后面架起枪，还顺手扯了条雪白的大长裙覆在柜台上，遮住漆黑的枪身：“看你雷爷智取的操作！”  
忽然间枪声稀落下来，几乎是毫无预兆地便消停得像从来都没有过似的。  
“两边可能都没子弹了。”井一没有贸然使用她的手枪去搏一击，而是作为一个观察手提供情报。她虽然不认识择日，但认识她在西北分部的直接负责人哦漏以及那天在走廊撞上的KB。这么一看，敌友顿时分明。“小心点，你这又不是真的狙击枪。”  
“凑合。”斯雷嘟说着扣下扳机。  
“我擦你敢不敢看清楚再打？”耳机里KB的嗓门被放大再放大，旁边井一都被吓了一跳。  
“这耳机质量多高啊，都被你喊爆麦了。”斯雷嘟一副意料之中的样子，从容寻找下一个目标，“我是要救你的哦漏聚聚，还不快谢我？”  
“你敢再出手我要打你！”  
确实不用斯雷嘟再开第二枪了。这一发子弹直接废了对方一人，一来来得突然，二来效率非凡，三来配合的队友都不是平庸之辈，瞬间抢回主动就把对面彻底打爆了。  
哦漏颇有些惊魂未定地把弹簧刀架在最后倒地的敌人脖子上，微微渗出一线血丝。他的实战能力比择日强，比KB均衡，放在三人中分外显眼，在双方发现弹药不足开始动刀之后可以说是承担了相当大的围攻压力，也不能说毫发无伤了。但是要说整场战斗中最惊心动魄的时刻，还要数刚刚斯雷嘟送给缠上他的敌人的那一发……不是神补刀就是猪队友的一枪，亏得是前者。  
这一枪没留力，哦漏离得近看得分明，子弹奔着心脏去，那人抽没两下便成了尸体。弹道就在眼前，他自己也是吃了一惊，不过很快调整好心态，招架住攻击他的另一个人。  
随后压力大减的他很快就把对方解决了，还帮择日的忙。至于KB，在不用枪的情况下他一直十分放心，事实证明了他的判断是对的，而斯雷嘟没有再冒险开枪也让他特别欣慰。  
那一枪，没有八成以上的把握，恐怕斯雷嘟根本不会动。之后不需要支援，那就不需要了，他没有继续找存在感。  
是很出色的大局观。  
反观KB呢……哦漏从两边会合上开始就在注意他。  
不得不说，KB下手比他重多了，凡是他能控制住的就没剩一个活口，凶残得不像新人，该说真不愧是个把射击技能点全点在格斗上的家伙吗？  
即使是在如此高密度高精度的战斗中，他也仍然注视着自己吗？  
他低笑。  
“喊那么大声干嘛，丢死人了。”  
tbc


	21. 日常

21 日常  
有“锋刃”在，四楼的局面很快就稳住了，随后便是循规蹈矩的破去封锁。控制住的武装劫持人员，大都留了活口。  
毕竟要人的是自卫军，公司也不敢不给面子。“锋刃”是懂得这一点的，所以他们该做的一样没落下，恰到好处。准精锐班这边状况就很惨烈了，面对二十几个人在两三层楼间的围追堵截，把对方杀到只剩一棵独苗……不敢说后无来者，前无古人绝对是有的，历次接下第一枪任务的新队伍就没哪个像这帮家伙凶残。  
人家都是希望平安度过菜鸟时期，他们倒好，怎么奔放怎么来，力求杀伤最大化。  
事后准精锐班成员哦漏表示他可能把独苗的肋骨压折了，麻烦医疗队照管着，一不小心挂掉的话他大概会很困扰，大概吧。  
“好想解散。”A路人刚跟总部联系，挂断电话后一脸不爽地扫过身边六人，“首先，第一枪通过了。”  
语气平平淡淡，多少新人梦寐以求的事情在这里只是轻描淡写一笔带过。  
“然后就是，我们的最终考核是在东北分部。”  
“设施问题？”斯雷嘟猜测。  
“不是。”A路人干脆否定，“因为懒，不想回去了，东北那边对我们的便携定位感兴趣，正好行程合适。而且你不觉得Y省气候比较好吗？”  
这算是败给了人类的劣根性，一个懒，一个钱。无言以对。  
“但是一想到要飞去东北那种鬼地方就很气！”这是A路人的原话。  
此时的Y省是干冷的，不过从西北分部来的几人十分中意这种凉快的气候，来自华南的“锋刃”也乐于摆脱他们那儿湿冷的冬天。  
然而作为要以理服人的西北分部总教官兼准精锐班成员之一，A路人在说服千里之外的西北分部负责人把他们放养在西南分部的过程可谓是一场唇枪舌剑，难度丝毫不亚于替好友所在的技术组争资金。  
在旁边目睹路人脸色变变变越变越黑的萧忆情默然无语。  
其实他倒希望A路人主动提出离开这里。  
那时斯雷嘟孤身一人被制住，他和奇然两个在二楼，即使他们使用的是同一个频道，无奈相距实在太过遥远，他都已经是抱着报仇的心态准备杀上三楼了——  
那个男人一开口，身后的奇然还没反应过来，他却是硬生生遏住了脚步。  
现在他多少有些理解A路人如此积极争取留下的心情，但在他看来，这种撞大运一般的希望，最好还是不要有。  
多少年都等过来了，可这扇门，怎么轻轻一揭封条，灰尘就扑簌簌落下来了呢？  
A路人像是看穿了他的想法，却并未戳破，只是若有所思地望向窗外。  
淅淅沥沥，这地方居然有冬雨，不大，笼得外头雾蒙蒙，在窗户上抹了一道道浅淡弋斜的水痕。“你带他们出去溜达吧。”他说，“正好放伤假，你看Y省有哪里玩的，费用可以报销一半，记得别太累。”  
“你呢？”  
“我……我再等等。”A路人伸了个大大的懒腰，“再等等。”  
不是所有人都清楚当时的情况，斯雷嘟更是很好地秉持着他和井一之间的保密协议，一点干货都没有透露。奇然私下经过萧忆情的科普倒是明白了不少，哦漏身为教官级别的人也大体上知道一些，而择日看起来并不如何热衷于扒这种陈年八卦，于是就剩下KB一脸懵逼：“怎么突然就说出去玩？”  
“漏漏别去了呗？”路人突然说。  
“啊？我其实想去来着。”  
“伤好了吗就浪？”  
“我是擦到了又不是断骨头。”见路人的表情一下子变得很危险，哦漏默默缩回去，“好吧。”  
“那我也不去。”KB敏锐地抓住了重点。  
“你去！”哦漏的语气意外地强硬起来。  
“我去干嘛！”  
“去玩。”哦漏理直气壮，“Y省你来过？”  
KB不说话了，低着头，看起来闷闷不乐的。  
“漏漏是因为腿伤，最近不能到处跑，难道你要……”萧忆情说到一半，坐在他旁边的哦漏好像意识到了什么，慌得去捂他的嘴，却被他笑着躲开，“……背他去吗？”  
“萧忆情我们不做朋友了……”  
“不做朋友做什么，嗯？”  
KB：我有一句妈卖批一定要讲。  
mmp是没能气贯山河地出口，但他差点就说，其实这样也可以……  
脸呢。  
Y省以少数民族居多，说起可以游玩的地方，也不过是熙攘的古镇，或是早早出名的自然风光。这几人中就没有哪个是会对这些上心的，奇然盯着电脑屏幕上的旅游攻略，刷了半个钟，实在没主意，转头向因为年龄较大所以看起来非常靠谱的萧忆情求助，萧忆情过来研究了一会儿。  
“嗯……雪山的话，之前参加过一个追捕偷猎者的任务进去逛过，至于这上面说的线路我也不知道啊。”  
没指望了。奇然面无表情地想。  
被勒令休息无事可做的哦漏凑上来：“爬山会不会很累？”  
“很累就不要去了吧，那什么考核其实也离得很近了不是吗？”斯雷嘟说。  
捕捉到大家赞同的神色，奇然把“可以坐缆车”的念头从脑海中删除了。  
其实所有人想的都是一样的。除了接任务以外就是窝在占地一平方公里的西北分部里的几人，非要说出去逛一圈，估计也是浑浑噩噩地走马观花，就跟到马路对面的便利店买了盒泡面似的。  
“我们自由活动吧！”萧忆情宣布。  
“那刚刚纠结半天为的个啥？”奇然哭笑不得地关了笔记本电脑的屏幕，揉了揉眼睛。  
“弯路总还是要走的。”斯雷嘟拍拍他肩膀。

把KB轰走之后不到一分钟，哦漏就有点后悔。  
萧忆情他们要了辆不在公司名下的小面包出去溜达了。西南分部的地儿不大，他从临时宿舍的窗台可以一直看到大门口，看着灰褐色的车尾巴甩开尘土，消失在视线尽头。在那瞬间他忽然无比清晰地感觉到，此时只剩自己一个人了。  
不，准确地说，还有A路人。  
“你还好吗？”  
路人大大咧咧地直接坐到他床铺上，“有啥不好的，放假哎。”  
“噢。”哦漏从手机上移开目光，“那……那行吧。”  
“你什么意思。”路人朝他露出个鄙夷的表情，“我打扰到你了？”  
“没有，本来就不想玩。”哦漏有一下没一下地戳着屏幕。  
“今天咋了，这么不高兴？”路人笑道。  
“我有吗？”  
“写在脸上了傻。”  
哦漏本来抿着嘴唇，一个绷不住也笑了出来，“这么明显的吗。”  
“废话。”A路人看他懒懒的样子，于是清清嗓子，“如果你和KB之间有任何情感问题……”  
“路人，”哦漏湛蓝澄澈的双眸中全是真诚，“知心姐姐的嘴脸不适合你。”  
路人十分心痛：“漏漏你变了！离那混账远点！这种话一看就他教的是不是！”  
“KB？我觉得他挺正常的啊，这锅不能甩给他。”哦漏笑道。  
路人愣了愣，“KB？”他重复了一遍，发出意味不明的短促鼻音，“我说的是仙鹅。”  
“呃？”  
人生阅历丰满饱经风霜的A路人眼睁睁看着身旁原本缱然自若的青年，神情一点点一点点地变幻，从迷茫到惊讶，最后竟微微红了耳根，羞恼地瞪了他一眼，好像这是他的错似的。  
天。A路人长叹。这大概是要嫁儿子的节奏了，KB这个小妖精！“有了新欢就忘旧爱。”并且如此痛心疾首。  
哦漏一脸“我不是我没有”式的委屈：“我跟他这段时间走得比较近，这是第一反应。”  
“仙儿还是你舍友呢。”路人毫不留情地指出bug，“承认吧他在你心里是有一席之地的，他不是过客。”  
“嗯……”哦漏盯着手机屏幕，皱着的眉头渐渐舒展开。  
不是过客吗？  
“我们也不是。”路人见状又补充道，“你放心，没有人会提前离场的。”  
他低着头，不知怎地眼睛有点酸涩，五味杂陈涌上心来，最终脑海中浮现的居然还是那家伙的身影。  
真想见见他。他冒出了这样的念头，开始后悔没有跟去，final test什么的从来不存在于他的字典里。  
“撤了撤了，我再去看看东北那边的情况。”A路人打了个哈欠，站起来往门那边走，“你反正好好休息，要是考核的时候被刷下来就搞笑了。”  
“你又奶我！……那个，那个什么，”看见路人转身望过来，他顿时觉得这句话实属多余，可转念一想，不说出来的话自己大概也不能安心，“谢谢。”  
“这有啥。”路人甩给他一个帅气的背影，“来了就不要错过而已。”

“漏漏漏漏漏漏！”  
路人走之后哦漏算是彻底把打游戏的兴致磨得一点儿不剩，干脆闷头冬眠。失了对时刻的印象，迷迷糊糊间突然听到这一连串的大喊，吓得浑身一抖弹起来，惊恐地看着风风火火闯进门的KB，摁着太阳穴，特别无力地瘫了回去，“你干嘛你吓死我了……诶？”  
“惊不惊喜意不意外！”兴高采烈蹦到眼前的罪魁祸首显然情绪高昂，拨着自己的刘海，“我去剪头发了！”  
“这个好，以后就这样。”哦漏仰头看他，愣了一会儿，说道。  
“个P，我要留回来的。”KB松手，额前碎发堪堪落到眉上，比之前短了不少。  
“可是这样不会遮住眼睛。”哦漏笑道。  
“怪怪的。”KB比划了一下，“眼前什么都没有了。”  
“瞄准比较方便……噢我忘了我们KB小公举不需要瞄准。”  
“我需要！”KB气哼哼地坐下，“哇说真的，我以前从来没有这么清楚地看过你的脸——”  
“认清了眼前这个智障矮胖穷丑挫的事实就闭嘴谢谢。”  
“明明很可爱。”  
“……眼瞎？”  
“脸都红了还说不是？”  
哦漏下意识摸了摸自己的脸，入手微烫的温度把刚睡醒没多久的脑子炸开了花。  
等等、等等，什么情况！  
“睡太久了吧。”没错，这个解释特别合理，哦漏感觉都要被自己说服了。  
但是事实上，方才那一瞬间，他确实感知到了什么不一样的东西。  
被莫名其妙地夸了一句，就有这么开心吗？  
“大佬现在是十二月，盖毛巾被能睡到脸红？”KB不信，拿手背蹭他的侧颊，“你再睡下去该着凉了，这个是身体需要热量的表现。”  
“又是萧忆情说的？”他两眼一闭，手臂搁在眉骨下，把被子拉高了一大截遮住下半边脸。  
“我胡扯的。”KB笑道，“起床吃饭，我们订了外卖。”  
“吃”这个字眼儿就像魔咒一样，立刻唤醒了沉寂的食欲，与怠惰分庭抗礼。哦漏痛苦地呻吟了一声，挣扎着撑起身体，又不太敢肆意挪位，怕挤压到伤口，只能是万分艰难地试图把丢到床尾的衣物捞回来，最后还是KB一伸手就把外套长裤之类的塞进他怀里，“谢谢……天啊我已经是个废人了。”  
“乱说什么。”KB等他慢吞吞地披了外套掀掉被子，露出无遮无掩的双腿，扑面而来的还有股药味。他往后退了退。  
这没什么大不了的。可是KB就看着那两条白到反光的腿在跟前晃，心都慌了，不由得便说：“你快点。”  
“嘿，还学会催教官了。”哦漏瞥见KB脸色顿时变了，暗自揣摩嘀咕，却不得要领。  
难道是伤到了他身为魔仙女王的自尊？不至于吧？  
所以在被准精锐班临时充做饭桌的会议室办公桌前，A路人一边撕着纸包鸡的铝箔，一边和正在啃排骨的萧忆情眉目传，呸，交流情报。  
路人：这两个人怎么回事？  
萧忆情：各怀鬼胎？  
路人：我猜你是想说各怀心事……  
萧忆情：随便啦。  
然后他们瞧着哦漏把芹菜一片片仔仔细细堆起来，一筷子全部扔进了KB饭盒里，后者笑眯眯地吃得比谁都高兴。  
今天也是十分绝望呢。  
tbc


	22. 考核

22 考核  
事实证明东北分部争取给准精锐班提供考核场地是个十足坑爹的行为。  
第一枪的二十天后，A路人所谓“飞去东北就很不爽”到底没有成真，原因无他，很不幸他们是坐火车去的，人算不如天算。  
两天多的行程，所有人都是一天比一天包得严实，其中以哦漏为最。路人在买票的时候自然而然地把他和KB分到了对床，同厢的萧忆情和斯雷嘟只觉头顶上这两个人仿佛不在同一个季节——“世上最远距离”新添一条：同一个车厢里，你穿着短袖衬衫，我裹着毛衣棉袄，相对而坐……  
车窗外的风景逐渐从褐色与绿色交错混杂过渡至寥落的青黄。再良好的作息也耐不住在火车上颠簸着睡两三个晚上，明明知道就是到站前夜了，从目的地C市搭车抵达东北分部后便要开始集训，KB愣是辗转反侧，怎么也睡不着。  
这下好了，明天的状态绝对会差得要命。这一段路比起之前各种穿隧道当然要安宁许多，但KB前两晚就睡得不好，想到最终考核居然就在眼前，更是兴奋加紧张，怎么睡得下去。  
数羊吧。他还是不希望一觉醒来发现自己腰酸背痛脑发抽，哦漏肯定也不想看到他是这种怂样。实战经历都有了，一个演习似的考核而已，有什么好担心的？  
唯一应该放在心上的，也就是，不能失手，这件事情了。  
根据A路人的口风，届时的考核形式大概是模拟实战，只不过环境会与他们之前熟知的大有不同。  
林海雪原，才将是主战场。东北分部有那个自信来约考核场地不是没有原因的。在这支即将成型的队伍中，竟然只有出身华东分部的萧忆情曾经在东北参与过演习，其他人甚至都没有系统地在这类环境下接受训练。奇然原属华北，貌似离东北要近一些，但他的新人时期几乎有一半是在西北分部度过的，也没差。  
细细想来，其实东北还算是帮了他们个忙呢，趁着最终考核把雪地作战练了。不过如此安排对于参与者们便不太友好，尤其是像KB这种白纸一张的新人。雪是啥？大概电视上见过。  
对此哦漏倒是十分乐观：“从零开始也不错，反正他接受能力挺强的。”  
KB只想说，老兄你哪来的自信？  
或许是因为他自己很厉害吧。KB尽量小心地翻身，面朝对床的哦漏。那人背对他侧躺着。虽然看得出在卧铺这种地方，他的姿势不至于是缩成一团，却也可以辨别蜷着的轮廓，微微起伏，正在熟睡。  
太厉害了，居然睡得着，是吧。  
对面的人忽然动了动。一直盯着他发呆的KB顿时吓了一跳，第一反应竟然是闭上眼睛。意识到这个举动有多白痴，KB恨不得给自己一巴掌。慢慢重新睁眼，在昏暗的光线下映入眼帘的是他柔和的面容，黑色碎发凌乱地服帖在眉睫前。大概终归是受到火车颠簸的影响，他蹙起眉头，竟还微微嘟着嘴。  
他呆呆地注视着他。像是过了许久，但火车单调的哐哐震动声似乎麻木了时间。视线余光里暗色窗帘抖着波纹，难免是千篇一律。他合上眼，乏意虽然尚少，心下却渐渐平静。  
睡吧，也祝你好梦。

“卧槽，这真的是要冷死个人了。”从C市南站地面广场出来，A路人差点就没骨气地退了回去。看看周围那些露着光溜溜脖子泰然自若的本地人，他默然地想自己果然十分菜鸡，漏漏都没说什么，他就开始喊冷了。  
回头一看，哦漏正伸着手测风向，然后弓着腰直往KB后面缩。个头在几人中排倒数的斯雷嘟扑过来：“老大我需要你宽厚的……”  
“再见。”路人生无可恋地架开他。  
雪地作战这一项目在自卫军那边是重点训练的，毕竟他们的主要任务是保家卫国。公司的目的则大不相同，说白了就是赚个钱，当然只有东北分部的天使们会特意去熟悉雪地环境了。但是是精锐班的话，必须做到零盲点。  
实不相瞒，在拿到训练清单之后，KB一度怀疑A路人是要他们被扔到南极也能活十天半月。  
有几人长期待在热到变形的西北，自不必说。最惨的非斯雷嘟莫属，作为G省人，他的老家和C市连个线，就能纵劈整片国土了，跨纬度相当大。  
这帮人中自然也是没有人会用机动雪橇的。萧忆情说他能耍两下，然而本来满怀希望去围观的众人目睹了他顺利滑出几十米后跪在了树林里的那个瞬间，就纷纷觉得，没戏。  
对此萧忆情争辩：“正常滑雪根本不会往树多的地方撞！”  
A路人反唇相讥：“不往树林跑等着当活靶子吗？”  
准精锐班，不解散怕不是要留着回家过年。  
说起来，考核之后，确实就要过年了呢。  
“重复分组安排，有问题请立即提出，谢谢各位。  
“红组，萧忆情、KB、择日、A路人；蓝组，哦漏、奇然、斯雷嘟、我。路人和我分别担任两队观察员。没有疑问吧？”  
没人吭声。说话的人也不生气，只是又确认了开始时间：“明早七点在门口集合，乘车前往封闭区，然后正式开始考核。各位注意了，迟到的将被取消资格。”  
“我说……”一阵沉默后，路人开口，“曾经大大，你是想玩死我吗？”  
“哪里哪里。”曾经一脸谦虚，“既然你们缺一个观察手，这地主之谊我们还是要尽的。”  
“不如友尽。”  
“别担心。”这个存在于传说中的男人笑得温和，“两个游离的观察手，更多的是依靠自己解决问题，队友不是重点。”  
“老兄，你这样我压力山大啊！”路人哭笑不得地抱怨了一句，却没有再说什么。  
其实当时说七缺一，然后萧忆情主动请缨去找人的时候，路人就已经预料到来人可能是谁了。不过他倒没有他表现得那么悲愤，毕竟他也不希望如此重要的场合，对上个菜鸟什么的，那样未免太掉价了，而且也没法真正体现出他的实力。  
只是一上来就是曾经这种角色……他微微苦笑。  
一直以来，A路人就不被认为是块雇佣兵的料。  
第一枪，没人把他当回事，是他自个儿在跌跌撞撞中闯过来的。从普通成员开始，一步步扎扎实实获得高层的信任，才让不少人闭了嘴。后来他在Y省执行的那个封存至今的任务，更是把他的名气推到了高点。  
但是他从未认为这副身躯有那样的天赋，去和那些天生的战士拼什么枪法，什么格斗技术。他能做的，只是一练再练。  
以至于这几乎让所有人，包括他自己，都忘了A路人本来其实是个文职。  
这种令人惊愕的改变何时发生，他也说不出个所以然，可当他反应过来的时候，他竟已习惯独当一面，即使遍体鳞伤也只是一肩扛住，因为身后没了可以依靠的人。  
这一回，能不能再试一下呢？  
其实，期盼着同伴的，不仅仅是那两个有着复杂过去的家伙啊！  
“奇然正在你们的两点钟方向，五十米左右。”  
路人的雪橇技术一般般，在到东北分部的这十来天里没少练习，效果差强人意，他也就不勉强自己了，此时他背着滑雪工具徒步行走。  
他坚信曾经滑雪甩他几条街，所以根本没想着从这方面找突破口。论到战术上的事情，难道曾经也能完爆他？  
“最近的应该是择日。择日你……”  
“没问题。”  
路人有点惊讶：“你需要和萧忆情形成配合。”  
“明白。”两人异口同声。  
“好。”路人本来是颇为担心择日搞不定奇然的，不过既然连萧忆情都这么痛快，他便不再犹豫，“KB，我们的主要目标是嘟嘟和曾经，发现之后能缠住就缠住，不能就跑，互相通报位置，不要逞强，懂？”  
“明白。”KB应着耳麦里路人的叮嘱，歪歪扭扭地把双脚从雪橇中解放出来，把东西统统扔进了旁边深色的灌木丛——踏板插在上面，好像是那么回事，也跟枝褪了叶子的杈桠似的——略略抬起披了伪装的枪口，目镜里出现了熟悉的身影，“我看到嘟嘟了。”  
“小心有雷！”路人提醒道。  
距开始考核已经过去将近一个小时，以路人对斯雷嘟的了解，他完全有可能在这段时间内便布置好陷阱静候猎物上钩。其他人虽然不是对地雷之类的东西一窍不通，可总也比不上专精此职的家伙来得顺手。尤其是KB……想到这里，路人心下一紧，隐隐有种不祥的预感。  
该不会是针对KB这个菜鸟的吧？  
说KB是这方面的菜鸟，一点儿都不冤。新兵营自然有战术相关的课程，但KB真正接触这行才多久，他在体能上的优势，一时间恐怕还换不来胜利的筹码。路人最担忧的就是这家伙脑子一热，以为斯雷嘟是什么很好搞定的货色……  
“申请开火。”KB说。  
“把握多大？”路人紧张起来。  
KB沉默片刻，“现在我在制高处，视野还可以。”  
“看住他，等我过去。”路人立刻道。  
KB果然没有动手，只是耐心地等到A路人到达，双方确认了位置。他们统一穿的灰白色服装非常不好认，在雪景中晃一晃，盯梢的人一个不留神便被蒙混了。  
“我的十二点钟方向，四十米左右。”KB继续传着情报。  
其实要不是有自带近视镜功能的护目镜存在，雪地作战对于不少人来说都是相当不友好的。刚从初始点出来的时候，KB就曾试图裸眼，发现根本无法判断远方那正在移动的一块马赛克到底是人还是白皮毛的动物……戴上护目镜之后稍好一些，但在陌生的环境下，要他来盯紧斯雷嘟这种擅长隐蔽自己的敌人，实在是困难无比。  
“笃笃——笃。”二接一，是萧忆情的信号。他们成功了？路人呆了一下。这也太快了吧？  
第一声枪响穿透重重雾凇笼罩的密林。紧跟着是稀稀拉拉的枪声，似乎是在比较偏远的角落。  
“笃——笃笃笃笃——笃笃笃。”路人不敢大意，一接四接三，是叫择日回来。奇然被两人夹击，情况看上去很不乐观，但他不是首要目标。如果萧忆情能缠住他就最好不过，如果不行，他们这边便要加快节奏了。  
现在看来，这是必须的。  
“笃——笃笃笃——笃。”  
KB一直非常关注耳机里的信号，听到这一句暗码，他几乎是毫不犹豫地扣下扳机。  
“我靠……”  
“稳住别急。”路人连忙道，“预判他的行动！逼出空旷地带就可以，下面我来。”  
视野中那个灰白色身影移动得并不算快，甚至稍显笨拙，一看便是技术不过硬脱了雪橇的。可惜的是KB自己也玩不来这一套，否则胜负早定，现在只好耐心周旋。  
在精度要求没那么苛刻的情况下，射击水平的高低意义不大。KB很小心地做着预测，可忽然间，那个人影失踪了。  
“失去目标踪迹。”  
“搜寻一下，可以再粘紧一点。”路人说。  
作为自家队友，谁有什么弱点都是人尽皆知的了，这时候没必要藏着掖着。当技术兵的，在他们这个在军中属于娃娃级的年龄段里，手头功夫有多强，近身格斗就有多差，八九不离十。路人让KB出手，也存了克他的心思。  
不过，茫茫白雪中如何找到一个移动的色块，这真是老大难的问题。KB四处观察了一会儿，感觉自己怕不是睁眼瞎……  
不。斯雷嘟一定还在附近，只是他没有暴露出来而已。他是步行的，如此短的时间内不可能移动太远，而重新装备雪橇需要相对安全的环境，他也不会傻到当KB还在附近时便捣鼓起雪橇来。  
说来很奇怪，本来应该充当助力的雪上工具，被这帮来自天南海北的家伙运用起来，反而变成了废品。甚至因为强敌迫近，它是绝大的负担。  
毫无征兆，就像之前那声枪响一样，“轰”地一下，有哪里爆炸了似的，大地都跟着震了震，树上的雪扑簌簌落了KB满头满脸。这气势百分百不是开了一枪造成的，除非人扛着RPG，事先点齐的装备里可没有这种鬼东西。  
所以，是地雷炸了。  
KB千真万确是第一次离活地雷这么近，他没想到它的声音会像楼房塌陷一般地暴响。按照他的概念，这地雷断个手啊脚啊的肯定没商量。但是很快，树林深处，在很远似乎又很近、总之十分朦胧的地方，升起一缕紫红色的烟。  
同样猝不及防，KB还没缓过神来，接连几枪已经打入了他身侧的泥雪中。几乎是下意识地，他匍匐并开始飞快移动起来。这又蹲又趴的姿势能有多帅，说白了就是翻滚，地上坚硬的石块顶得身周钝痛。  
大概是错觉，或是意外，KB有一瞬间感觉到了斯雷嘟的目光，那双浅绿色的猫眼正在暗处锁死了他。他继续着难看的逃命，不动声色地观察着。有一枪命中了他的手臂，红色记号在橡胶弹打入防护层的刹那爆散开来。在二十分钟内不对“非致命伤”的记号采取措施就会被判出局，KB当然记得这条该死的规定，还有密布林中的微型摄像头，但眼下没有时间。  
“KB，嘟嘟是个诱饵。”爆炸的余波中，KB还在狼狈中，就听到路人这样说。  
“那边怎么回事？”连择日百忙之中都开口问了一句。刚刚那一声确实有点吓人，择日虽然远离这边战场，却仍想了解一下情况。  
“不小心引爆的，大概摸清了雷区范围，现在盯曾经。”路人简短答道。  
“是曾经在盯你吧？”萧忆情冷不丁来了一句。  
tbc


	23. 终止

23 终止

路人不语，或许是没有空闲的心思。大家也默契地缄口，专注于手头的事情。

KB却是眼前一亮。抓住你了。他暗想，悄悄抬枪，扑到一棵三人合围的桦树——大概是桦树吧——的一侧，同时开火。密集的子弹扫向目标，对方果然也藏不下去，只得现身。

可现身的方式十分个性，竟是以暴制暴。子弹毫无顾忌地从上方倾泻，KB哪敢不躲，大树是现成的掩体，往树后一转就安全了。

不对劲！KB意识到有哪里出了差错。嘟嘟的画风这么凶残？

等待，很快给了他答案。

对方求稳，自KB进入合适的掩体后便控制住弹量，但仍然枪枪直指掣肘之处，怎么打怎么叫人难受，跟KB简直是对反义词，与嘟嘟那种以自保为目的的谨慎同样相去甚远。

什么是预判射击，KB现在算是亲身试验到了，可惜太迟，他不可能在短时间内就掌握对方的节奏。

他还记得路人说，可以粘紧一点。近身有利。人都是趋利避害的生物，KB当然不会放着自己的优势不管。于是在躲避子弹的同时，他还在试图顶着火力向前。

这比撤退难多了。偌大一个山头，要拎出个人真不太容易，但迎着枪口，相当于缩小射击半径，对方瞄准难度大大降低，KB自己的任务可以说是变得艰巨无比。本来这种火力压制应该是双方的，悲剧就在于，双方都会不断变换位置，对方未卜先知似地总能判断KB的走位，KB做不到……以大面积的清扫代替精准的点射，耗费的精力和弹药，相较之下无疑是超额的。

也是无奈的。因为经验这样的东西，是足以把年轻人的锐气彻底磨灭的存在，没有就是没有，不可能一夜之间像昙花般，开起来开得登峰造极。这是长途跋涉，需要一场又一场实战的积累。

单凭此观点，这人就绝对不是嘟嘟，奇然和曾经分别有队友盯住，是他们的可能性无限趋近于零，除非萧忆情他们突然间脑子抽风被干掉了。想到此处，KB的心脏猛地一跳。

该不会是A路人……恐怕只有机动性极强的曾经具有秒杀的能力。听起来非常玄幻，但是在雪林中，深一脚浅一脚，无论如何都玩不过踩雪橇飞驰。不是他不相信路人的能力，实在是在面对bug的时候谁都会束手无策。

归根到底。胡思乱想拼命给路人立flag，他只觉得头都大了。其实是在努力排除和那个人对立的可能性吧……很幼稚，但是无可避免地他止不住祈祷，就像守着个童话。

狂轰滥炸终究是能起效的，毕竟地形限制客观存在，他们这自带防护和特殊显色的作战服又不是隐身衣。在距离缩短的情况下，保护色带来的便利正在逐渐被蚕食。

不知不觉到了个地形相对陡峭的地方——其实不是无意识的，KB估摸着对方是跟自己抱着同样的想法，即利用制高优势。只是目前看来，占据主动的还是对方，他落于下风，得做出一些改变才行。

那个人影在树林间忽隐忽现，KB基本确定那就是哦漏。纠缠了这么久，他身上也不是一干二净的，多少沾上些红色。橡胶弹击打在防护服上，对内包的一层特殊颜料造成挤压，让它印在里侧，几秒后颜料就会渗出衣物表面。痕迹不分面积大小，一旦有了就算作受伤，存在一定的处理时限。这作为出局的条件之一，也是背负着尽量将实战模拟到位的使命。

此时两人都没有停战的机会，双方非必要的交流同样是被禁止的。总不能说凭默契以眼神交流吧，假如眼神真表达得出复杂至此的含义，语言岂不是毫无用处？何况嘟嘟埋的那一堆子雷也不知道起效没有，时不时炸一下，还挺吓人。而红组里唯一一个有把握拆雷的技术人员从一开始就没被当成技术人员在使，跟个突击手似的和萧忆情一起去玩截杀……并且刚才在KB把自己跟丢嘟嘟的情况报告给队友们之后，择日就和路人汇合，准备对付他了。

一乍一惊的巨响中，交流更是遥不可及的奢望。剧烈运动的时候计秒会有误差，可往保守里估计，KB感觉离第一次交火至少也过去了十八九分钟。拖延对两人都十分不利，因为二十分钟是因“受伤”出局的时限。固执下去的话，最大的可能就是同时被判出局，显然不是双方的初衷。至于他的这位教官先生，平时是比较没心眼，反射弧绕地球七八圈，可这种时候一点儿不会含糊，时间数得保准比他还清楚。

正当他思索着怎么打破僵局时，异变陡生。

其实他们相距不过十米，火力在双方刻意的压制下显得稀薄。KB怎么都没想到，没有任何防护措施，他竟敢从那么高的地方直接折身跳下，就连一般意义上的翻滚缓冲动作都成了向前的姿态，不存在任何动容，犹如专为此设计的机器，每一毫秒都被精准地利用到。

他必须承认有个瞬间，他震惊得忘了扣下扳机，回忆起以前那些训练，扪心自问是否能做到，是否能像哦漏那样流畅不拖泥带水。

 

“这个技能，如果说不是任务要求的话，我希望我们以后永远都别用。”

KB站在楼顶边缘，稍稍往下瞥了一眼，难以抑制地目眩。他看见哦漏在下面，也正抬着头。明明几十米已经超过了他可以对面部表情进行判断的距离，他反而莫名笃信他们是目光相撞，似乎心意的交通也并非纯粹的幻梦。

索降的危险性比较大，但防护措施极为有限，一条性命吊在绳上，任这帮初生牛犊再怎么浪，这回都不敢放肆。几位教官——包括A路人——逐个示范纠正之后，又是一番千叮万嘱，才让他们系上安全带，把扣子扣得死死的，恨不得把它们焊到一起去。

十层，将近四十米。

那个黑发青年，五分钟前从他站的这个位置，简简单单背身跃向地面。他守在下方，追着渐渐清晰的身形，像激荡水花的鹅卵石，急坠而下，但又没那么无助，反倒令人想起鸟类振翅飞起时遗落的羽毛，轻飘飘地，却破空起舞。

那一两秒的短暂时间中，世界失色。

“这时候了，还走神？”

KB捂着被路人弹了一下的额头，咧了咧嘴，吃惊于他的手劲，“我没有。”

“啧啧啧，我掐指一算，就知道你在想漏漏。”路人频频摇头，见KB反应还算叫人满意，忍不住笑出声，“行了，我逗你呢。”

“……我是在想他的事情。”

路人挑眉。

“他太厉害了，他应该在离我很远很远的地方。”KB垂下眼，瞥向下方小小的人，“他怎么敢跳下去的，我看着下面头都晕了。”

确实有点远啊。

“当你不去想后果时，才会有放手一搏的勇气。聪明人会说你莽撞，但是干不聪明的事情才是我们的强项。”路人说，“不过很难的。那两个家伙以前练过，所以现在看起来超级轻松吧？第一次还不是吓得腿软，你表现已经不错了。”

“哦漏呢？他也腿软？”KB模拟了一下，发现他似乎没办法想象那个人一脸害怕的样子……

不出所料，路人点点头：“没有。”随即又补了一句，“那时候的漏漏也没什么东西好怕了，十六七岁的……”顿了顿，“我觉得你们俩真的，挺像。”

KB定定看着他，“哪里？”

“那种感觉。”路人好像突然回忆起什么不好的东西，脸色顿时臭了，瞪着KB，“都是一个死德性！”

“……”怪我咯？

“别多想，你总有一天也会和他一样，小说里怎么说……并肩同行嘛，到那时很多事情不用你去找都会兜头砸到眼前的。”路人沉吟片刻，又笑了，“他在等你。”

KB有些难以置信地朝路人投去质疑的眼神。路人微笑中透露着狡黠，食指竖在唇上，“他脸皮薄，别说出去。”

太坏了。

不过貌似，前方有什么，清晰了些。

“实在不行仙儿和漏漏帮你们缓冲一下，问题不大。”路人在下楼时如是说，招来了四人一致鄙视，尤其是KB。

“不需要，不要奶。”斯雷嘟念叨。

“开始了！”路人跑到楼下，三人站在一起，朝楼上大喊，伸张双臂，似乎要来一个拥抱。

“是！”

伴随齐声的回应，他纵身飞下。

 

——但理智回归也仅仅需要一瞬，一转眼熟悉的身影便已逼得极近，是准备缴他的械。

冒险从高处跳下，如果连这点优势都挣不到未免太亏。KB早就冷静下来，想到这难得的近身也许不是他的良辰，原因么，格斗他虽然厉害，但还是打不过哦漏……这个理由实在是太朴实无华，太无法反驳了。

必须不能给他实现意图的机会！来不及犹豫，他几乎是用尽一切手段躲避攻击并且后撤，重新瞄准准备反攻。

打不过也得打，这是所有雇佣兵组织都会给新人灌输的理念，只不过如何在生命与尊严中取舍，就是个人的选择了。

然而，那个人影居然就顿在了四五米开外。

KB还没来得及反应过来发生了什么，子弹已经出膛，辨认出双方事实上的距离后一口气险些没喘上来。

异样的极度平静下这一枪预判简直完美，做到了他前一刻想都没想过的事情。

这一枪会被判定为致命伤，他将在十秒内出局……如果哦漏没有猛地停住脚步的话。子弹最终没入了他脚尖前的泥中。

“全体人员注意，红组择日出局。”正在此时，所有人的耳机里炸出一个声音，“哎不好意思，音量太大了，马上调小马上调小。”

“你可闭嘴吧……”KB听到萧忆情无奈地抗议了一句，估计也就是自言自语。

东北分部的Poker，是他们这次考核的总负责人，在场外掌握着两组人的全部动向。正式开始考核两个半小时，终于有一个人“死”了。从现在起双方将会陷入不平衡的漩涡，少一人的红组无疑极其不利。

只是KB怎么都不会料想到这个人是择日。按理来说路人甩脱曾经之后择日再与他汇合，他们就是场上唯一的二人组。本来安全性应该稍高的，是因为什么事情一下子就被挂了？难不成是蓝组剩下的三个人找到机会联手把人给围了？

死人不能说话，耳麦连线要断开，并且必须强制停留在原地。因此择日没办法告诉其他人真相，不过路人可以。

“是嘟嘟和曾经。”

言简意赅的六个字包含了太多信息量，也有太多疑问。比如，过程呢？是偷袭吗？现在路人在做什么？

“路人你情况怎么样？”最后还是萧忆情问道。

“我他妈……哎哟我艹太难搞了！说！你是不是偷偷练过！”

用脚趾想都猜得到路人抓住了斯雷嘟，可惜的是路人本身也不是专精此道的角色，他纯粹是因为以前打得多了，所以现在在一群坐办公室的同僚里鹤立鸡群，立得特别高的那种。问题是这并不能说明他真的有多能折腾，面对斯雷嘟，他显然还没有KB从容。而且恐怕因为曾经还在近旁，压力十足。

“别急嘛……”萧忆情一晃神，差点连目标都跟丢了，连忙聚精会神，也是出了身冷汗，对路人那边帮不上忙，倍感无奈。

“你以为我想啊，嘟嘟太能躲了……我说，KB在干嘛？”

“奇小然也很难对付的好吗。”萧忆情忍住挠头的冲动，“——他跟漏漏遭遇上了，我替你问问。”

路人那边因为跑动，声音出麦不太清晰，杂乱的电流声像猫爪子挠玻璃似的，让人脑子里那几块小骨头直发痒。

“KB你那边什么情况……KB？听得到我说话吗？”

没有回音。

他愣了愣。

“全体人员注意，红组KB，蓝组哦漏出局。”

tbc


	24. 旧事

24 旧事  
Poker的通报，终止了KB从耳机里接收同组的两人惊讶的互相询问，也昭示着他已经彻底脱离战场。  
他曾不止一次地试想过考核的结果，糟糕到了极致怕也不过是什么都没做就被踢出局，倒是从来没有考虑过会有这样的局面摆在自己面前。  
“你怎么了？”  
他慢慢走近，忽然耳边响起Poker的声音：“KB你……算了，注意一下，不要影响局势，其他人的考核还在继续。我们尽快派人过来，你可以做一些适当的安抚。”  
话刚说完，麦那边的Poker立马就想光速去世。指望KB这个心大的家伙，不如指望枯木发芽猪会上树。他先通知集结在附近的介入小组，简短地叙述了情况，再往华南分部发了条信息。  
“这里Poker。今天约一下西瓜JUN，他有空吗？”  
这边KB知趣地闭嘴，反应过来自己刚刚违背了死人不能说话的禁令。所幸其他人离得很远，最近的A路人距此至少五百米开外，一句简短的关切怎么都不至于成为对队友的提醒。加上这情况确实有些脱离控制，Poker才没有再罚他个全套。  
从被第一颗子弹命中的一瞬间已经过去二十分钟。KB知道自己在这方面暂时没办法做得太细致，于是将默数的秒数减少了四分之一，这也是以前的训练中他常常使用的方法。没想到还是出了比较大的偏差。  
也许是心跳不再疯狂加速的缘故，面对枪口更加平静，他大概至少做到了一半A路人所说的，那种不聪明的事情。  
但是哦漏不可能出错的。他对于时间的流逝了如指掌，结果却仍然在最后Poker喊停的前一刻，毫不犹豫地冲上前来。  
平时训练的时候KB就跟他对打过无数次，但没有哪次像这样混乱。哦漏扑上来，左手扣着他肩膀，拳头直接往脸上招呼。  
地面都在颤抖，雪屑盖了他一头，他以为又有地雷炸了。  
KB一向自认了解哦漏，以为他要是能扳倒自己靠的一定不是蛮干而是技巧，哦漏也极少跟他正面相抗——这种活计一般都交给在KB出现前身高傲视所有人的萧忆情——但这一下来得措手不及，抓住他的那只手简直像鹰爪，他来不及挣脱，只能护住面部。沉重的攻击砸在交叉的小臂上，KB重心不稳地往后倾。  
玩完，今天哦漏脾气大。他想。  
然而哦漏没打算就此放过他，一拳被挡住了那就有第二拳，而且力道更大。被揪着限制了躲避的空间，KB心下还回不过神，他还没搞懂为什么哦漏突然变得这么莽了，贴身打起来看似章法全失，可又令人难以招架，不像训练有素的军人，反倒有点街头小混混的影子。但是KB决无束手就擒的念头。他是哦漏又怎样，论身体素质他俩相当，哦漏的力气还要稍逊一筹，而KB最怵的格斗技巧，此刻已经不在比较范围内了。时间所剩无几，速战速决的话——  
他就被哦漏神来一脚踹了出去，跌出雪坡边缘滚了五六米，抱着一丛灌木才没继续滑滑梯。  
没有追击，一片寂静。  
KB喘了口气，抬头看向他，忘了交代过的禁言令，愣愣地问了句：“你怎么了？”  
然后，当Poker冷酷无情地宣告两人出局的时候，意外发生了。  
KB想了想，把依然坚挺地挂在肩上的枪扔在脚边，扒拉雪将枪身覆盖成黑色的碎片。他撑着身体站起来，手脚并用重新攀上雪坡。即使刚刚被踢到的侧腰痛得要命，一时半会缓不过来，但直觉告诉他他不能等。  
哦漏把护目镜扯下来之后状况看起来一点儿都不好，嘴唇失尽血色，手指尖几乎抠进粗糙树皮缝隙。KB看的分明，如果不是支撑着近旁的那棵长得歪扭的老树，他怕是连站都站不稳。哦漏自始至终没有抬头，KB索性快步上前，轻声再问：“你怎么了？”  
然后他就收到了Poker的提醒，不过他理都不想理。  
回答他的是短促的闷哼。可以看出哦漏正努力调节，却如同缺了氧，喘息着好像呼吸道都在颤抖。  
应激反应……？什么原因？程度多深？如何化解？是因为这样，那短暂的两三秒中，那种近乎本能的动作就打败了系统训练出来的方式？  
其实KB觉得自己原本是可以应付的，毕竟哦漏在力量上真的不如他，但最后几秒他摔得这么难看，还是归咎于他完全没料到哦漏的人设崩得这么厉害，哗啦地连套路也一起碎了，一时间什么劲都没使上来。  
KB试着把手放上哦漏微弓的背脊。按照Poker的说法，哦漏现在需要一些安抚。他尽量柔和了手上的力道，跟给噎了东西的小孩子顺气似的。虽然说实话，他自己的四肢同样因为大量的运动，现在不太听使唤，可他觉得，这个时候，无论怎么看，自己似乎都应该担当起抚慰者的角色，对这个年龄比他大、资历比他老、其实却也还只是刚脱离少年的人。  
他不知道哦漏经历过的事，也从不曾参与到他那段生命中，但他知道这一刻，他身边只有一个自己。  
始料未及，KB所设想的流程并没有持续太久，最多两秒，哦漏脱力地滑下，KB完全是下意识地伸手，结果这下意识显然是撑不住的，两个人一起坐到了地上。KB不知哪来的灵感，吃了距离近的便宜，一把把哦漏拉进自己怀里抱住。真切地感受到他在战栗，KB也被弄得有点慌张。  
他隐约明白眼前发生的一切代表着的是什么，可那对于他来说仍然是完全陌生的领域。他被“边境”的小喽啰拿枪顶过脑门儿，在训练中曾遇到意外，最终却也有惊无险。  
从来没有身陷真正的险境，当然无法完全了解那种，恐惧。  
“难受吗？怎么了？”他问。  
回应他的是哦漏突然的一声抽噎。  
“对、对不起，我以为我要死……”  
“放屁，现在你好好的。”KB被吓到了，更加手忙脚乱，顾不上语无伦次，一心想着怎么把哦漏的情绪稳定下来。眼前这个脆弱多疑的家伙，太不像他了。  
还是说，哦漏本来就是这样的人，只是披上了铠甲，拿起了长矛，于是所有人都以为他无坚不摧？  
从来没有人考虑过，勇敢的人是不是会在某个不为人知的角落，在深夜里，去细数，去控诉，去放肆他生而为人应该有的那些欲望。  
想要去拼死保护什么东西，惧怕什么，又期待着谁的护佑。  
也没人敢去猜，无畏和温柔背后是不是鲜血淋漓。  
他忽然沉默下来。耳边只剩哦漏极力压抑的粗重呼吸，以及心跳声。他突然意识到一开始那一拳砸过来的时候他脚下的震颤，原来恰是胸口挣脱束缚的律动。[1]  
怦怦作响的，是两颗心脏交错的共鸣，踏着微妙的节奏。  
“你哭吧，我不看。”他说。  
介入小组荧光红的队服从雪林中闪过。KB敏锐地注意到这一点，猛然间紧张起来。  
如果哦漏被发现出了这样的状况，是不是会对他的成绩有影响……？  
还没来得及让KB多吓唬自己，哦漏把脑袋在他胸前拱了拱，KB连忙放开他。哦漏自己撑起身体，看上去好了不少，换了个坐姿，整理着衣装，眉眼低垂，KB一时都猜不透这家伙在想什么。  
因为并不是他的错的应激反应，窝在别人怀里半天才能缓过来，这会让他觉得很丢脸吗？  
“没关……”料想哦漏应该不太愿意主动倾吐，他“系”字还没出口，介入小组那几个穿着亮眼制服的人就已经过来了。  
“我们接到Poker组长的命令，有什么需……”  
“没有。他跳下来的时候崴到了脚，刚好我们俩都因为时间限制出局，现在是我在照顾他，不用麻烦你们了，就是这样。”KB扭头，一口气都不带喘地说下来，顺便还作势要把哦漏裤脚卷起来，被后者轻松躲过，吃眼刀吃得乐呵。  
小队长听得一愣一愣的，仔细观察一下好像还真是这么回事，立刻向Poker请示。  
“回来，不用管这事，是我判断失误，辛苦你们跑这一趟。”Poker看着实时监控，不由得无奈了，只好如此说道。  
不过这种情况，还真是第一次见……Poker不厌其烦地调画面，跟踪那两个人的去向，看着介入小组离开后两人的行动，感觉自己有往老妈子靠近的趋势，选定了两人的麦正准备单独说几句，仔细一想，又把这个念头从脑海中删除了，随手扯来一张便笺纸，记下“A路人”三个大字，自言自语：“结束后再找他……”  
顺其自然吧，西北分部的年轻人，管上一管也仁至义尽了。如此说服了脑内那个负责八卦的妖孽。  
让Poker放弃的一幕里，哦漏却是一脸震惊地望着头顶的KB：“你要干嘛！”  
“又不告诉我是哪里受伤了，还不准我自己看吗？”KB说得理直气壮。他好歹被灌输了不少理论知识，不是以前那个好骗的小白了，知道这症状一定是有个诱因的。如今见哦漏貌似是不打算跟他讲这个事，联系起这人的各种前科，简直令人发指、罪加一等，KB哪肯放过。哦漏刚想站起来就被他扑了回去，还茫然不知咋就惹毛了他。  
“这里，撞了一下而已，没什么问题。”哦漏自觉理亏，只得艰难地指了指自己左后肩。  
几个月前他是带着这一大片软组织挫伤退下一线战场的，那时如果不是整条手臂被废了他也不至于窝囊到要留在原地等队友搜救的程度。飘忽在生死之际的一帧帧画面，仍时不时闪现在某些不太友好的梦境里。  
是他在进行游击支援时，被择日故意引爆的地雷冲击波掀开，左肩先落地造成的……加上刚刚从高处跳下来抢攻，相似的情节，一不小心就把情绪引偏了，如果不是KB，他都没意识到自己的失常。  
一定是这样，不可能有别的原因。他盯着这双碧绿色的眼睛。  
他明明一直都十分注意控制，今天面对KB却有些难以言说的焦虑，总是让他联想到一些糟糕的经历。虽然他不会恐惧它，但很多事情，比如身体，不是他说了算，这才是糟糕之处。  
“那绝对有事啊！”KB瞪着他，“得处理一下。”  
“回去再说。”哦漏小声道。  
“不行。”KB已经在摸应急包了。  
毋庸置疑的口吻。哦漏终于放弃，认命地推了推KB胸口，“可以可以，你先起开，监控看着呢我不要面子的吗。”  
因为余悸还没有完全退去，眼前仍有些模糊。拽着KB的衣服坐起来，他感觉自己已经是有气无力的状态了，慢吞吞地脱下沾了斑斑点点猩红的外套，解开防弹衣的扣子，露出里面的白色衬衣，“好饿。”  
KB蹲在后面翻出酒精和止血粉，听了这话，动作一顿，“考核完就可以回去吃饭了。”他看到哦漏左后肩的衬衣上已经透出了深浅不一的痕迹，而这人还一脸倦怠地吐槽日常问题，大有怪罪Poker安排不合理的意思。  
“哦漏聚聚，请你把扣子松开，不然我就要施展魔法了。”  
哦漏一边解扣子一边学KB腔调：“‘怎么，还有我魔仙堡女王做不到的事吗？’嘶——你轻点！”  
KB自顾自地擦酒精，不过像刚刚那样把棉签直接按在伤处的这种事情倒是没有再干。“你不知道这地方出血了吗？”  
“没感觉。”哦漏答得飞快——其实根本不是没感觉，之前注意力全集中在战斗上，这会儿痛得直抽冷气儿，尤其是KB剔开衣料的时候，头皮都麻了。  
由此观之，脾气太好也很麻烦。哦漏忍不住夸了自己一句。换作别的什么教官，给学生这么搞一下，还不得当场把人放翻招呼一顿降龙十八掌啊。不过话说回来，KB这张脸绝对是道挡箭牌，他都数不清有多少次训练他眼瞅着KB上蹿下跳的傻逼样就想学那些老教官一样来一耳巴子。结果对着这货可怜兮兮的，不是被训练任务虐的苦闷而是小孩子被偷走了糖的那种委屈期待的表情，他本来就说不出重话，手作势举起来却只是狠狠掐了把脸，最后还是亲自上阵示范纠错一条龙才算完。  
弄得萧忆情都看不过了，揪着有一天他带格斗课的时机，把KB抓出来借教育为由将其胖揍了两小时。  
“进步超级大。”那次回来之后萧忆情对哦漏说，语气特别欣慰，“摔起来姿势不难看了。”  
当时哦漏毫无人性地对KB大肆嘲笑，并且相关言论经门外偷听的嘟嘟之口传到本人耳中。据其上铺奇然观察，本人全程装睡。  
后来哦漏翻出压箱底的出入卡跑去城区给KB带了一大袋零食的事，就没什么人知道了，除了帮哦漏找出入卡的萧忆情。  
想当初把出入卡所属迁到西北分部的时候他特别无所谓，觉得凭自己老年人的本性，根本不会单独出门半步。事实证明，那天他一冲动就翻箱倒柜地找他那枚小小的电子卡，是他加入公司以来第一次主动想一个人出去，为的还是别人。  
还不是因为确实把话说得太伤人了。他努力给出合适的理由，然后成功地发现他真不适合动这方面的脑筋。莫名其妙提着包膨化食品回来，迎着看门大叔关爱的面容哦漏只觉一世英名要毁在这里。说到底他根本不知道他们间有什么除了雇佣兵生活以外的共同话题，恐怕只有吃比较普适。  
他记得那家伙对他一直抱有一种类似于仰慕的感情——如果不是萧忆情和路人一再提醒他可能会更晚才发现其中的异常——所以这种事情，他本来可以不用在意的，因为KB纯粹把它当做玩笑也好，认真看待也罢，最后的结果都一样。  
所以，他傻乎乎地多此一举。  
“我问你呢。”  
“嗯？呃，啊？”哦漏才意识到自己走神了，不由得有点脸红，刚略一定神，KB忽然凑过来盯着他的眼睛看，那专注的神色令他微微一惊。  
“你干嘛……”  
“他们说发呆的人瞳孔会扩散。”KB回答得很认真。  
哦漏讷讷地坐在原地，深呼吸几口气逼自己冷静，“所以？”  
KB沉默几秒，“不，没关系。”最后笃定地说，语毕看向他，“冷吗？”  
“还好吧。”哦漏木了一下才说，握上自己的手指尖，被冰块似的温度吓了一跳，“你弄多久了？”  
“好久。”KB说，“太菜了没办法。”  
要知道KB完全get不到哦漏发散的思路，他是对着一大片发红的擦伤，哑然无语，只能默默地清理血渍，再拿纱布和胶纸给他贴起来，免得在回去仔细处理之前就先搞得感染。这步骤他倒是比较清楚了，只是操作起来根本就不是嘟嘟跟他介绍的那样简单，而且手底这人又是不吭声不动弹的，KB唯恐用力过头，捏着棉签的指尖都有点发抖。  
就是不知道为什么，连着心尖也颤抖起来。

[1]这一点描写致敬一下《丧钟为谁而鸣》。感兴趣的同学自行翻阅原著，原著这种描写，又隐晦，又黄（……）  
tbc


	25. 前路

25 前路  
结果还是相当意外的。红组赢了，在奇然和嘟嘟相继因负伤时间出局后，不惜以牺牲萧忆情为代价，把赌注全部压在A路人身上，最后对于曾经的狙击成功，至此蓝组全数阵亡，而路人的负伤情况还允许他再在场上停留四分半钟。  
是一场险胜。如果不是择日加紧练习雪上代步工具的使用，就不会出现机动性较强的两人夹击奇然的情况；如果不是萧忆情合理地运用战术，就不会凭一己之力把对方的支援配合限制住；如果不是路人的准确判断和神一样的发挥，先一步落入人数劣势的红组就不会有转机，甚至抓不住胜利的机会；如果不是哦漏计划外的突然出局，对曾经的狙击也不可能太顺利。  
结束了。哦漏夹在路人和KB中间，偏头盯着投影幕前做总结的Poker，目光像是越过他看向不知名的地方。  
正式考核仅仅这一次，自己还出了差错。那时候KB以特别强硬的姿态唬跑了应急小组的人，但是哦漏知道他们附近就有监控，麦克风也可以捕捉到清晰的录音。所以Poker肯定什么都知道，只是出于什么原因没有立刻说出来，照例主持着公开处刑大会。  
不过一个班里应该不可能安排两个技术人员，所以还是另选一个？  
“嘟嘟我感觉你好像实战稍微弱一点？”Poker把电脑处理的数据调出来投到幕上，“主动进攻频率远低于平均水平，这不是风格问题。”  
“唔……”被点名的少年盯着屏幕不吭声。  
哦漏是不太懂那些名堂，却也知道Poker大概有嘟嘟这次考砸了的意思。  
“不过可以看出团队配合意识很强，这点的重要性在我们这里一直排在个人能力前面。”Poker话锋一转，目光兜兜转转落到哦漏身上，“我也就这么一说，具体安排还是看上面的，只是你们都得有个心理准备。”

“无论结果如何，其实都是自己一步步选出来的。”

身份牌被缴上去的第二天就发回来了，KB定睛一瞧，才发现自己名字下面多了个符号，摸了摸，还是整块凹进去的。  
“看起来像月亮？”他看了半天，挤出这么一句废话。  
“是下弦月。”有文化的路人严肃纠正他表达不准确之处。  
“周围还有一些点点点是什么？”奇然问。  
“星星啊！”路人一脸理所当然，好像所有人都应该看得出来似的。  
“不是我瞎扯，以我的审美，它真的……”萧忆情话音未落，路人唰地站起来，“从今天开始，我们精锐班就正式成立了！”  
安静的会议室中回响着哦漏孤零零的掌声，一声比一声拖沓，一声比一声迟疑，最后真的“销声匿迹”了：“不是该鼓掌吗？”  
然后旁边的KB开始拍手，拍出爆破的那种。  
“算了……”路人有点绝望，“总负责人说要取个响亮的班名。”  
“报告教官，怕不是已经取好了。”斯雷嘟捻着铜链把身份牌悬起来，举手说道。  
“西北那位让我在Moonlight和MLGB中选。”路人面无表情。  
“报告总教官，我觉得是MLGB。”萧忆情等级不低，也规规矩矩地举手发言，还十分正经地整了整自己的衣领，揶揄的神色全藏进眼睛里了。  
“下一个。”路人咬牙切齿。  
奇然端详着牌上的图案：“所以这是……月亮和星星？星月？怎么听起来跟……”“Moonlight是月光的意思，没文化真可怕。”路人及时阻止奇然再说下去，他怀疑以奇然的联想能力可能就会给他飞跃到什么奇怪的偶像组合上面了。  
“没杀气。”斯雷嘟评价说。  
“没创意。”KB补充。  
“我呸，全公司有哪个别动队用的是英文名，这绝对是创新，你看隔壁‘锋刃’就特别俗。”路人不屑一顾，“杀气这种东西根本不需要体现在名字里，我们要内敛，内敛懂吗？你看人家漏漏就啥都没说，你们净会瞎逼逼。”  
哦漏闻言抬头，猛然发现所有人都在看他，被KB捅了一下，瞥了眼KB，才慢吞吞地道：“我觉得……”  
“什么？”路人离他足有一整张会议桌的距离，一时间没听清。  
“不太上口。”哦漏顶着一众目光强作镇定地说。  
也不知道是谁第一个没憋住，反正等哦漏自己反应过来，KB已经捂着嘴趴到他肩膀上了。路人本来绷着张脸，看着下面几个人大有笑得越来越猖狂的趋势，终于是没忍住，扶着额头坐下来咬着牙笑出声。  
“不上口就不上口，难不成打仗的时候还要大声喊出来？我们是输出全靠吼的菜鸡吗？”路人一边笑一边喊。  
“真正的高手，输出全靠奶！”嘟嘟一拍桌子。  
“输出全靠Moonlight。”萧忆情顺口说道。  
“我靠你们够了，我们已经和奶划上等号了吗？”KB右手指节敲着桌子，自己笑得声音都在颤。  
“我们可以奶其他队伍啊。”哦漏说。  
“还要祸害别人是吗？”奇然突然发问，路人惊恐地发现他的语气中竟然有点……兴奋。  
这班要完。  
路人的这种感觉在KB拒绝了他的那个瞬间又重新顺着神经爬上来，现在他几乎只想把这家伙抽一顿：“理由不成立。”  
“卧槽，这个班长不想当还不可以吗？谁没这资格啊偏偏是我？”  
几分钟前KB被A路人留下，然而万万没想到竟然有这么件事情托付给他。他还记得哦漏关上门之前的那个眼神。  
哦漏知道。  
他知道上面打算把这个位置交给他的消息，料到了路人的意图，但他什么都没有提前嘱咐。因为他明白这是无法违抗的命令。  
恐怕是十分荒谬、而又强硬的。  
KB不禁看向路人。站在他面前的这个人似乎总是在替他们背锅，或者是在各种棘手的情况下悄悄地把压力全扛下。他一时也找不出合适的话语来描述，却忽然有点为他感到不值。  
说到底，他们这些人会选择留在这里，大多是因为无处可去。有个别极端分子喜欢追求危险带来的快慰，还有一群人是朝着微末的理想前行，希望能做些什么。他甚至根本不了解路人有没有所谓的理想，他只看到一个苦行者。  
“上面的意思，你先当着，具体的东西……”路人为难地顿了顿，“以后你就懂了。”  
“那个？”KB抬头朝右上方瞟了眼。  
漆黑反光的摄像头静静地吊在那个角落，像只大蜘蛛，张着看不见的网。  
路人没回头也猜得出他意有所指，只是不紧不缓地说：“现在没有别的选择，不是你，就是上面空降一个下来做行政管理。”  
“这个人，一定要他刚进公司没多久、实战不超过五次、射击成绩不及格？”  
“这是你自黑黑得最狠的一次。”路人抽了抽嘴角，“但是没说到重点。”  
要掌握这支小而凝聚的队伍，最有效率的方式就是让他们不敢随便冒险，而这最沉的砝码，放在何处早有定论。  
KB沉默片刻，站起来，“好。”会议室里简短的字音还未辗转完，“我懂。”  
“走。”几乎同时，路人直接拉着他胳膊就往外拉，嘭地甩上门。  
KB这才发现哦漏居然站在外面等着。他看见门开了，很普通地抿了抿嘴唇就算打过招呼，KB却觉得眼前突然一亮。“回宿舍冲凉还是先吃饭？”  
“你饿吗？”KB愣了半秒不到就反应过来，反而笑道。他听到有人肚子在叫了，这可瞒不过他。  
哦漏被打趣了一下，从善如流地答道：“吃饭。”  
“你们聊，等会新合同签两份，送一份到我这儿一份自己留着哈。”路人挥挥手留下潇洒的背影，看方向是朝办公楼那边去了。  
KB目送着他离开，目光偏转与哦漏对视上，他忽然意识到哦漏可能是不想让路人就这样逃掉的。  
严格意义上来说这还不能算作“逃”。路人选的好像是一座可以滚雪球的独木桥，他越一往无前，顾虑也越多。  
上面的人直接下发命令让他这个加入公司不满一年的新人担任班长，虽说没什么实权，责任还是要担，真说不清是逼迫他KB还是在逼路人。他们这个精锐班的未来并不如想象中那么美好。  
我懂。可是KB不会忘记自己说过的话，心中慢慢滋生出执拗——既然你们要把我变成向别人施压的工具，那这件事情，我偏偏要做好给你看，抗住这片天——大抵出于赌气，却的确生根发芽了。  
正巧哦漏看向他，神色还算平静，“走吗？”  
“走吧。”刚刚稍微积聚起来的一小簇怒火被那抹蓝浇得烟都不冒了，KB长长吁了口气，伸手轻轻碰了碰身边人的指尖。  
柔软清凉。他希望自己在某种程度上可以成为这样的人，然后再名正言顺地捂热这个人的双手，而不是像当时在宿舍里一样莽撞。  
“想好了？”  
KB捧起盆将已经晾得冷透的面汤一饮而尽，一时间舌头都麻了，缓了好一会儿才不解地看向哦漏，“当然。”  
“你知道我们私下都在说什么吗？”哦漏完全不着急，之前在训练期间集体午餐时他那风卷残云的速度完全被扼杀在筷子一下又一下无意义的划拉中了，反正KB不介意，他更不急，“如果总部非用这样的方式控制你的话，那就解约，反正有大把国外公司需要专业人士，单干都可以。”  
“他能控制我？”KB一挑眉。  
哦漏愣了愣，嘴角勾起无奈的弧度，掩不住疲倦，“是我们。”  
灰褐色的画面浮现眼前，胸口突然一阵钝痛，他绷紧了眉峰，迎上对面的目光。  
“这里没有同情心的容身之地。大家都只是为了自己，谁管别人能不能好好活下去啊。”

“你们是要毁了他！”  
少年靠在门外的墙上，几乎无力支撑自己的身体，门内激烈的争吵清晰地钻入鼓膜，刺得他大脑作疼。  
“他本来就没有合法身份，送给特勤组带着不是更合适吗？”  
“如果我反对呢？你去问问萧忆情，你们这么对他，他身边的人会怎么想？！”  
“他们会理解的。”  
“理解什么？”一声冷笑，“理解你们不想背着个捡来的包袱，就把人家扔回战场上的苦衷？”  
“这是为了公司。”  
“放屁。”  
门毫无征兆地被人从里面重重拉开，带起一阵狂风。少年根本来不及躲闪，而且他的双脚也不听使唤地钉在地上，这一切促使他抬头和那个跨出门来的人四目相对了。  
这个人看起来也很年轻，至多二十几岁，看见少年站在这里，怒色全僵在了脸上，“啊……你在啊。”  
声音有些熟悉，或许以前见过，但他实在想不起来。原来他认识我……噢，真看不出他是刚刚跟总负责人大吵了一顿的家伙。少年心想。他还以为对方会是个彪形大汉，才压得住长得凶巴巴的负责人呢。正相反，对方的下巴特别干净，显然是新刮的，额前短发恰触眼睑，架着副眼镜，整整洁洁，活脱脱像个应届毕业生。少年习惯性地去观察那双妃色的眸子，才终于捕捉到一丝比较符合他身份的，戾气。  
见他没有反应，青年哪里料到他是走了神，面对这个矮他足足一个头的小孩子竟然险些口吃起来：“那……那刚刚，那个话，你听到……”  
“都听见了。”少年小声说。他知道此时总负责人恐怕还坐在他的大转椅上生气，他无依无靠的，可不敢招惹。  
“你什么打算？”青年微微弯腰与他平视，声音柔和不少，“那可是个送命的地方。”  
“我去。”少年平静回望他，语气更加坚定，“没关系的，谢谢你。”  
如果没有一系列阴差阳错，他早就该死了。现在干枯的心里已经生长不出恐惧那种枝繁叶茂的大树了。  
青年蹲下来，用手抹了抹脸上的汗，似乎很是苦恼。两人一站一蹲，沉默了有十几秒，青年先开口：“明天动身去西战区，不去跟舍友告个别？”  
“都差不多。”他笑笑，“拜托你告诉他我调去别的分部就好了吧？如果能活着回来，不就是个惊喜吗？”  
“你太不拿自己当回事了。”青年抬手重重弹了一下少年的额头，看着他捂着脑门儿一脸惊讶，给湛蓝的颜色一吞，心先软了一半，“行，我答应你，把这件事瞒下来，不过能骗他多久就指不定了。”  
“嗯。”少年点点头，有些别扭地向他敬了个礼，“以后还会见面的。”  
“呃等等！”青年叫住他，“你也别误会，我是之前有看到关于你的一些事情，才跟他们起了分歧。”说着他赧然一笑，“今天也是第一次见到你本人。我叫A路人，以后你要是到西南去，有麻烦尽管找我，说定了。”  
少年呆了呆，咬咬嘴唇，“说定了。”他轻轻说着，却不由得渐渐加快了脚步。  
好不叫人看到泛红的眼眶。

是一样的。从那时开始到现在，你我都是一样的身不由己。而我所能做的，仅仅是尽全力让你不要重蹈覆辙。  
“就这么想把我们绑住？”KB已经放下筷子，却还是不动弹，揉着肚子，瘪瘪嘴，“吃多了。”  
“一旦到时候我们做不出成绩，或者不好控制的话，雪藏都是小事。”哦漏慢慢拣着漂在汤上的葱花，“让你把汤全喝完。”  
“没问题的。”  
哦漏抬眼看他，却被那双绿眸惊了一下。KB脸上露出的他少有的格外认真的神色，“这个班长，我做给他看。”  
他捞起一小撮面条，微薄的热气升腾起来，模糊了他的眉眼，“信你。”  
tbc


	26. 一年

26 一年  
“此时此刻起，我永不背叛我的战友，永不泄露秘密，永不为一己私利，把全部奉献给我所忠诚的事业，协作，专注，冷静，忍耐，并且毫无畏惧。”  
“绝对服从命令，即使付出最高的代价。”  
在全分部成员面前宣誓结束后，KB立刻伺机跑回东南宿舍楼下，穿上了棉袄，把里头的军装挡得一干二净，整一个农村小伙的打扮。在镜子前面欣赏了一会儿，他忽然听见了开门声，连忙探出头去看，正好跟哦漏大眼瞪小眼。  
“什么鬼，我还以为是教官来抓我。”KB松了口气，仍不忘埋怨他一句。  
“你现在跟大多数教官平级，他们抓不了你。而且风很大，我觉得这简直是在虐待人，我在下面快冷死了。”哦漏愣了愣，还认真地解释起来。  
“还说不是。”KB咕哝道，“上面也冷，关了阳台门吧。”  
“嗯。”哦漏刚走两步，裤兜里的手机就开始震动，他一边接了电话，一边拉上阳台门，将风拒之门外，屋子里霎时间安静下来，“喂？啊？哎呀，让KB下去就好了。”  
“什么玩意？”KB跟过来的时候听到自己大名，下意识地就想凑上去。结果哦漏刚好回过头来，两人颧骨重重磕到一起。KB当即就捂住撞到的半边脸蹲着了，“呃呃呃……我不是故意的漏漏你相信我……”  
哦漏听着电话那边三分关切七分嘲笑的询问，一时间也是什么话都说不出来，摸了摸被撞到的地方，没什么特别的感觉。于是他也半蹲下来，说着“把手拿开”，轻轻揉了揉KB眼角下方，莫名其妙来了一句：“是不是我骨头太硬了？”  
KB一脸惊吓地瞥他，指指电话。  
“啊……不好意思，这里有点事故。”哦漏才想起对面还有一个人等着，“我催他下去。”  
挂断电话，KB也没等到哦漏的解释，就被他连推带搡地赶了出去，裹着大袄子满脸懵逼，在寒风里要多萧瑟有多萧瑟。他左思右想，正准备好好跟哦漏讲道理，不料宿舍门先一步被人从里头拉开，哦漏探出个脑袋，拿那种一点威慑力都没有的眼神儿瞪他，“快去，路人他们在等。”  
KB瞧着他，直到哦漏都要扛不住表情了，才闷闷地应了一声，转头就跑，特别坚决。  
他一边揉着被风吹痛的眼睛一边熟练地穿过已经烂熟于心的折返阶梯，脚底的记忆飞速流淌过，十二级十三级十二级，似乎也是心脏忘记跳动的那个时刻。

到了楼下，迎接KB的是A路人一顿爆栗：“叫你下来，你还真把漏漏留在上面了！艹你爸爸我说你呢还笑，傻掉了？”  
“你们要干什么？”KB连忙收敛了脸上的笑意，将自己从回味中拽出来，不由得有点小愧疚，毕竟路人好像很重视这东西。  
“放烟花啊！”路人叉着腰跟个街边恶霸一样。看上去倒像抢烟花的。斯雷嘟拉着奇然在他后面叽叽咕咕，见路人这种作派，顿时笑得更厉害了。  
“什么……？”KB明显没反应过来，愣愣地又问了一次。  
“今晚是除夕，不记得？前几天负责人还在群里发红包……噢我忘了你没有手机，不过你那份漏漏应该代收了吧，以后要花钱直接找他。”萧忆情蹲在旁边剪包装，剥出个红彤彤的大圆饼，“外面可都热闹呢，这边离市区远，听不见动静。”  
话音甫落，不远处便传来了噼里啪啦的鞭炮声。路人一挑眉刚想说什么，萧忆情就已经笑着把火柴盒塞到他手上：“来，您请。”  
“给我们班长聚聚。”路人指着KB说。  
KB接过火柴，取出一根，看了看写着是百响的鞭炮盘子，猛然想起一个问题：“点哪里？”  
“没弄过？”路人更惊讶了，“嘟嘟你扯一扯这一头……哎别甩草地上啊，真的会着火的好吗。”  
“我连灭火器都准备好了。”斯雷嘟看起来十分不满，还真从他随身的背包里掏出个小容量的便携式，拎在手上。  
“你消停消停。”大冬天的，路人看得冷汗都出来了，“KB，就这儿有个线头，点了赶紧跑。捂耳朵知道吧？”  
“行。”斯雷嘟把盘成一团的鞭炮展开之后KB总算想起来以前确实见过别人点鞭炮，但那个时候他一来没兴趣二来没条件，也就不曾多加注意。  
原来跟这帮人在一起是要放鞭炮的么。他想着，搓燃了火柴，听着路人一声令下便把几乎只剩火星的小木签子蹭到引线上，看它跳起橙色的花，才飞快丢下火柴转身就撤。另外那四个缺心眼的已经溜出十米开外，个个都捂着双耳，大声喊着叫他过来。脸上是否挂着笑的，他倒是没有特别注意，只顾拔腿飞奔了。  
引线比KB预料中的要长，他跑到绿化丛边，呼吸都小心翼翼，却并不想捂上耳朵。  
他没有从这么近的地方听过打鞭炮。  
引线很快烧尽，尖锐密集的爆破声穿透青灰的烟雾闯入鼓膜，闪亮短促的火星若隐若现，震得人一时间什么都想不起来，如此这般地陷入了焦香烟火味儿的埋伏中。  
KB终于没忍住捂住耳朵，这还是因为他突然间意识到，其实这种连绵不断的巨响，与他看过的那些战场实录……特别相似，会伤听力。  
他想起分部的心理辅导医师以前说，你就把枪响当成鞭炮声。结果人家课后得知了这几个家伙要么不是一般人，要么不是一般新人，于是再没提起过这种好像是新人墙一样的问题。后来他们一起被锁在小黑屋里一边看全线禁片一边嗑瓜子嗑得只想吐的时候，等某个环节枪声一响，几人不约而同表示爆米花都能有嚼头，吃起来没那么像骨髓了。  
但是真正的战场上不会有这么有规律的枪响。前辈中流传着一个说法，战场上忽然安静下来的瞬间，其实是死神挥下镰刀的前一刹那。无规律意味着杀机四伏。  
虽然KB自己听过的民间版本是所谓的“地狱里有人下油锅了”，不过这完全不妨碍他接受别的唯心主义观点。  
好容易把漫长的摧残熬过去，身旁斯雷嘟率先跳出来鼓掌：“大吉大利！”A路人在后头拍了个照，捧着手机，估计是发朋友圈去了。相比之下奇然就乖很多，跟萧忆情两个拆别的烟花：“先点这个？”  
他俩不知为何窝在烟雾弥漫的地方，KB被刚刚那一波震得有点迟钝，加上视线阻隔，眼瞅路人怕是要撒手不管光划水，他就冲那边做了个ok的手势。  
烟花放起来了。是奇然点的，在烟还未完全散去的时候。烟花不大，KB盯着从灰蒙蒙的烟色中窜起的璀璨花火，不自觉地去描摹火星划过的轨迹，眼睛酸痛起来，眨了眨，于是透过眼前一层自然形成的水雾看见了奇异的形状。紧接着“咻”地极短的一声啸，注意力被倏然升起散落的满天星夺去——  
“新年快乐！”  
丝毫没有注意到路人在他身后举起了手机，相机边框恰好把烟火与自己圈入画中。

轻触“发送”键，盯着数字跳至100％，哦漏忍不住点开视频又回顾了一遍。  
一分多钟录下来有些手抖，不过效果还是出来了。只是瞬间炸开的火花和脆如豆粒的爆竹响声产生了微妙的音画不同步，大概是因为他站在顶楼天台上，离地面比较远。  
稍微有点可惜。后来的烟花看起来就合乎常理起来，毕竟火药把它们推得那么高，地下楼上的区别不太明显。他想着些乱七八糟的，然后把视频里的KB放大再放大，截图发给路人。  
“兴奋到模糊。”路人秒回，“就很兴奋你知道吗。”  
“哈哈哈可以的。”哦漏马上做了表情包，盯着盯着不由得笑出声。  
搞什么啊，还以为是真的点炸药，跟逃命一样。他退出了视频，摆弄着聊天界面，上上下下地，目光却游离在屏幕之外。  
他也是第一天知道KB没碰过烟花爆竹一类的玩意儿，甚至不记得今天是除夕。早知如此，他无论如何应该下去陪陪那个傻子。只是已经答应了那帮家伙录视频，他可不是说话不作数的人。  
毕竟还有很多个除夕，他不着急。  
哦漏重新打开相机，上次拍摄时设置的录像模式还未退出，他直接双手架住手机，趴在围墙上，等着下一束花火。  
过了许久，四下里一点动静都没有。哦漏有点疑惑地看着屏幕中有两只在月光下映成剪影的鸟偕伴掠过，紧接着闪进了待机画面。远处的烟花声不间断地传来，隐约的火光擦过地平线闯入视线，他正想问问路人怎么回事，身后突然“吱呀”一声——  
“果然在这里……啊？我吓到你了？”  
“你觉得呢。”哦漏缓缓转身，面无表情地望向KB。他自己也很无奈，受惊的时候下意识缩肩膀的习惯怎么都改不了。这事情早就不是秘密了，以前如路人这种坏家伙还会故意吓唬他。  
当然，事故不是没有。但是某次哦漏吓了一跳之后“下意识”地一肘子磕路人脑门上的事情，绝对没有人会缺心眼儿说出去的。反正路人即使知道了那回是萧忆情教哦漏这么干的，自那之后也很少用这种方式逗他玩了，可悲可泣。  
“好啦，下次我先敲门。”KB说着挥了挥手上的一扎小烟花，塑料纸被甩得哗哗响，“不来吗？”  
“啊？我不玩的，我都没下去，你上来干嘛？”  
“不就个拍照，多大点事。”KB啧了一声，“一年中最重要的时候你在拍别人放的烟花，惨不惨？”  
“其实是我去年弄伤手了，今年就算……诶？”哦漏接下来本来还想反驳KB自己连除夕都没有丝毫认识，居然好意思嘲笑他，结果瞧着被塞入手中的烟花，却是说不出来。  
“会烧到还不是因为你傻，这个烧不到的，木棍比较长。”KB说，“我给你点啊，打火机我用得贼溜。”  
虽然不明白用打火机怎么还能有溜不溜的说法，但他看看那副满怀期待的表情，再多疑惑都得暂时靠边站了。  
于是他笑道：“那劳烦KB聚聚咯？”  
若是要拿事实说话，他不是因为玩烟花搞伤手的，是去附近寺庙逛荡的时候——从特勤组回来，暂住在华南的那几个月——跟着其他人敬香，技术不过关，可不就给烫着了。皮毛问题，被人说了句“傻”，哦漏心情微妙，称不上羞赧或者恼怒之类的，只是稍有些新奇。  
他也蒙了KB一下。上一次玩烟花，不知道是猴年马月的事情了。他懒得想，毕竟根本没必要。  
而且今晚的烟花，和记忆中的那一种朦胧的光影相比，实在得多，一声声一片片，印在脑海里。或许易冷烟花这回也终究能停留些许时日了。争先恐后飞溅的火星闯入视线，哦漏却不知不觉中散了注意力，托腮瞧着KB被打火机的火苗照得微微煦亮的侧脸出神。  
这家伙，他长高了不少……刚刚还在跟萧忆情聊这个问题来着。

“他肯定背着你吃了好多东西。”  
“我就看他长到哪去。”哦漏一皱眉头，几乎听到了萧忆情魔性的鹅笑，“十七八岁的人了，难道还能比我高？”

大约一年前KB比他还矮小半个脑袋，可随着这人跨入19岁的大门，仿佛一下子两人在身高上就平起平坐了。而且按照这势头……啧，多半还会再高一些。  
“喂喂，我脸上有东西？是不是有鞭炮碎片沾上来了？”  
“啊……没有。”哦漏有点懊恼，偷眼觑KB动作，有样学样地把烧了一小半的烟花搁在低矮的护栏上信手抖着，橙色的光点划出抛物线落下深深的那头。  
大体上在轻松的气氛下他是这么个容易发愣的人，所以当年没有多少人愿意天天跟他相处。哦漏一直觉得KB能忍自己到今天简直是个奇迹。不是没有想过改变，而是知道改变了也不会有结果。而当下，他存了私心。  
那一步，怕是谁都不敢迈。或者这从头至尾都只是单向的追逐也未可知。  
KB看起来兴致索然，浅绿色的打火机在他指尖旋转，里面的酒精液体倒腾来倒腾去的。“抽烟吗？”哦漏问他。酒的话，大家闲时多多少少碰了些许，但是没有人拿过烟。只是听说路人以前会一点，现在戒了，一字不提。  
“不，看别人玩，结果自己也会了。”  
“比转枪难。”哦漏说。  
“我以为你不屑于弄这些花哨东西。”KB笑道。  
哦漏“唔”了一声。是什么时候学会把致命的武器把玩于手掌之中的？反正是以年为计的过去。他反而是想起了没进公司之前呆过的地方，所有人似乎都是理所应当地佩着枪，那其中自然有喜欢跟孩子打交道的年轻士兵。他们什么都会，包括像摆弄玩具一样摆弄枪火。哦漏根据零散的回忆，判断他能转枪大概是耳濡目染所致。  
仔细想来，其实那段经历也并非不可忍受，只是结束得太突然，所以痛苦加倍剧烈。  
“以后你还当不当教官？”KB忽然问。  
“出起任务来哪有时间当教官。”哦漏猛然从思绪中被扯出来，下意识去眺着远方那抹轻浅的云从东山流浪到西山，余光里滚烫的流星从不复纤细的漆黑尖端迸发越出边界走失，“想想就累。”  
“嫌累还来。”  
“因为……”哦漏掷开烧尽的竹棒，思考了几秒，“不太甘心。”  
是不甘心，所以才会产生带新人的念头，才会一眼相中这个家伙，才会重新站在这天穹下。  
“原来不是为了我啊？”KB一脸失落，竹棒晃来晃去，流星的轨迹也晃来晃去，在晦暗的背景布上留下眩目的尾迹。  
这气氛毁灭得太突如其来，哦漏愣了会神，然后眨眨眼，似乎丝毫不带玩笑的意味：“但是以后我要把背后交给你啊，万一应激反应来了还不得靠你，这个不能相提并论。”  
KB看着那双清澈的蓝眸，有那么一瞬间竟觉将被吸入其中，臣服于摄魂的魔力之下。  
“我觉得……那个时候，因为是你在旁边，一下子冷静了不少。”  
即使就他们在班内的定位来说，确实如此。他们将成为的是彼此的反刃，以最具侵略性的姿态站在另一个人的身后。只有来自身后的安心才能让正面的发挥酣畅淋漓。  
他要做的，是他的无懈可击。  
然而……想要的，不止如此。他不想只站在那个人背后，他想转身抱住他，就像那天他所做的那样。  
KB微微侧倾身体，无比认真、一字一句地说：“我希望，你把这里，也交给我。”  
如同起誓，他的右手重重拍在胸膛。碧绿的眼瞳里，没有万家灯火，却零散地也像是有什么在燃烧，彗星静止在他眼中。  
哦漏呆呆地望向他，目光对撞时却像是被那焰火灼伤一般逃开。  
嘴唇微启又闭合，最终什么都没能说出口。  
他其实并不懂这到底发生了什么。  
即使换作萧忆情或是别的人，他也许都会装着傻就此把这句话揭过。可面对KB，他没办法，他不能。  
要么拒绝，要么接受，非黑即白。  
这似乎已经不能称之为同伴之间的托付。  
好像，如果是KB的话，有何不可？这个人，于他而言始终是一个特殊的存在。他们在某种程度上极其相似，矛盾的是他们又极其不同，那种异样的相吸力从很久之前就没变过。  
但是，也正因如此，有些显而易见的事情，他变得无法确定，更无法轻巧地一言蔽之。他有时候觉得他看KB像在看另一个朦胧的影子。那个影子也有一双翡翠色的漂亮眼睛，神色生动，不同的是它总是叽叽咕咕地爱说话，毫不吝啬地向他倾洒温暖和朝气。而不是KB那样，一切都小心试探。这怎么能说是公平？  
“明天放晴吧。”  
他木然去看那隐没在山的罅隙中的淡白云彩，只捕捉到破碎的烟色，快被打散了，橄榄形的月亮静静嵌在深海一般的天幕上。沉默良久，哦漏说：“是啊。”  
“烧完了。”  
“嗯。”  
却没有发现身旁人的视线一直定格在他身上，直到变得深沉低哑的嗓音流淌耳际。  
“我这里，是给你留着的。”  
七分惊愕，三分先知先觉的彻底明悟。  
“无论我们在什么时候，什么地方，”他说着，以信徒般虔诚而又狂热的口吻，“你如果想要，就全部给你。”  
tbc


	27. 起程

27 起程

“你开什么国际玩笑，今天才初四啊？”

“初四怎么了，隔壁饭馆初二就营业了！”

“我们又不是那些厨师……”

卸了总教官职务的路人一身轻松，对于挤兑KB显然也更加上心，他拍拍手里的名单，“食材送到了，就得开工。”

“无异议。”坐在KB对面的斯雷嘟立刻表态，冲KB笑得十分调皮。

“行吧，我还能有什么意见。”KB瞥了眼身边的哦漏，那个人几乎同时就把目光转向了别处，事不关己地轻轻嘟着嘴，视线在手边的记事本上打着转。

云端沉默地垂下来，似乎在找寻并不存在的烟火。

哦漏把他的拳头展平，放回身侧去，抓着他两边肩膀，跟以前训练的时候矫正姿势时一样，让他站直了，“KB，你答应我件事。”

“嗯。”

“不要露出那种……”哦漏哽了一下，“会让人以为你会为了这个人付出一切的表情。”

“不是会让你以……”KB立刻纠正。

“你先答应我，否则我不听你说话。”哦漏堵住耳朵。

KB仿佛被他这个小孩子气的行为惊住了，过了一会儿才说：“好。”

“发誓。”

“我发誓，以后不会这样做。”他心里对自己说：要是违反了，罚你试着去摸一下哦漏的脑袋瓜子，看看能不能安抚住遭到背叛的猫。

“好了，你还有什么想说的。”哦漏语气并不太友好，但也不强硬，KB一时间难以确定他该怎么说。

不过有一点倒是可以放心。如果哦漏不愿意听，他刚刚就不是塞耳朵而是走人了。以前公司里开行政大会的时候某个领导对西北分部有看法，说这精锐班的组成是不是不对劲，光是外面捡的就有两个，还有一个原文职。结果这位一线下来的战士级干部被某原文职当场过肩摔，另外一个“外面捡的”与会代表直接离场无人敢拦，从此西北分部就背负了“会议杀手”的名号。平时脾气超nice的小白兔被惹毛了是不会给人好脸色的，尽管KB自认为还没沦落至此，只要哦漏听得进去就成，左右他今天已经失败一半了，继续啃泥也很正常。

“不是‘会让你以为’，我就是这么想的。”

“你不用这么想啊。”哦漏看起来好像还在状况外的样子，愣愣地接了一句。

“我不知道怎么办，我没有什么能给你的。”KB真急了，因为他发现他连工资卡都是哦漏代为保管的，以后他很可能会陷入买礼物都被对方提前得知的窘迫境地，“如果我以后有了什么可以给你的东西，那就以后再说。”比如A路人那狗逼同意他收回工资卡。

“所以你现在打算把你自己交给我？”哦漏看着他的眼睛，“你要知道我们的职业有多糟糕，我们的命都不可能完全属于某个人。”

可是，既然这样说了，为什么你的眼中……

“KB，我这个人，从小到大幸运值都很高，有很多次该死的都躲过去了。”KB看到哦漏手里的细木棍已经被掰成了藕断丝连的四五截，“如果你相信我到了肯把命给我的程度，你就应该也相信……希望，我绝对不会失去你。”

KB张了张嘴，他直觉告诉他有哪里不太对，但是迷雾沉重，压得他说不出话，只能等着眼前的人。哦漏本来也不是能言善道的类型，脑子里想的永远比说出来的多，说出来的话中日常闲聊还永远比表露真实想法的多得多。这简直是一个千载难逢的机会，KB却痛恨自己短于察言观色。说不出个所以然，他就是很简单地知道那双眼眸中的海在沸腾，深处的鲸在咆哮，但是哦漏的神色依然平静，他一直是这个样子。

“我们都会好好活着，所以不要随随便便就交付一切。”

可为什么呢？

“时间安排？”

“越快越好，是紧急任务。”路人把资料推到圆桌中间，由几个人传看，“这次公司出两支队伍，除我们之外，‘锋刃’也将参与。”

“反政府武装？疑似研制了化学武器，不是一般的恐怖分子吧？”萧忆情越翻资料眉头皱得越紧，“还是个以前没听说过的组织。”

“所以必须在它成气候之前灭了它。”路人打了个响指，“顺便证明给上面那帮老古董瞧瞧，什么叫新时代。”

大家在路人带有威胁意味的扫视下露出无奈的笑，就当是满足老大的小兴致，不过情绪多少都被调动起来了，就连平时不怎么沉得下心看文件的嘟嘟都把作战计划书拿过来翻，尽管仅仅是在翻，弄得旁边的奇然嗷地叫了两声说他还啥都没看到，萧忆情丢了一模一样的一份给他。

KB比嘟嘟还要对文字类的东西敬而远之，这时候他就撑着下巴，似乎是在发呆，视线却总往对面飘。

从那天晚上起他就一直想问一个问题，但是没有机会。过了几天，他问不出来了，因为哦漏有可能已经忘得一干二净。

当时你警告我不要随意对某个人倾注所有感情和生命，可一来你也不知道我能不能做到，二来……为什么你的眼神，总让我恍惚觉得你才是决定要为了谁付出一切的那个？

被占据长达三周的I城早已断绝了与外界的交通，先行带队侦察的“锋刃”成员王胖子回来报告的时候说除非每人配一架RPG，否则他就是再能扛也不敢硬闯那层层叠叠的堡垒。对此“锋刃”队长兼战地负责人之一的排骨表示，RPG属于国家垄断货物，贵得要死，下一个。[1]

从郊区进城的危险性相对较小。Moonlight是走东南面，顺着高速，两边都是土丘和稀疏的桉林，筷子似的树干和云集在树冠上的灰绿色枝叶根本无法起到掩体作用。离最近的暗哨还有约十米，KB便意识到他们无法再隐蔽前进了。路人显然也判断得清楚，两人一起停下脚步。

下次迈出的步伐，必将带着一往无前的攻势。

可惜的是主角看起来完全没有紧迫感。KB把伪装服扯紧了些，“我怎么没觉得有多容易？”

“起码你不会刚跑到对方面前就给红外线扫个干净然后GG。”路人说着敲敲耳麦，发出了就位的暗号。

另外四人很快回了信息。敲击声混杂在一起，却在出众的听觉下无所遁形，仍然被清晰地分辨开。“注意点。”路人小声道，自己已经摸了出去，KB连忙跟上。

开玩笑，前面就是一窝危险分子，他哪能让路人单枪匹马上去，万一有什么好歹其他几个还不得扒了他的皮。估计路人也就是算准他虚，才敢直接行动。

不过，说到底，藏身那边的人才是KB的搭档。KB对那边的动静一直很上心，在哦漏就位之前他不能乱出手。狙击手和突击手就是要互相担保配合的。

“笃笃笃。”

哦漏应该已经就位。因为以他的选位水平肯定能抢到全视角，所以他看到的三个人就是全部。这都是推断，但是战场上理应如此相信队友。KB心中默默计算了一下双方距离，抛给A路人个眼神，伸出两根手指示意。路人在黑暗中点点头。

三……二……一！

KB有一瞬间以为自己在玩木头人的游戏，在对方转身时猛然发动袭击，轻而易举搞定一人，踢飞了另外一个目标端着的步枪。军刀迅速刺穿脆弱的咽喉，狠狠地划拉开可怖的创口，黏稠的鲜血喷得他上半身完全没能幸免，他不禁觉得这波亏了。与此同时，KB正见A路人悄咪咪地把同样被一刀毙命的倒霉鬼放平在地。

云层突然放开了对月亮的禁锢，鹅黄的圆月深陷在白色的云彩中，映出温柔的光芒，无私地洒在桉树林蓬松的顶端，也洒在他们两人和地上说不出话的三具尸体上。不知什么种类的鸟似乎闻到了腥味，呜咽了几声，止息了。一切如常。

KB这时候才觉得心脏狂跳。

地上那个被割喉的人终于慢慢停止痉挛。血沫从大张的口中溢出，上翻的两眼直勾勾盯着天空。KB试探性地轻轻踢了踢那只青筋暴起的手，僵硬的触感，有种说不出的诡异。那简直不是人的肢体，倒像是树枝。KB猛地望向四周的桉林，不禁毛骨悚然，几乎忽略了耳麦里的动静。

“剩下的交给后勤，走了。”路人是过来人，看他脸色就明白他心里想的事情，没多说，只是提醒道。KB默默跟上去，将刀刃在衣摆上擦弄了一下，握紧了有些湿滑的柄。

这仅仅是开始。他告诉自己。没什么可怕的，因为想要真正站在那个人身边，他就是需要这份能力。惨烈的场面他不是第一次见，不过从前或多或少处于保护之下。如今他会把他的勇气、他的敏锐、他的直觉——他的全部，展现给那些居高临下的家伙看的，以此证明他有资格保护这支队伍，保护重要的人。

从开始行动到现在，由于要清除周围的一些小据点，又因为平民没有完全撤离而很难使用空中力量，所有人都已经近二十四小时未曾合眼。然而，现实并没有给他们停下的条件。四周强敌环伺，任谁都不敢睡个安稳觉。

“最近的关卡离这里五十公里左右，‘锋刃’刚好说要休息一下，你们看怎么样？”KB接到“锋刃”消息的时候其实已经累得要死，除了身体上的疲惫以外还有精力的透支。为了不让队友担心，他仍然鼓足劲，把微型麦克风放在嘴边说话。也就只有A路人知道他的状况了，但是路人看他这么拼，哪好意思像日常训练时那样拆台？

“留给我们多少时间？”萧忆情问。

“四个小时，到天亮就继续，车载我们过去。第一批打击力量在天亮之前应该就到了，这样时间卡得正好。”KB看看表。

“同意。”萧忆情当即表示。

“可以。”哦漏也回答了简短的一句。

“马上汇合，十分钟之内得保证有人能睡。”路人说。

这几个人行动力一流，很快联络了同一方向上尾随的友军，说清时间地点的同时几人就带着各自的小队聚上了头。

“KB那队消耗比较大，最后一班大家没意见吧？”为了避免争执，萧忆情果断担当起了分配时间段的重任，“奇然第一班，路人第二，我第三，嘟嘟第四如何？”

第三、四班是辛苦一些，毕竟两头睡眠时间都短。萧忆情把斯雷嘟放到第四班是合理的，毕竟他带的小队六七个人全是技术兵，这段路途上主要敌人都不复杂，用到他们的地方实在不多，基本上在蹭经验。可是萧忆情自己看第三班，就有人有意见了。“我第三……”哦漏刚说了几个字，便立刻被萧忆情大声掩盖过去，“那漏漏你就是第五班了。”

哦漏“呃”了一声，低下头掰着手指，好像在算时间，表情有点委屈，时不时还担忧地瞄一眼萧忆情，见他完全不为所动，最终还是点点头，去帮路人拾掇临时营地了。

根据情报，敌人尚未察觉他们的位置，装甲车都集中在城内，理论上反应最快的搜查起码两小时后才覆盖到这片区域，所谓的警戒并不算太紧张。但无奈习惯使然，哦漏在这种环境下终究是睡得很浅，其实斯雷嘟刚向他走来的时候，脚步的刮擦声就已经把他吵醒了，只是哦漏一直等到斯雷嘟推他才睁眼，看着斯雷嘟特别放心地倒头就睡，自己渐渐精神起来，伸了个懒腰。

他站起来检查各类用品，这一段时间负责守夜的另外两个同伴帮他把物资都收拾得整整齐齐。假设前方敌人密度更大，那么平均下来水可以支持两天左右，压缩食物的话还有一整日的量，足够他们攻入城区了。

而且，如果不是担忧那些初上这种冗长战线的新人接受不了，他还抱着把从死者身上的东西据为己有的打算呢……鉴于各个小队的队长告诉他大家似乎都有点不太适应，他决定不要这么快说出这件事。反正斯雷嘟顺便管后勤，哦漏行动时和他靠得近，同伴中不乏年龄比他大很多的，但相当尊重他们这个年轻的精锐班，休整的时候哦漏往谁的包裹里塞多一块饼干那都不用通知的，他已经实践过了。

郊外将近天亮的两个小时正是生物开始活跃的时候，光是城里极其罕见的山雀就给哦漏看到了五六只，弯曲的喙里夹着扭来扭去的虫子。从头顶飞过的还好，最讨厌的是自地面来的小动物，喜欢闹出窸窸窣窣的动静。哦漏每每听见都不敢掉以轻心，全神贯注地警戒着，结果往往是和路过的松鼠大眼瞪小眼，并且对方比他还镇定，两只小爪子缩在胸前，直立着注视着他，一副乖巧又不失好奇的模样，惹得他哭笑不得，只好随手拣了根树枝把它撩跑。

可能是觉得有人气的地方稍微暖和一些——毕竟冬季未过——有只个头娇小的松鼠竟去而复返，停下来时离哦漏不远不近，努力闻着食物的气味。哦漏翻出一点点遗留在包装里的残渣，试着去逗它。松鼠察觉到他的好意，蹦蹦跳跳赶过来鉴定了一通，最后兴致缺缺地跑开了。哦漏瞧它凑着KB的脸拱了又拱，一个没忍住笑出了声。

然后他就眼睁睁看着KB翻了个身，把松鼠吓跑了，只见KB眨眨惺忪的绿眸，一脸迷茫地望向这边：“几点了？”

松鼠消失在营地边际。“醒了就起来。”哦漏沉默几秒，敛起笑意，语气生硬地对他说，稍作收拾，和衣便倒，把脸撇过去。

虽说是刚起床的状态，但经过相当长时间的训练，KB基本可以做到立刻清醒。然而他盯着那个微微蜷着的背影愣了很久才想起来要注意时间，发现哦漏居然替他多守了二十分钟。再看看这人，哪像是要小憩一会儿，分明是要睡死过去的样子。人已经不管不顾地进入梦乡了，KB怀疑哦漏压根没打算让他有纠缠的机会，毕竟天亮之后他们马上又要各自为战，到了城区附近才会重新集中。

会合了五分钟左右，他就注意到自己消耗的并不仅仅是精力这一点……萧忆情也许知道，为了队伍内部稳定没有说出来；同组的A路人应该是知道的，可他在这次行动中并无职权，军令如山，因此不曾提出也未可知；参加过作战的奇然大概也有所知觉，然而没人站出来说第一句话的时候他作为资历尚浅的队员无论如何开不了口；嘟嘟确实与他相熟，问题是同为初上这种无支援战场的新人，能顾得上自己就很不错了，要再去关注别人细小的情绪变化，实在强人所难。

这些都没错，故事的节点在于，只有哦漏帮他分担了稍微超出了他能力范围的负荷，毫不在乎地轻轻掩过，他什么都没说。这在二十分钟后的未来就得到了证实——KB挨个儿把人拍起来后偷偷问了，并没有人私自延长了守夜时间。问了一同守夜的人，得到的答案是没注意。

现在的KB心中还抱有一丝疑惑，却抵不住守得云开见月明的慰藉。他挎着枪坐在离哦漏有一段距离的地方，扫视四周，视线不禁在哦漏身上停顿了刹那。依旧是显得缺乏安全感的睡姿，不过干练的着装和随身的那把不起眼的军刀让他看起来没那么脆弱。

月影渐渐褪去，熏红的颜色漫过天空。朦胧的桉树林渗入了淡金的微光，车顶的灰绿色布料变得透明。

他窝在那边，也跟只小松鼠似的。

[1]事实上现在RPG的制造成本不算贵，性价比高，不过都说了在这里是垄断了略略略

tbc


	28. 突发状况

28 突发状况

和大部队一同开拔是三个小时前的事情，不尽如人意的是这实属无奈之举，因西北方向的一支队伍遭遇扑杀，全部人只好被迫改变计划。进入强攻阶段，推进速度也没能快多少，而且内圈的防御密度明显增大，连公司这边都不得不减员。

所幸最精锐的力量并未受到强有力的阻击，至少在找到事先约定的据点的时候，哦漏是觉得一切都还在掌握之中的。天知道公司原驻人员在城里发现一栋幸免于难的公寓楼有多么不容易，然而随着大部队的到来，这地方彻底暴露于敌人火力之下的时间也仅仅是以小时计了。

“补给在那边发。”

哦漏冷不丁被人凑在耳边说了一句，对方嗓音颇为沉厚，听起来格外有震撼感。他抬头看，原来是公司在I城的负责人石头，这个隐蔽的临时据点也是他在原住户撤离后——也许是罹难——才征得当地政府允许，改造成可供休整的场所。

说起来，这家伙还曾是他的战友来着……哦漏记得那时的石头还是挺开朗的，但他自己不热心，所以彼此之间顶多是能打上招呼的关系。只是从未想过有朝一日他们能在这种情况下再见面，倒是油然生出了一份亲切。石头看起来变化不大，尚且可以认出。而哦漏本人，没得说，恐怕是当年给同期战友留下的印象太深刻了，来路不明的家伙，一派野路子的作风，通过了最终考核就破格参与特勤组……虽然他自己并不把这段经历当作荣耀，但他也知道不是所有人都抱着跟他一样的想法，毕竟没去成特勤组的不止奇然一个。这更是间接导致他经常陷入被各种“认出来”却认不回去的情况。石头是他相熟比较早的，记忆或许深刻些。

“谢谢，麻烦你了。”哦漏冲他笑笑。

“可算逮到个老队友了。”左右无事，石头干脆坐了下来，弓腰驼背的，一副要瘫成烂泥的模样，“看到你名字的时候还以为是特勤组，然后才想起你退了……”

“这段时间还好吗？”哦漏本就找不出话题，只能勉强发挥发挥。

“忙！这地方太危险了，统计到现在已经有三个人……有些同志是家里有人的，想撤，公司没批……后续的事情还没来得及准备。”石头防弹衣下穿着私服，是件质地结实的衬衫。他伸手在左胸前的口袋里摸出皱巴巴的烟盒，顿了顿，只是捏在手里，“不过公司重视，我就放心了。”

“有我们在，出不了事。”旁边不知何时蹭过来的KB冒出一句，迎着哦漏略微讶异的目光说道。

“这话可以，小伙子有前途。”石头笑起来，“到时候你们负责打架，我在后方疯狂打call。”

“有你这样的吗？”哦漏哭笑不得。

“确实是啊，这地方的军队水分太大，叛乱起来没过几天直接散了三分之一，武器也不行，那不还是靠我们这些人嘛。”石头说道，也不像真有什么不满，只是随口抱怨罢了，“哎，说件事。”

“嗯？”

“你把他当成谁了？”

“你明明都知道的，我没有把他当成谁。”哦漏看着地面，声音很小，似乎不打算补充。

石头等了一会儿，耸肩，“我没想到。说真的，你要是真的觉得这次找对人了，就管好他，从刚才开始，瞪我瞪得贼凶。”他说着说着挑起眉头，却没有回视看起来非常不爽的KB，而是将探寻的目光转向哦漏，勾着他的肩膀耳语，“我打个比方啊，你知不知道，养狼得把手臂给它咬……”

哦漏推开一脸揶揄的友人，抱臂瞥了眼KB。KB福至心灵地察觉到有什么不对劲，讪笑着递了瓶水给他，他摇摇头没接水，忽然抬手把帽檐顶起来，露出一双干净的蓝眼睛打量KB。然后他歪了歪脑袋：“但是我们加起来有十条手臂。”[1]

KB不明所以地看向石头，石头瞅着他表情笑得烟盒都掉地上了。哦漏低着眉眼装作不见，却也默默弯了唇角。

或许唯一可称为幸事的就是叛军空中力量弱小，机动性有限。

这成为了他们能在第一时间离开临时据点的重要机会。在全部人员安全撤离据点的十三分钟后，原本还算完整的公寓楼已经变成了形状破碎的废墟，火苗在瓦砾中忽隐忽现，宛如内里藏着一大群精灵。

是从81毫米口径中迸跃出的精灵。

“不是说没有中型炮吗！”A路人一边看着便携雷达的指示带着几个公司的同伴往指定地点去，一边跟外勤组连线。他手下的人从废墟里搜检出一枚哑弹。

“你真问错人了，情报是官方给的，他们当时清点的时候没丢这种大东西。”外勤组那边派来专门为这次行动汇总信息的队伍此时还未抵达前线，对于现场发生的变故总是后知后觉，Assen捷很头痛。

在车上颠簸着看雷达上密密麻麻的小点，还要应付路人，他不禁怀疑胃也会开始疼。他觉得自己这一趟任务刚刚有所进展就立刻诸事不顺，怕不是来错了。

不过说好的卖嘟嘟一个面子……他想了想，往当地官方敲了一条信息，拜托他们再清点一次剩余武器的数目，尤其关注重型武器。

“如果发现少了什么，请立即告知我们详细情况，前线出现了异常，急需确认。”他用目光描摹着摊在膝上的I城地图，“另外，麻烦清查部队周围环境，多谢。”

“还没搞清楚什么原因。”与此同时A路人把麦克风拉到嘴边喊，“我们做好对方全副武装的准备！”

“这怎么准备，那帮人要真有重武器那我们去送人头？”斯雷嘟的声音有点模糊，大概是在快速移动中，和他一起的哦漏原本是属于在战斗中只会回答“嗯”“好”“明白”的人，这时候突然插了一句：“配坦克吗？”

Moonlight频道里一片诡异的沉默，路人干咳两下，被风呛的，瞪着KB警告他不要在这种严肃的场合笑出声，“石头带了人反包围，友军到位前不知道能拖多久。我们支援部队这边的主要任务是给其他人争取时间把平民疏散出来，剩下的交给正面的，反正他们装备好……动作得快一点。”

“喂喂喂，呼叫Moonlight小队，这里是指挥部Assen捷，听得到吗？”

“在。”

“我们已对此次行动提高危险等级，详细指令会马上下达给全体参战人员。”

“怎么……”路人心里隐隐有种不妙的预感。马上会得知的事情，Assen捷却要争分夺秒地告诉他，说明，那个危险直接威胁的，正是身处前线的他们。

“当地正规军中仍有叛乱分子隐匿，你们发现的炮型应该是他们自己的装甲部队的潜伏者带出来的。”

“捷妈，我觉得我们需要一辆坦克，你看……”

“没那么夸张啊。”Assen捷一下子没听出斯雷嘟是开玩笑，还以为这短短几分钟内真出了什么状况，抹了把汗，语气急促了些，“如果你们周围有那些东西，我们会马上通知你们规避，但是得加快速度了……第四大道滞留的居民多吗？”

“你不说我都没想起来，后勤组人手不够，这帮家伙个个被吓得不敢出门，见到不穿迷彩的，以为我们才是恐怖分子……”

“路人，离横街防线还有一百米左右。”哦漏突然说道。

“我也是。”萧忆情应声。

“多少？”

“没看清，似乎没有重型武器。”在横街进入视野的一瞬间KB便反应过来，就近找了个广告牌藏住了。其他几人也停下了脚步。

“确实没有，直升机看到了。”Assen捷证实，“但是不排除塔台后面还藏着没有摧毁的机枪，而且周围可能会有地雷，你们看那道路都变成什么样子了，埋个东西机上看不出来，都小心点儿。”

“可以上楼。”哦漏说。

“你，KB和萧忆情。”路人说，“捷麻麻带他们，下面我们解决。”

“可以，我再调人过来。”Assen捷显然认为这样稳妥，毕竟他们对建筑内的地形不熟悉，他手握监控，虽然有部分已经损毁了，但多少帮得上忙。

“行。”哦漏也答应得很干脆，丝毫没有因为不是全队行动而犹豫。还有一些非精锐班的同伴也跟着被点名，尽管是个更加危险的工作，但完全没人抱怨或者推脱，共计十七人迅速完成汇合，从小道抄向楼背后，挂绳梯进入内部。

在三楼就可以看到相当完整的街景了。KB瞥了窗外一眼。布满裂缝的玻璃内尽是疮痍，对面的楼房挺着身躯伫立着，撤退中的民众抱着头走出铁框，小孩子轻微的哭声，像是这个褪色的城市在喘息。

作为噩梦来说太过熟悉，作为现实来说又太过遥远，观感奇异。大概是因为他走得很远了，走入另一个世界之后，似乎如何看待此处，来到此处应该做些什么，都发生了翻天覆地的变化。

“一路当心。”

他和萧忆情一起负责两翼清扫敌人。写字楼内果然不干净，但都是些小虾米，KB是能留活口的都留了，没浪费力气，把清扫工作全交给后勤。

临走前哦漏轻轻握了一下他的手，说，一路当心。

说起来这是他第一次在战场上独自带人行动……同伴的生死几乎完全取决于他一瞬间的判断。A路人很相信他。KB感觉双手有些坠，不知道是因为掌控了生命，还是那个人留在这双手上的温度竟沉重至此。

“搜索前进。”

假设他们进入写字楼的信息已经被敌人知悉，包括人数和位置，甚至火力。搜索每个角落。警戒每个转角。不放过任何风声鹤唳。

KB一想到他这边出了哪怕一个错误就可能给仅有两人相随的哦漏带来致命的危险，神经就紧了一分。他的谨慎大概真的奏效了，一路上见到的人比料想中要多，颇有些棘手。值得庆幸的是下方路人他们的攻势犀利，根本没给敌人增援的机会。

这确实正是精锐班应当做到的事情。

“……KB，前方左侧房间门开着，316，有两个人，看样子不知道你们过来了，正准备出门。”耳机里Assen捷说。

这种情况之前也遇到过，那一次由于监控坏掉了，Assen捷甚至没能提醒他们，KB硬是制服了对方。明明是处于被偷袭的地位，却躲过了对方从不足一个半身位捅来的攻击，接着就把人反剪着用膝盖顶在地上，还缴了一把水果刀。

连串的动作。连他自己都很吃惊，他以为他至少还需要好几年才能做到这种事情。或许他们确实在靠近。KB清楚地意识到虽然他早已被公司承认，但哦漏并没有完全放开他。这很奇怪。他想要证明自己可以做更多，哦漏却要他把“活下去”作为最高目标。

……简直就像青春期撞上更年期，KB完全想不通那仿佛母鸡护崽的情绪是怎么来的。他什么时候才能承认，至少在战场上，哦漏经历的其他战役显然不能为他们的存活几率拉开多大差距。

现实中，他们正在逐渐远离。哦漏发来顺利抵达顶楼并清剿了那里残留的几个敌方人员的消息，通知后勤和医务队过来把人拖走就完事了，然后，KB和萧忆情必须立刻回归原位，支援路人。

“我们这边有人盯监控，你们走得越快越好。”Assen捷照例提醒。

“我问题不大，你们多注意。”哦漏说。他那边传来的枪声震耳欲聋，多半是他自己开的枪。KB小心翼翼地进入街道的范围，目光所及，已有几人被来自上方的子弹击中了。

如果不马上采取行动的话，敌人的注意力会转到哦漏那边，据他们所知，这帮胆大包天的家伙还是有那么几挺机枪的，真要全在这里架起来往上头劈头盖脸扫射，任人有几百条命都没用。当然，如此一来哦漏作为至关重要的角色确实吸引了不少火力，可到那时，他所起到的作用比起发挥一个正儿八经狙击手威慑力来说简直是安慰奖，代价也令人不敢承受。

本来KB和萧忆情在下楼途中便已简短地商量好对策，谁料刚跨入双方射程范围，只有一片嘈杂的耳机里突然透出了一个声音：“不要过来！”

那声音夹杂着熟悉和陌生，KB几乎以为那是斯雷嘟，毕竟他现在开着的是Moonlight的频道。可称为悖论的是，斯雷嘟身处战局之中，缺乏视角，不太可能最先发出警告。

但这肯定是自家队友没错。KB不假思索地往旁边一滚，紧接着声浪滔天而至。极近的距离内发生的爆炸几乎让KB站不住脚，他只能勉强透过淡灰色的尘土看到离他几米远的萧忆情身形狼狈，碎裂的玻璃洒了他满头满脸。

好像除夕夜他们一起放烟花。KB无厘头地想。那个时候哦漏也是站在天台那么高的地方看着。

爆炸是连续的。两人带着队友伏在那里不能动，一时间什么都听不见，只觉整个世界被震翻了个儿。KB猜测那应该是一堆串联的地雷，不知怎地被激活了。

这几乎是死局。他忽然有点心悸，等着脑袋里的晕眩感没那么厉害了，趴在地上便抓起对讲用的麦拉到嘴边：“都有事没有？听到的马上回复我！”

爆炸声甫散去，自头顶传来的枪响清晰起来。KB微微抬眼。他知道哦漏一直在上面紧盯全场，爆炸中他也没有停止射击，即使由于烟尘遮蔽，他或许很难判断队友所在。但KB辨出他有一下没一下却未曾停止的枪声，顿时意识到哦漏始终在以他自己的稳定节奏收割人头。而且由于烟雾遮挡，射手的位置没那么容易暴露，何况以哦漏的警觉性，他早就换了好几次地方了。

“我是奇然，还OK。”奇然状况不错。

“这里是路人，没事……嘶……”

“没事个屁，撤回来我俩顶上！”KB一听就觉得有鬼，不由分说地把路人想争的话堵了回去，摸出别在腰上的短刀，捞起枪冲入主战场，“还有谁？”

“我没事。”哦漏闷闷的声音传来，“就是有两个人趁我们的人不注意跑上来，被我干掉了。”

“受伤没？”路人立刻又紧张上了。他是被一块不知道什么东西划伤了腿，痛得异常，可能有碎片留在里面了，他不敢耽搁。幸亏Assen捷在爆炸发生的那一刻便紧急把附近空闲的医疗队召唤到这片区域，否则带着这种伤跑几个街区，没给人当靶子也会吊车尾了。即便如此，像路人这种只要处理及时就不会危及生命的，顶多在离现场几十米的地方消消毒，洒洒止血粉。指甲盖大小的弹片取出来之后，路人一边咬牙忍着酒精和皮下组织的亲密接触，一边抓着麦问队友情况。

“处理了。”哦漏听起来很无奈，“先别管我，嘟嘟呢？”

路人愣了一下，盯着那段在尘泥中显得格外洁白的绷带。他有点头晕，明明血已经几乎不流了。想起显示仪在临时指挥部那里，他正要敲Assen捷问情况，却听到了他微微颤抖的声音。

“他的生命体征……消失了。”

[1]意思是说Moonlight还有五个人，大家有难同当。石头其实没想到哦漏会说这种话，因为他认识的那个哦漏比较独，而且他知道哦漏的经历，相比之下哦漏选择了KB是一个让石头很意外的决定。

tbc


	29. 定时

29 定时

“现场见到人没？我就到！”

“卧槽，炸得全是烟我哪看得清！”

他是真没料到对方大胆至此，竟在一个重要据点下方直接埋了一窝地雷，大概是遥控式的，并且对方阵营中，对自己脚下的危险东西毫不知情的显然大有人在，两边混乱的程度不相上下。但弥漫的尘土依旧被子弹的橙红轨迹穿破，KB知道对方有人没停火，都说不清是有脑子还是没脑子了。相较之下他们这边却因为顾虑同伴，反而被压了一头，加上嘟嘟失踪，无论是频道还是现实都没有回音，他心头不由渐沉。

视线受阻，开枪也是乱开，同时绝对会变成活靶子。KB按下枪口。

耳边的枪响不算十分密集了，他勉强能够听出经过身旁的那些夺命之物来自何方。他可一直不是以枪法决胜负的，说到劣势之下的反击，绕背偷袭更适合他。

一连放倒三个人的时候他终于察觉到自己的心跳果然有些不正常。那颗心脏仿佛已经不属于他了，他当然知道那个器官正在肾上腺素的刺激下起劲地搏动着，可为什么他仍然会感到血液流失的晕眩？

他听见了另一个目标的声音。这个声音比之前的要清晰得多，他很快判断出目标离他不过五六米。刚迈出一步，胳膊突然被人一把拉住：“KB！”

语调和音色，是路人没错。就在他转头的当儿，那个被他盯上的目标就已经在枪响中倒下了，看起来没有受到横向的推力，子弹是从头顶射入的。KB沉默地看了眼那具素不相识的尸体，对路人说：“你没包扎好。”

“管他。”路人略显粗暴地把滑下去的绷带拉上来，好像那片晕染的血迹不是他的一样。他拉着KB到战场边缘，一屁股坐下，“堡垒外的人消灭得差不多了，等后勤和官方来扫地吧。”

“差不多了……？”KB听到有人叫自己的名字，扭头望去，却见到了一个颇为熟悉的身影，“你也来了啊？”

“我不能来吗？”来人哭笑不得地说着，便朝路人招招手，“堡垒内还有人，萧忆情前辈搜查中，还有就是……”他看了KB一眼，“……确实没找到嘟嘟，爆炸发生的时候也没有人跟他在一起，恐怕是凶多吉少吧……”

“麻烦你了。”路人看起来眼底像是压了一层阴云，扶了扶有些歪斜的耳麦，“全体人员注意，从现在起择日暂代斯雷嘟的位置，有需求的同志尤其记清楚。”

“我马上到。”择日朝路人神色严肃地点点头，掉头小跑离开了。

“堡垒内的是仙儿，还有奇然，少恭的队伍在附近拖住援兵。”等择日走远了，路人对KB说道，“你怎么看？”

“问我？”KB一愣。

“废话，你是队长，忘记了？”路人翻了个白眼，“缺一人的情况，队长咋整啊？择日只是权宜之计。”

KB不知道路人在玩什么花样，但他说的也是不争的事实。路人这一问，正说明作为精锐班实际操作人的他并没有越俎代庖的意思，只要KB说，他就照做。“嗯……我觉得堡垒没那么简单，这帮人绝对有胆子再埋一堆炸药在里面，肯定要搞花样。”

“确实。”路人赞同。

“让哦漏继续自由支援。萧忆情就继续搜查，其他人包括我们和奇然，全部向前推进，不要在潜在的雷区纠缠。”

“我也是有类似的想法。我们已经耽搁太久了。”路人敲敲耳麦，“捷妈听到没有？我们队长的命令，快点下放给大家啊！”

“你们也真是信任队友……”Assen捷的声音传来，却不是从遥远的连线那端，而是渐渐真实起来，“这里交给我，你们不用回头。”

“磨磨蹭蹭。”路人见背着武装的青年走来，一挑眉就嘲讽。

“我尽快了。”Assen捷笑笑，“倒是你，站得起来吗？”

“你在说谁？”路人面不改色。

“说某个整天超额用药的家伙。”

KB看着Assen捷，第一感觉是这人特别不计较，跟路人杠了几句，仍然笑眯眯的。但或许是他的错觉，他似乎窥到这位年轻指挥员的眼中闪出一丝不易察觉的锋利杀气。

他记得嘟嘟时不时便提起在华南分部的一个前辈。出发前他与Assen捷的接触非常短暂，并未听过他谈及嘟嘟的事情。可看现在这样子，KB又不傻，心里明白了七七八八。

行吧……私心也罢，能打赢就好了。

“路人！”

听着一贯沉着的萧忆情的声音有些焦躁，路人立刻警惕起来：“什么情况？”

“发现一个定时炸弹。”

“继续说。”

“还剩五分钟，我跟冷面留下，其他人已经回撤了。”

“为什么回撤？从你们推进的速度来看回撤最多需要两分钟……”

“路人。”萧忆情听起来像是在隐忍着情绪，“这里有几十个伤员，还基本都是不能移动的那种。我已经让奇然他们尽量带妇女儿童撤离了，剩下的都勉强安排了掩护，他们也不可能完全免除爆炸的影响……”

“伤员……？平民？”路人一愣。

“对。叛军对这些平民宣称有避难所，将他们秘密运送到这里。对于我们来说，他们是诱饵。炸弹一定是刚刚安放不久的，敌人刚刚还在这里，现在却不见了。路人，你应该明白这意味着……这帮混账玩意儿，什么都干得出。”

“那你……”

“多少双眼睛看着我呢，我能后退吗？”他甚至还有心情把别人扯上，“给冷面老师一点时间如何？”

旁边的冷面小声嘟囔了一句“你可闭嘴吧”。

萧忆情歪头瞥了眼冷面正在对付的那个黑色的方盒子，显示屏上跳动的时间所剩无几。炸弹是电子计时式，时间在显示屏上一分一秒炫耀一般地流逝，他们即使全力施为，也仍然有可能失败。

“萧忆情，我们现在马上派人手和医疗队接应奇然，请你确认沿途障碍都已清理完毕。”

听见KB说话，萧忆情挑眉，回头望了望来路。那家伙真难能有如此冷静，压抑的嗓音固然透出紧张，但是总体来说是相当镇定的表现了。是个队长的模样。

“确认。”回应的是奇然。

“我安排了。”Assen捷也说，“顺便继续搜寻嘟嘟，没意见吧？”

“必须的。”几人表态。

“萧忆情，我不知道你那边的具体情况，但是你必须保证自己安全，听清楚没有？”

“精锐班成员在服从命令的基础上，保有自行决定的权利。”萧忆情轻笑道，“这是共识。”

“萧忆情，你先撤。”冷面突然说。

“什么意思？”萧忆情看他表情凝重，心里一惊，却仍然不动声色。

“没把握。大佬你最少最少给我们准备个掩体行吗？我还没打算现在就殉职。”冷面好像真对萧忆情的固执起了火气，脸上沉得滴出水。

萧忆情还没说话，耳机里传来的“呲啦——”便打断了他，随之而来的是Assen捷半惊半喜的一声：“嘟嘟？”

信号恢复了？路人盯着Assen捷刚刚送来的便携式雷达上那个仍然黯淡的绿点，咽了咽，“嘟嘟你人呢？没事吧？”

“冷面老师，别动那东西！”

“怎么了？”冷面看着剩余的时间。无论他是个多么经验丰富的拆弹专家，每到这种关头他都难免会心跳加速。每次执行任务都像是赌博。只不过这回，自己这双手上牵连的人命，貌似有点多啊！

“他那是定时没错，但是最后三根，本身就不能判断哪一条是触发引线，因为它里面是两种线贴在一起，伸进铁盒里再分开。所以它看起来很粗，对吧。我想没有专门工具没法对付这种东西，这肯定是他们自制的，对方有制造技术。”斯雷嘟语速很快，一口气说完一段之后停顿了许久，喘气声十分明显，“抱歉抱歉，刚刚爆炸的时候太乱，腕表给弄坏了。我现在马上过来，还有用得上我的地方吗？”

“等等，你怎么知道这个定时是这样的？”冷面问道。

“刚才‘锋刃’那边已经炸了一个，不过似乎没装足量，都是轻伤。”

“吃这么大的亏，‘锋刃’没吭声？”

“他们进入了屏蔽区，无线电刚刚才通上，西瓜已经骂了十分钟了。”Assen捷说。

冷面嘀咕了一句“阴谋”，“有没有能把它带走的方法？”

“下面装了重力感应器，是个独立启动机制。Mr.鱼猜的。因为‘锋刃’那边有个人不小心踢了它一脚就炸了。”斯雷嘟顿了顿，“现在没办法，你们快点撤退吧。”

“还有一分半钟。”路人一直看着表。

频道内陷入沉默。

“嘟嘟，确定最后三根导线都有问题？”冷面开口。

“啊，说要完全确定肯定不行。你该不会是还抱着侥幸……”

“没有。”冷面在萧忆情惊讶的目光中撑着膝盖站起身来，“只是不甘心而已。”

“我们现在来不及出去了。”萧忆情提醒他。

“嗯……我很抱歉。”冷面最后看了眼地上的黑盒子，随即便跟着萧忆情跑到几乎是离门最近的一根支柱后面，静静等待时钟归零。

他们藏身的地方原本躺了一个胡须邋遢的男人，他右腿上的衣料已经变黑了。萧忆情虽然不是专业人士，也知道这人的腿怕是保不住，却没忍心告诉他。这个男人看起来比他年龄大得多，反倒称他“先生”。萧忆情是真不知这些身处战乱中心的普通人都经历了什么。男人看了他一会儿，默不作声地朝外边挪，尽管位移微乎其微。萧忆情拽着他手臂，摇摇头，把他往里推了推，挡在了他身前。

 

后方传来的爆炸声在一公里之外都听得见，哦漏不由得有点心慌。他知道萧忆情和冷面都还在那里，生死未卜。他不在原来的楼层，毕竟叛军也不傻，反复从那个方向射来的夺命之物早已暴露了杀手的位置。

一次次瞄准，他很少在一次参战中如此彻底地进入狙击的角色，说不动摇也是假话。但是哦漏脑子里还存留着根深蒂固的概念，他记得此间是不死不休的战场，作为受雇者不能有一丝一毫的犹豫。是从很久以前就有的习惯了，那个时候雇佣者是他自己，押金是自己的性命，他也未曾退缩。紧盯着准星里开出绚美飞逝的花，旋即将枪口转向下一个目标，心脏每次挣动，已经不是颤抖，倒像在拼尽全力为身躯灌入力量，支撑着因疲倦而时刻滑入涣散的意念。

KB正带着队伍向前推进。Assen捷冷静的声音在耳边回响。嘟嘟通报堡垒坍塌，搜救仍然进行中。冷面有了回音。萧忆情一直在咳嗽，希望只是呛着了。

“漏漏？你人呢？”

哦漏愣了好久才意识到是路人，连忙应答：“我在择日七点钟方向。”话音刚落，他便见视野所及之处择日回头看了一眼，头皮一炸，“择日小心！”

训练有素的士兵反应迅捷，立刻跑出了瞄准镜，原来他站的位置上多了一排弹孔。

“缩回来一点，太靠中路了，中路让KB顶着！他能耐！”路人所处的右翼陷入僵持。显然如今他们渐渐深入敌方，遇到的防守也愈加坚韧，光是清场都不是件容易事。

“侦察呢？”

“你叫奇然啊？他还在二街离我们半公里！”

“我绕后看看前面情况。前面是不是没有人？”择日问。

“本地军方派了直升机，但是地面具体细节不清楚。”路人还在跟Assen捷连线持续接收着情报。

“那我去了。”择日马上说。

“漏漏注意掩护！”

“明白。”

听到Assen捷说哦漏调整了位置，路人拿下耳麦，再次警告：“KB你给我悠着点！”

KB没吱声，枪挎在背上，放倒了一个看哨的。回头的时候看到路人在他后面竖中指，他才有些紧张地笑了一下，表示知道了。

KB带领的突击小组是全梯队的尖刀，如果不是前面兼任侦察的择日若即若离地单飞，可以说这就是目前为止以他们Moonlight为中心，进攻性相当强的阵容了。

攻击有余，辅助不足。路人心里其实还放不下。公司配备下他们的队伍中倒不缺狙，萧忆情和奇然的位置他能补则补，多费口舌也要尽量调动。只是碍于磨合未久，能跟得上KB节奏的狙击手恐怕还真数不出第二个，那人又不是爱指挥的性格……

“刚刚哦漏说开个频道给他，组织一下狙击那边，OK吗？因为华东还没到位。”Assen捷问，“还有，我现在不太方便，无线电交给……”

话还没说完，他便听到耳机里传来响亮枪声，夹杂着清脆密集的杂音，好像是玻璃被击碎崩裂，“我艹！”

“怎么了？”Assen捷吓了一跳，那声音可够异样的。他希望这行动，真的，越少意外越好。之前被对方套路了一次，引爆地雷还炸了堡垒，他已经觉得亏了。本来期待几人安然无恙地给个回音，先爆出的却是路人的怒吼：“傻逼你开枪能不能看着人？！”

右侧这一路几乎被打通，似乎还剩最后几个叛军负隅顽抗。路人正巧瞄到对方一人的动作，心里一惊。那个东西的形状他很熟悉，十有八九是燃烧瓶之类的东西。

没准是刺弹？路人暗暗苦笑。那么大范围的东西，只能是躲多少算多少，他又在愁呼叫救援的事情了。刚刚Assen捷说无线电给谁了来着？

一晃神，他几乎没看清楚发生了什么，墨绿色的窄口瓶便在钢质子弹下四分五裂，碎片夹带着火焰飞溅。他是一点准备都没有，虽然那一枪好像救了正处攻击范围内的人一命，但在空中爆炸的燃烧瓶反而会把火焰引到更远的地方。匆忙间原本预备的掩体也废了，他只得就近借一块高他半个头的公交站牌挡了挡。上面呈抛物线飞来了一点火星，他看得真切，它从眼前落下，只余灰迹。换了弹夹，不等爆炸余热过去，他便把枪架在站牌顶部，给了个角度盲扫一通，不管怎么说先把对方逼退一些，留出足够的空间才能展开进攻。

“你自己也乱开枪！”先前击碎燃烧瓶的那个人大喊。

tbc


	30. 失控

30 失控

“你帮我清啊？”路人几乎被气笑出来。耳机里一声电流“啵”地响，他知道又有人接进了这个频道。他略微探出点头，飞快一瞥之下便算是给那边的狮子打了招呼。

西北分部这次跑了半个技术组来看热闹，主要任务是带新人见见场面，如果能截获到什么重要的东西就更好。至于狮子和白鼠么，路人是一下子没想到他们也来前线了，毕竟他几乎不记得他们几个在一起玩命是啥陈年旧事了。那件事情发生之后，狮子和白鼠转向后方研究，他还撑着。

A路人觉得他还可以撑下去，背后还有两位至交，所以他还不会倒。现在他们作为支援出现在硝烟中，是久违也是翻新。

报告上来的只有一个队员稍微被烧伤，已经去处理了。技术组挂着死宅的名声，其实不乏实战出来的老手，又是朝夕相处的兄弟，加上萧忆情和奇然归队，击退这边的残兵败将并不困难。把最后一个逃遁的叛军抓住的时候，路人调了频道：“KB你那边……呃？”

意识到异常的时候似乎有些迟了，路人只听到耳机里猛然炸响的喊声，夹杂着惊怒的情绪和被音量撕裂的电流呻吟：“KB！”

“择日补位控制住！”在现场的萧忆情立刻接过指挥，“漏漏什么情况？”

“没有异常。KB呢？”

偷袭者被来自狙击手和被偷袭者的两枪击中，即使都非要害部位，也足够使其丧失行动能力。听着哦漏的声音微微颤抖，路人不由向他那边看了一眼，却见半个脑袋从那个窗口探出来，戴着护目镜，路人还是看得出那是哦漏，心下一紧，“别看了！这儿有我们……”枪声止息，说着他往KB那儿跑，暂时也顾不上暴不暴露了。又望了望哦漏，他果然听话缩了回去，路人这才放心。萧忆情不愧经验丰富，没有因为队内的意外停下脚步，而是继续前推，将火力引向远处。以他的能力，这个地方很快就不是第一线了。前方出了街口，地形开阔，没什么建筑物，依靠的不是暗杀收割而是碾压，哦漏显然很清楚这一关节，正扛着轻狙从可能只有他知道地点的掩体一路小跑过来。突袭者究竟没有正规军的战斗力，而且拿不住刀，被择日直接制服。KB退在旁边看着，捂着自己左边小臂，似乎是咬着牙。发现路人过来，他甚至挥挥手，笑了笑，然而掌心都是血，路人脸色马上就变了。

路人刚张嘴，还没说话，哦漏已经跑过来，拽着KB左看右看，摘了护目镜，目光最终定格在他的左手：“你怎么样？”

“没事，你慌……”

“我是没事，你也没事？”哦漏看到穿着医疗队橙色制服的人跑过来，认出是酸奶茉。他知道这几个的关系，见哦漏站在KB旁边，KB也没有把手伸出来让他处理的意思，放下印了红色十字的布包时，那黑发青年便让开了，目光还粘在KB赔笑的脸上。明明是冷色调，他却莫名从那儿窥出了炽热的温度。酸奶茉也是前不久才转出特勤组去了华南，他认识哦漏，心下暗暗感慨，心说好歹以前我关照你不少，可没见过你露出这种表情啊。他看得一清二楚，哦漏的手臂上也给划了一道，弹片取出来了，衣服上还晕着深红，估计是早先在上面遭遇的偷袭所致。这回对方要攻击就肯定是多点开花，哦漏一个人没大碍已是万幸。但是他没法给他进一步处理，只能示意他医疗车在那边。

虽说远了点，哦漏仍然瞪过去。他也气，突袭者对此处每个角落都了如指掌，而且注意到了狙击手的存在，躲藏的位置是他的死角。如果不是他经常注意KB的情况，恐怕根本做不出反应。某种程度上来说，刚才他竟然是被对方算计了一下，错过了也许是KB最需要他的那个瞬间。

“没关系……又不是你的错，是我大意了。”KB乖乖地把袖子卷上去。开玩笑，哦漏和路人都还看着呢，他要再像在西北那样挂彩了也不管不顾的，回去肯定没好脸色。

刚刚那个敌人冲过来的时候KB确实有点猝不及防。那顶多就是个少年，是该上学的年纪，却动作熟练地提着砍刀，从本来应该是锋刃防守的方向出现。首当其冲的虽然是择日，但遗憾的是，正由于择日在那一瞬间无意识的视线阻隔，KB也没能及时反应过来，以至于择日因选位而恰好进入对方死角，两边双双错过的同时，KB还没有做好防范一个亡命徒的准备。背后袭来的杀意如刺，他已足够敏感，于枪林弹雨中却无从回避。少年早看出他是带头的，一刀斜劈，KB就知道他练过，毫不犹豫开枪，枪口快速移动中只打中少年肩部，随后而来的那一飞枪才命中右腿。刀风依旧削下，这刀本身重量不小，KB离得太近，无论如何避不完全，只能是抬手挡了一下，以免伤及要害。他会在手臂上绑一块轻质的皮甲，本来是照顾自己的格斗习惯的，没想到反而是这种时候救了他一命，否则这只手能不能保住还难说。

身处狙击位的哦漏其实能够纵观全场，在调整了位置之后这些事情他比谁都清楚。他刚想说什么，就见KB眼角一抽，“嘶——”酸奶茉剪开了他的袖口，显然熟知这反应，该抹的一样都不会少，“喂别缩啊，等安了夹板随便你动。”酒精擦洗简直是以痛止痛，涂止血粉叫一个惨。哦漏看KB咬着牙，眼睛几乎都要冒火了，于是默默地把到了嘴边的话咽回去。

反正也没什么重要的。他知道自己不过是关心则乱，实际上KB这点伤算个啥，值得他傻愣愣地站在旁边观摩吗？路人颐指气使，叫刚刚被动背锅的择日跟另外一个人把突袭的少年逮去后方——横竖，这片弹丸之地的战火已然烧过了。长期在最前线奔波的他们也得到了一个休息的片刻，只可惜萧忆情和奇然二人还没有退回来。他之前听到了狮子的声音，这会儿没有见到他们，大概是自由行动去了。

至少都活着。是大实话。

哦漏不自觉地瞥了眼那个被按住缴械的少年，再仔细一看他的年龄似乎还要更小。少年好像也发现了，这群人中自己砍的那个和着急跑过来的那个跟别人相比不太一样，于是一直盯着哦漏。异国少年的眼睛碧绿柔亮得宛如真正的宝石，就像记忆中存留的那么美，只有他脸上的尘土提醒哦漏这是现实的战场，不是梦里才能回到的那个地方。哦漏顶了一会儿他的注目，实在受不了了，默然低下头。

“小心不要感染。”他尽力掩饰心底的无措，一时却想不清楚这话是说给谁听，只好眼巴巴望着KB。

“嗯。”

“嘟嘟把装备带到车上了。”

“他怎么知道我放在……”

“我告诉的。”

“行了，估计你俩都挺累了，歇着去吧。”路人看着KB那样子，估摸是没什么大碍，偏偏这家伙还皱着脸向哦漏卖惨。酸奶茉担心是骨裂，给他把受伤的手吊了起来，不然路人怀疑他这只手也不能安分。他看虽然哦漏表面上波澜不惊甚至还很配合KB的表演，可眼神里分明有着一层显而易见的担忧。这老稀奇了，反正路人是从没发现哦漏能对谁在意到如此程度。其实路人之于哦漏来说已经算是挺特殊，但哦漏就没对他的安全问题流露过不安。能得到他的信任，路人当然还是很高兴的，正因此，他才意识到那种眼神里藏的一片真心。

这两个傻白甜懂个啥！KBShinya你知道你在浪费什么吗？路人越旁观怨气越大，笑眯眯地扯住KB：“漏漏啊，KB借我一下，前线人手还吃紧。”

“要不我……”

“不用不用，正好让他多锻炼。队长你说是吧？”

KB干笑几声，在哦漏眼里却成了默认。“没事就去。”他小声说，然后抿着嘴角笑了笑，“等你们回来，大家可以一起去外面下馆子，剥削路人，让他请客。”

好不容易把哦漏赶走，向掌握有全员动向的临时指挥部那边确认了他确实已经离开，路人才拉着KB在马路牙子边一坐，才开口想说什么，KB愣愣地说：“不是要支援吗？”

“卧槽，你这鬼样子支个P援啊？”路人伸手弹了一下他刚包扎上的刀伤，KB硬是哼都没哼一声。这不轻不重的。他想，顺便拜谒了一遍A路人上下二十五代祖宗。

“那……辅导员要找问题队员谈人生了？”

“是队长。”路人似乎很在意这个，“跟你提个醒，最近别有事没事惹漏漏。他平时省心得要死，不过还是注意一下，我都怕了你上次那个幺蛾子了。”

“上次……”

“你他妈装傻我抽死你。”路人举起手威胁他，“我担心他那坎儿过不去。尤其是今天看到你挨那一刀挨得莫名其妙的，我猜他看起来没啥，心态肯定炸了。”

“不能吧，受个伤我感觉挺正常的啊，你不也是，怎么特意就盯我一个？”

“你不一样，漏漏他比较向着你。有些话跟其他人讲也不合适。”

“直说。”

“照顾好自己。”路人一摊手。

“就这……”

“不开玩笑，第一线随时可能减员，即使是精锐班也会出现各种状况，之前仙儿那边就特别惊险了。新时代什么的，说说玩玩而已，其实光是活着都是件了不起的事。”

KB很少看到路人这么严肃。大多数时候他很乐观无畏，好像不知生死为何物。他忽略了这个人心里可能比谁都清楚。路人并未把他在西北分部之前的经历告诉Moonlight中的其余人，狮子和白鼠出于某种原因守口如瓶，他猜那段经历或许带给了路人让他和别人不一样的东西。路人之所以反复对他提起哦漏，说不定和他自己也有关。于是KB决定保持沉默倾听，他还是担心触到路人的雷区。

“漏漏他以前就……有过一些不太美好的回忆吧，因为环境的缘故。现在想想他能活到我见到他的时候真是奇迹。”

“我以前住的地方也很乱，一大堆小混混，整天斗殴也没人敢管。”KB忍不住插了一句。事实上他觉得比起过去现在的生活虽然也要努力保住小命，却坦然得多，更重要的是这里有他认为值得他用性命保护的人。

“那你……”路人看了他一眼，微微停顿，“你那时候杀过人吗？我指的是主动的那种，不是被迫的。”

“没有啊，会被围攻的。”被问了就不能不回答了。

“但是他那时完全不一样。”路人意料之中地点点头，“是你死我活的情况。”

“……战争？”

“战乱。”路人稍稍纠正了用词，“在境外，离我们挺近的。六七年前我在那儿执行任务，临时接替一位牺牲的同志，做一个游击队的线人，在城镇里。他是那支队伍里的狙击手。”

“狙什么……你再说一遍？”

“当时没有见到他本人，远远看了一眼，他估计大概到我这儿。”路人笑了，早就想到他此刻的反应一样，比了比自己锁骨的位置，“听说是个十四岁的小不点儿，头发又长又乱，衣服灰扑扑的，什么话都不说。我以为他是个后勤。”

“我的妈，十四岁，后坐力也顶得住？”KB咋舌，暗自比对了一下以前他从西北姑娘群体口中听闻的八卦，心里落实了七七八八。

“差不多吧。”路人含糊其辞，“那天他发挥得毫不拖泥带水，也是那天开始我觉得他呆在一支边陲小城的游击队里太可惜了。只是我听说他是被这个队伍收养的孩子，估计不是我劝几句就能走的。再说我谁啊，人家压根不认识我。”说着他叹了口气，“我当时压根没搞明白他想要的是什么。和平当然算了，但是我现在觉得他只是想让大家活下来，没什么崇高理想，为此会对敌人做出残酷的事情，但是他并不是一个残忍的人。”

“后来发生了什么他来公司了？”KB问。哦漏以前告诉他他十六岁在预备团，算算时间也差不太远。

“嗯，其实是很常见的遭遇，不过发生在眼前，还是非常难以置信。”路人眯起眼睛，“之前有次行动，他受伤了，被逼着躺一个多月。所以后面那回行动他没参与。幸好他没去……那次整个队，除了几个非战斗人员，全灭，对方有备而来……当天我出去收情报，后来才知道消息。我一个人没办法收殓，也不敢这么快去现场，只能回来告诉他们这个消息。第二天下家告诉我，他们散了，要我把哦漏带走，说是他自己同意的。我那个吃惊的哟，因为他好像对这个完全不感冒，没概念。”

“这么快就决定，不再考虑一下？”

“毕竟当时地方上太软弱，零散的民间武装得不到支持，除了来公司，他们那时也许只剩负隅顽抗一条路，甚至被捕。”路人看着他的神色说道，“现在你对他的感觉还和以前一样吗？”

“什么感觉，当然是觉得他更厉害……”

“我是说，你……”路人犹豫了半秒，“我说这么多，就是为了最后提醒你，不要被自己对他的好感干扰，有些事情还是要看清楚点。一方面你没那么容易完全接受他的，他有很多你不了解的东西。另一方面你没发现他对你的态度特别微妙么？”

“他会烦我老缠着他吧。”KB瞟了眼路人欲言又止的神情，继续说，“有时候我也想尽量帮他分担一些，但是那太有限，他不需要我也能做得很好。久而久之……其实超级怕他开始讨厌我，唉呀这个人怎么这么无聊又没用的啊……”

“是这样？”路人愣了愣，“原来你还不知道的吗？我们都觉得他喜欢你啊，不管从什么层面上来说。”

tbc


	31. 再起波澜

31 再起波澜

幸运的是，叛军的装甲部队没能发挥多大的效用。当地军方本来力求保住来之不易的装备，但是在国际联合部队的强烈要求下，军方最终妥协了。

战地指挥部监控了距离横街十一公里远的地方，那里发生着碰撞，单方面的——联合部队的火炮正在摧毁叛军最重要的防御力量，而操控这一切的决定性因素仅仅是停在战场外好几公里的一个临时营地，各雇佣兵组织以及当地军方的指挥官齐聚于此。

虽然路人叫他去歇着，哦漏还是来了指挥部。他擦擦碰碰不少，但还没到让他走不动的程度。狙击手队伍的频道主控已经移交给了华东的白止，哦漏相信出身满汉的这位只会做得更好，而他作为Moonlight成员的使命已经完成了。叛军的信息能力终归是有的。在战斗的尾声，联合部队发现通讯断了，好不容易躲过了被干扰的频率，自己设备好像又出了点故障，信号弱得不行。无奈，哦漏只好主动请缨来把呆在指挥部做观察的嘟嘟抓回去，顺便请示下一步工作，这是之前就跟A路人谈定的。反正他闲着也是闲着。他们毕竟不是像上次那样只是和关系好的“锋刃”合作，需要考虑的因素有很多。

营地目标虽小，哦漏仍旧很快找着了。他给营地的人看了身份牌才被放进去。军用吉普车内座椅全部放平，支了监控实况，好几个人窝在里面，大功率风扇对着机器吹。斯雷嘟看来是负责盯屏幕，看到哦漏站在车窗边，抬手打了个招呼。哦漏示意他摇下车窗。模糊的墨绿退去，他看到慢慢延展的屏幕上充斥着极具冲击性的画面，可不是电影特效，是真真切切的浓烟、火光、扭曲的机械骨架、支离破碎的青灰色尸体。

绝大部分是叛军的人。哦漏辨认了一下，得出如是结论。他们是有绝对优势的。叛军无论是科技水平还是人员素质都远非联合部队敌手，落败只是时间问题，在那之前联合部队就要用强硬手段废了叛军的重兵器。但是哦漏不想再看那种场景了，那简直称得上屠杀。对于这些恐怖分子，国际公约上可没有什么特别的保护条律，一切全凭自觉。哦漏没到现场不知情况，然而现在看来他们的领导并不打算心慈手软。倒也正常，无可厚非。他瞄了眼斯雷嘟，发现他也皱着眉。

Assen捷回来了，在看机枪团那边的情况，他注意到站在窗边的哦漏，招手让他直接开门，朝他仓促地抱歉一笑。哦漏拉开车门。

“谢天谢地。”靠近门的嘟嘟感叹了一句，抹了把脸，油汗拌灰一起蹭在裤子上，“凉快多了。”

一股混着汽油味儿的热风扑面而来，哦漏感觉胃马上又要不好了，只得半屏着呼吸。

此言不虚，细看之下Assen捷果然也是满头大汗，鬓角短发紧贴着，背后的迷彩色都析出了一层白。似乎是终于发出了最后一条指令，Assen捷向同事招呼了一声，便跳下了车。这里不是什么私下的场所，何况哦漏早意识到周围有其他团队的人，就站得笔直，等Assen捷喘了几口相对清新的空气，先敬了个标准的军礼。Assen捷好像是一愣，面色凝重，抬手回敬，“我们能将敌方装甲力量引入包围圈，先遣队功不可没。”

“应该的。”哦漏咬了咬嘴唇，一路走过来他老是想起KB的伤和自己的失误，但他当然也为同伴骄傲，“如果没有其他指示，我们就先行撤离了，还有不少伤员在等待进一步治疗，牺牲者也……”

“总部来安排，你不用担心。”Assen捷看了眼远处不知道是哪个队伍的巡逻队员，“公司这次不出意外只有两人牺牲。可以说是非常意外了。是因为那几个人么？我是说，路人的朋友……”

以狮子白鼠为首的西北技术组的到来并不在原计划内。损失少得出奇，若是归结于运气未免太过绝对，Assen捷只能从他们那儿找原因。如果说前线还有技术组第一手的情报支持的话，减损伤亡就不奇怪了。

但是，假如西北技术组在获得情报后却没有将其共享或向指挥部报告，万一暴露，也是个不大不小的麻烦。

“我没看到他们。”哦漏说，“他们不在我的频道里啊。”

“那行。”Assen捷不是傻的，哦漏这人太实诚，话说得太虚，他猜技术组一定从中出了力。不过既然哦漏不透口风，也就很能说明前线的态度了。这种援助极有可能是技术组的一次自发行为，Assen捷毕竟是公司的人，不会胡乱披露上级没有明确的消息，到时候责任更不会落在他身上。至于别的团队损失重，那是因为他们情报人员不顶用，关他啥事。

“Moonlight的团队可以撤了。”这事情，他自有办法去查，顺便不忘调侃哦漏，“听说你们队长挨了一刀，这不有你吗，怎么搞的？”哦漏微妙的表情却令他察觉到异样，“怎么回事？KB严不严重？”

“茉总刚好在，他没事。”哦漏避重就轻地回答道。

斯雷嘟从车上跳下来，他看了Assen捷一眼，对他轻快地笑了笑，“走吧走吧。”

等两人离开营地的背影消失在视线中，Assen捷才回到车里。前线无大碍。于是他搬出手提，输入了一串网址。打开的是公司的即时安排表。

西北分部，技术组，属于他们的标记，灰暗着。

也就是说……

Assen捷深吸了一口气，车里浑浊的空气让他感觉脑袋更痛了。

从理论上说，西北分部的技术组，此时应该无人出动，全部在原分部待命才对。是什么让他们在拿不到报酬的前提下跑来这鬼地方支援的？

Assen捷突然想起来这次执行任务的队伍中有一个跟技术组颇有瓜葛的人。

这个疑惑，准确的问法应该是……狮子和白鼠为什么要来？

 

Moonlight这次不算是真正意义上的集体行动，毕竟到了战斗后期，斯雷嘟就脱队了。不过这并不妨碍他们内部评估一下。各人心里有数，倒是没有说出来，已经是能独当一面的人了，不用别人指点太多。

只是几人的合作比预料中的要少，有些遗憾。换句话说，还是不要出现需要他们全力以赴相互协作才可以渡过的难关才好啊。现在大家的状况都不错，搞到最后，看起来比较惨的还是KB。奇然后来跟着萧忆情打穿横街最后四五十米的时候被弹片划伤了侧脸，虽然那一瞬间的危险并不亚于KB直面那一刀，可就是要比他潇洒，哪像KB，跟刚从战地医院出来似的还吊着手。

他们的任务结束的时候已经是第二天的太阳落山，安全起见Assen捷让人送他们整个团队回附近U镇的驻地，在那里他们可以暂时远离近在咫尺的战火，歇息一段时间。运气好的话，I城的战争或许就会在这几日间迎来终结。

大概是Assen捷细心的有意安排，石头的队伍和他们一起撤离。那边的战况要激烈很多，最终却也是石头的队伍将叛军最强大的火力引入了联合部队的渔网。这时候能活蹦乱跳坐上这趟回程车的——哦漏在上车前粗略地扫了一眼——不过三分之一。石头在他旁边，一言不发。这辆车里有八个人，Moonlight的有三个。本来KB和斯雷嘟都是耐不住要说话的性子，但是石头的沉默令所有人缄口。

仿佛是给死难者不到时辰的哀悼。哦漏犹犹豫豫地从后面轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀。

“我想了很久。”或许朋友的安慰开了一点窍，石头低声说了一句，叹了口气，“我怎么能让阿柴去送死……”

“人还活着，能不能少说两句？”坐副驾驶的永也打断他。

“那个时候就是我判断不清。”

“但是这又不是你的错。没有人知道战斗什么时候结束。”车里唯一一位女性，同时担任司机的米花说。I城战役是她所在的华北后勤组第一次和石头的队伍合作。哦漏对她印象很深，可能是因为她是个被后勤耽误的突击手吧……虽然不在Moonlight的频道里。攻下横街的过程中他们的狙击手团队仍然接收了其他人的协助，包括米花。明明戴着后勤组的标牌，却跟战斗人员混在一处，显眼得很。据说她和Assen捷一样，都是属于有私交才接的这趟任务。

“太冒险了。”米花既然这样说，石头也没办法反驳什么，只是低低地应道，“那时候我心急了，拿不下对面……”

突然间，他的话被耀眼的白光淹没了，米花一脚踩下刹车，哦漏瞬间体验到妹子开车能有多猛，他垫着KB的伤臂，自己的手背随着惯性撞在车门把上，疼得差点直接掉眼泪。

“遇袭！前面被逼停了！”KB慌忙把他的手拽出来，还没来得及检查，通讯里就传出A路人的警报，霎时四周被鸣笛声充斥。哦漏刚想着这声音怎么这么大，才反应过来米花也在狠狠地捶喇叭。整齐嘹亮的鸣笛声暗藏信号，如果联合部队有人在附近，此时都该在赶来的路上了。

KB踢开车门，在闪光弹余烬笼罩下一晃神便不知道去了哪里。哦漏护着因为位置原因实在没法躲避闪光弹的米花下车，视野里不断闪着黑斑和金色的色块，只见不知多少模糊的人影朝他们冲来。他使劲眨眨眼，视线还是模糊的，只能看清敌方拿的都是什么刀啊棍啊的，没什么看上去像热武器的东西，心下一定的同时，他也意识到自己的眼睛恐怕也出了点毛病，对方针对他们的那一枚弹，角度丢得刁钻。哦漏贴身的只有一把短刀，一把手枪，算上弹匣里的，仅有十六发子弹。他把米花护在身后，背靠车门，勉力辨认着，抬起枪口不带停顿地变换角度，枪口喷出火花。他玩手枪准头不错，可惜这是把统一配枪，跟他搭档不到两小时，使起来像青菜里藏了鱼刺一样不顺。虎口震得发麻，先前撞到的手阵阵隐痛，对方倒了几个，但好像有更多的人涌来。

“大家打破包围！不能在这里……”

匆忙中戴上的耳麦里，A路人的声音不甚清晰，然而所有人都听见了，丝毫不怀疑地执行了A路人这个顶替指挥官的命令。

“走。”哦漏低声对米花说。在视力受损的情况下，他刚刚那波发挥好得吓人，敌方对他多了几分谨慎，也许是以为他没有受到闪光弹的影响。可事实上哦漏感觉眼后发疼，虽然似乎不严重，但非常容易干扰判断，而且还令他有点并发头晕。必须尽快摆脱这群不知道从哪里冒出来的拦路虎。他的眼睛已经这么不舒服了，无法想象直面攻击的米花会是什么情况，不赶快处理的话，出了什么问题他负担不起。

所幸米花不是个普通后勤，似乎也没有被完全致盲，不仅没拖后腿，甚至加上她那把枪，哦漏才觉得他们稍微有了点突围的可能。但是她毕竟短时间内恢复不了，哦漏只好祈祷她不要误伤友军。

那其他人呢？或许是因为视力原因，哦漏没发现任何一个熟悉的身影，耳机里的音效十分嘈杂，KB不知道滚哪儿去了，也许会和其他伤员一同被保护起来。他一路挑人少的地方走，米花紧紧拉着他手腕。要不是敌方也没把他们当主要目标，这么干肯定不行。但不论如何，他居然真的带着米花跑出来了。离开视野开阔的公路，闪光弹造成的杀伤和影响都会大大缩水，何况现在本就是将近凌晨的时候，四周一片漆黑。路边的民居紧闭门扉，不知有人无人，哦漏却管不了那么多，一步一留神地摸到一家小杂货店后面。

“小心！”

其实不用米花提醒，哦漏也已闻到了那股刺鼻的劣质烟味，还有拉枪栓的动静。在这种只需要朦胧人影便可判断的情况下，他根本没犹豫，抽出短刀先放倒了一个背对他的，动脉血喷溅到刚换没几小时的衣服上时他忍不住“啧”了一声。他的出场方式实在过于惊悚，而这一声好像把那倒霉家伙的剩下几个队友惹毛了，其中一个高高大大的操着当地不知道什么方言骂骂咧咧，举起一把猎枪对着他。哦漏心跳骤然加速，他没料到躲在后面不出战的人里竟反而有前线人员手里没有的枪支——根据耳机里断断续续的汇报，外面的人都快被追捕殆尽了，可这几个人还在杂货店后面抽烟。但是还不是绝境。他并未丧失冷静。

砰地枪响，倒下的是拿着猎枪的壮高个儿，米花在哦漏身后双手托着手枪枪口飘出一缕烹饪完毕的青烟。哦漏早看真切了，这几人中只有刚刚被米花打死的那个有枪。米花眼睛看不清，这高个儿要怪只能怪猎枪瞄准镜的反光在黑暗中太过明亮。看到一堆乱七八糟的混合物从高壮个儿额头前面的弹孔里流出来，另外几人顿时有些脸色发白，这一切都要归咎于其貌不扬的两个不速之客瞬间瓦解了他们的小组织，选择权一下子落到了对方手上。

哦漏没开枪，他必须节约弹药。心里估计着战术的成功率，脸上一点儿怯也没露，枪口直接顶上一个人的脑门，米花有样学样，挺清秀的姑娘，硬是拧成了凶神恶煞的模样。哦漏差点笑出声，绷住脸冷冷地命令道：“转过去。”想了想，又补上一句，枪口抵得用力了几分，“保持安静。”

能不杀的时候哦漏其实是倾向于手下留情的，何况俘虏总比死尸有用。两人相视一眼，麻利地掏出公司的手铐给人铐住了，确认这几个人没有逃脱的可能，又搜索了一番四周，没发现有别的潜伏者。A路人正好在呼叫他回去收拾残局，于是两人从杂货铺后面钻出来。

“KB呢？”哦漏开口就问。

“一边歇着呢，他那手那鬼样子，怎么打？”路人在耳机里没好气地回答。

哦漏望见KB跟其他几个同伴退到了路边，借着茂密的树丛掩护避开火力最猛的地方。有人冲着他过来了，他心下一紧。如果只是他还好，问题是他旁边还有米花，后面还有队友。弹药短缺是最大的问题，无论如何巧妇难为无米之炊。米花塞了一弹匣给他，还是不够。哦漏紧张地注视着对方。他的视力还未完全恢复，只是眼前局势紧张，他只能尽力了。

但是对方太过直接，帮他省去了消耗子弹的烦恼。

那个刹那，对方的动作似乎有些奇怪，不是举枪和他对射，而是掏出了什么东西。米花察觉气氛不对，似乎对即将发生的事情有所预感，惊呼一声。

对啊……他咬牙对那个方向甩出最后一串子弹，虎口发麻，早先在I城的战斗中被划伤的手臂又开始钝痛——弹片虽然已经取了出来，但这一震几乎让他松了扳机——再努力辨认出一个壶状物的时候已经晚了。拥有闪光弹的敌人，完全没有热武器的可能性也微乎其微吧！土手雷的话……威力如何，他还真拿不准。

算了，反正每次都是赌命这么赌过来的。

最后一秒，他拼尽全力将米花向可作为掩体的路障后推去，身体晃了晃，站住了脚，总算没摔倒。按照手雷落地的轨迹，他以为自己会被暴露在飞溅的弹片下，准备蜷住保护要害。

可是下一秒，一只手紧紧拽住他，力道大得惊人。这次他控制不住地往前倾，却是被甩到了地上。手雷在空中被射爆的瞬间，一个人严严实实地压在了他身上，连爆炸的光影都被遮蔽。

然后，有什么温热黏稠的东西流到了他眼角。

tbc


	32. 暗流

32 暗流

哦漏花了好几秒才意识到发生了什么。

把自己拉离爆炸中心范围的那个人的气息很是熟悉，不容置疑的力道也具有相当的特质，所以沾到脸上的血真把他吓坏了。

“K……KB？”哦漏能感觉到他的胸膛在起伏，但是声线不由得多了几分颤抖。

余波未尽，KB立刻爬起来，拉着哦漏往路边跑，那里他们搭了个临时掩体，不细看在夜色中尚是颇具迷惑性的。哦漏还有些喘不上气，就被KB连推带搡地塞进了掩体里。哦漏一个重心不稳就坐到了地上，往旁边一看，永也也在，两人大眼瞪小眼。见KB捡起地上的枪要走，哦漏慌忙扯住他从腰带上掉出来的衣角，刚想说话，突然对上了那双在昏暗中格外明亮的绿眸。

“等我，别动。”KB丢下一句话就钻出去了，衣角从哦漏手指尖滑落。

“怎么回事？”永也摸不着头脑，看向哦漏，眼神中已经带了警觉。

哦漏使劲眯着眼也没看清KB去了哪儿，彻底没辙，更是没听清永也说了什么，对永也摆摆手，叹了口气，尽量摆了个稍微舒服一点的姿势，鞋尖碾着地面。

即使KB没有让他留在原地保护其他人，没有足够的弹药，他也走不了多远。但是如果KB只是从爆炸中保护了他的话，他还是会义无反顾地重新投入战场。

诸事不顺。哦漏伸手隔着袜子握了握脚踝，不自觉地将裤脚往下扯。子弹尚未用尽。他的习惯就是这样，不到彻底的深渊他都觉得一切来得及。

也可能，哦漏只是单纯相信KB不会傻乎乎去送死，既然做出了行动，就一定有所依据，他又不是初出茅庐的新人。遗憾的是，KB的好意他心领了，哦漏没打算听话。外面多一个战力，这遭遇战就快一分结束。KB能做的，唯有替代视力受损的他而已，可是他自己同样是个伤患，哦漏觉得自己可以做得更多，或者没理由比KB少。

简陋的掩体被爆炸掀出个洞，然而四周能作为遮蔽物的东西本就匮乏，几人无奈，勉强拾回近旁的材料填了填，蔫了吧唧的枝条假得出人意料。

“这地方不能呆太久，万一有人过来，不好办。”

黑暗中，加上他没法看清细节，哦漏仅仅是推测，有这种想法的不止他一个。永也看起来也预料到了，坐立不安，把刀拔出来半截，又还回去，几乎没有声音，但是确实在反复，显得有些神经质，但是这种时候没人会怪罪他。

“出去也危险，我们几个都没带枪。”有人说。

“嘘。”哦漏突然有了某种感知，立刻示意众人安静。这东西，宁可信其有不可信其无。

永也指了指斜前方，神色紧张，更印证了他的想法。“有人。”哦漏小声说，轻轻把伪装草拨开一条缝，一瞟之下那个人影似乎并非冲着他们来的，但是仍然越来越近了，而且还有枪，“直接干掉？”他可不至于在生死关头还手软，身边这几个都是战友，永也更是老熟人。KB口头上叫他原地待着，实际上也是把几条人命交给了他，他自然要扛起精锐班成员该扛的大梁，完成队长交付的任务。

“没消音器。”

“刀就可以。”

“我这把长一点，拿去用。”

“谢谢。”哦漏入手一掂，还不赖。

“哦漏。”永也出声道，他看着哦漏手臂上洇成暗色的衣料，音量压得很低，“要不，我来……”

哦漏看了他一眼，笑了，抹掉脖颈里的汗珠，“不碍事。”

那个人影一点点移动到掩体的侧面偏前的位置。有人按捺不住，“靠，这王八蛋万一察觉了，先往我们这边扫一通怎么办？”

“他们弹药也浪费不起。”哦漏死死盯着人影，攥住刀柄，心中默念。

一切都只发生在瞬息之间。

视野一角，那个熟悉身影倏忽出现的瞬间，KB便知道他们不可能轻轻松松度过这一关，但是他自己的处境也并不容易，要顾及哦漏那边实在强人所难。KB的左手是不能用力的，照酸奶茉的说法，最好是碰都不可以，尽管他自己并不觉得有什么大不了。祸不单行，在刚刚意外炸响的手雷下他的肩膀给划了道口子，伤口被不断拉扯，出血虽不猛却没停，扯起来实在疼。若非闹出太大的动静会扩大敌方的仇恨范围，KB相信哦漏为了制止他跑出来会把他按在地上摩擦。他溜得痛快，怕看深了那双充满担忧和焦躁的蓝眼睛，会不由自主地屈服。

其实KB算是有一套想法。车上带下来的多余弹药有一半在他这里，而且他能跑能跳的，因此应该是比较有余力，至少比起几乎净身出户的哦漏来说。一来敌人密度不高，又鲜少枪支，加上队友支持，想威胁到他还真不简单。团队的车都还在，只要别有谁运气太好打中了油箱，这都是绝佳的坚固掩体。虽然听起来已经和不定时炸弹差不多了，但KB觉得这点风险完全冒得起，油箱一般不是一颗子弹打得爆的。

只是，转过车尾，本来想找个地儿歇歇，重新固定在跑动中松掉的夹板再止个血，却和一个蹲守的敌方人员照了面，就不好玩了。

幸亏对方蹲着，KB从未降低警觉性，一脚冲脑门踹。这一脚他下了狠劲，倒霉鬼痛呼一声往后倒去。KB正悄悄松了口气时，地上的人居然撑地弹起，手里的刀比人更快向他刺来，面目狰狞如同遭厉鬼夺舍。敌人手上本就什么奇怪的刀都有，这把刀有小臂长，背上锈迹斑斑，像是土货。有了之前的教训，KB却不敢小觑了它。KB侧身堪堪避过，右手顺便就把人脑袋抓着磕到半开的车窗缘上。看着血流出来，KB心虚地蹲下，试了试那人的呼吸，总算没一不小心把人弄死。

……不过就成了哦漏在商场那次的翻版——一膝盖重重撞碎了人家两条肋骨，也算没杀人，剩下全靠医疗队的奶。

那回，倒是因为那个家伙差点把KB拿下了，结果KB自己不服气大爆发，哦漏心态崩了，一场挟持无疾而终，KB也不小心看到了个跟平时有些不一样的哦漏。

当时的那个眼神，惊怒，恐慌，即使只有一刹那，KB还是觉得难以置信。是因为自己么？还是说，倘若Moonlight中的任何一位身处相同的困境，他都会露出那副令人心颤的神情？

“是KB吧？你咋样？”一直待机的耳麦终于有了反应，路人的声音传进来，怎么听怎么欠揍。

“我去，这人都脑震荡了还折腾我。”KB抬手抹脸侧的血迹，嘴角刺痛，原来是不知何时擦破了，等会儿大概会肿。

完儿蛋，漏漏要笑话。

“小心点，别把自己玩坏了，也别太跳弹，你那手我看挺危险。场还没清，有能打的先集合起来，队长要带头搞事回头训练让狮子他们整死你。”路人语气里漫不经心，却啰啰嗦嗦了一大堆，“看好伤员，坚持到我们支援。别硬扛听见没有？”

当人傻逼啊，要真有好几个五大三粗的家伙拎着棍子来抽人，还不能跑吗？“我能不知道？对了，哦漏我让他……”KB说着向外张望，特意留心的那个地方突生变故，令他胸口一窒。

KB很清楚他们随时都有可能命悬一线。然而自从路人告诉他哦漏大概也挺喜欢他之后，他就开始患得患失。这不好，像小姑娘一样磨叽，可是他控制不住地去想哦漏。见面的时候盼望他对自己不设隔阂，不见面的时候就想念他的全部。KB记得他做过很多惹哦漏生气的事，也记得……他现在做什么都只是因为不愿让那个人身涉险境。

打出一枪的时候他差不多要昏厥了。二十多米其实不是一个能让他昏暗中单手用手枪轻松命中的距离，但是他除了开这一枪以外没有任何办法。再这样下去，那个人马上就要察觉哦漏的偷袭了，要从眼皮底下溜走谈何容易。他了解哦漏的性子，如果能用安静点儿的方式解决问题，他不会去喧哗。但这也意味着他会铤而走险。KB没看清那人手里有没有枪，更不能拿哦漏的命去赌两人的枪法，即使他对哦漏超级有信心也绝对不行。

他看见哦漏脸微微一偏，目光似乎是有些惊讶地投向了他这边，动作倒是越发谨慎，目前为止仍旧没有被戒心未起的对方发现。最后狠狠瞪了地上失去知觉的敌人一眼，KB当即转换场地。没打中，他不算太失望，只是实在等不起。对方听到了枪声，时常回头警惕，唯独忽略了从前面绕来的哦漏。KB就辛苦了，借着掩体才摸到他背后。那家杂货店旁开着民宿，灯火全灭，门口直对出来，靠国道边停了辆摩托，他蹲在侧面，深知无法再进一步了，他和敌人之间已无任何阻碍。

五米。万一失手，只会把对方的注意力引到自己的身上。

KB飞快抬起枪口，双手架在摩托车的坐垫上，脚蹬住踏板减轻膝盖的负担。子弹出膛的同时他只觉左肩一阵撕裂的痛楚，眼前一黑，还没看清这回是否命中目标，他就不得不放弃据枪。他这次受的伤都集中在左半边，为了稳住弹跳的枪口，这一下真是够戗。

人影闪出的时候他立刻扬起没伤的右手准备连守带攻，暂时不去考虑赤手怼到人家枪口上的可能性，那种事情不能多想。毫无防备地，昏暗的光线下他几乎用尽全力的一拳被轻巧迅速地格开，熟悉的气息骤然袭来，“漏！”

“嘘……！”哦漏整个人扑下来，又紧张兮兮地躲着他还会淌血的肩膀，“我就觉得是你。”

“那家伙呢？”KB有些急，虽然答案显而易见，但他必须确认。

“干得漂亮。你怎么突然这么准？”哦漏轻声说，“现在是安全的。哎呀这掩体选得太不负责了，根本挡不住我们两个人。”

“那你出去啊，本来也没想着挡俩！”KB吐血，哦漏这时不时不讲道理的跳脱总能让他无言以对。

只是大多数时候哦漏都是比较放松才会说这样的话。

直至此时，KB才稍微平静了下来。四周没什么人顾得上他们，而两人也没忘记还有同伴需要保护，哦漏给惨遭反偷袭的那家伙的枪伤简单处理了一下，医疗包里虽然只剩下两针止痛药，他还是给人打了。幸好对方还有点实诚，虽然眼前这人很凶残地上来就把他抽跪，但是他晓得人家是在救命，于是不敢动弹。KB一直在注意永也那头的情况，所幸并未再出现需要他们解决的麻烦。他瞥了眼哦漏，那个人自己状态也没好到哪去，“你会打吗？眼睛……”

“看得见，我又不会一针扎爆他动脉。”哦漏收拾完毕，站起身来，手里拿着一个刚撕开包装的镊子，“这不是不乱喊了嘛。我只能做到这个程度，其他的得专业的来。”

“我们要学注射？”KB乖乖地让他扒开领口，他知道哦漏要做什么。哦漏看起来相当熟练，至少应该比KB当时考核的时候熟练，但是这还是很吓人，KB选择扭过头不看。没玩什么心思，哦漏大概懂这种副作用小的止痛药效果来得慢，动作很麻利，跟流水线似的，消毒止血粉上纱布，也懒得哄小孩了。咬牙忍痛的间隙里KB飞快回顾了一遍以前的训练，发现战地医疗方面的技能树一片灰暗。

“多扎就会了……到了U镇就去检查，听话别动啊。”

“……”

附近的枪声变得密集。即使这边基本安全，KB仍然警觉地拉着哦漏手腕把他往自己身后扯。哦漏笑了笑，却也没有反抗，顺着靠过来，肆无忌惮地把重量压在KB右肩上，“没事儿。”

联合部队的支援如期而至。

结束的时候清点人数。Moonlight的几位聚上同一辆车，虽然奇然还在现场努力地临时指挥，但另外两位前辈显然是挑子一撂，当起甩手掌柜。哦漏先把不情不愿的KB赶上车，自己站在外面守着。他们这支撤退的队伍里没有专门的医疗队，要进一步处理伤口就必须回基地，尚有十余公里。

“漏漏你脸上……”走近前来的时候路人好像有点被吓到了。

“不是我的。”哦漏一愣，意识到路人所指，无奈地抬手擦了擦，完全是徒劳。刚才他又是自己胡乱抹了两把又是在KB衣服上蹭的，血迹早就花了，粘住了几缕漆黑的发尾，干枯的暗红色看起来挺狰狞。

“那就行……”路人表情松下来，萧忆情一口水总算能安定地咽了。

“KB的。”

“噗——咳咳咳……那处理了吗？！”萧忆情简直怀疑这个一向乖巧的哦漏是故意要掐着点噎他。他本来有点水土不服，这一噎一咳险些没把胃倒上来。

“我给他弄了一下。但是血好像有点止不住，不知道为什么。”哦漏给萧忆情拍背，看着好友怨念的眼神没忍住笑了出来。

“那快走吧，这拖不得。奇然你那边怎么样啦？”路人给了个眼神给萧忆情，他点点头，溜到一边拿出他刚换没多久的宝贝手机给指挥部打报告。萧忆情名声在外，指挥部那边都知道Moonlight是怎么回事，由他来说比新人队长KBShinya或者幕后黑手A路人都要方便。

不知道指挥部那边如何看待他们遭遇的袭击，唯一可以确认的是，虽然I城的局面基本稳住了，但战役远未结束。还有这么多拿着武器的叛军残党流落在外，对平民的威胁仍然是头顶悬着的利剑。也许这段时间他们元气大伤不会有什么举动，然而有可能有一个I城就有可能有第二个。

直到队伍重新开拔萧忆情还没能挂掉电话。他好像又接了一个来电，对面大概是个熟人，萧忆情的神色放松许多。车里只有发动机的嗡响，车窗关死了，外面什么声音都听不真切，因此萧忆情的低语格外引人注意。嘟嘟刚开始还絮叨了一会儿当时战地指挥部的情况，讲到Assen捷如何如何带他玩时，猛地凭着少年的直觉发现其余几人其实根本没有在听他讲，多出来的精力全用在了偷听萧忆情的电话上，于是出于某种不可言说的默契，他悄然放弃了。

谁没点八卦心，八卦无罪，萧忆情显然不是在聊正事嘛。

虽然他的表情并不轻松，但……至少，应该不是又要开战，那就没有什么好害怕的。

“……嗯，那，我就不打扰了。这事……没办法，接下来就看他自己了……嗯，拜拜，好好休息啊。”

萧忆情挂了电话，手机屏幕朝下盖在大腿上。KB想，他肯定察觉到所有人都在等他开口，但是沉默不语，是不知如何表达吗？一股不安的气氛逐渐占据本就狭窄的车厢。KB瞥了眼身旁的哦漏，他恰好也微微转过脑袋，看起来呆呆的也搞不懂他在想什么。

“仙儿怎么了？”A路人问出来的时候握着方向盘的双手抖都不抖，可车里几个是磨了一年多的过命交情，他声音中的小心翼翼已经一览无遗。

“‘锋刃’出事了，半路遇袭，损失惨重，排骨让送医院去了，现在还没醒。”萧忆情停顿了一下，等众人消化这个消息，“按照瓜瓜的说法，就是有人暴露了他们的行踪，否则以‘锋刃’的保密程度……”

“排骨大哥什么情况？”奇然插了一句。

“当场做了胸腔引流，说是说活着，具体的瓜没讲，他也累，乱七八糟的。”

“看来还是当时那个问题了。”路人说。

“瓜还提醒我们小心伏击，结果这不早遇上了。你说这能是巧合，反正我不信。”

“……艹他爸爸。”路人低声骂道，“你们有没有想过一种可能性……”

“啊……果然是有卧底么？”嘟嘟看着路人脸色一变，犹豫地问。

卧底这事，当初并不能实打实地确定，从头到尾尽是猜测，因此虽然有那么些人选，但捉不出破绽，任凭他们几个再怎么胆大包天也不敢轻举妄动。之前一直无风无浪的，谁知这次I城的行动突然发难，Moonlight运气好，算是撑了过来，可“锋刃”核心团队受损，麻烦大了去了。另一方面，西北技术组的私自出动，其实不是第一次，他们这次是受托前往队伍所在地实地调查。请得动一帮死宅的，也就只有A路人这个能请动死宅统领的家伙。

最终着了道，却也只是尽人事，知天命罢了。

“……叫我找着他是谁，麻烦嘟嘟和捷妈把他送去华南炖了。”路人放松下来，靠回座椅里，笑了一声。

tbc


	33. 在西南

33 在西南

“卧底是谁？”路人自言自语的一句，却是问进了一车人的心里。

在公司内部改革之前，精英部队的伤亡率长年居高不下。改革之后公司在战略上选择给予他们更多的保护，但这并不代表高枕无忧。Moonlight走到现在，核心队伍还没减过员已算难得，“锋刃”的阴沟翻船给他们画出了一个藏身黑夜的敌人的轮廓，这个敌人的枪口隐没在影子里。没有人想放着一颗明知会爆的炸弹在身边不管，不是每个人都有排骨那样大难不死的运气。

但同时，他们也无能为力，就连“锋刃”能不能坚持下去都很难说。

“漏。”KB微微偏过头看向他。

“嗯？”哦漏下意识地应了，鼻音软糯像没睡醒。KB顿时就后悔了。哦漏几天下来体力消耗特别厉害，现在队友都在身边，三排座位，他俩刚好在中间，相对独立，是第一回能定下来休息的时段，他不应该贸然打扰。

哦漏其实并没睡着。如KB所想，他确实累了，精神却不受控制地抖擞。路人开车再谨慎，距U镇的基地也不过十分钟的车程。萧忆情一通电话令所有人都不由绷紧了意识的弦，短暂的路途和异样的气氛都让人难以入眠，何况这路颠得要命，他都怕一瞌睡过去他这呕吐神经就开始工作。这时候KB毫无征兆地叫了他一声。他们并排坐，离得够近，KB又是个低音炮，他虽然没表现出来，但脑子里彻底给这一下激灵醒了。

KB似乎有些犹豫，不知当不当继续。哦漏抬眼看他，忽然惊觉KB的个子居然比他高了——也不排除是由于他蜷着抱肚子——这一年可能赶上了这家伙的发育期。

只要放松下来，就可以靠到他的肩膀上，高度刚刚好。哦漏缓了缓神，“怎……诶你这儿……？”

“啊？”

“破了。这位置是怎么伤着的，难道……”他伸手轻轻戳了戳KB左边嘴角，明显地感觉到他的肌肉都紧了一下。指尖温度滚烫，他立刻缩了回去，心里倒有那么点儿失落，毕竟他自己的手冷得要命。

“我咋知道……”

“像咬的。”哦漏脸上的揶揄藏都藏不住，幸亏他还记得压低音量。玩笑两个人之间开就好，没必要让别人听见。

他有意让KB放松一下。发生在“锋刃”的事情，其实迟早是要摆在眼前的，说不准，以后也许要面对更大的打击。嘴上口口声声宣誓Moonlight永不毕业，可谁知明天有什么命运降临。

“是真的，不知道什么时候擦破了。”KB有些窘迫地争道，可惜耳语听起来没什么威慑力。他确实不记得是因为什么了，但是这事就是挺丢人的，车里昏暗得紧，其他人貌似没发现，否则他肯定会被取笑一通。

“我再看看。”

然后KB就眼睁睁看着他慢慢凑近，某个特别的角度下，那双蓝眸软了刺目的车灯溶了夜色，定定地注视他，从唇角到眼角。

有一瞬，他竟然以为哦漏要吻上来。

但是手里突然被塞了什么，隐约有着尖锐的棱角。他借着车灯在窗上的映照仔细瞧，发现那似乎是一枚弹片。哦漏转过头去说：“你的成人礼礼物。”

KB沉默许久。他大概知道这小东西的来历。金属经过烈火灼烧，弧线已经不那么完美，但淬了鲜血的弹片终究有一种特别的热度。

他咽了咽，说道：“傻子，我今年十九了。”

 

回去是回到Y省。那不是个有什么好记忆的地方，但是火车是送到那儿的，并且Assen捷这次任务完后正好要调去西南分部，顺路。西南分部主要是在T市，安静偏僻，恰巧离H市不远，唯一一座火车站小巧玲珑。Moonlight和“锋刃”几位一道出了站台。这一帮人下了战场就是普通的小年轻，站出去顶多显得比一般人强壮些，谁猜得到这十几个人就是公司两个分部的核心团队啊。

令人意外的是来接风的是银临，“看你们长进了，有人哭着闹着要抓我回去呗。”吃饭的时候她瞅着一群不敢先动筷子的大男人笑说。

熟人凑在一起总是多话，何况是挤在一个包厢里的熟人。明天下午分属西北华南的两支队伍就要告别各自打道回府，加上最近没有什么重要的任务了，那就注定今晚不会平淡过去，至少对于Moonlight来说。

即使是像T市这样的三四线城市，元宵的气息都会萦绕个把天，城里几条步行街还很热闹。

难以置信，他们出发的时候除夕刚过，准备在陌生的战乱城镇附近豁出性命时候身后鞭炮尚未停歇。他们的能力足够出众，却仍然担心无法跟家里人一起蹭到春节的尾巴，一个多星期过得像一个月。但回到熟悉的土地上，却又忽然觉得……至少，比起枪炮，鼎沸人声的分贝要小得多。即使前不久邻近的城市遭遇了恐袭，这里的人生活依旧。如果能够守住这份安宁，将自己的生命置于险境的举动就不是毫无意义的。

“……我觉得去鬼屋简直是生命中最没有意义的事情。”KB目送奇然和斯雷嘟两人兴致勃勃去排队，忍不住说道。步行街里人挤人，萧忆情不知道跑哪儿去了，眼下就剩他、A路人还有哦漏杵在街口。

“不是因为你怕吗？”路上一直比较沉默的哦漏突然开口。

“我当然不怕啊！”KB就纳了闷儿了，刚刚哦漏看起来还挺傻乎乎地只顾着盯街里的情况，怎么忽地就能回过头来怼他一下子，反应神经再快都是用错地方了吧！

“你们随便逛逛，西南这边纪律严，晚上关门前回来就行了，不要添麻烦。”路人说着推了KB两把，“你不怕就去啊，我跟漏漏在外面等着。”

“要去一起，怂个屁。”KB哼笑一声，心里却有些发虚。他从来没进过鬼屋，而且一直觉得很没必要，什么超自然生物比得上战场上的死尸狰狞？

“注意点儿周围。”路人说。

“啊？”

“我们有一些人在这边。主要是内奸的事情嘛……上面态度还不明确，不过咱们西北的老头子打算自己查，毕竟牺牲的是我们的人。”路人稍稍压低音量，在嘈杂的环境中三个人不得不互相靠近些，“不然你们以为为什么偏偏是来西南？其实直接回西北也不是不可以，只是主要得陪一下瓜瓜他们……我们这边的事，一没证据二没授权，西南的头儿那暴脾气漏漏你也知道的，你们凭直觉看看就好，主要还是逛得开心。”

“老大这么说的哦。”斯雷嘟把手机在奇然面前晃，“什么意思？玩侦探游戏？”

“怎么可能，既然说有那就是有吧。”奇然刚收到路人给他发的信息，自己虽然这么跟嘟嘟讲了，却也有点将信将疑。

“走着，逛逛先。”嘟嘟把手机揣进兜，张望了一下，“那边？”

步行街侧插出一条小吃街，此时不是高峰期，可单看那三岔路口便知里面定是摩肩接踵。只是两人都不曾在西南地区长住，特色风味的吸引力还挺大。

而且，刚刚从鬼屋里缓过来，也许扎进人堆里能给点儿烟火气息。斯雷嘟是绝对不会承认他手心里全是汗的。

“诶你看那不是KB和哦漏吗？”奇然眼尖，一下从攒动的人中认出了熟悉的身影。他好像想到了什么，冲嘟嘟笑，因为脸上的伤不得不强自克制，“跟去？”

那两人一个穿着白色连帽衫，一个套了件枣红的毛衣，任谁都是扔人堆里找不着的，但不知为何，站在一块儿却莫名出挑。

“跟。”一提到跟踪之类的事情嘟嘟就莫名地积极，这种意识不知是好是坏，但不论如何，他们队里的这两个人当然是值得跟进的。如果最后他们真能点通了，那整天给茅塞未开的某人出主意哄他前任教官现任搭档的斯雷嘟可不就能牛逼一段时间了吗？

遗憾的是，人实在是多，即使T市本身是个小城市，但小小城市大大力量，适逢元宵佳节，全城人凝聚在商业文化区，直接导致该地入春。没几分钟奇然和斯雷嘟就完全找不着那两人在何处了，入目尽是朱红色的招牌和酒旗，还有人。布景大多颇有意思，可惜匆匆游客有意无意间割裂了它们，也切断了视线。

斯雷嘟不会做无用的搜索。西南这地方的商家，一旦逢上什么盛事，宰起客来和西北油菜花摄影不相上下，只是毕竟他和奇然都是大城市来的，世面见惯，而且刚出完任务，掏荷包并不手软。他叼着烤鱼，悄悄拽着奇然。奇然虽然有点怀疑斯雷嘟的动机，但横竖闲来无事，便默契地跟着走。

“看到那个人没？”人稍微少了些，两个人靠在路边，保持着距离，看上去就像互不相识，斯雷嘟的声音依旧清晰传入他耳中。

“收档的那个？”奇然顺着嘟嘟的视线望过去，“你……该不会是喜欢那种类型的……”

“想多了你。”嘟嘟连忙打断他，“那个人我见过，在H市，他有可能是‘边境’的，不过是敌是友还真不清楚。”还曾经差点弄死我。他在心里暗想，“而且你看看他旁边是谁。”

“哦……”奇然不会忘记在自己分部里即使只有一面之缘的人，何况是那个看起来就挺特别的井一。

忽然间，她微微抬头，墨色的眼眸里似乎倒映出了观察者的身影。她穿着当地的服装，戴一次性手套，看上去是给身旁那个留着披肩发的人打下手，但她们的神情严肃得不像是在闲聊。奇然眉角一跳，自觉转过眼。井一也不是个简单角色，在没摸清她的套路之前，他决定还是不要打草惊蛇。斯雷嘟显然抱着同样的想法，他单凭一个眼神就知道。

 

“不跟嘟嘟奇然他们一起吗？”

听到哦漏的问题，KB强忍着翻白眼的冲动，“人多容易散，我们玩自己的不行么？”

人多眼杂，他越来越不敢把目光从哦漏身上移开。毕竟这不是单纯的闲逛，路人交代了事情，他知道哦漏会上心，如果真的遇到“边境”惹事，他肯定不管自己的身体状况就冲上去，那时他拦是不拦呢？没带武器的雇佣兵在无差别攻击中不比普通人有优势。另外那两人说起来都是理智型，就算嘟嘟突然闹幺蛾子奇然大概也很清醒，但KB真怵同伴那一瞬间或许会爆棚的责任感。现在只有哦漏一个人，他还是看得住的。

“那就随便走走吧。”

听出他语气有异，KB顺着哦漏的目光，辨认出前面一家看起来就很现代化的……酒吧？有些意外。

他们一路慢慢逛过来，这时候已经快出街了，离了这儿便是车水马龙的工业社会，所以那家酒吧坐落在那种地方不算奇怪，但KB觉得自己的表情绝对十分一言难尽，他问身边的人：“大哥，你认真的？”

“啊？”哦漏愣愣地应了一声，却显然没搞清楚KB在问他什么。

“你看到什么了？”KB问。

“嗯……算是吧。”哦漏微微拖长的音调表明他其实也不是特别确定，“刚刚有个西南后勤组的，进去了。”

“瞧瞧呗？你又不是没成年。”

“噢……”

有时候KB就是无奈哦漏慢悠悠的性子。战场上他还是十分果决的，可是平时他便彻底懒散，好像和周围世界脱节。但KB无奈正在于他居然吃这一套，完全生不了气，“认识的？”

哦漏点头。酒吧的招牌从树影和灯光中钻出来，他脚步顿住，“KB，你……想一起吗？”说完又略显局促地冲他抿嘴笑了一下，“我担心你应付不过来，都是生人。我们应该就说几句话，我正好有东西想问她。”

KB没答应，也没拒绝。但在哦漏犹犹豫豫地松开他的手独自推开那扇玻璃门的时候他默默站在原地。

其实他是想和哦漏一起进去的，但是双脚擅作主张地停住，告诉他现在不是时候，你还不能就这样过界。大多数时候哦漏都是对的，没给他提供什么借口。KB知道自己看起来可能大大咧咧，反正他跟哦漏就是队内搭档了还能拆开不成？但自从那天晚上他们在天台的交流之后，他心里明镜一面，始终谨慎地不过多探究。

不自信倒好像谈不上，只是那一步颤巍巍的不敢再迈罢了，落花有情不怕流水无意，只怕流水不愿捎上落花在漩涡挣扎，一径淌过了沟壑峭崖。

 

踏进门的一瞬间哦漏便察觉到这家酒吧的怪异之处。这里的空气仿佛都有暗流涌动，像是地下河。压了压惊诧，他有点无措地寻找刚刚看到的人。其实他或许该把KB叫进来，让他认识一下那个人没什么不好的，而且KB大概比他更能应付人多的场合，而他只是不想让KB对那件事参与得太深，在他对自己的揣测没有十足把握之前。

……不，有了也不行。KB有权保留现在的看法，没必要硬生生把发霉的东西塞给他。

“这边。”

声音不大，却足以让哦漏立刻反应过来，扭头正对上黑发齐肩的女孩子懒洋洋地靠在吧台外侧，看向他的一双漆黑眼瞳。他稍稍留意四周，大家似乎都在做自己的事，于是走到她旁边的位置坐下，盯着木纹桌面，“不好意思……”

“这有什么。”她把手写的菜单往哦漏跟前推，“不叫外面那个小哥进来坐坐？”见哦漏一脸为难，她笑了笑，“不知道吧，这儿是我们西南的一个聚会地点，平时有不少同行来玩。”

“噢……”哦漏盯着菜单不知道该回答她什么。

“我知道你们在找那些人。”井一也不为难他，随手给他点了一杯鸡尾酒，“它喝起来跟芬达差不多。”

“我不多留。”哦漏说，下意识绞着手，瞥了眼门外。

“已经不用了。”井一笑。

“你能拿到更准确的情报了？”哦漏微微睁大眼睛。井一以前传递关于“边境”信息从来不敢确定，因为她的下线的地位并不稳固，无法保证情报百分百真实。但井一在这个节骨眼上告诉他不必在H市再花心思……

“不是我，是华北的人，具体是谁我不清楚，不过绝对可靠。”井一沉思一会儿，“或许你可以问问萧忆情。”

“不要了吧，是我多问了。”哦漏一下子判断不出井一是认真的还是寻开心，只好赶快结束这个话题，心下却并未停止思考。

当年第一次围剿“边境”，他记得确实是有华北部队参与，但是那一次战役最终因为国外势力的介入无疾而终，受创的西南分部和它结了梁子，大家都关注点都是西南如何明里暗里“寻衅滋事”，还真没听说过华北怎么了。

“反正最近是没什么事情，一旦有变动我马上告诉你。”井一替他接过酒杯，放到他面前，渐变的蓝白上嵌着澄黄的柠檬片，格外明快，“需要吸管吗？”

这回可就是彻彻底底的调戏了，哦漏拿起杯子喝了一口，有点赧然地躲开井一好笑的目光，似乎多少要证明自己不是那么小白，却又论据不足。他对酒精味儿很敏感，这一口下去急了，他偏过脸轻轻地清喉咙，不料突然看见门口站着那个棕发绿眸的人。

tbc


	34. 回头的话会发现什么

34 回头的话会发现什么

 

“外面太吵了。”

 

如是解释，KB径直走到哦漏旁边，自作主张地拉开小巧的椅子坐了上去。理由很薄弱，他并不是个特别在意安静的人。但是哦漏看起来很相信他，他不由得心生愧疚。坐在哦漏旁边的姑娘对他笑了笑，KB突然感觉这人好像在哪里见过，气质有些熟悉，面容却无论如何想不起来。

 

“你们先聊聊，放松。”她离开座位，挥挥手便往另一桌走了。

 

“啊那个……”哦漏想叫住她。

 

“至少今日，”她听见哦漏的声音，回头道，眼神中调笑的意味一扫而空，取而代之的是一种坚定，“这里什么都不会发生。”

 

“不用我们去找，麻烦自己找上门来了！”

 

“你有什么办法？咱们华南有哪个部队够快去灭了那帮王八蛋？”

 

红发青年把蓝牙耳机塞稳，放下手机的动作轻柔无声，但他嘴角紧绷，眼里像是有火燃烧。半晌，他说：“嚣张！”

 

“在‘锋刃’重新组织起来之前，谁都不许动，清楚没？”

 

“哎呀洛洛，我性子你还不了解吗，肯定是遵守命令了。”

 

那边叶洛洛哼一声，“我看是队长拴住了你撒野的心吧。”

 

“嘿……”西瓜笑了一下，“医生说就这两天了。”

 

“你可别忘了问他，没准能知道开枪的是谁。”

 

他一扬眉，好像刚刚看起来气到极点的那个人不是他，说出口的话，未褪的笑染上冷意，“怎么可能忘。”

 

“放轻松，第一个，队长也不一定就看到了对方；第二个，开枪的人未必如我们所想是受‘边境’指使。所以不要抱太大希望。”叶洛洛适时地泼了盆冷水，在那头伸了个懒腰，“唉……说起我这边，‘边境’是哪来的自信觉得咱们的武装力量全部投入I城了？”

 

“给了我们一个迎头痛击，飘了吧。”西瓜深知叶洛洛人手充裕，虽然华南分部最顶尖的队伍在I城撤退中元气大伤，但是普通部队总不至于应对不了那种程度的骚扰。可惜的是国外的受挫并没有削弱多少他们的国内势力，闹起来依旧令人头疼，否则“锋刃”即使已经吃过大亏也要顶上去，这不是实力问题，这关乎士气。排骨重伤昏迷至今未醒的消息被封锁得很严实，所有人都以为“锋刃”是又封闭训练去了，对付“边境”虽然苦哈哈的，却没有什么动乱。这是一支强大的队伍为整个分部立起的精神后盾。如今的“锋刃”没有把握在那样的战斗中全身而退，作为代理队长的西瓜当然命令队伍暂时退居二线了。

 

不论如何，“锋刃”毕竟只是受到了打击，又不是被灭了，人员可以再添，队长可以换，牌子不能倒，只要他们存在，就绝不会放任小鬼叫嚣。结束通话之后，西瓜拽起椅背上的外套，看了眼身边依旧熟睡的队长，确定了没有异样，发信息让护理过来帮忙，才离开病房。

 

出了房门，他望向门边的Poker，对方等候已久，只是出于礼貌没有进去打扰。

 

“抱歉，本来我一个人就可以的。”西瓜顿了顿，“这次……还真是要公仇私仇一起报了。”

 

“路人也说没事。”哦漏转头看向KB，他刚刚收到信息。

 

“他放弃了？”KB不太意外，但在这里遇到井一终究是说明路人让他们留意并非没有道理。

 

“井一的情报很准。”哦漏没有再解释。

 

“那你就不要苦着脸了。”

 

“我有吗？”

 

“笑一个。”

 

“咳……”

 

KB不太会察言观色，他觉得哦漏笑得像某种敷衍妥协，但如释重负的感觉突然而至，他松了口气。

 

他不知道这是不是酒精的作用。这段时间每个人其实都在透支，一旦放松下来，谁能预料会发生什么。回国那天A路人和萧忆情昏过去一样的睡法大家有目共睹，可谁都没资格说什么，谁敢说不要这两个人就能把队伍带下去呢？虽然哦漏貌似没问题，但他一直就是那种平平淡淡的样子，他要是不说，没人看得出他真实情况如何。要知道当时整场行动中，东南区的狙击队伍有一大半是他全程组织的，因为其他区域遇到了不少状况，这份本应在突破横街时便结束的工作直到战局尾声才被交付给华北。

 

任务本身的完成度没有问题，但现在看来，要说领导，还是太难为他了。

 

天色彻底暗下来的时候室内瞬间盈满流光溢彩的琉璃色，灯影变幻间气氛微妙的转变好像并没有太影响他们这类不常来玩的人。井一说她请客，吧台的姑娘是圈里人，毫不意外地应允了，显然这种事情发生不止一次。

 

“别喝了。”KB说，却没有伸手把杯子拿走。哦漏呛了一次之后竟然真的要了根吸管慢慢嘬，井一当时都看不下去了，他瞧着觉得挺搞笑的。

 

“哦。”哦漏看了他一眼，闷闷地应了一声，我行我素。

 

“喝多不好，这又不是真的果汁。”KB叹了口气，但是他也没资格抱怨。吧台小姐姐恐怕是受了谁的指使，没完没了地替他俩添杯，这是真把他们当作自己人。

 

“你不也喝了么？”哦漏瞥了他一眼。

 

KB想说沾了几口和不知不觉吸了三杯是有本质区别的，哦漏脸有点红，但眼神还是清明的，直直地瞅着他。

 

“那你分点给我吧。”结果话到嘴边就变成了引诱，看着哦漏的脸他还是没办法硬邦邦地反驳，感觉像在照顾小朋友。

 

“你们平时都这么操作？”

 

KB扭头看见一个穿着服务生衣服的年轻姑娘，看上去却很有气势，正挑眉对他笑，伸出手，“潜移默化，西南的。”她背后倚着墙的井一抿唇似笑非笑望着这边。

 

“你……你好。”KB和她象征性地握了手，余光里灰原穷从二楼楼梯口下来，他忽然意识到这回怕是掉进了贼窝。

 

潜移默化见他表情微变，笑得更放肆了，“一起来吧。”

 

“说法？”

 

“你怎么看？”

 

西南分部一间小屋子，挤着五六个人，空气闷热，气氛凝滞。

 

“你他……你找我要说法？”A路人一拍桌子站起来，“人现在脱队了，技战术问题还要追究到我们头上？”

 

“老大，误会啊。”那人连忙说道，底气明显不足，“咱华北也是拿不准，这不是，想问问大伙儿的看法嘛……”

 

“要我说。”路人坐下来冷冷地哼了一声，“就是没磨合。择日他潜力再高，直接扔正面战场上怎么可能一点失误没有？我们当年是新人的时候也没少捅篓子。”

 

“问题是，这小孩儿，到底是不会配合还是……”西南的慕清明作为东道主也是很无奈了，本来只是想把还在西南的几位干部召过来讨论一下，结果今天路人不太对味，加上华北这家伙是个没掂量的，说话都不知道好好说，上来就把路人惹毛了。

 

其实，在I城一战中出现严重失误的不止择日一个。他的情况还算好，毕竟当时在场的都是老手，没给西北丢脸，终究是压住了乱子。其他人没那么好运，大多弄得鸡飞狗跳。只是这些年轻人中择日终究是比较引人注目的一个。

 

那时候担心过的，择日在准精锐班的履历会对他以后的发展造成影响，不幸言中。再联想到前段时间在西北、西南传得沸沸扬扬的卧底谣言，就怨不得其他分部的人想歪了。

 

“别瞎猜，这事儿还没定论。”慕清明说道，“再说吧，我觉得让卧底混进准精锐班，就夸张了些……”

 

“无凭无据，这么一大堆人，都怀疑我们呢。”路人敲了敲桌子。他没太大用力，不像在西北的时候，现在这里坐着的，至少在一线经历上大多数都是他的前辈，但是他要叫他们看个真切，Moonlight不是因为刚成立没多久就是软柿子，就算是从Moonlight被刷下去的人也不可以任业界大佬拿捏。

 

非要扯起来，各大分部之间的恩爱情仇都扯不清楚，西北本来实力偏弱，在这种场合很容易落下风。路人何尝看不出慕清明邀请他来是为了让Moonlight能在别的分部眼里有个位置，现在又是想圆场——要讨论择日的问题理应避开他才对——然而他自己得强硬点儿，不是为了择日的清白也要为了队伍的脸面。

 

只是，无凭无据……唉，彼此彼此。

 

尽管半路被拉过来很不爽，但难得任务结束后各个分部的都有人齐聚西南，索性一会，他懒得抱怨。路人眯了眯眼睛。慕清明名声在外，控得住场，一时没人再去纠结择日和他曾经的关系。瞅了眼几人，路人悄咪咪在桌下摸出手机，沉着脸。

 

-他俩浪哪儿去了？

 

想了想，把信息从萧忆情的对话框里剪切下来，贴给了奇然。

 

-没看见……

 

-那你在干嘛？

 

-吃完逛呢。

 

路人心里暗暗谴责了那两个人一番。饭点早过了，都不知道发个短信来报道一声。KB至今没配手机就原谅他了，哦漏居然也会忘记？

 

被困在临时会议里的A路人当然不知道这两个人在哪里。要是他知道了，可能慕清明的主持工作就更难做了。

 

西南的人真的是会玩的，跟外人对于他们刻板严肃的印象完全不符——或许是由于西南是少有的整个分部都遭过重创的团队，大家才会产生这种观感。

 

“临姐啊……好像还是你老乡？你知道这回事不？”

 

这回可是在正正经经的酒吧。听说KB已经成年，以灰原穷为首的一干人等连骗带哄地把他拉进去了。哦漏还能咋办？他也头疼，但还是得跟上去，以防KB一个不慎给这帮豺狼虎豹拆了，结果吸了两杯之后脑子不清楚，愣是没想到呼叫路人救场。等他终于意识到自己该做的不是傻乎乎跟过来而是让这个刚脱离法律保护的五好青年远离魔爪，他手里就被不知道谁塞了凉凉的一杯，抬起头来，西南一堆人已经干上了，他看见一个姑娘揽着KB肩膀笑，认出她是云之泣，跟银临是同一辈的。

 

他捧着盛满澄黄色酒液的玻璃杯，考虑了很久才忍住没要吸管，望着眼前的喧哗慢慢地让冰冷的液体滑过喉咙，把异样的情绪溶进乙醇里，却叫火辣辣的感觉烧了上来。

 

“不过去吗？”

 

他愣了一下才反应过来有人叫他，扭头便见云之泣毫不避嫌地直接坐到他旁边。他想了想，下意识低下脑袋，“我都不认识。”能免去认识的麻烦就免了吧，早知道他当时看到井一的时候干脆别追上去，他一个社障跳什么劲呢。

 

“大家都是从不认识到认识的。”云之泣看着他抿嘴笑，“你知道吗，刚刚我们在打赌你是不是KB的拎包小弟，穷叔一直不吭声，我就说肯定有问题，我就不猜。”

 

“好吧……”哦漏没憋住也笑了，“这么夸张啊。”

 

“太低调了你。”云之泣喝得不多，看上去比哦漏还清醒，“你瞧瞧KB在我们这儿有多受关注，你倒好，来一趟跟出门买菜一样。”

 

“可能大家对他那样的人比较……”哦漏一时间想找个词，却无法形容，只能是用沉默来给它想象的空间。

 

好奇？在意？好像都不太对。

 

“因为他跟临姐是同一个地方的人。说老乡好像也不是，只是公司调查发现的，他是黑户嘛，都不知道老家在哪里。KB他筛查上写着就是以前在G国，后来跑回了国内。那时候算起来刚好在打内战……”

 

“国外？”

 

“对。在G国，应该是六年前那一场。”云之泣说着喝了一口，神色自若，似乎也是把酒当水的家伙，“你好像也是……？”

 

“我记得。”哦漏看着她说，然后一笑，“没准我们还见过呢。就是虽然已经忘了，但冥冥之中可能有缘了的那种。”

 

但是他没办法说服自己忘记。

 

可能确实是介于年纪小和有了知觉之间的时候比较敏感，哦漏至今很难忘记六年前发生在G国的那场战争。

 

他是亲历者，从头到尾，却搞不清楚硝烟为何四起，士兵枪口所指又是何方。现在他能明白其中利害，但影像大都淡出了记忆，几年前会做的噩梦，现在已经不再成为困扰。

 

他为自己遗忘痛苦的能力庆幸，却又一直害怕吉光片羽也渐渐被裹挟着逝去。

 

一个挎着几乎长及膝窝的猎枪的沉默少年，和一个从交战区逃脱的灰扑扑的野小子。

 

“你是哪里人？”

 

“老家在C国……但是我开战后被丢在这儿很久了，我爸估计得着急死。”他跟上去瞧这个闷葫芦，“你看上去也不像本地人呀。”

 

“我出生在这里。”他只是简短地回答道。他不想多说话，说得越多就越不舍。这家伙比他还小两岁，赤手空拳能在这片交战区活满整个月简直是奇迹。但是如果没有他所在的游击队恰巧救援，这家伙肯定难逃一死，尽管他们也无法保证能把他安全送出去。

 

战争爆发未久，边界线封锁严厉，但有漏洞。他带着叽叽呱呱的旅伴，来到界碑。他算得正好，几个小时之内这里都不会有巡逻队经过。

 

虽说按理，今天巡到这一片的队伍的队长大叔跟游击队挺熟，也关照他，但他不想让别人为难。

 

“一直往东边走就能回家了。”他指着那边山头说。

 

“你确定？你自己走过吗？”小家伙脸上稚气尚重，追问起来活脱脱大人神态。

 

他看着他，过了很久，攥着肩上漆黑带子的手心里都出了汗，才说：“我不能走……再见。”

 

仅有的短暂对话，然后分道扬镳，战火之中生死茫茫。一双闪耀的翡翠色眸子，在棕褐的底片上逐渐染上枪火鲜血，再难分辨。

 

惊鸿一瞥留下的记忆必然被时间消磨，可是一路上一直回头，拼尽全力回过头去，好像那种悸动就不会失真，就不会忘记，就还是心头的褶皱，精致的死结，无边的想念。

 

KB坐到他旁边，整个人已经半熟，还凑上来问云之泣说了啥。

 

“就随便聊呗。”

 

“你还能跟人聊天？”KB愣了一会儿，说。

 

哦漏干笑两声，“你不给啊？”

 

“我以为……你一直都不会和陌生人说话。”

 

哦漏看了他一眼，没再还嘴。

 

“难受吗？”KB好像没有注意到他的走神，“你喝多了。”

 

他摇摇头。

 

“胡说。”

 

不可理喻。他撑着脑袋，手肘支在膝盖上，看着身边的人。“你才喝多。”

 

“萧忆情说你三杯倒。”

 

“我没有。”

 

“当然没有了，你都没碰过酒。”

 

“仙儿说的？还是路人？”他碰过。只是和烟一样，浅尝辄止，他不喜欢那种麻痹的感觉。成瘾会让人双手颤抖，拿不动枪。

 

“我——猜——的——”

 

“嘁。”醉了。哦漏印证了心中的猜想，就消了跟这家伙一般见识的打算。酒吧顾客形形色色，稍不留神旁边就有人走近前，是个女孩子，看上去怯生生的，也不知道是找谁。哦漏抬头就跟她对上目光，愣了愣，眼睁睁瞧着人家姑娘樱桃小口微开，还没说些啥，KB好像没看到一样，不依不饶地凑上来。

 

“漏漏。”

 

“你干嘛？”哦漏吓了一跳。老大个人突然懒倒过来，他还真难以招架，又不敢违逆醉酒的人，只好放任。天气还未入春，室内凉快，KB挂他身上，理应增添暖意，但哦漏却觉得陡然的升温太过激烈，与酒精的催化作用狼狈为奸。哦漏勉强地冲小姑娘抿唇笑了一下，“不好意思，我朋友有点喝上……”

 

他本来想跟别人解释的，结果KB得寸进尺地直接伸手，抱住了他的脑袋，顺便用手臂堵了他的嘴。

 

“……头。”哦漏闷闷地在KB的毛衣下说完了这句话，哭笑不得，扒着他的手。然而也许正是应了那句话，跟喝醉的人计较不得，何况本来KB力气就很大，他扳了一下，纹丝不动，感觉鼻梁都被挤扁了，“喂……”

 

“我不走了。”

 

又热又缺氧，他只听见KB含含糊糊地说着些什么。

 

“你跟我走怎么样？”

 

哦漏瞟了眼旁边，西南那帮始作俑者自己玩得不亦乐乎，不知道又是谁被罚得舌头都捋不直。他无助地将视线转向小姑娘。贸然搭讪的小姑娘嘴角一抽，带着一脸“告辞”退后跑掉了。

 

所谓叫天天不应叫地地不灵大概也就这样了。

 

“我……”

 

还没等他表达内心的纠结，KB一拽把他按在了自己腿上。哦漏完全是猝不及防地中招，眼前一黑，说也不是不说也不是。但KB很快又松了手，放他坐起来，正儿八经毫无逻辑地说：“没事，就报复一下。”

 

哦漏觉得莫名其妙：“我怎么了？”

 

“很怎么了！”喝醉的人居然开始掰着手指数，还头头是道的，“就当时，你都不理我，害得我老是瞎猜你在想什么。”

 

“什么时候？”哦漏揉着鼻梁说，他有点懵。KB现在意外地坦诚，可是他先前完全不知道KB有这种想法。

 

“我刚来那段时间。”

 

哦漏仔细回想了一下，“不对啊，我有……我有吗？”

 

“你还故意摔我，为什么不欺负嘟嘟？”说着说着他就皱眉头盯着哦漏，“你是不是看不惯——讨厌我？”

 

“没有。”哦漏小声反驳，“我哪有讨厌过你。”

 

“那你喜欢我吗？你有喜欢过我吗？”KB扶着他肩膀问道。两人离得极近，不同的酒味儿融错交缠，KB枕在自己手背上微微仰头看着他，眼底纯然的期待近在咫尺，几乎令人不忍浇灭希望。

 

老铁你醉了，六亲不认的那种。哦漏本来想这么说的，可话到口边，却硬生生梗住，他就点点头，睁大眼睛瞧他，也不清楚是在等一个回答还是只是不懂如何应付。

 

“但是你信萧忆情多过相信我。”KB说。

 

“……关他什么事？”哦漏差点想要直接装醉晕倒算了。这人实在是太难伺候了，逻辑也很六亲不认，果然是没上过高中。

 

“我肯定——肯定比不上他们，萧忆情啊，路人啊，反正就……”

 

“不跟你讲道理。”哦漏叹了口气，头疼得要命，“我相信路人他们，不代表我不相信你，大家都一样。”

 

“不一样。”他固执地说，“他们喜欢你你知道，因为萧忆情一直叫你漏儿漏漏，狗一样的路人他就老是黏着你。但是你不知道我……”他顿了顿，接下来的话不说出来也都了然，“我也知道你相信我。去出任务的时候你可以把背后交给我。你跟萧忆情是最信任我的人，排查卧底那几天只有你们第一时间就说不可能是我。”说到后面他的声音甚至有点哽咽，“但是……但是你还是会拒绝我。”

 

哦漏从来没想过这些在自己看来极为正常的事情在KB眼中是什么模样，更没明白所谓拒绝是从何而起。他倒是想到了除夕的时候和KB在宿舍天台说过的话，可如果那也算拒绝的话……

 

“你还知道路人的手机密码。”KB什么陈芝麻烂谷子的事情都翻了出来，哦漏根本没有料到平时毛躁的人竟记得这种事情，“你跟他们那么早就认识了那我呢？”

 

“我……”

 

“漏，你到底记不记得我？”

 

哦漏盯着他的侧脸好一会儿，才意识到最后一句话是幻听。KB只是、只消用他翡翠色的眼睛一抬，底下沉着什么藏着什么，好像全都翻涌起来，但又模模糊糊。他无端地就开始对自己生气。

 

他不想做逃避的胆小鬼，可他宁愿让回忆永远美好，值得咀嚼留恋。他不需要KB真的记得当年的萍水相逢。甚至一切只是个巧合，他们压根是两个人，毕竟从少年到青年变化是很大的，哦漏当时见到KB的时候，仅仅是有了那么一点儿感觉，也许是那个家伙，也许不是。

 

但他唯独渴望的，也仅仅是一个念想，这伤不到任何人，只要他不说。目前为止知道这回事的只有石头。那坑货在他们新人时期就已经把哦漏的老底都扒出来舔过一遍了，当然知道那个白月光一样的男孩的存在。这些年他们一直有着断断续续的联系，这不，在I城石头和KB初见，他那点心事果然没逃过旧友的眼睛。

 

“漏。”KB见他没有反应，就又叫了一声，委屈的意味已经很明显了，“你烦我了吗？”

 

“烦，烦死了。”哦漏伸手按住他的脑袋，“我他妈……我喜欢你，跟喜欢路人他们又不一样，你怎么那么多话能不能闭嘴？”

 

tbc


	35. 赴向真实

35 赴向真实

“三千字检讨了解一下？”

A路人是笑着问出这句话的，不用萧忆情的眼色他也知道自己的表情一定很和蔼，主要是冲着KB，毕竟他看到哦漏那副乖巧认错的样子就火不起来。

KB梗着脖子说他不知道为什么他俩就一起被西南的无耻老贼灌醉了，也不知道为什么最后跑天桥下睡了一夜差点给环卫阿姨扫走，也不知道为什么这一觉睡得能把哦漏塞进他怀里。哦漏说是因为冷，然后KB很热的样子。

反正A路人他就是生气了。这一整晚他都担心得要命，生怕在这H市还有没清干净的“边境”余党，那他们作为公司的人出现在这种地方就很危险。萧忆情连连劝他说没事的没问题的，可是自己也掩饰不住地紧张。结果呢？按照西南分部那帮不靠谱的王八蛋提供的线索，找到人的时候是第二天早上八点多，正主睡得人事不知，KB死死抱着哦漏不撒手，加上哦漏体型本来就小一圈，被挤在里面，从外面看已经根本看不出这儿有两个人了。

虽然A路人得到刚酒醒的云之泣提供的线索的时候就已经是第二天七点了，但他一定要假装找了这两个坑货一通宵，萧忆情敢说穿的话他就考虑先灭口，他非得给这两个为所欲为的小混蛋点脸色瞧瞧。

“什么乱七八糟的。”他揉着太阳穴说，“我们Moonlight的脸都让你俩丢光了吧。”

“我把少恭灌醉了。”KB说。

A路人横眉冷对，“那又如何？”

“还有CB。”哦漏弱弱地补了一句。

“检讨免了。”

“……”

 

“那天晚上你头痛感冒。”

火车站人流如织，就如同刚过元宵时的那座芥子小城。但秋季的西北本来又干又冷，很难让人联想起细雨绵绵的西南，而火车站本身也是个离别之地，和挂满招牌充盈着喜悦的巷道毫不相干。KB深觉他们来早了，班车一个小时后才发，而萧忆情还没到。

“记得。”哦漏试图盘腿坐在行李箱上却找不到平衡，动个不停，闻言把腿放下，看向KB，“去年的事。而且你也喝多了，大半夜差点路边把我闷死。”

“记仇啊漏哥。”KB干笑两声，“那……去到那边别碰酒啊。”

哦漏刚要说什么，KB又补充道：“要是有人非叫你喝你就说酒精过敏。”

他看着来送行的人，“噢。”

这次盘腿就很顺利，他稳稳地坐在行李箱上，掏出手机开始搓炉石。

“真的，我们都很担心你被套话，天子脚下，个个应该都是人精。”KB一本正经地说。

“奇然不就华北的，你看着他像吗？”哦漏挑眉道。

“那只能说明你没有看透那家伙道貌岸然背后的本质。”

“可爱又性感？”

“……听谁说的。”

哦漏笑了笑，在屏幕上划拉。去年I城任务回来之后KB正式搬来变成了他的舍友，毕竟他们要为以后战场上更深度的配合继续磨合——在某些特殊任务中KB有可能同时担当哦漏的突击手和观察手——顺理成章地把萧忆情挤给了奇然，这之后Moonlight核心的六人都住到了二人宿舍。所以他玩炉石的频率在KB的监督下越来越低，KB在游戏中途阻止他消耗电量和视力的频率越来越高，这两点直接导致排位越打越低，天梯也早掉出去了。但他仍然乐此不疲，没事就捧起他那坐拥一大堆划痕的手机坚守岗位，还特意在KB跟前晃。

“少弄这个，对眼睛真的不好。”果不其然，KB看到他一局很快就炸掉了，没怎么犹豫就凑上来，“而且还输了，啧啧啧，菜啊。”

“还不都是因为你老是跟我讲话，我就分心，打得像个睿智。”哦漏说。

“我看到萧忆情了。”KB盯着他新开一局却前言不搭后语，“不过去？”

哦漏也有点惊讶地瞥了他一眼，抬头望见萧忆情拖着箱子刚进候车厅大门，便举高手用力挥了挥，“我干嘛要过去？接下来少说还有一两个月我们呆在一块，仙儿又不是让人担心的小朋友。”

“他快上车了才来，忙着和女朋友吻别？”KB揶揄道。哦漏对于他私下开队友无伤大雅的玩笑并不是很介意，兴致来了还会顺着他的意添油加醋一把。但这次跟以前的大大咧咧有点不一样，两人离得太近了，压低的声音在空旷的候车厅这个特别的角落不经意绽开，在耳边徘徊，一时间游戏的音效跟远处哪个乘客的抱怨都飞走了，只剩“吻别”二字咬得不轻不重，却因上挑的尾音格外动人。

舒适区受到侵占，哦漏下意识想避，却忘了自己现在的高危动作，往后一倾整个人跟行李箱来了个相对运动，他浑身绷紧着紧紧闭上眼。然而，当倒地成为不可抗力之前，哦漏感到自己被抱住了。

准确地说，是上半身，被面前的人紧紧锁死了，像个反向的擒拿，端着手机的手撞在胸口，手机从两件外套的夹缝中披荆斩棘，砸在KB脚上。哦漏感觉快窒息了，KB用力真的很猛，顶着行李箱不让它往前滑。如果不是几乎冲破空气的慌张，哦漏可能会认为这家伙在自导自演。

“KB……没事，是我不小心……”

“嗯。”KB闷声应答，把再多推脱的话尽数堵回。

好的，现在他也搞不清这个姿势是尴尬还是暧昧了。他该庆幸幸好候车厅没什么人吗？

……不。如果他心中无愧，本不该有此疑问。训练的时候多少零距离的动作都做过了，这又算得上什么？

过了一会儿，KB才把躺在大理石地面上的手机捡起来递给哦漏。两个人都没有说话，好像刚刚什么都没有发生。

他卡组选得不合适，心慌意乱，输起来比上一把还快。

“那个……我说……”

“咦？！仙儿你什么时候在这里的？”哦漏被从侧后方传来的声音吓了一跳，险些又掉下去，回头惊恐地看着萧忆情。他知道萧忆情很强，可是这又不是战备状态，这人怎么走路没声呢？！

KB快速伸手扶了把摇摇欲坠的哦漏，看向萧忆情的目光中各种复杂的情绪都表露无遗。

萧忆情前辈，一个在高功率电灯泡和传说级情敌之间反复横跳的男人。

“我刚刚就在了。”萧忆情微笑。

“哈……是吗……可能打游戏太投入了，完全没有注意到你来了，不好意思，我们不是故意的。”KB心想他总不能绷着脸，可是笑起来十分僵硬，他都担心吓到哦漏。

明明越界的是他来着。

“炉石传说出双人版了？”萧忆情沉吟两秒，得出这么个疑问。

“没有。”这回是哦漏抢先回答了，放眼公司恐怕都无人能够撼动哦漏在炉石上的地位，那当然说啥是啥。但他没抬头，微微撇过脸，“快到时间了。去排队吧？”

接近发车时间的那一刻钟左右，检票口会聚集起很多旅客，让人不禁产生“他们到底是从哪里冒出来的啊”的感慨，队列尾巴开枝散叶乱七八糟，明明只有三个入口，线头却有五六个。再不去占个位置上车就会很拥挤了。他们不是自卫军，没有绿色通道的说法。

看着萧忆情和哦漏渐渐陷入人群中，KB突然没来由地生出一股不安。他仗着手上什么东西都没提，轻松从缝隙中钻进去，“喂！”

他看见哦漏偏过侧脸，眼神疑惑，却冷不丁被绊了一下。萧忆情一把拽住他，上了楼梯，就更没有余地回头了。

“……傻子。”KB蹲在指示牌下面，空着手撑着脸，也不知道在说谁，可是心脏忽然像遭了针扎，细密细腻的疼痛如雾般弥漫。

明明他们很快就可以再见，还有很多事情可以做，很多话留到以后说，KB却提前恐惧起了分离的时刻。

在他前二十年的生命里，有那么多的不辞而别，他不想再放手，又恨透伸出手时掌心的空荡，张开手时手心里静默地躺着他那枚成人礼。

就好像，有了这淬过火滴过血的东西，他俩的心就真的可以相连。

 

“你说KB叫我干嘛？”在华北分部安排的宿舍里打扫完卫生，哦漏看着对床仍然仪态端庄的萧忆情，实在没好意思躺到还没铺垫子的木板床上。

“还纠结这个呢。”萧忆情按着耳机在和他女朋友语音。他们那天一上车安顿好，哦漏就微信敲了KB，结果KB一直没答复。哦漏也不是个死脑筋的人，本来已经把这码事忘了，看见萧忆情对着个手机嗓子软得像人格分裂一样，突然就把这个疑问拎了出来。

萧忆情说：“你打个电话过去他就接起来了。”

“漫游费……”哦漏挠着头，“不行，我一说话就结巴，说不来。”

“你们俩应该去弄个家庭套餐。”萧忆情说。

“什么套餐？”哦漏以为自己听错了。

“不然呢，情侣套餐？”萧忆情笑出了声，“我跟你嫂子就在用，电话免费。”

订婚还八字没一撇的已经叫上嫂子了。哦漏暗自吐槽。那个姑娘人是真好，虽然是圈外的，但并没有萧忆情的高危职业吓退。自I城回来后两人感情一直稳定，加上按照萧忆情的年龄再过一段时间他可能就不用出外勤了，那个时候他们也许就会敲定结婚的事情。

如果他也有那种勇气就好了。

这次同来华北的人有一个共同的特点：近年参与过与“边境”有关的任务。两年前西北高速关口的袭击以及发生在Y省的挟持事件的始作俑者虽仍存疑，但大多数人已经认定背后必有“边境”的支持。他们这公司尽管不敢道貌岸然地自称什么和平维护者，可毕竟大多数人是受过正常教育的，和国家有长期合作，对搞恐怖活动的那些势力还是看不顺眼。特别是这个死灰复燃的“边境”，过了快十年都没被扑灭，西南、华南两个分部还为此蒙受了不小的损失，说出去怪丢人的。

上个星期公司收到情报，“边境”的老巢的最可靠的地点，在他们的南面邻居V国，问题是具体位置传不出来，好像也不在城区。卧底人员这次是进了龙潭虎穴，才终于把狡兔三窟平成一窟，已经很不容易。

“真不能怪情报部门效率不行。”萧忆情在会议上小声跟哦漏说。

下面两百个人，上面一个话筒叭叭叭的，抖了一堆这几个月的新情报，但是西北分部这两个一线人员代表不太关心这些。萧忆情把银临共享过来的资料发到哦漏手机上，然后两人就在下面讲小话。

“我记得是不是说局长快回来了？”哦漏问。

他说的是大名叫痒局长的那个，跟工商局电信局都没关系。挺久之前，A路人实在看不下去Moonlight几个对狮子和白鼠的旁敲侧击，把他们当年组的“四大欠王”的履历，以及“那个任务”，全供了。

所谓四欠，不在的那个就是痒局长。A路人给大家看过他们一起拍的私服照，照片上留着骚粉色长发的青年大大咧咧地揽着A路人在画面边缘强行入镜，笑得没心没肺。那张脸快把斯雷嘟看哭了，不知道是被气质打动的还是咋地。

奇然问有没有别的照片，这么看看不出他身高。那三人面面相觑，最后还是白鼠开口说：“我们就这一张合照。”

这个人，六年前开始执行在“边境”的潜伏，然后再也没有在他们面前出现过。

或者至少说，没有在明面上出现过。

“那次任务”其实是A路人的任务。五年前他二十七岁，紧随其后去了“边境”。局长最后一条讯息来自境外，然后就是一整年的杳无音讯。一般人早就不抱希望了，但A路人不信那个邪，刚好公司还要一个人，他就去了。具体的情况公司不让说，但他们几个亲近的同伴还是多少听到了些零碎。

他遇到局长了。那并不是愉快的回忆。没有人知道具体发生了什么，A路人也是带着伤回来的。狮子问那货混得怎么样，A路人白眼一翻，说：“反正是活的。”

“对啊。”听哦漏这么一提，萧忆情也嘀咕，“到现在还没动静，亏得路人他能忍着不问。”

“——三天后任务正式启动，请大家做好准备。”

两人大眼瞪小眼，从对方脸上看见两个大字，“卧槽”。

三天后……三天后也算是不久后。

哦漏掰着指头数着数着心就沉了，仿佛已经看到了一个炸毛的A路人。

他手里的手机忽然震了起来。哦漏一低头，差点又把手机摔了。萧忆情却已经看见了，憋着笑说道：“这名字烫眼睛是不是？”

还开着会呢，哦漏果断把电话挂了，连挂了四次那边才消停。电话是KB打来的。KB早就办了身份证，有自己的手机号了，但是他和哦漏两个人一商量，居然商量出了一个共用工资卡的结果。Moonlight唯一文化课过关的A路人，也没整清楚这到底算KB继续做牛做马还是哦漏丧权辱国。但是萧忆情记得特别清楚，那天斯雷嘟突发奇想，提议为什么我们六个人不可以共用工资卡呢？

脱团人士萧忆情说不出话，只能在心里念咒：不可以，也没必要。

前脚刚出会场哦漏就回拨了过去。萧忆情发现他俩好像不太爱用微信，也不用语音，光听到声音不够，还一定要即时才乐意。

哦漏果然先问KB为什么给他夺命四连call，“……啊？没事干嘛打四个电话？我刚刚在开会……”

萧忆情心不在焉地听着哦漏跟那边说新任务要来了，想着按照他们这横跨大江南北的坐标，可能得等去西南才能见上面了。

KB那边果然还有其他人，好像是嘟嘟。从会场出来，人散得差不多了之后周围便很安静，哦漏是站在窗边信号好的地方打的电话。萧忆情听到KB的声音：“你上微信看一眼……”

“看一眼什么？”萧忆情凑了过去。

“他们假期不还没结束吗，挑衣服去了。”哦漏大大方方地把手机屏幕给他看，图片上嘟嘟充当衣架子，举着一件白色连帽衫，和哦漏已经有的那件很像，背景是亮堂的服装店。

“KB的品味也被你带成中老年的类型了。”萧忆情忍不住说。哦漏明显还在和那边说话，没空理他，只是有些赧然地抬起眼瞧了瞧。很明显他并不认为自己审美很老年。不过萧忆情本人私下花样很多，连带着总觉得哦漏不捯饬一下简直是浪费。

而且作为为数不多大概了解哦漏的经历的人之一，萧忆情一直坚信如果这人敢稍微主动一点，早把话和KB说开了。就是因为他总是坚持他自己的想法，一成不变，才导致这几年他和KB最大的进展是由师生变成了穿一条裤子的好兄弟。

“哎KB，我想起件事，我们打电话打得这么频繁……”哦漏突然话锋一转。萧忆情潜意识里隐约感到一丝不妙，但是有时候哦漏的语速不允许他的动脑速度跟上：“干脆办一个那什么，情侣套餐吧？”

“是家庭套餐！家庭套餐！”他哭笑不得地冲着手机收声的地方喊道。

tbc


End file.
